El ladrón de Peach Creek
by Luudin
Summary: Las pertenencias de todos desaparecen misteriosamente. Doble D interrumpe su trabajo para investigar los pasos del responsable, sin saber que éste se encuentra fuera de su alcance, y al mismo tiempo está mucho más cerca de lo que cree (Precuela de Los juegos de Peach Creek).
1. 1

—Tengo que dormir mejor. —Doble D acariciaba la punta de su gorro con suma delicadeza. Acababa de echarse una corta e incómoda siesta.

Haber experimentado en su garaje toda la noche resultó no ser una buena idea. Mejor dicho, no fue nada inteligente, por Dios. Tenía una cara de zombie, ojos rojos, ojeras más grandes que un globo. Tan pronto como terminara con esto, se iría a dormir para despertar el lunes a la mañana. O eso esperaba hacer.

A pesar de ser reconocido por cualquiera que lo conozca, como el chico más honrado, honesto, inteligente, solidario y amable del barrio, Doble D guardaba en su interior un poco de ambición, como todo el mundo. En su caso, su incontrolable pasión por querer saberlo todo: encontrar hechos, crear hipótesis, refutarlas, crear más hipótesis, encontrar una que confirme el hecho, concluir y conservar esa teoría hasta que aparezca un nuevo problema. El bello ciclo del argumento. Como pasatiempo, no había nada más emocionante para este peculiar sabiondo que sumergirse en las profundidades del pensamiento científico y su aplicación en su vida rutinaria.

Sin embargo, no era solo eso lo que lo tenía ahí, atado a una silla, frente a un escritorio repleto de tubos de ensayo, recipientes con líquidos que solo él podría reconocer, y agachando la cabeza cada veinte minutos para echarse una pequeña siesta de cinco minutos. Todo eso tras haberse quedado dormido por gran parte de la noche. Si, su amor por la ciencia era ya de por si superior a su fuerza física. Pero el motivo de su arduo trabajo radicaba más en lo que forma su persona. Él estaba haciendo todo eso porque...

—«¡Riiiiiiing!»

El pacifico y relajante silencio que reinaba el lugar hasta ahora, fue destruido por aquel ensordecedor ruido. Un adormecido Doble D se sobresaltó sobre su silla, casi tirando un vaso vacío que tenía a mano.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala, preguntándose quien lo llamaría un viernes a las 9 de la mañana. Ese día había sido feriado, por lo que supuso que todos estarían aprovechando ese tiempo para hacer lo que haría cualquier estudiante una mañana en la que no tuviera clases: dormir.

Levantó el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¡Doble D, esto es terrible! —Se escuchó desde la otra línea la desesperación de Ed, uno de sus mejores amigos—. ¡Algo malo acaba de ocurrir!

Ed era especial. Doble D sabía que un amigo así valía mucho, porque a pesar de su no muy desarrollada astucia, la inocencia de un niño y la nobleza de alguien humilde predominaban en su personalidad, y él sabía que no había muchas personas en el mundo así.

—¿Perdiste de nuevo tu cohete investigador de las órbitas planetarias modelo N°2 escala 130-2? ¿Ya revisaste debajo de tu colchón? Los cinco reinos podrían convivir ahí.

—No amigo, es algo mucho peor. Siento que pierdo el aliento. ¡Ven de inmediato!

Doble D dio por hecho que lo que fuera que pasase, no iba a decírselo por teléfono. Así que no preguntó más.

—De acuerdo, mantén la calma. Voy para allá Ed. —Sin perder más tiempo, colgó el teléfono y salió de su casa.

Era una agradable mañana de primavera. Había unas pocas nubes flotando a la deriva. El sol se asomaba tímidamente por una de ellas. Los pájaros cantaban y un par (o una manada) de perros hablando entre sí en su idioma podían escucharse de algún lugar a menos de 1 km.

Como era de suponer, no había nadie en la calle. Y para Doble D eso era natural: después de una corta pero intensa semana de clases, en donde tuvieron exámenes los cuatro días, casi sin tener tiempo de estudiar para el día siguiente, no sería extraño que los demás se despertasen a las 11 o 12 pm.

Su casa se ubicaba en la boca del callejón sin salida. Al lado de esta, se encontraba la casa de Rolf, el hijo de un pastor, con su pequeña granja detrás de esta. Al frente, de sus cimientos se levantaba la de Kevin, el chico rudo de la bicicleta; y justo al lado, la de Eddy, su otro mejor amigo. Dos casas más completaban el pasillo, pero eran de vecinos que no solían aparecer por las calles. Llegando al fondo, del lado izquierdo se ubicaba el hogar de Johnny, conocido por tener por mejor amigo a un pedazo de madera bien recortado; al lado estaba Nazz, el amor platónico de Doble D y de todos en el barrio; luego estaba la casa de Jimmy, el mejor amigo de Sarah; y al lado, vivían Ed y Sarah. El círculo lo completaba la casa de otro vecino adulto que no aparecía mucho.

En el camino, Doble D intentaba imaginarse con qué tipo de problema se encontraba ahora Ed. ¿Perdió su figura de acción con forma de demonio? ¿Se le acabó el cereal? ¿Lo castigaron de nuevo? ¿Está siendo atacado por May otra vez? Bueno. Sonaba preocupado, así que quizá esta vez no sea nada de esto. Tal vez esta vez sí es algo serio. «Pero lo de May si es algo serio», pensó Doble D. No, no debe ser eso, seguramente está con sus hermanas en su remolque, compitiendo por ver quien alcanza más decibeles desde su cama.

Tocó la puerta y esperó. Luego de unos segundos esta se abrió. Ed aún estaba en pijama, o en lo que él llama pijama: una musculosa que alguna vez fue blanca, con más agujeros que un queso; y sus calzoncillos.

«Al menos no lo castigaron.»

—¿Y bien? —dijo Doble D ante la mirada de terror de Ed—. ¿Qué sucede, amigo?

—¡No encuentro mi pistola de agua modelo 9mm nuevo!

Por eso Ed era especial. Su capacidad para sorprender con algo nuevo era increíble. Cuando uno pensaba que ya lo había visto todo de él, ¡zas! saca un inesperado as bajo la manga y lo fulmina. La cara de Doble D en este momento lo demostraba. Ed estaba muy desesperado como para notar las ojeras de su amigo.

Doble D ya estaba listo para liberar un montón de quejas cuidadosamente moderadas de su boca, cuando escuchó a alguien más...

—¡Cabeza de calcetín! ¡Cejas de azotador! ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ahí parados?! ¡Esas tarjetas no se van a fabricar solas! Vamos, vengan —exclamaba su otro mejor amigo, Eddy. Al igual que Doble D, él ya estaba vestido. Su clásica playera amarilla, sus vaqueros claros y sus pelos necios.

Eddy aparentaba ser el clásico enano malvado, avaro y ambicioso de las películas, pero Ed y Doble D sabía que no era así. Detrás de toda esa avaricia se encontraba un buen corazón.

Doble D había olvidado por completo que la noche anterior habían estado planificando otra estafa con Eddy. Él había aceptado con gusto, sobre todo porque esta vez no era una estafa, sino que se trataban de unas credenciales falsas, en donde uno podía elegir un título cualquiera y fingir que era tal profesional. «Era algo bastante inofensivo —pensó Doble D—, comparado con otras grandes estafas monstruosas que hicimos.» Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello; su experimento ocupaba toda su concentración en ese momento. Ya le había prometido ayudarlo con su nuevo negocio, por lo que ahora no podría negarse.

—Santo cielo, Eddy, lo olvidé por completo —respondió el cabeza de calcetín, algo fastidiado por tener que posponer su descanso—. Ed, cuando terminemos te ayudaré a buscar tu pistola, ¿de acuerdo?

—No hay problema, Doble D —respondió Ed, ya más despreocupado.

* * *

Eran las 11 de la mañana, los Eds ya estaban listos para iniciar su actividad comercial. Ed se había encargado de armar la tienda con varios pedazos de madera y clavos sacados del basurero, de donde siempre sacan todo. Por su parte, Doble D había hecho las credenciales: las recorto de unas cajas de cartón del mismo basurero. Luego, escribió varios títulos en las tarjetas: licenciado, doctor, ingeniero, etc. Y Eddy «supervisaba».

—¡Vengan todos! ¡Vengan! —coreaba Eddy, de pie en la mesa de la tienda, con una credencial en la mano—. ¿No están cansados de atravesar el interminable camino académico? ¡Ya no más! ¡Pueden olvidarse de pasar 5 largos y aburridos años en la universidad y obtener su título profesional de una vez por todas, por solo 25 centavos!

«Sin duda —pensó Doble D mientras bostezaba—, dentro de unos años será un gran vendedor.»

Sin embargo, el agradable silencio matutino volvió a tomar las calles una vez que Eddy finalizó su anuncio.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntaba Eddy. Había planeado la mejor manera de darle publicidad a su nuevo negocio, para que parezca lo más confiable posible, y todo para que nadie le haga caso. O tal vez es muy temprano.

«Vamos, muchachos, me han comprado cosas peores.»

En el callejón solo estaban, además de ellos tres, un joven de cabello azul, mejor conocido como Rolf, entrando a su casa con una bolsa de verduras, o eso alcanzo a notar Doble D. Entonces...

¡Una Sarah salvaje ha aparecido! La irritante y ácida hermana menor de Ed, se aproximaba al trió de Edwards. Sus intenciones no podían ser nada buenas: echaba humo de sus orejas.


	2. 2

—¡Ed! —gritó Sarah a todo pulmón. —¡Me vas a decir ahora dónde está mi mantel rojo o sino...! —Eddy tomó una credencial que había escrito y la introdujo en su boca. La credencial decía «tonta».

Mientras Doble D se resentía de sus tímpanos, Sarah escupió la tarjeta y mordió la mano de Eddy. Este pegó un grito de dolor.

—¡Maldición Ed! ¿¡Cuando van a vacunar a tu hermana!?

Así era Sarah, la mayor parte del tiempo. Uno debía tener cuidado con ella, o de lo contrario ir escribiendo su testamento. Aunque aparentaba ser una dama hecha de metal, y del metal más pesado, ella era en realidad una niña muy amorosa y alegre. Solo que sobre esa niña había varias toneladas de dureza y tenacidad, y si no se usaban las palabras correctas para abrir esa armadura, los resultados podrían ser devastadores para uno. Como le ocurre a Eddy ahora.

—Sarah, ¿tú también perdiste algo? —interrumpió Doble D. Pero ella solo escuchó a Eddy.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Con sus dos pequeñas manos, tomo la pierna de Eddy y la trituró con toda su fuerza, mientras este se revolcaba de dolor.

—¡Cuidado con tu dentadura, Sarah! —exclamó Ed alarmado, disponiéndose a separarlos.

Pese al duro y dominante trato que ejercía su hermana sobre él, este la adoraba de forma incondicional, como un hermano mayor adora a una hermana menor. Solo habían pocas cosas imprescindibles para la supervivencia de la vida de Ed: sus padres, sus amigos, sus mundos de fantasía de los que se nutre a través de sus revistas de cómics y sus películas, sus platos favoritos, los pollos, y Sarah. Si alguien llegara a hacerle algo a la pequeña Sarah, ¡la tierra entera temblaría ante la ira del Gran Ed!

—Eddy, ¿no crees que es un poco extraño? —preguntó Doble D mientras se sobaba los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Se supone que a las mascotas se las vacuna en los primeros meses... aaaaaarrrggghhhhh ya basta!

—No me refiero a eso, pelos necios —continuó Doble D—. Primero, la pistola de Ed, y hasta yo le restaba importancia, desaparece. Luego, el mantel de Sarah.

—¡Es cierto, hermana! No sabemos que le paso a tu mantelito —aseguró Ed, temeroso.

—Sarah, ¿por qué no nos explicas bien lo que pasa? Así podríamos ayudarte.

«He aquí de nuevo, el señor diplomacia al rescate», pensó Eddy. Pero debía admitir que la capacidad de paciencia y de dialogo de su amigo con mocosas como esta era admirable, al menos con Sarah. Su relación mejoró después del incidente con su hermano mayor hace tres semanas, cuando todos se volvieron formalmente amigos.

La pequeña comenzó a calmarse. Soltó la pierna de Eddy, que había quedado un poco deformada, como un lápiz mordisqueado. Y con un tono más dulce, aclaró su problema.

—Bueno, anoche había preparado todo para ir de picnic con Jimmy en su casa.

—¿Picnic? ¿En su casa? —interrogó Doble D, con su característico tono suave.

—Lo que pasa es que él está enfermo, y como habíamos planeado este picnic toda la semana, no quisimos posponerlo —respondió Sarah, con cierto fastidio. En realidad este picnic había estado previsto para el fin de semana pasado, pero el mal clima terminó por complicar todo; y para completar, en el grado de los pequeños, las profesoras también se habían levantado con muchas ganas de acribillar a los pobres diablillos con exámenes durante toda la semana, como si su triste vida dependiera de ello—. Y hoy a la mañana, al levantarme vi que mi canasto había sido movido de su lugar, estaba abierto y el mantel no estaba.

«Es más grave de lo que pensaba.»

Eddy, quien ya había logrado ponerse de pie después de un gran esfuerzo, interrumpió súbitamente.

—¡¿Y por eso das por hecho que fuimos nosotros y nos atacas?! —gruñó Eddy.

—Eddy, espera. ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos ante lo que parece ser un delito? —sentenció Doble D—. Quien quiera que haya sido, cruzó la línea.

—¡Y también robaron mi pistola, esto es una tragedia! —recordó Ed.

El enano intentó imitar a su amigo y mantener la calma por un segundo, tratando de enfriar su cabeza, pero no pudo hacerlo.

«¡Es increíble! ¡Primero olvidan nuestra super estafa de hoy, y ahora quieren dejarlo de lado para ayudar a este demonio de Tazmania!»

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Prometieron ayudar a su mejor amigo en este exitoso negocio y ahora lo dejan de lado! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por una pistolita y un mugroso trapo! ¡¿Delito?! ¡Mis calzones! —reclamó. Mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, continuó sin bajar la voz—. Delito seria si alguien robara algo con más valor, como mi billetera... —Y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que quizás debía comenzar a tener más cuidado con sus palabras, que tal vez sus amigos no exageraban, que ese día no iba a ser un día común como otros, que ese día, iban a rodar cabezas—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Me han robado! ¡Eddy ha sido robado! —declaró Eddy, ante la sorpresa de Ed y Doble D, y la burla de Sarah.

—¡¿Que?! —Exclamaron Ed y Doble D, realmente sorprendidos.

«Vaya, entonces, así se siente...»

A pesar de reconocer muy bien que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era una coincidencia, a Sarah no le importaba en lo absoluto. Solo pensaba en su mantel.

—¿Pero estas seguro, Eddy? ¿No lo habrás olvidado en tu casa? —preguntó Doble D, recuperando de a poco el escepticismo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Siempre lo tengo en mi pantalón! —aseguró Eddy. Comenzaba a sentir el duro puño de la vergüenza impactar con furia en su soberbio orgullo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. De la manera más amarga, la vida le mostraba lo que había del otro lado de ese río al que conocía como el engaño. Toda la vida ha estado siempre del lado ganador, de aquel que miente y engaña al otro, arrebatándole su dignidad. Pocas veces han sido las que le tocó estar de aquel otro lado, el de la vergüenza, pero ninguna se comparaba a esta. Le habían dado en donde más le duele. Le habían robado su billetera, junto con su dignidad.

Por su parte, Doble D se sentía aún más afectado por la situación. No había sido víctima aún, pero eso no era necesario en él para sentir indignación. Él siempre fue un chico de bien, una persona que hace siempre lo correcto. Alguien que no sería capaz de cruzar un semáforo en rojo ni aunque estuviera solo en el mundo. Robar era una locura, una demencia que atentaba contra la moral. ¡Por dios, si hasta la biblia lo dice! Por eso, era una inmoralidad, y el aborrecía todo tipo de inmoralidad.

—Esto es serio, chicos, realmente serio —dijo Doble D, despabilado por la situación, y ahora muy decidido—. Tenemos que encontrar la pistola de Ed, el mantel de Sarah, y la billetera de Eddy. Honestamente dudo que un ladrón haya sido el responsable de las tres desapariciones, no lo descarto. Solo es posible que...

—¡Escucha Ed! —interrumpió Sarah, acercándolo a ella de la uniceja con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, cuya apariencia nada tenían que ver con la monstruosa fuerza que podían alcanzar—. Más te vale que encuentres mi mantel antes del Domingo, ¡o le diré a mamá!

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros! —Y se fue como vino, echando humo de las orejas cual chimenea de casa esperando por Santa Claus.

Los chicos la vieron alejarse por la calle. Lo que habían presenciado no era nada nuevo: siempre que podía, Sarah le delegaba sus propias responsabilidades a Ed, y él, en lugar de ponerla en su lugar como debería hacer como hermano mayor, las aceptaba con mucho gusto (o mucho temor), y eso irritaba a Eddy.

—Ahora si estamos en problemas chicos, tenemos que encontrar...

—¿Tenemos? Te lo ordeno a ti, genio —interfirió Eddy, aun tratando de comprender como su amigo podía ser tan tonto.

—Eddy, por favor, tu billetera también esta extraviada —le recordó Doble D.

—Diablos...

—¡Tenemos que encontrar el mantel de Sarah antes del Domingo o estaré en muy graves, graves problemas! —declaró Ed, temblando como un gato mojado.

Y no era para menos. Si algo sabía muy bien Ed era que en su casa, los castigos podían ser muy severos. Y que además, ante situaciones como esta, la preferencia de sus padres para con sus hijos era tan parcial como el sistema que gobierna el mundo. Todo para ella, nada para mí. Tengo que hacer lo que diga Sarah, sin rechistar, porque si no lo hago Sarah le dirá a Mama, Mama le dirá a Papa, y Papa solo se seguirá sentando a ver ese programa de m...

Y también debía encontrar su pistola de agua, y la billetera de Eddy.

Eddy aún seguía en estado de shock, intentando procesar lo que pasaba. Durante toda su vida su orgullo mismo le había dado la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar en lo que se propusiera. Ahora ese orgullo había sido desintegrado, y a pesar de estar al lado de grandes amigos como lo son Ed y Edd, él se sentía desarmado. Por lo que a partir de ahora se limitaría a relajarse, intentaría reprimir toda esa frustración, guardarla y transformarla en ira, para liberarla en cuanto encuentre al maldito.

«No te importa hasta que te tocan a ti.»

—Pues si ese es el caso, creo que no tengo otra opción que ayudarlos —declaró finalmente Eddy, resignado. Doble D abrió los ojos como platos.

«¿Tienes que aprender siempre por la peor manera, amigo mío?»

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Ed, emocionado.

—Para eso son los amigos ¿No? —respondió Eddy. Ya estaba comenzando a aprender. Doble D le dio una mirada a Ed, para ver si el también escucho el mismo milagro. A partir de ahora, el fin será bueno, pero los medios seguirán siendo los de Eddy—. De hecho, muchachos, tengo mis sospechas...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quien? —pregunto Doble D, nuevamente sorprendido.

—Es obvio, ¿no creen? La persona más sospechosa de este barrio... —respondió con algo de misterio. Ed y Doble D solo se miraron.

* * *

—¿Es en serio? ¡¿Jimmy?! Eddy, ¿No recuerdas que está enfermo? —protestó Doble D. Estaban en frente de su casa—. ¿Y además por qué lo haría? Se supone que ya somos todos amigos, ¿No?

—Yo no olvido cuando nos clavó un cuchillo en la espalda, el día que hizo cosas malas y nos echó la culpa —respondió Eddy, reviviendo el resentimiento de ese día.

—¡Fue porque lo humillaste enfrente de todos!

—Y valió la pena —aseguró Eddy con una sonrisa maliciosa, recordando lo gracioso que fue humillar a Jimmy—. Todos se rieron, ¡y tú también lo hiciste! Además, después de lo que nos hizo, tienes que admitir que lo tenía merecido.

Ocurrió hace un buen tiempo. Era un bonito día de verano, el día de la amistad. Todos en el barrio estaban festejándolo en medio del callejón sin salida, cuando los Eds llegaron a unirse de buena manera, o por lo menos así lo esperaron Ed y Doble D. Eddy no tuvo la misma intención; le hizo calzón chino al pobre de Jimmy, provocando la burla y las risas de todos los presentes, menos Sarah. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas en el barrio. El corazón que habían hecho con sus propias manos había sido apuñalado; alguien había borrado la boca de tablón, entre otras cosas. Preocupados, todos en el barrio comenzaron a buscar a alguien a quien culpar, como un pobre diablo necesita encontrar algo en que creer. Un pañuelo manchado en el bolsillo de Doble D y el nombre de Eddy en el palo que atravesaba el corazón daban a entender lo más evidente. Pero la verdad las cosas no habían sido como parecían: ellos eran inocentes. Solo al final, los Eds descubrieron que el autor intelectual de esos ataques había sido nada más y nada menos que Jimmy, el inofensivo Jimmy, a modo de venganza. Pero ya era muy tarde para ellos: después de encontrarlos, los chicos del barrio los pegarían en la valla de un callejón para arrojarles frutas, como castigo, y los expulsarían de su círculo de amistad hasta nuevo aviso. Luego, el trio de brujas más oscuro y temido de Peach Creek reclamaría su botín para sus perversos caprichos.

«Y recuerden: ¡no se metan conmigo, tontos!»

A pesar de que su inquebrantable esperanza en los espíritus de la juventud le complicaba reconocerlo, él sabía que era verdad. Ed y Doble D no habían hecho nada, y aun así, Jimmy los había castigado a los tres, por igual. Doble D tenía la intuición de que fue Eddy quien había transformado a Jimmy para siempre, aquel otro día en el que Sarah, ocupada por su clase de danza, le encargó a los Eds al pequeño para que jugaran con él. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Eddy le había enseñado su más preciado arte: el de la estafa. «Has creado un monstruo», le había dicho a su amigo. Viéndolo de esta manera, ya no sonaba descabellado sospechar de Jimmy.

Doble D fue despojado súbitamente de sus pensamientos, por el sonido de la puerta abrirse...

—¿Hola? —saludó un pálido y debilitado Jimmy—. Menos mal vinieron, chicos...

—¿Que? Oye, nosotros hacemos las... —respondió Eddy.

—Perdí mi osito de peluche favorito. ¿Podrían ayudarme a buscarlo? ¿Por favor? —interrumpió Jimmy, con su ronca voz. Esto sorprendió a los chicos.

—¿Que? Tú-tú también? —preguntó Doble D, nuevamente sorprendido.

—No sé qué paso, puedo jurar que anoche dormí con él y hoy simplemente... ¡desapareció! —respondió.

Antes de que Eddy realizara sus precipitadas acusaciones, Doble D se adelantó.

—¿Pero, como pasó? ¿Estás seguro de que no se te habrá caído al piso?

—Les juro que no. Mama dice que lo perdí, o que se cayó bajo la cama, o que soy un mentiroso. Dice que sería imposible que tenga vida y se haya ido por su cuenta. —Para una mente lógica eso era absurdo, pero para una mente inocente no—. Pero yo creo que es posible. Los juguetes pueden tener vida, cierto?

Evidentemente Jimmy era todavía un niño. Y con un niño es mejor mantener el marco, y no quemar etapas, ya que la inocencia no vuelve más.

—Claro, Jimmy.

—Sarah también perdió su mantel, y nosotros perdimos una pistola de agua y la billetera de Eddy —agregó Ed.

—Oye, al menos mantén lo mío en secreto, cejotas —le reclamó Eddy. Aprovecho las noticias de Ed para justificar el retiro de los Eds. Ya tenían sus propios problemas, tenían un mantel que encontrar. Bueno, Ed tenía un mantel que buscar, pero para Eddy no era nada justo ponerse a buscar las cosas de todos por nada a cambio.

Por nada a cambio, claro, porque así debe pensar una mente de negocio. Si no va a ganar nada, no debería invertir nada en primer lugar. Esa era una de las excusas favoritas de Eddy para liberarse de responsabilidades. Por lo que no podían buscar los objetos perdidos.

Pero si podían hacer algo con respecto al ladrón.

Una vez que Jimmy cerró la puerta. Eddy les recordó a sus amigos que toda esta situación ya había ocurrido en el pasado.

Johnny 2x4 y su inseparable amigo, Tablon, tan apegados como anillo y dedo, como uña y carne, como Ed y un queso vencido, caminaban por la calle de casualidad.

—¡Oigan chicos! —dijo de repente el muchacho. Cruzó la calle con Tablón en brazos.

—¿Qué quieres, pelón? —se anticipó Eddy—. Déjame adivinar: perdiste algo y quieres que lo encontremos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo quería preguntarles si no vieron...

Pero en el mundo alterno de Eddy, en donde la lógica funcionaba como a él le convenía según la situación, el que no haya sido víctima lo convertía rápidamente en victimario. Se arrojó sobre Johnny y, agarrándolo de la camisa, lo amenazó.

—¡Pues confiesa, amigo! —exigió Eddy en su cara. Gotas de saliva aterrizaron en el rostro del chico—. ¡¿Dónde está mi billetera?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!

—¡Eddy! —gritó Doble D—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No tienes ninguna prueba!

Ed tomo a Eddy de los hombros para separarlo de Johnny.

—Por favor, Doble D. Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿no lo recuerdas? —le recordó Eddy. Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando al igual que ahora, las cosas de los chicos desaparecieron misteriosamente, y Eddy tomo a Johnny como el sospechoso principal. Al final acabaría declarándose culpable—. Y lo amenace con mojar a ese palo. Es más, ¡debería volver a hacerlo!

—¡No! Por favor, ¡a Tablón no! ¡Tómame a mí! —respondió Johnny, recordando también estar atado a una silla en la penumbra de un sucio cuarto de interrogación mientras la vejiga le explotaba.

Ed logra liberar a Johnny de las garras de Eddy, haciendo que este terminase en el suelo.

—Pero al final esos objetos aparecieron; los habíamos perdido. Y Johnny había sido inocente —remató Doble D—. Así que tus acusaciones hasta ahora siguen siendo inválidas.

Eddy se puso de pie y limpio su pantalón con sus manos. De nuevo, había estado equivocado.

—Argh, ¡bien! —respondió molesto. Luego le advirtió a Johnny con mucho desprecio—. Te salvaste esta vez, pelón, pero te tendremos vigilado.

Y diciendo esto, dejaron en paz a Johnny. Doble D le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Eddy.

—Solo quería ver como reaccionaba.

—Eddy, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? No vamos a encontrar al responsable haciendo acusaciones sin fundamento a cada persona que se nos cruce en el camino —le recriminó Doble D.

Ahora los tres volvían al principio. Se encontraban solos en la acera, en una mañana muy bonita. Sin respuestas, sin culpables, sin pistas, sin objetos, sin planes.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no te veo proponiendo nada, Shakespeare —se defendió Eddy—. Al menos soy el único que se mueve para atrapar al ladrón.

—Yo solo sé que no se nada —agregó Ed.

—...

—...

—¡Muy bien, señor amor! Dinos que debemos hacer. Vamos, te escuchamos —demandó Eddy.

—Bien, pelos necios —le respondió Doble D. Ahora iban a escucharlo a él—. Es casi seguro que el ladrón vive en este vecindario, ¿no? Sin embargo, acusar a cualquiera no nos llevará nunca con él. Si mis suposiciones no son erradas, los demás ya deberían estar al tanto de la situación. Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente...


	3. 3

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo y aspira por aquí, Marie!

—Ya voy, ya voy... ¿siempre tienes que ser tan mandona?

Las hermanas Kanker se encontraban haciendo limpieza en su casa, por orden de su madre. May limpiaba los muebles del living, Lee levantaba el sillón y Marie utilizaba la aspiradora.

—¡Nunca tenemos un día libre, y cuando lo tenemos, mama nos da trabajo! —reclamó May

—Menos lloriqueo y más acción, o si no me iré y se encargaran de todo ustedes dos solas.

Su madre (desconocida para todos en el barrio por su complicado cronograma diario) no había hecho un buen trabajo con respecto a su propio futuro, y ahí estaba el resultado: un remolque pequeño y alquilado, y tres diablillas que no son capaces de hacer nada si no se las persuade primero. Bueno, al menos de lo segundo ya se estaba ocupando muy bien; ella creía que asignarles responsabilidades a sus hijas ayudaría en su formación como personas. Las haría más responsables, les enseñaría a ganarse el pan de cada día, y tal vez aprenderían cosas nuevas, como alimentarse a sí mismas.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Sabes que le diremos a mama! —protestó Marie.

—Y yo le diré que están mintiendo y que yo hice todo, y como soy la mayor, me creerá a mí —retrucó Lee. Ya tenía preparada la respuesta—. Así que ¿por qué no mejor dejan de llorar y se dan prisa?

Marie sabía que eso era verdad. Los hermanos mayores tenían ventajas como esa, mientras que los menores tenían otro tipo de ventajas. Mala suerte haber nacido en el medio. Lo que en realidad le molestaba era que alguien como Lee tuviera la autoridad sobre ellas. El problema no era tener una hermana mayor y tener que obedecerla en ciertas circunstancias, el problema era cuando abusaba de su poder. Sabía que su hermana podía enfrentarse a todos y pasarlos por encima con tan solo desearlo, y la admiraba por eso, pero ¿era necesario hacerlo también con su familia?

—No peleen, chicas. Se supone que la unión hace la...

—¡Cállate, May! —exigieron las dos.

Como todo primogénito, Lee se sentía con derecho a darles órdenes a sus hermanas como quiera, cuando quiera y cuanto quiera. Sin embargo, no era su elevada astucia o su superior ambición lo que sentía que le daba derecho. Ella lo hacía porque sabía que la responsabilidad recaía solo sobre ella. Si algo les llegaba a pasar a esas dos, era obvio suponer a quien regañaría mama, y eso era lo que sus hermanas no terminaban de entender. Por eso es que a cambio de ponerse ese peso encima, tomó también el derecho de ejercer su autoridad (ante la ausencia de mama) como le diera la gana. Esa era la parte divertida de ser la mayor. Ella amaba a sus hermanas, pero también adoraba aprovecharse de ellas. Solo en algunas ocasiones, cuando se levantaba de buen humor, decidía compartir el dulce trono de superioridad con Marie, para jugarle alguna broma pesada a May. Y era en muy pocos casos cuando simplemente no tenía ganas de molestar a nadie.

—¡No te hagas la tonta y date prisa, que casi no hiciste nada! —le gritó Marie a su hermana menor, mientras masticaba su chicle.

—¡Hice más que tú!

—Estas niñas... ¿dónde hay un hombre cuando se lo necesita?

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocado retumbó en el salón, interrumpiendo bruscamente toda actividad operativa de estas hermanas.

Dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para intercambiar miradas entre las tres. Segundos más tarde, inició una corta pero intensa carrera hacia la puerta. De un instante a otro, todas las tareas habían sido suspendidas. La aspiradora y la escoba se permitieron un descanso en el piso. Golpes, agarrones, patadas, tiradas de pelo, y mucho más. Se había librado una pequeña guerra civil dentro del remolque.

May fue la primera en llegar a la perilla y abrir la puerta, y entonces...

Como si fuera una película de romance empalagosa y llena de hadas, en donde el príncipe azul cruza ríos y montañas y enfrenta monstruos y dragones para ver a su amada princesa, la escena que se recreó en la puerta le era muy familiar. Asoció el evento actual ocurrido en frente de su nariz con los dibujitos de Disney que aun mira. Se derritió en segundos en la puerta de su casa, ante la presencia del Edward más alto.

—¡Es mi novio! —exclamó con mucha emoción.

Mientras se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre su Ed, imaginaba un montón de maneras de saborearlo y disfrutarlo al máximo.

Lee y Marie se levantaron del suelo y concentraron su atención en el recién llegado, notando en el acto que iba solo.

—Emmm... hola... hola chicas —balbuceó Ed con muchos nervios. Temblaba, pero de miedo.

—Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí —contemplaba Lee—. ¿Y los otros? ¿Dónde está mi hombre? Tenemos mucho trabajo en casa... —Los Eds siempre eran bienvenidos en su casa.

Marie recordó a Doble D. Si existía la perfección, no podría ser nadie más que ese chico.

—Pues...

—¡Iuuuujuuu! ¡Amorcito! ¿Dónde estás? —Marie llamaba a su chico. De pronto alcanzó a oír un golpe. Fue un golpe débil, pero como el vecindario se hallaba vacío y silencioso, nada pudo evitar que el ruido se propagara. Lee también lo escuchó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntaron las hermanas.

—¡Me pisaste! Ten más cuidado, genio... —protestó Eddy. Doble D le había pisado un pie sin querer, provocando que se moviera de dolor y golpeara su rectangular cabeza con el espejo retrovisor lateral del auto en el que se ocultaban.

—Espera —lo silenció su amigo. Estaban escuchando las voces de Ed y de los tres demonios, hasta que de pronto todo se silenció. Doble D imaginaba lo peor. Ambos se miraron, intercambiando todos sus temores a través de esas miradas. Luego, mediante un tácito acuerdo, Doble D se arriesgó y asomo la cabeza para ver...

«Fue tu idea cabeza de calcetín»

—...

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Gotas de sudor surgían de su gorro y aterrizaban en la grava. Muy lentamente, se asomó por el baúl delantero. Lo que alcanzo a ver fue a Ed y a las hermanas Kanker afuera del remolque. May ya estaba encima del pobre.

—¡Ahí están! —los señaló Marie.

—¡Nuestros novios!

Era obvio. No podría ver nada sin tener que asomar la punta de su geométrica gorra primero. Supuso que el terror del momento sesgó su mente. Aun sabiendo lo que pasaría, Eddy estaba muy asustado con la situación.

—¡Corran! —gritó Eddy con mucho miedo.

—¡Suficiente Ed! ¡Ya vámonos!

En solo un instante Ed abandonó su posición, dejando a May en el piso.

—¡Que no escapen! —ordenó Lee.

Doble D y Eddy ya se encontraban en la entrada del parque de remolques, a unos metros del pequeño arroyo que los separaba de la civilización.

—¡Espérenme, chicos!

—¡Olviden la limpieza, vamos a divertirnos un rato chicas!

Crease o no, para las hermanas, la presencia de los Eds en distintas situaciones no solo significaba un poco de diversión, entretenimiento y otras sensaciones un poco más fuertes, sino que además era el mejor remedio para calmar el ambiente. Al menos lo era para Marie, quien al ver a su bomboncito huir de ellas como un cachorrito asustado, pudo olvidar por completo todos aquellos pensamientos negativos hacia el desmedido abuso de poder de su hermana mayor. «¡Es tan lindo!»

Doble D fue el primero en cruzar el arroyo por el puente, que consistía en una tabla de madera de cinco metros. Al llegar al final, se giró y vio que Eddy se había quedado en el otro lado, esperando a que Ed pasara. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Eddy estaba realizando un buen gesto. No fue exactamente eso: él decidió ser el último en cruzar para poder retirar la tabla al llegar al otro lado, dejando a las hermanas sin camino. Sin embargo, su alegría duró poco: May no dejó de correr, sumergiéndose en el arroyo y volviendo a la superficie al otro lado, completamente empapada pero sin dejar de correr; Marie lo cruzó nadando y Lee solo le dio un salto, aterrizando con un pisotón que hizo temblar el piso, provocando que Doble D perdiera el equilibrio y por poco se cayera.

—¡Eres mío, Eddy! —Eddy escuchó a Lee y sus pelos volvieron a ponerse de punta.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —advirtió Doble D sobre la enorme raíz que salía de un árbol muy viejo. Ed tropezó con esa raíz, acortando más de la mitad de distancia con las chicas, pero en cuestión de segundos logró alcanzar de nuevo a sus amigos.

Si había algo mejor para aliviar tensiones y levantar el ánimo que sostener y acariciar un muñeco de Ed cosido a mano, era sostener, acariciar y llenar de besos al mismo Ed, el de carne, hueso y olor. Aunque solo con haber recibido una visita de él fue suficiente para alegrarle el día, para una Kanker nunca nada era suficiente.

—¡Nos alcanzan! ¡Las brujas nos alcanzan! —exclamó Ed con horror.

—¡Tranquilos!

Atravesaron una valla de madera que finalizaba unos 8 metros a la izquierda. Eddy la salto por arriba. Doble D le dio un rodeo. Ed solo la atravesó.

—¡Más velocidad, por favor! ¡Solo es hasta el vecindario! —pidió Doble D, agitado pero sereno.

—¡Si nos llegan a atrapar te juro que te mato!

Doble D se giró a mirar a Eddy. El terror estaba impreso en su rostro, como en cada ocasión en la que tenían que lidiar con esas chicas. Le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas con las que confirma que «todo iba sobre ruedas» y Eddy se relajó. Era de esas sonrisas de confianza que él nunca haría si no tuviera la absoluta certeza de que el plan iba a salir bien. Y Eddy sabía que si tenía la seguridad de hacerlo en estas circunstancias (con tres salvajes criaturas, hambrientas de «amor», a dos centímetros de su espalda), realmente no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Doble D estaba seguro de que las hermanas nunca los alcanzarían. Lo había calculado todo, desde la posición de cada uno hasta la velocidad de las chicas y la aceleración de ellos en caso de caer. Era arriesgado, puesto que si la situación era distinta, como por ejemplo, si la distancia a recorrer era sólo unos metros más larga, no tenía ninguna duda de que ellas las habrían alcanzado.

Mientras las hermanas Kanker cruzaban la valla por el gran agujero que le había dejado Ed, los muchachos ya habían llegado a la calle. El resto del recorrido no fue un gran problema: los chicos lograron lo que querían.

Las chicas cruzaron el extremo del callejón y se adentraron en la calle. Los vieron entrar por la puerta de la casa de alguno de esos bobos cuyos nombres siempre les costaba trabajo recordar. Con Lee a la cabeza y sin reducir la velocidad, se adentraron en aquella casa.

Todo estaba oscuro. Escucharon voces a su alrededor. Un olor a carne inundaba el sitio. Reconocieron de inmediato el tipo de carne que usaban para cocinar las Kankerburgers.

Todo esto logró confundir a las Kanker. Tras unos segundos, la luz se encendió.

Era un bello y amplio salón de estar, cuya característica principal era estar adornado casi en su totalidad de carne de todo tipo. Vacas, cerdos, incluso pescado. Unas paredes amarillas se ocultaban detrás de toda esa decoración.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un matadero? —cuestionó Lee entre jadeos.

En la casa de Rolf se encontraban, además de los Eds y las Kanker, los demás chicos: Johnny, Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, y por supuesto Rolf.

—¡Las tres brujas! ¡Auxilio! —exclamó un pálido Jimmy.

—Tranquilo, Jimmy, no pasara nada —lo tranquilizó Sarah.

—Gracias por esperar... chicos... —comunicó Doble D, mientras se recuperaba de la corrida—. Como ya estamos todos, podemos proceder a tratar el problema en cuestión-

—¡Por fin! Ya estaba por irme de aquí —protestó Kevin.

Ante la paciencia de los chicos y la notable confusión de las hermanas Kanker, Doble D se subió a un cajón de madera por el que podría hacerse escuchar mejor, y dio inicio a la reunión.

—Muy bien, como ya todos deben saber, se han registrado numerosos casos de...

—¡Un ladrón! ¡Hay un ladrón suelto en las calles! ¡Un maldito ladrón nos acecha muchachos! ¡Hay que atraparlo y hacerlo...!

—¡Eddy, por favor!

Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy y Nazz confirmaron la acusación de Eddy, puesto que ellos también habían perdido algún objeto.

—¡Oh, Ed! No veo a mi muñeca por aquí —le recordó su hermana con algo de melodía—. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que haré si...?

—Dame tiempo, hermanita, te lo suplico.

A Johnny no le habían robado pero estaba al tanto de los hechos, Kevin declaró no saber nada de eso, Marie y May aun escurrían su ropa, mientras Lee solo observaba con curiosidad.

—Se roban entre ellos. Les dije que eran hipócritas.

—¡Vaya, que descubrimiento! Deberías mudarte a un laboratorio, Marie. —Le respondió Lee.

«Piérdete, Lee.»

Kevin no tenía idea de que era lo que estaban hablando hasta hace unos minutos, cuando Nazz le reveló que había perdido su nueva cámara de fotos de alta calidad. Luego, Doble D se encargó de despejar toda duda que tenía. No notó nada más que le llamara la atención, aparte del resfrado de Jimmy o de las ojeras de Rolf.

Eddy advirtió la poca participación de Kevin en los acontecimientos y, rebajado a su terca frustración, comenzó de nuevo...

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Kevin? ¿Qué extraño que no te hayan robado nada, cierto?

—¿Qué estas insinuando?

—No quieras hacerte el listo, amigo. Confiesa la verdad o si no...

—¡¿O si no qué, perdedor?!

—Oigan, ya basta los dos —los frenó Nazz. Kevin ya sostenía a Eddy de los tobillos, de cabeza, y este, a su vez, lo tenía agarrado del cuello—. Kevin no sabía nada de esto, pero eso no lo convierte en el responsable.

—Exactamente Nazz —agregó Doble D, bostezando. Tenía unas pequeñas pero llamativas ojeras—. No hay que caer en falacias que deriven a acusaciones injustas.

—¿Falacias? Por favor Doble D, es solo sentido común —se defendió Eddy mientras se ponía de pie—. Estoy seguro de que todos aquí deben sospechar de este sujeto.

—Pruébalo —desafió Kevin.

—Muy bien. —Eddy saco una urna muy pequeña y una bolsa con trocitos de papel—. Doble D, pásame el bolígrafo.

Doble D no podía creer que iba a hacer lo que terminaría haciendo al fin y al cabo. Eddy llamó a todos a votar por quien cada uno creía que era ladrón del callejón. La estupidez de Eddy lo sorprendió tanto que olvido vigilarlo para que no cometiera fraude. De todas formas él no lo hizo.

Pasaron Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Tablón, Doble D, Rolf, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, Lee, Marie, May, y por ultimo Eddy.

—De donde vengo, decidíamos todo al estilo de la vieja escuela —agregó Rolf. Nadie quiso conocer detalles.

—¿Eso crees, Tablón? Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo.

Doble D sacó un pequeño pizarrón portátil de su gorro y empezó a anotar.

—Un voto para... Eddy —anunció sin sorpresa.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó su amigo.

—Otro voto para... Eddy. Otro para... Eddy. Uno para... Eddy. Un voto en blanco. Otro para Eddy. Otro para... ¿el Joker?. Un voto para... Eddy. Otro para Eddy. —Dejo de anotar en su pizarrón. El resultado era contundente—. Uno para Eddy. Uno para Eddy. Otro para Eddy, y el último para... bueno, Kevin.

—Muy gracioso chicos —sintió cada voto a su nombre como una gota de agua impactando a su corazón, cuya persistencia en el tiempo terminaba por enloquecer a uno, sin embargo se mantuvo sereno. Ellos no debían ir en serio.

—¿Gracioso? Realmente estamos empezando a considerarte —respondió Kevin.

—¡Si, claro! Yo me robé mi propia billetera. Y también le robé a Jimmy su estúpido oso porque de alguna manera mi vida dependía de ello. Y no se para que querría una pistola de agua, ¡pero la robe también!

—Nadie afirma que seas el ladrón, este resultado solo demuestra que tu táctica fue falaz —aseguró Doble D mientras guardaba su pizarrón. Luego se dirigió a los demás—. Aquí todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—Tablón dice que el ladrón está en esta habitación, pero que no es Eddy.

—Gracias, pelón, pero me votaste.

—Nadie tomó en serio tu votación, tonto —le respondió Sarah.

—Doble D tiene razón. Si queremos encontrarlo necesitamos pruebas —dijo Nazz—. No podemos acusar a alguien que al final resulte inocente, ya que solo nos estaríamos rebajando al nivel del ladrón. —Apoyó su brazo en el hombro del chico de la gorra, haciéndolo temblar. No vio cuando Marie la crucificó con la mirada.

—Ummm... bueno... pu-pues... ¿alguien quiere a-agregar algo...?

Las hermanas Kanker, que hasta ahora habían permanecido alejadas de la discusión, finalmente dieron señales de vida.

—Bueno... a nosotras no nos...

—Cállate, May. —Fue silenciada por Lee. Esta le dijo al oído—. ¿Quieres que crean que fuimos nosotras y nos molesten?

Las chicas ya tenían los ojos de todos encima. Marie comenzaba a percatarse de algo que debía haber reflexionado en cuanto entró a esta casa. Lo que ocurría en este callejón debía ser asunto solo de los que vivían aquí, y ellas no vivían aquí.

—Oigan, si no fue Eddy... —añadió Kevin lentamente— estoy seguro de que estas tres tuvieron algo que ver.

¿Será que por eso las trajeron?

—¡¿Que dijiste, imbécil?! —espetó Lee, a quien era muy fácil hacer enfadar.

—¡Esperen, esperen! —volvió a calmar Doble D—. May quería decir algo y ustedes no la dejaron. Por favor, ¿podrías repetirlo?

Lee soltó a su hermana y esta habló.

—Pu-pues... decía que a nosotras no nos robaron nada... Nosotras solo estábamos limpiando en casa cuando ustedes llegaron y nos hicieron venir hasta acá —finalizó a modo de reproche.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no querían decirlo? —acusó Eddy.

—Nos habrían echado la culpa aunque no la tuviéramos. ¿O no es verdad, Eddy? —respondió Lee.

Los demás se limitaron a observar la disputa. Las hermanas Kanker eran asunto sólo de Ed, Edd y Eddy y no de ellos, por suerte.

Mientras tomaba un extremo de su musculosa negra para escurrirla, Marie observaba la actitud de Doble D. Tan consternado, pero ¿por qué? ¿No será que...?

—No Lee, nosotros no...

—Doble D... —lo interrumpió finalmente Marie, con una voz mucho más suave y débil de lo común, lo que asustó al muchacho—. ¿De verdad crees que fuimos nosotras?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, otra chica que lo hacía temblar. Él tenía sus dudas con respecto a ellas. No estaba seguro de nada, pero entre todas las personas presentes, ellas tres estaban más cerca que nadie de cometer acciones de esa gravedad. Ya habían hecho cosas de igual gravedad varias veces.

—No, p-por supuesto que no, pero...

—¡¿Pero qué?! —El inesperado grito de Marie se expandió por toda la casa de Rolf, llegando a incluso despertar al pobre Víctor y a los demás.

—Yo... yo... so-solo digo que... la-la situación...

—¿Cual situación? ¡Tú dudaste! ¡Crees que fuimos nosotras! —exclamó Marie. Ahora estaba furiosa, preocupada, aterrada, y triste. Muy triste. Estaba furiosa, sí, pero no con él, sino con ella misma, y a esto le seguían en fila todos los demás sentimientos. No negaba el llamativo historial de cosas que le habían hecho a los Eds, pero era la primera vez que veía a Doble D así de indignado. Y sabía perfectamente que lo más lógico sería sospechar de ellas, y para alguien lógico como él eso era un hecho, pero no podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar que el chico que adoraba ahora lo veía como una... ¿enemiga?

—No, Marie, yo no...

—¡¿Pues sabes una cosa?! ¡Tú y tus estúpidos amigos están muertos para mí! ¡Idiota! —Su declaración sorprendió a todos los presentes, en especial al mismo Doble D. Acto seguido, lo apartó de un empujón y salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas.

—¡Marie, espera! —pidió el muchacho, pero no sirvió de nada.

—¡Espéranos! —la siguió May, y detrás de ella Lee. Las hermanas Kanker se habían ido, dejando un charco de agua en medio de la sala.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! —Eddy pensó por un segundo en perseguirlas, pero luego razonó la estupidez de su idea.

Todos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, mirando a Doble D.

—Vaya, Rolf no había visto una escena tan intensa desde que vivía con sus abuelos. —Rolf fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Estas contento, cabeza de calcetín? ¡Las dejaste escapar! —Eddy ahora estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Pero Doble D no lo escuchó. Todavía trataba de procesar la situación. La chica que lo quería ahora lo odia, y aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho, si le sorprendía. Él no sospechaba de ellas, solo tenía dudas, como cualquiera las tendría. ¿Acaso creerá ella que él la odia?

—De verdad creo que fueron ellas —opinó Kevin—. Ellas o el tonto.

—Mmmm... Rolf lo duda —opinó su mejor amigo con un bostezo.

Ed solo observaba en silencio, realmente no tenía nada que aportar. Solo podía concentrarse en su 9 mm de agua que alguno de sus "amigos" debía tener ahora mismo.

—Tablón dice que...

—A nadie le importa, Johhny. —dijo Sarah.

Jimmy, cuyo resfriado hasta ahora lo había relegado de la atención, limitándolo a reflexionar en silencio, decidió romper un poco el silencio incómodo para compartir su punto de vista.

—Pues yo he pensado que... —Ahora tenía la mirada de todos encima—. tal vez... no hay ladrón.

—¿Cómo que no hay ladrón, ricitos? —protestó Kevin con cierto cansancio.

—A lo mejor ninguno es el ladrón. A lo mejor... a lo mejor simplemente perdimos nuestras cosas. Nada más. Si buscamos en nuestras casas probablemente las encontremos —argumentó Jimmy, recuperando algo de seguridad sobre el final de su declaración.

Todos lo pensaron por unos instantes, y comprendieron que el punto de Jimmy era lógico. Ya había pasado una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Tranquilamente pudo haber vuelto a pasar.

La hipótesis de Jimmy regresó a Doble D a la tierra. Dejó de pensar en lo que había acabado de ocurrir con Marie y se concentró en lo que había dicho el chico, llegando a la conclusión de que muy probablemente él tenía razón, de que toda esta movilización contra el supuesto ladrón fue nada más que producto de sus perturbadas mentes, junto con la emoción que implicaba ponerse una gabardina, tomar una pipa y jugar un rato a ser detective. La emoción que le causaba la posibilidad de aplicar todo su intelecto para ayudar a todos sus amigos, lo había cegado ante la más evidente explicación. La explicación más sencilla era a menudo la correcta, y él había pasado de largo aquella explicación.

—Bueno, chicos —reinició Doble D—. Yo creo que deberíamos hacer lo siguiente: buscar en nuestras casas aquellos objetos que perdimos. Si no las encontramos...

—Ir preparando armas.

—Eddy...

—...

Para Eddy aun resultaba difícil aceptar que perdió su billetera, siendo que esos pedazos de papel de color verde significaban (junto con sus monedas) su propósito en la vida, la razón de su existir.

—Si no las encontramos, volveremos a juntarnos para ayudarnos, o hablar, ya saben... —finalizó Doble D. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Kevin y Sarah no tan convencidos, aceptaron de todas maneras. Jimmy estaba alegre por haber logrado resolver algo—. Por cierto, Rolf, casi olvido agradecerte por habernos prestado tu casa.

—No es nada, amigos —declaró Rolf, bastante decaído.

—Que estúpida, debí haberlo dejado en el baño, o en el patio... Kev, ¿me ayudas a buscar...? —Todos iban abandonando la casa, menos Rolf y los Eds. Cuando Ed estaba por salir, Eddy lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Esperen, chicos.

—¿Que sucede, Eddy? —preguntó Ed.

—¿No creen que sería una buena idea... espiar a las Kanker?

La idea de Eddy sorprendió incluso a Rolf.

—Vaya, amigo Eddy. No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas... —preguntó con ojos saltones. Eddy se puso rojo.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás! Me refiero a que vayamos a investigar si de verdad ocultan algo. —Eddy ya había reflexionado acerca de las Kanker. Si tenía una sospecha de ellas, ahora esas sospechas se acentuaron. Estaba convencido de que debían ir a investigar a esas bandidas. Su miedo hacia ellas era grande, pero lo era aún más su coraje, el simple coraje que le daba pensar que su dinero podía estar allí. Solo de imaginarse a esas tres estúpidas gastar cada centavo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir le daba nauseas. Incluso aquella dramática persecución desde el remolque hasta la casa de Rolf había quedado ya lejos.

—¿Tú crees? Para mí su reacción fue muy sincera. Es decir, yo dudaba pero creo que realmente se ofendieron... —le respondió Doble D—. Y además Jimmy...

—Vamos, Doble D. Sabes tan bien como yo que sí hay un ladrón. No perdemos nada con ir a ver.

Doble D, aun no del todo convencido, aceptó ir a verlas.

—Pero esta vez no me hagas tocar la puerta, Eddy —pidió Ed.

Los chicos se despidieron de Rolf y partieron de nuevo al tenebroso aparcadero de remolques.


	4. 4

Eran las 5 de la tarde.

El trío más aparentemente ambicioso del barrio se dirigía de nuevo al rincón más tenebroso de Peach Creek. Lo que iban a buscar ahí no era nada agradable: era más bien, un trabajo sucio, que por supuesto alguien debía hacer.

Eddy tenía la firme convicción de que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas se hallaban en ese remolque. No le agradaba en lo absoluto regresar a ese nido de avispas, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya tan fácilmente. No señor.

Doble D acompañaba fielmente a sus amigos. Su percepción de los hechos lo seguía confundiendo, pero consideró que valía la pena ir a inspeccionar, siempre y cuando lo hagan con sumo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Y además, él nunca deja a sus amigos solos.

Ed, al igual que Doble D, seguía teniendo dudas acerca de ellas. Ellos no creían que ellas hubiesen sido, les parecía más razonable lo que dijo Jimmy, eso de que simplemente perdieron sus objetos en sus casas, pero Eddy era su hermano y no iban a dejarlo regresar a la boca del lobo solo. Y tenía razón en algo: no pierden nada con ir a comprobarlo.

El plan era muy simple: observarlas desde la ventana, con cuidado de no alertarlas. Tienen que ver y escuchar todo lo que ellas hablen, y entonces en algún momento darán algún indicio de su crimen (suponiendo que Eddy tenga razón). Aunque suene como algo muy fácil, con las Kanker uno nunca se podía confiar.

Mientras se abrían paso por los matorrales, Doble D volvió a dar un gran bostezo. Ya había resuelto que solo irían a comprobar que esas chicas no hayan estado involucradas en nada, y después regresarían a revisar sus casas, buscar sus objetos, entre ellos el mantel de Sarah, fundamental para que Ed no termine castigado, y quizás, disculparse con ellas por haber pensado otra cosa. No es que estuviera muy convencido con lo último. Las hermanas Kanker eran conocidas en todo el callejón por ser, habitualmente, las responsables de cualquier acto de vandalismo leve. El que les hayan robado a todos en el barrio no habría sido de extrañarse, pero tampoco había forma de demostrarlo, y si ellas resultaban inocentes, él les debía una sincera disculpa. Y en ese caso, Doble D estaba seguro de que Eddy le diría que no le debe una disculpa a nadie, ya que él no fue quien culpó a nadie a diestra y siniestra, a lo que él le respondería que, aunque no lo hubiera buscado, les hizo perder el tiempo a las hermanas Kanker, las ofendió, hizo llorar a Marie y la culpa ya comenzaba a carcomerle el estómago, y por lo tanto él y solo él cometió errores ese día, por lo que sí sería necesaria una disculpa. Y en términos generales, el creía que ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en un culpable. Probablemente Jimmy ya habría encontrado su oso de peluche, Nazz su cámara, y Rolf su no sé qué, mientras ellos se dirigían a la boca del lobo en vano.

Pero aún había cosas que no cerraban en esta historia, hechos sin explicación. ¿Cómo se explica que todos hayan perdido sus cosas el mismo día, casi a la misma hora? ¿Cómo se explica que las hermanas Kanker no hayan perdido nada? Ellas no habrían sabido ni una palabra de esto si ellos no hubieran ido a buscarlas. Entonces, ¿para qué fueron? ¿Para qué van de nuevo?

¿Para qué van de nuevo, Doble D?

—Oye, ¿te vas a quedar ahí? —le gritó Eddy desde el otro lado del arroyo—. ¡Date prisa!

Otro episodio de reflexión profunda. Realmente necesitaba descansar.

—¡Ya voy, chicos! —Y se dispuso a cruzar el puente.

* * *

—¡Por fin! Creí que nunca terminaríamos.

—¡Te falto ahí atrás, May!

—¿Donde? —La rubia hueca se dirigió a la dirección señalada, pero antes de cruzar la puerta tropezó. Sus zapatos tenían los cordones atados entre sí. Sus dos hermanas estallaron de risa.

—Genial, Marie. —Fue lo que le dijo Lee, antes de dar un paso y caer también, víctima del mismo truco. Marie continuó riéndose como una foca, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¡Por dios! Adoro este truco.

El viejo truco del nudo mágico, truco que solo ella sabía. La victima va caminando tranquilamente y de pronto cae al piso; de alguna extraña manera ya tenía los cordones atados.

Marie no era alguien que gustara de hacer bromas todo el tiempo, era más la magia de ese truco lo que la animaba, eso y el mal momento que pasó hace dos horas por causa de los Eds.

—¡Eso no fue nada gracioso, jovencita!

May comenzó a reír también. Después de todo, le agradaba no ser la única víctima de una broma. Y al menos ahora se estaban llevando bien, o eso creía...

—¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? ¿En el piso? —Marie continuó riéndose, hasta que una taza impactando en la pared detrás de ella, rompiéndose en pedazos, le indicó que su sentido de humor se había ido muy lejos—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, tarada?!

—Hoy no estoy de humor para bromas, pequeña tonta —respondió su hermana mayor.

—No es verdad. ¡Lo que pasa es que tienes el humor de una vieja aburrida y acabada! —Esta vez, un plato fue lo que impactó en la pared.

—Te estás pasando de lista, Marie. ¡¿Crees que voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a tu hermana mayor?! —vociferó Lee. Otra pequeña taza era el nuevo proyectil—. ¡Estás muy atrevida!

* * *

Ed, Edd y Eddy habían llegado al aparcadero. Se hallaban a pocos metros del remolque. Un ruido agudo, que se asemejaba a un cuerpo de cristal impactando sobre un muro y rompiéndose en mil pedazos hizo que se sobresaltaran.

—¿Que fue eso? —preguntó Ed.

—Parece que algo está pasando.

Eddy se acercó al contenedor de basura ubicado al fondo del aparcadero, y tomó una caja de madera, no sin antes comprobar que estuviera en condiciones de soportar su peso. Regresó a donde estaban los chicos, colocó la pequeña caja pegado a la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta, y se subió a ella.

—¿Vieron algo, muchachos?

—Creo que están... discutiendo —contestó Doble D con preocupación.

* * *

—¡...y tal vez así aprendas a comportarte como se debe! —finalizó Lee. A través del regaño a su hermana, intentaba mantener el respeto que creía merecer, pero solo consiguió echar más leña al fuego.

—Escucha lo que dices ¡Suenas igual que mamá! —No importaba lo que intentara, Marie no se callaba—. ¡Y no eres ella!

La paciencia de Lee se terminó.

Con pasos alargados, se aproximó a Marie, con la intención de darle una lección a esa mocosa.

—¡Alto ahí, Lee! —De un salto, la menor de las hermanas se interpuso entre las dos—. Ya fue suficiente... —exigió tímidamente.

—¡Quítate! ¡Tengo que corregir a nuestra hermana!

Marie estaba lista para responder, pero May consiguió taparle la boca a tiempo.

—Basta, chicas. Están discutiendo porque están nerviosas, pero después se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho. Estoy segura. —A medida que hablaba iba recuperando algo de firmeza en su voz—. Lee, Marie no quiso ofenderte, solo estaba triste por lo de... ya sabes... ¿no es verdad Marie?

May no liberó la boca de su hermana hasta asegurarse de que tras hacerlo, ella terminaría con esto.

—Sí, May... —Pronunció muy forzosamente. Molesta, se cruzó de brazos y corrió la vista hacia un lado.

Por un momento, Lee pensó en apartar a May de su camino y proceder a darle una lección a Marie porque, después de todo, se lo merecía. Pero luego lo pensó por unos segundos. Lo que había dicho May era cierto: hoy no fue un buen día para ella. Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Arg... ¡muy bien! Me voy arriba. —Conteniendo su ira, subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación.

—¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡Ella empezó!

—Dile eso a mamá, Marie. —Su hermana volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a correr su mirada a otro lado—. Oye... ¿cómo te sientes?

—No te importa —pronunció apenada.

May bajó su mirada al piso, pensando que decirle a su hermana. Sabía que seguía triste.

—No te preocupes, en un rato se calmará.

—Eso no me interesa, May.

—¿Entonces...? —Ella sabía muy bien porque estaba así.

—Todos nos creen unas bandidas ladronas y no lo somos.

«Él cree eso de mí, y no lo soy. Pero no creo que lo entiendas.»

—Pero tú lo dijiste, no hicimos nada. —May intentaba animar a su hermana—. Es como mamá siempre dice: si no tienes nada que ocultar, no tienes nada que temer.

Era la frase que su madre siempre les repetía cada vez que las descubría mintiendo. Ella creía que en la práctica, sus hijas interiorizarían mejor el sentido de esa frase.

—Genial —respondió con sarcasmo.

—¡Nuestros novios dejarán de vernos con malos ojos y volveremos a pasarla bien! —exclamó entusiasmada.

A esas chicas no les importaba en lo absoluto lo que los demás pensaran de ellas. Lo único que les importaba era lo que sus «novios» imaginaban de ellas. Siempre pensaron que el concepto que tenían ellos sobre ellas no era bueno, pero tampoco era tan terrible. Ellas eran felices persiguiéndolos, como los gatos persiguen a los ratones, por ahora. Pero había algo que ni May ni Lee entendían. El juicio de Doble D le impedía pasar por alto este tipo de actos. Ed y Eddy podrían tolerar estar con alguien no tan sanamente ético; Doble D no. Eso lo sabía bien Marie, porque era quien lo conocía mejor, después de su familia y sus amigos. Estaba segura de que él dudó de ella, y frente a eso, ya no importaba si era responsable, si no lo era, quien lo era, realmente no le importaba un comino.

—¿Quién crees que haya sido, Marie?

—No lo sé ni me importa, May. —Marie se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar algo de leche.

—¿Tú crees que hayan sido... ellos?

Marie regresó la vista hacia su hermana con asombro.

—Por favor, ni tú te lo crees.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo sé que mi gran Ed jamás haría algo como eso! —pronunció la rubia mientras recordaba con mucho amor el rostro de su amado.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero oíste a los demás, bien pudo ser Eddy... —Eso sí tenía sentido. Todos en el barrio sabían que Eddy no era justamente un ejemplo a seguir. De hecho, nadie terminaba de entender cómo es que Doble D era su amigo—... o Doble D.

Marie volvió a mirar a su hermana, esta vez con desagrado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás! Él no sería capaz.

—¿Estas segura? —le preguntó May, intentando hacerla dudar.

—Completamente segura. El sería el último en hacer algo así y lo saben muy bien. —Marie defendió a su "novio" con mucha convicción en lo que decía. Le daba mucho orgullo estar enamorada de alguien a quien admiraba—. Doble D es un santo, no lastimaría ni a una mosca. Es la persona más buena y honesta que he conocido y conoceré, y tú dices que pudo haber sido él. Por favor, May.

—Eso ya lo sé, Marie —respondió su hermana entre risitas—, solo quería ver que pensabas de él. Vaya, debiste haberte visto en el espejo, tus ojos brillaban.

Es que para Marie era muy difícil olvidar a ese chico. Es tan lindo y tan bueno…

—Muy graciosa, May. —Marie tomo un frasco de galletitas y acompañó a su hermana al sofá para buscar algo que ver en la tele.

* * *

—¡Qué fastidio! Yo esperaba encontrar algo bueno aquí, no peleas de telenovela.

—Parece que después de todo, ellas eran inocentes, Eddy —respondió Doble D.

—Sí, tienen razón, lo admito. Al menos ahora sé que mi billetera no está en manos de esas serpientes. —Eddy se bajó de la caja y la tomó para tirarla en el camino. No quería que las hermanas la vieran y se dieran cuenta de que alguien las había espiado.

—Jimmy tenía razón, nuestras cosas están en nuestras casas —comentó Ed, alegre—. ¡O sea que mi pistola y el mantel de mi hermana deben estar en mi casa!

—Sí, Ed. Es un alivio no tener que lidiar con esas brujas.

Los chicos abandonaron el aparcadero. El sol ya se estaba ocultando.

—¡Santo cielo! Creo que les debo una disculpa a las hermanas Kanker.

—¿Por qué? Si no hiciste nada, además todos creíamos que ellas habían sido —le dijo Eddy.

—Bueno, pues...

—¿Y además no oíste a la dientona? ¡Te acusó a ti! ¿De qué disculpas hablas?

—No lo dijo en serio Eddy. De hecho, me alegra que me hayan defendido —opinó Doble D, sonriente y con mucho orgullo de sí mismo. Realmente le gustaba que alguien viera eso de él.

—¡Es cierto! Ed, no se te ocurra dudar de cabeza de calcetín porque entonces vendrá su novia a darnos una lección. —Eddy se rio a carcajadas. Ed también rio.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, chicos —respondió Doble D, ruborizado.

Con el sol ya oculto de vuelta, los chicos se alejaron de aquel lugar. La paz volvería a reinar en el barrio, sólo por unas horas.


	5. 5

Era de noche. La temperatura había descendido levemente, y las nubes se encargaban de cubrir a la luna casi llena. Para mañana se anunciaba un día nublado, sin precipitaciones. La temperatura se mantendría baja hasta mañana, y para el mediodía ya habría vuelto a los 22ºC (Que serían 295.15ºK o 71.6ºF). Para el domingo se pronosticaba una mañana muy nublada, y un mediodía mejorado, bla, bla, bla...

Un partido de fútbol americano (o Rugby) se transmitía en vivo. Eran dos equipos regionales, con nombres regionales, compitiendo por alguna liga regional. La tenía uno del equipo rojo, pega un salto y esquiva a dos del equipo verde. Se la pasa a otro de su equipo, que...

Estática.

Un hombre, se encontraba en el sillón de madera de una calle, durmiendo sentado. Tenía a una mujer (muy hermosa) durmiendo en su regazo. La mujer se despierta lentamente. Observa y se da cuenta de que se quedó dormida en los muslos del pobre. Se levanta del sillón, tapa al tipo y sale de la escena. Segundos después, el hombre se despierta. La ausencia de la chica y un autobus poniéndose en marcha fue lo primero que notó. Intento alcanzar ese autobús, sin éxito. Se había ido, con su mujer adentro. Entonces mira a un costado y...

Más estática.

Una avenida de seis carriles en una ciudad de noche era el nuevo escenario. Decenas de patrullas corrían detrás de un único objetivo: Batman.

Ed sonrió animado y apoyó el control a un costado del tazón de papas. Ésta era la que quería ver. Del otro lado tenía dos bolsas de nachos, un tazón de queso y una botella de soda de tres litros. Era la sexta vez que miraba esa película, y no se cansaba de hacerlo. Si no hay monstruos, por lo menos que haya algún superhéroe.

Apenas llegó de la calle, se había puesto a inspeccionar en cada rincón de su cuarto, en busca de su 9 mm de agua, el que según Jimmy, debía encontrarse en su casa, entre toda la basura que tenía en su habitación. Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a explorar en esa selva, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo buscar. Tardó poco más de una hora revisar toda su habitación, esquina por esquina.

No pudo encontrarlo. Decidió seguir mañana.

Reunió toda la comida chatarra posible, encendió su televisor, y sintonizó la película de Batman para relajarse.

Oh, la gloriosa escena donde Batman se sube a la Batinave y huye de la policía.

El sonido de un vaso cayendo al suelo lo hizo salir de su trance. Ya no estaba en Ciudad Gótica, estaba en su casa, en su habitación, mirando una película, en pijama, y ante la posible presencia de un indeseable en casa.

Comenzó a pensar (si, a pensar): Mama y papa salieron, Sarah estaba durmiendo en su habitación, la había visto meterse hace cinco minutos, mientras volvía del baño. No tienen mascota. Todo apunta a un solo motivo.

«¡Es el ladrón! ¡Es el ladrón!», pensó Ed, antes de levantarse del piso para disponerse a inspeccionar. No se molestó en ponerse los zapatos, ya que sus pisadas retumbarían en toda la casa —y más en el silencio en el que se encontraba— y alertarían al ladrón. Llegó a este razonamiento por alguna otra película de terror de los 80. Para que el malo no te descubra, debías hacer el menor ruido posible, por lo que estaba claro lo que haría: subiría sigilosamente por las escaleras, pero con prisa. Continuaría por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar y de ahí a la cocina. Siempre en estado de alerta y mirando todos los rincones. Cargaría su 9 mm para reducir al ladrón y luego lo desenmascararía, se sorprendería de su identidad, y con indignación, lo llevaría con la policía mientras este diría algo como —«Y me hubiera salido con la mía si no fuera por este entrometido y su estúpido juguete»—.

Pero no tenía el revolver. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de detenerlo. Solo tenía segundos para subir hasta la cocina, antes de que éste se escapara.

«¡Ya sé! Usaré la escoba.»

Subió los escalones de a tres. Recorrió el pasillo observando a todos lados. Justo cuando estaba en la boca de la sala de estar, escuchó otro ruido. Parece que el hombre se resbalo con algo. Era su oportunidad.

Ed corrió hasta la cocina, y entonces lo vio.

—¡Te tenemos, estúpido infeliz!

La luz de la luna apuntaba hacia el refrigerador. El ladrón se encontraba en la penumbra, no llevaba pasamontañas, a pesar de estar de negro. Fue necesario encender la luz para poder encontrarse con... Eddy.

—Oh, Ed, menos mal llegaste.

Estaba recostado en el piso, atontado. Se estaba incorporando. Su ropa era de un tono purpura muy oscuro, casi negro. Los restos del vaso que había escuchado impactar desde su habitación se encontraban ahora rodeándolo. Su antebrazo sangraba. Y lo más llamativo: tenía la tostadora de la cocina en su mano.

—Eddy...

La luz del cuarto de Sarah se encendió.

Eddy se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba imaginando Ed. Ahora estaba en graves problemas.

—¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

—¿Eddy... tu eres...? —le preguntó Ed, con el corazón roto.

—¡No! ¡Ed! ¡Lo que paso fue...!

Eddy tal vez habría podido manejar los hilos de la situación, si no fuera porque en ese momento...

—¡Ed! ¡¿Qué es todo este ruido?!

Sarah había llegado a la escena del delito. Cuando vio a Eddy comprendió todo.

—¡Sarah espera! ¡No es lo que parece!

Pero él sabía que nada iba a poder hacer con ella. Si hablaba con su amigo, si le explicaba la situación, el quizás podría haberlo entendido, e incluso ayudarlo. Estaba seguro. Pero tener que lidiar con Sarah iba a ser un suicidio.

—¡Así que eras tú!

—¡Sarah, déjame explicarte! Yo estaba... —La cafetera chocando contra la pared que tenía detrás le hizo darse cuenta de que no iba a ser posible otra salida. El rostro de Sarah comenzó a tomar un tono rojo, tan rojo como el tomate. Sus ojos llenos de ira y sus facciones le indicaban que debía tomar esa alternativa de inmediato.

Eddy saltó por la ventana por la que había entrado sigilosamente, dispuesto a alejarse lo más posible de esa casa. Ahora estaba en el centro del callejón, iluminado por el único rayo de luz de la luna que había logrado llegar hasta abajo.

—¡Ya verás cuando te atrapemos! —se escuchó desde adentro.

De la casa de enfrente salieron Kevin y Nazz. Debieron estar adentro comiendo los caramelos del padre de Kevin hasta tarde, cuando el alboroto que se armó en casa de Ed y Sarah capturó su atención.

—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Nazz.

La puerta de la casa de Ed salió volando y se llevó puesto a Eddy, arrojándolo al centro del callejón. Sarah se aproximó al supuesto ladrón con Ed detrás de él.

—¡Es él! ¡Eddy es el ladrón!

La vergüenza invadió a Eddy. Nazz se llevó las manos a la boca. Kevin llego a la escena y después apareció Johnny.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Rolf me debe 5 dolares —agregó Kevin.

Los cinco rodeaban a Eddy, todos con deseos de devorarlo como una presa.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! Yo estaba...

—¡¿Revolviendo cosas de mi casa?!

—¡Qué vergüenza, Eddy! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Di tus últimas palabras, enano...!

—¡El capitán sandia no puede perdonar esto! ¿No, amigo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Eddy, por qué?

Esa y muchas más acusaciones fueron disparadas contra Eddy. No entendía nada. No podía distinguir esas voces, ni que decían. Solo eran voces, y ya, con un solo sentido: hacerle daño. Esa es la realidad, amigo. Lo iban a masacrar. Iban a golpearlo hasta dejarlo moribundo, como hacen con los ladrones atrapados en el acto. ¿Por qué tendrían que tenerle compasión a él? A los ojos de los demás, a partir de ahora él era —salvo que pudiera demostrar su inocencia— otra de esas basuras de la sociedad. Era el enemigo.

Con una turba iracunda, cegados por el odio y por la única evidencia que tenían, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría que no era posible razonar. Al menos no por ahora. Debía escapar.

Johnny tenía la sandía partida a la mitad en su cabeza. Ese tonto ya se sentía un héroe.

Kevin traía consigo un destornillador de estrella, para casos en las que su bicicleta necesitara un ajuste, o un tonto requiriera una lección.

Nazz no tenía nada con ella, salvo su ira, y no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Sarah ya era un monstruo personificado. Había molido a golpes a él y a sus amigos en reiteradas ocasiones, por mucho menos. Ahora hasta tendría que disputarse la presa con los demás.

Y ahí estaba Ed, quien aún lo seguía observando en silencio. Seguía en pijama. Llevaba en su rostro la misma expresión que un perro cuando no lo sacan a pasear, o lo sacan, pero al veterinario, ya sea para un baño o para cortarle su hombría.

De pronto sus miradas se conectaron. A Ed le caían lágrimas de los ojos. Su mejor amigo se la había jugado a todos. Estaba decepcionado, y triste. «Por favor deja de llorar maldita sea.» ¿Y cómo no habría de estarlo? Todo esto ponía a Eddy aún más nervioso, y eso no ayudaba en nada.

El tiempo se había detenido, la turba iracunda se había congelado, o al menos así lo sintieron los dos cuando a través de sus miradas intercambiaron todos sus sentimientos. «Ayúdame Ed.» Eddy ahora estaba avergonzado. No iba a soportar más estar ahí, y sabía que pronto todos volverían en sí y lo matarían.

Pensó rápido.

Ni bien despegó un pie del suelo, dispuesto a correr, se reanudó la furia de los chicos. Tan rápido como pudo, se dirigió hacia Ed, ya que sabía que él no iba a hacerle nada.

—¡Atrapalo, Ed! —le ordenó su hermana, pero él solo se quedó ahí, quieto, con la mirada ahora baja. Eddy pasó al lado suyo como un rayo mientras éste solo bajo la cabeza.

La luna se ocultó bajo las nubes, y la calle se oscureció, dificultando el trabajo de no perder de vista al ladrón. Movilizado por el instinto de supervivencia, que aceleraba sus pasos lo suficiente para no ser alcanzado por un buen tiempo, Eddy desapareció entre la oscuridad.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Lo dejaste escapar! —protestó Kevin. Ed mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin escucharlo—. No importa. ¡Vamos, tenemos que encontrar al tonto antes de que escape con nuestras cosas!

Los demás no perdieron tiempo y se pusieron a patrullar la zona, como si se tratase de un equipo de seguridad de alguna prisión buscando a un reo que se había escabullido por ahí.

Ed continuó en su posición por unos minutos más, pensando como las cosas se habían arruinado en cuestión de minutos. No sollozaba: sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente y aterrizaban en el frio asfalto. Era imposible. Eddy no podía ser, no sabía cómo, pero simplemente no podía. Él ahora era bueno. Él les había prometido a sus amigos que no iban a haber más estafas ni robos, ni nada de eso.

Siguió así por un largo tiempo, intentando introducir a su mente ideas que lo convencieran de la inocencia de Eddy. En su mirada había algo que lo atemorizaba. Probablemente algún malvado lo estaba amenazando. ¡Si, eso debió ser! El verdadero ladrón obligo a Eddy a hacerse pasar con él, amenazándolo de muerte. Esa idea comenzó a tomar más fuerza hasta que terminó de convencer por completo a Ed.

Solo había alguien que podía ayudarlo...

* * *

Doble D dormía pesadamente, intentando mantenerse en el sueño. No había dormido nada bien las últimas noches, quizás porque dormía poco, o porque le parecía que dormía poco, pensaba, pero esta vez nada podría interrumpir su merecido descanso. Nada, excepto un grandote cejón en pijama tirando abajo todas las puertas que lo separaban de la entrada a su cuarto, con la potencia de un ariete. Respeto tu privacidad tocando el timbre, Doble D, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como amigo entrando de todos modos.

Tuvo suerte de que sus padres vivieran fuera de casa y la conexión con ellos no sea más que unas notas de papel. Por lo menos por ahí no podrían regañarle.

—¡Dios santo!

—¡Doble D! ¡Doble D! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Eddy!

Mientras reajustaba su visión a su habitación, regresando al estado de vigilia del que parece que nunca lo dejarían ir, intentó imaginar por un instante de que se trataba todo ese alboroto. Podía ser un tanque de guerra, una explosión de gas en la cocina, o Ed. Era Ed.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Ed! ¡Tengo un timbre en casa!

—¡Toque el timbre pero no atendías! —le explicó su amigo—. Eddy está en problemas, ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!

Doble D observó detenidamente a su amigo. A diferencia de hoy a la mañana, esta vez parecía ir en serio.

—De acuerdo. —Se incorporó y comenzó a buscar sus pantuflas con sus pies, todavía muy amodorrado—. Cuéntame lo que está pasando.

Ed le relato lo que había ocurrido desde hace menos de una hora, desde la parte en la que estaba mirando películas en el agujero que tiene por habitación. A medida que iba narrando su historia, Doble D atravesó por varios pensamientos seguidos, algunos de ellos nada buenos.

—¡Por eso tenemos que ayudarlo! ¡Alguien lo está amenazando o algo así! Quizás sean las brujas o no sé...

La historia que le relataba Ed le parecía increíble y creíble al mismo tiempo. Eddy era el ladrón para cualquiera que tuviera algo de lógica. Eddy era inocente (y víctima) para todo aquel que se llamara su amigo. Doble D entraba en ambas categorías y eso le repugnaba de sí mismo. No podía aceptar el pensar mal de él. Si, Eddy no era justamente un ángel, pero tampoco podía ser un ladrón así de fácil. Se refugió en otra de las creencias que formaban parte del paradigma al que pertenencia: No creas lo primero que veas. Había que llegar al fondo de esto, y eso iban a hacer.

Así fue como la convicción de Ed, tan inocente pero a la vez tan fuerte, logró convencer a Doble D. Eran sus mejores amigos, y lo iban a ayudar.

—Vamos a buscarlo, Ed —le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Éste levantó la cabeza y lo miró con brillo en los ojos.

—¡Siiiii! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! —Encerró a Doble D entre sus brazos, sin medir su fuerza, asfixiándolo y volviéndolo azul.

—Si... bien... Ed... pero no puedo respirar... —La alegría de Ed logró levantar el humor a Doble D.

Como en aquella ocasión en la que huyeron del callejón y de Peach Creek para evitar que los demás los maten, ahora debían rescatar a Eddy de los otros y de quien sea que lo esté amenazando. Ese era el plan: encontrar a Eddy antes que los demás.

* * *

 **Y bien amigos. Recuerden que también pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad (que es lo mismo, pero bueno). Nos vemos.**


	6. 6

La noche anterior no había traído consigo nada fuera de lo común —o de lo esperado, diría Doble D—. Los chicos del callejón se habían equipado con todo tipo de armamento de caza que había quedado en el bunker de su casa de Kevin, de aquella vez en la que llevaron a cabo todo un operativo con armas improvisadas sobre la casa de Rolf porque creyeron que había sido invadido por alienígenas. Para esta ocasión, tomaron linternas, sogas, resorteras, redes, trampas para ardillas, trampas para ratones, etc. Básicamente lo suficiente, intentando no sumar mucho peso y considerando que su objetivo se alejaba con el paso de los minutos.

A Nazz le desagradaban esas trampas para animales, propias de la caza profesional, pero luego término por convencerse a sí misma de que usar esos instrumentos no los convertía en cazadores. No debían olvidarse de que a quien perseguían no era a un animal inocente. Sarah protestaba; ella exigía llevar el bazooka. A Jimmy le entusiasmo la idea de salir a cazar a Eddy, en contraste con su personalidad tan amanerada. Dijo que se sentía un Chico del Barrio y que quería ser llamado Numero 40. Los demás lo ignoraron. Kevin tomo una resortera, unos guantes de bóxer, un pequeño mazo de madera, unas cosas más y se puso en marcha, para dirigir al pelotón.

Antes de emprender la búsqueda, pasaron por casa de Rolf a reclutarlo, pero nadie atendió la puerta, y para no perder más tiempo, se fueron. Era una lástima, pensaba Kevin, porque la capacidad de detección del olfato de sus animales habría sido la clave para encontrar al tonto. «Mañana lo veremos y lo pondremos al tanto» —pensó.

Ahora era momento de re ubicar al objetivo y perseguirlo. Para ello, no tendría que hacer nada más que usar de nuevo el simple sentido común. Eddy no sería capaz de sobrevivir fuera de Peach Creek por mucho tiempo, no sin sus amigos; y si se quedaba cerca del barrio, iba a necesitar mucho de ellos para no terminar en el hospital, porque sería encontrado rápidamente.

Eddy va a buscar a Ed y a Doble D. Eso sería lo más probable, considerando que estos dos: o bien no tenían idea de lo que hizo Eddy, pero lo ayudarían igual, o bien fueron parte de los atracos del enano traidor, pero eso era lo menos probable, para todos resultaba muy difícil imaginar a Doble D aprobar una demencia como esa. Ed era un poco más manipulable, por lo que tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que habría hecho. Lo único cierto es que ahora, —como en los viejos tiempos _—_ Ed, Edd y Eddy estaban en la mira de todo el barrio.

Para no tener que regresar sobre sus pasos, decidieron comenzar por la casa de Doble D, que era la que se hallaba en la entrada del callejón.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —La puerta de su casa se desplomó de espalda ante el mínimo contacto de los nudillos de Kevin. Estaba fuera de su lugar, y alguien la había colocado con tal cuidado que pareciera que seguía empalmada al marco. Todos entraron.

—Sarah y Jimmy por arriba. Johnny, tú y Nazz por abajo. Yo vigilo afuera. —Kevin prefería quedarse observando algún movimiento sospechoso en la calle. Esperaba que sus objetivos estuvieran al acecho, esperanzados en entrar a la casa para que, al oír las voces de los demás dentro, se alertarían y huirían antes de que se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo, salvo por los árboles, la calle permaneció tan quieta como en una fotografía.

—No hay nadie —le confirmaron a Kevin —, y dejaron varias puertas derribadas, como la de la entrada.

Ese debió ser ese mastodonte sin sesos de Ed, estaba seguro. No tenían nada más que hacer ahí.

—Bien, ahora a la de Eddy, rápido.

Desde el arbusto más lejano, y en cuclillas, Eddy alcanzó a escuchar como el sonido de sus pasos se iba apagando. Con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, se había vendado la herida del antebrazo. Le dolían las piernas, pero no había podido improvisar una mejor posición. Un paso en falso y Kevin lo habría notado. Cuando lo consideró lo suficientemente lejos, asomó la cabeza para ver algo.

«Estuvo cerca —pensó— ¡Maldición! ¡Doble D no está aquí! Tengo que ir con Ed.»

Comenzó a salir del arbusto lentamente, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Primero sacó la cabeza, luego los brazos y por ultimo las piernas. Una vez afuera, se incorporó y se dispuso a ir lo más rápido posible a la casa de Ed, siempre en sigilo.

* * *

Doble D y Ed estaban en la casa del último, ubicado en el final de la calle, hacia la derecha. Intuían que Eddy seguramente estaría buscándolos, y si no fue a la casa de Doble D —Cuando Ed llego para interrumpir su sueño—, y por motivos obvios tampoco fue a su propia casa, la opción más probable era la de Ed. Pero no se encontraba allí.

—Si yo fuera Eddy, ¿en que otro lugar me escondería? —Doble D concentraba todo su intelecto en seguirle los pasos. De pronto se le ocurrió el bosque. Un lugar bastante obvio pero también muy amplio, por lo que sería difícil que lo encuentren.

El bosque comenzaba unos 200 metros a la izquierda del callejón sin salida. Las torres de alta tensión marcaban el final del barrio y el comienzo del bosque, el cual se extendía por más de 50 kilómetros en sus tres direcciones. Dentro de él, habitaba una gran y diversificada fauna, y unos paisajes hermosos. De noche, cada rincón de ese sitio adquiría un sombrío tono lúgubre, y si uno no iba equipado con linterna, no vería nada más que la zona iluminada por la luna, pero en una noche de niebla como esa, ese sitio era oscuridad absoluta.

Recordó la ubicación de un pozo abandonado, que habían utilizado hace bastante para uno de sus negocios, pero un error en los cálculos termino por llenar ese pozo de desechos de todo el barrio, transformándolo en un atractivo turístico muy exótico.

Aquel amplio campo había tenido el honor de ser escenario de diversos acontecimientos: persecuciones por sus vidas, peleas, huidas de las Kanker, entretenimientos como aquella vez en la que fastidiaron a los Llaneros Urbanos mientras intentaban acampar, la disputa entre Eddy y Rolf en el cual competían por una medalla de ellos, o cuando tuvo que armar una pelea contra Jimmy para limpiar su propia imagen. Todo eso había ocurrido hace poco más de un mes y él ya lo podía ver como una sumatoria de recuerdos tan lejanos, tan remotos.

—Doble D, ¿qué crees que le harían a Eddy si lo encontraran? —preguntó Ed, realmente preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Ed. Lo vamos a encontrar antes que nadie. —Y le dirigió otra de sus sonrisas de confianza, logrando calmar un poco a su amigo.

* * *

—Pero no lo entiendo, ellos parecían sentirse bien.

—Siempre ha sido así, Nazz. Eddy ha sido siempre el embustero, pero perseguimos a Ed y a Doble D también por si las dudas —le explicó Kevin con unos ademanes de «así de fácil se arregla». Nazz acariciaba levemente su barbilla, pensativa.

Kevin y Nazz estaban en la vereda de la calle, vigilando. Sus resorteras estaban listas, por si las dudas.

—Pero...

—Estoy seguro de que en este mismo momento lo están ayudando. Puede ser que no estén de acuerdo con él, pero no van a dejarlo solo. ¿Son amigos, entiendes?

—Eso ya lo sé, Kevin. Lo que no entiendo aún es como Doble D permitiría algo así.

La mente de Kevin se mantuvo en blanco por unos instantes. Luego fue ocupada por pensamientos sistemáticos propios de la imaginación promedio de un puberto a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, si no estaba ya en ella. Se acercó a ella lentamente.

—¿Te gusta Doble D?

Pero qué diablos, eso no venía para nada al caso. ¿Realmente daba la impresión de gustarle él? Fue lo que se preguntó Nazz.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Además... —Sus ojos se pusieron en marcha, esa mirada de niña atrevida comenzó a llamarlo —... tú sabes lo que me gusta.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué?

Nazz se llevó la palma de la mano al rostro bruscamente. Después de todo, todavía eran muy jóvenes para eso.

—Nada, Kevin, nada. Pero creo que Eddy los está forzando a una situación en la que ellos no quieren estar.

Recién ahora era cuando el muchacho se percataba de lo que ella intentaba transmitirle segundos atrás. Por un momento deseó olvidarse de los Eds y conversar acerca de aquello, pero esa sería una actitud egoísta hacia sus amigos, y es de amigos de lo que se está hablando.

—Lo sé, pero lo ayudarán igual, si a eso te refieres.

La paciencia de Nazz se agotaba, pero la atracción que le generaba hablar de un tema muy importante como lo era la amistad —entre otras cosas— hacían que no lo notara.

—Lo que quiero decir es esto. Mira.

—A ver.

—Imagina que vas por ahí y me encuentras traicionando a mi novio, suponiendo que lo tuviera y me atreviera a engañarlo, y yo hiciera así y te dijera algo como: «por favor no digas nada, tienes que ayudarme, somos amigos, ¿no?». —Acompañó la frase con una aproximación corporal, unos gestos de insinuación, otro coqueteo que hacen las mujeres cada vez que quieren algo de un hombre, y una carita de súplica. Eso es trampa.

—Qué bonito ejemplo acabas de dar. —Dijo con sarcasmo, sin embargo no se apartó de ella. En cuestión de instantes, proceso lo que quería transmitir Nazz y lo que terminó transmitiendo. Era la lealtad contra lo correcto, eso lo entendía bien, pero ¿qué más era lo que quería decirle? ¿También hablaba de ellos mismos? Tardo en darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

—¿Qué es lo que harías? —Le preguntó Nazz, en voz baja y ya casi sin interés. Lo "otro" reclamaba su lugar. «Por favor, concéntrate»,fue lo que deseaba decirle en el momento.

—Pues... no sé... —Fue lo que terminó balbuceando, pero eso estaba bien. Cuando estaba a punto de eliminar distancia, fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Chicos!

Los dos se sobresaltaron.

—Solo era para avisarles que no hay nada en lo de Eddy —avisó Johnny, risueño.

Típico de Johnny. Kevin contuvo el impulso de tomar su mugrosa tabla y metérsela por donde no le daba el sol.

* * *

Eddy había pasado alrededor de cinco minutos entre arbustos frente a la casa de Ed. Una vez que tuvo la seguridad de que Sarah no estaría en esa casa, salió de su escondite y se aproximó a la ventanilla que daba a la habitación de Ed. La herida había cicatrizado. Sus manos estaban congeladas.

—¿Ed? ¿Doble D? ¿Amigos? —Nadie respondía. Ellos se encontraban en otro lugar y a él ya no le quedaba más tiempo. Pese al estruendo que resonaba de las hojas de los arboles por causa del viento, logró escuchar pasos de no uno, ni dos, si no cinco pares de pies, acercándose a esa casa. No escuchaba voces, y de inmediato intuyó que ellos también estaban en modo sigilo, sólo que cuando estaban en grupo era casi imposible no llamar la atención con sus pasos. Lo peor: esos pasos eran apresurados.

Sin perder más tiempo, se esfumó de ahí.

Veinte segundos después, la pandilla había llegado a la casa. Sarah y Jimmy entraron por la puerta, Johnny por la ventanilla, y Kevin y Nazz se quedaron vigilando las afueras, aunque esta vez no volvieron a intentar "hablar de la amistad".

Los chicos se encontraron dentro de la casa. Luego de revisar todo el primer piso, bajaron con Johnny a la habitación de Ed. Sarah quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que los objetos que había robado Eddy —especialmente su mantel— no se encontraban ahí. Ya conocían la habitación de Ed: iba a tomar un buen tiempo revisar todo.

—Juro que cuando les ponga las manos encima... —refunfuñó Sarah. Al asomar una mano bajo la cama (para no meter la cabeza) había hecho contacto con una sustancia repugnante y viscosa que prefería desconocer.

Johnny 2x4 salió a reportar las noticias al líder.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó de nuevo, pero esta vez no los atrapó con las manos en la masa— No hay nadie adentro.

Como lo suponía Kevin, esa comadreja y sus secuaces habían huido del barrio.

—Maldición. Ya se escaparon. Te lo dije, Nazz.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. Si no estaban en el callejón, podían estar en cualquier lado allá fuera.

—Y Sarah y Jimmy están en la habitación de Ed buscando nuestras cosas —prosiguió el pelón —. Sarah dijo que quizás se tarden.

—O sea que tendremos que seguir sin ellos.

De pronto, el héroe favorito de todos tomó la iniciativa.

—Se me ocurre otro lugar en el que podía haberse ocultado —comentó Johnny. Los otros dos voltearon la vista hacia él.

* * *

Eddy no se había dirigido directamente al bosque a ocultarse, como lo había predicho Doble D. Mientras trataba de establecer contacto con ellos, tuvo una mejor idea. Detrás de su casa, el pequeño callejón, compuesto por dos vallas de madera de dos metros de altura cada uno, separaba al barrio sin salida del otro barrio en construcción. Una vez había logrado —junto con Ed y Doble D— eludir a los demás, ese día en el que jugaron a ser unos chicos revoltosos bañados en pintura, un cuento que Eddy había inventado sobre unos vándalos para infundir miedo en los otros. Los Eds se habían metido en el túnel que parecía más una cueva arqueológica de pinturas rupestres que una futura obra hidráulica, y habían logrado pasar desapercibidos.

Ese sería un buen lugar para pasar la noche. Se dirigió hacia allá.

Ya estaba planificando una idea para salvarse de los otros y luego limpiar su nombre: primero esperaría hasta la noche siguiente —salir de día sería un suicidio, dadas las circunstancias— para ir a buscar a sus amigos, que son los únicos que lo entenderían, y una vez que los encontrara, les diría toda la verdad, con la esperanza de que ellos no hayan perdido todavía la fe en él, como él la estaba a punto de perder en los demás.

La verdad, o más bien, como se dieron los acontecimientos que colocaron a Eddy en ese lugar, en ese momento.

Recién estaba oscureciendo. Eddy estaba en su habitación, revisando pantalón por pantalón, y debajo de su cama. Su billetera no estaba por ninguna parte. Ese Jimmy era un mentiroso. El sonido de una puerta azotarse lo sacó de trance por unos segundos, luego recordó que quizás fueron sus padres y regresó a lo suyo.

Pero ellos habían salido y regresaban muy tarde.

Las posibilidades se reducían a dos: un fantasma —y eso podría haber hecho que huyera a casa de uno de sus amigos, así de miedoso era— o un ladrón. Era casi seguro que el sujeto al que todos buscaban había estado en su casa, a metros de él, y él lo había dejado escapar.

Otra vez se escuchó un portazo. Eddy se levantó de inmediato y corrió hasta dónde provino ese ruido, sin importar que en el camino choco con varios muebles y casi resbala dos veces. La adrenalina le impidió sentir el dolor que en otra ocasión lo habría dejado en el suelo llorando como niña pequeña.

Estaba en la sala de estar, frente a él. Tenía al ladrón del barrio en sus manos.

Era un sujeto delgado, un poco más alto que él. Vestía unos zapatos negros, un pantalón formal negro, una camisa negra, unos guantes negros y un pasamontañas. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de ese personaje era que llevaba una corbata blanca.

El sujeto que había tomado su billetera, que se había burlado del barrio, arrebatándole a todos sus pertenencias, ahora se encontraba de pie en la casa de Eddy, erguido, como un visitante esperando recibir una agradable recepción y un poco de hospitalidad.

«Y te daré la mejor hospitalidad que puedas recibir. Te lo aseguro, no te vas a olvidar de mí.»

Sus manos estaban detrás de su cintura. El ladrón sacó una mano y con ella lo saludo, burlón, y Eddy, incapaz de seguir reprimiendo todo su rencor, se lanzó violentamente hacia él. Éste, abrió la puerta dispuesto a unirse al juego del gato y el ratón, pues éste había sido su objetivo al entrar a esa casa.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Ven si tienes agallas!

Eddy salió detrás de él, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta. Ya era de noche y los grillos habían ya comenzado su función. Una vez afuera, no logró ubicar al sujeto en el paisaje. Se había ido por detrás. Rodeó la fachada de la casa por la derecha. El sujeto estaba cruzando la valla que servía de medianera entre su casa y la de al lado. El también saltó esa valla sólo para ver como el sujeto saltaba de nuevo la valla, esta vez hacia su derecha, hacia el callejón angosto.

—¡Rayos!

Eddy saltó también la valla que los separaba, con más dificultad debido a su corta estatura.

—¡¿Por qué no vienes y lo arreglamos como hombres?!

De pronto se le vino a la mente una idea. El único dato que había podido deducir del sujeto era que éste era delgado y claramente más alto que él. Pero, aunque no guste admitirlo, todos en el barrio eran más altos que él, así que eso no decía nada. Sus guantes le impedían ver su color de piel.

El ladrón realizó un sprint de unos metros. En instantes, había llegado a la zona que se ubicaba detrás de la parte trasera de la casa siguiente, dejando bastante lejos a Eddy.

«Es rápido», pensó Eddy. Debía ser un atleta, un deportista o simplemente alguien que no lloriqueara en gimnasia. —«¿Por qué no vienes y lo arreglamos como hombres?»—. Esto lo hacía considerar el incómodo hecho de que, sea quien fuese, podía ser una mujer. No había que analizar mucho: ninguna de ellas estaba lo suficientemente formada como para ser distinguida debajo de una camisa y una corbata. Cualquiera de las tres arpías podía estar debajo de ese disfraz y nadie habría notado jamás que se había tratado todo el tiempo de una chica. Ya hasta podía percibir el repugnante perfume pegajoso que tanto les encantaba compartir.

El ladrón trepó una vez más la valla y aterrizó en el patio de la susodicha casa. Eddy lo siguió y cuando cayó en la hierba recientemente recortada, presenció como el sujeto se escabulló por la ventana que daba a la cocina.

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana, donde el sujeto lo estaba esperando. Cuando puso sus manos en el marco para entrar de un salto, el ladrón cerró la ventana con toda su fuerza, aplastándole los dedos, y éstos amortiguaron a su vez el sonido. Eddy pegó un pequeño grito y cayó al piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

Pero no era el momento de detenerse. El ladrón estaba en esa casa, acorralado. Quien viviese ahí, bajaría para ayudar a detenerlo, o eso pensaba. Se puso de pie, abrió con furia la ventana y entró a la casa de un salto.

Era una cocina bastante amplia, que a Eddy le pareció muy familiar. Frente a él estaba el ladrón. Lo había estado esperando. Por un momento le pareció que éste por fin había decidido resolver las cosas como se lo había exigido segundos atrás, como «hombres». El sujeto tomó un vaso de vidrió y lo embistió contra la mesa, transformándolo en un arma punzante. Fue entonces cuando Eddy se dio cuenta de que había caído en otra trampa, aunque aún no sabía de qué magnitud. Ese ruido seguramente habría sido escuchado por quien fuera que viviese aquí.

El sujeto se lo arrojó al rostro, con una agilidad tal que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo y solo alcanzó a cubrirse con el brazo. El vaso impactó en el antebrazo, provocándole cortes poco profundos, para luego caer sobre una mopa que se hallaba en la penumbra. Por la oscuridad, Eddy lo confundió con un pequinés blanco, pero era la mopa de un trapeador, sin el palo. ¿Dónde estaba el palo? No la veía por ninguna parte. De su lado no había más que una cafetera, un rollo de cocina ubicado en la mesa y una tostadora, en la mesada. Los objetos de vidrio y porcelana estaban del lado del ladrón, y la oscuridad impedía ver nada más.

Eddy tomó la tostadora, dispuesto a enterrársela en la cara repetidas veces, pero entonces el sujeto sacó su as bajo la manga, algo que había llevado consigo bajo el pasamontañas. Se veía como una especie de fruta, o planta, o animal, o lo que fuera que fuese esa cosa. En los instantes en que Eddy acortaba distancia con el ladrón, este, de nuevo con impresionante agilidad, exprimió el objeto en dirección suya, dándole en los ojos. Eddy no pudo ver cuando uno de sus pies se apoyó en la cascara de esa otra fruta amarilla para simios que el ladrón había dejado ahí para ese motivo. Antes de que tocara el suelo, el sujetó terminó de rociar a Eddy con el líquido, habiéndolo empapado casi por competo. Entonces, el ladrón se dirigió velozmente a la ventana, la abrió y se marchó de ahí.

Eddy quedó tendido en el piso, atontado, y entonces alguien encendió la luz. Era Ed. Lo demás es historia conocida.

Así se habían dado las cosas, esa fue la gran trampa que el ladrón le había tendido a Eddy, colocándolo en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. Se había liberado de todo el peso, traspasándoselo a Eddy contra su voluntad. Ahora podía seguir robando a costa suya. Estaba jodido, muy jodido.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo se lo iba a explicar a los demás? Sus amigos entenderían, pero, ¿y los otros? Ya no se podía razonar con ellos, al menos no con palabras.

Era hora de usar la cabeza. ¿Qué podría hacer cuando se reuniera con Doble D y Ed? «Si no entiendes con palabras, tal vez lo hagas con evidencia.» Algo así le había dicho Doble D hace tiempo, no recordaba en qué circunstancias, pero seguramente diría algo como eso con respecto a esta historia. Ahí estaba. La clave para limpiar su nombre era atrapar al verdadero ladrón y desenmascararlo frente a todos. Si tan sólo...

Unos pasos interrumpieron su introspección. Había permanecido tan quieto en su lugar, sin mover ni un sólo musculo, que además de tener el cuerpo adormecido, ya se había olvidado en donde estaba. Estaba en un agujero bien oculto, tras una pared que cubría el túnel por el que había pasado por sus amigos hace mucho tiempo. Golpeando con los nudillos, había encontrado una zona hueca tras la pared, la había abierto como pudo y se había metido ahí. Del otro lado daba la ilusión de que no existía tal grieta, por lo que muy difícilmente se darían cuenta.

* * *

—¿Qué dices? Si fue tu idea, Tablón —Johnny hablaba de nuevo con su mejor amigo—. No va a pasarnos nada, además todos confían en nosotros, tú tranquilo, yo nervioso.

El muchacho y su ayudante estaban frente a la zona más tenebrosa del barrio, el afamado aparcadero de remolques. Con su potente olfato reconoció el aroma de las bestias en su guarida.

Johnny les había sugerido a los chicos ir a investigar a la casa de las hermanas Kanker, puesto que saben que los Eds tienen una estrecha —y complicada— relación con ellas, y que además, volviendo unas semanas atrás, ellas los habían rescatado de la paliza que se habían ganado por aquella estafa bíblica. Tenía sentido, había dicho Nazz, era muy probable que los hayan refugiado allí. Pero había un pequeño problema: nadie quería acercarse a ese agujero. Por lo que, mediándose de halagos, instaron a Johnny a ser él quien fuera hacia allá. No fue muy difícil, solo bastó con frases de ánimo como «Eres experto en el uno contra uno, no tendrás problemas con ellas», «Tienes que ir tú, no que eras un héroe, Capitán?», «Tú puedes», etc. Mientras Sarah y Jimmy buscaban en la habitación de Ed, Kevin y Nazz tenían que ir a explorar en el bosque, no sin antes pasar a echar un vistazo a la zona en construcción.

—...y es por eso que no podemos defraudarlos, amigo —le explicaba a su compañero, con aires de orgullo—, como dijo Kevin, todo está en nuestras manos.

* * *

Un vaso de leche. El trago favorito de Marie cada vez que no podía dormir. Los ronquidos de May no daban señales de piedad, y aunque ya se hayan acostumbrado hace tiempo, esta noche parecía que el sueño era inconciliable, por lo que se replanteó —y aun lo medita— bajar a dormir al sofá, donde al menos nadie interrumpiría el silencio. El sofá, lleno de resortes y cuya estructura interior de madera destrozaría su espalda como tantas veces, había sido la mejor opción frente a tener que compartir la cama con sus hermanas cuando May mojaba el colchón. Por suerte, esos días habían quedado muy, muy atrás y desde entonces no tuvo necesidad de recurrir al desgastado sillón, hasta hoy.

Tomó de un sorbo todo el vaso y, aun no satisfecha, se sirvió más. Entonces le pareció escuchar una voz.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay que pensar como Eddy para encontrar a Eddy? ¿Dices que Eddy está muy cerca, pero que no está aquí?

Marie revisó la caja de leche. Vencía dentro de dos semanas. ¿Sera acaso el cansancio?

—¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?

La voz iba ganando claridad. Venia de afuera. Sin encender ninguna luz, se dirigió a la ventanilla de la cocina.

—Pues, no sé. Nunca hemos robado, ¿cómo vamos a pensar como un ladrón como Eddy?

«Es ese pelón feo que le habla a la tabla», pensó la muchacha. ...¡un segundo! ¿Qué más había dicho? ¿Eddy, ladrón?

—Si, yo también espero que nos dejen golpearlo un poco, amigo —respondió Johnny, entre risitas.

Así que Eddy era el ladrón. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. «Y Doble D y Ed tratando de ayudarlo para que nadie vuelva a desconfiar de él, ¡pero que tonto!», concluyó Marie, quien ya se encontraba deseosa de darle la noticia a sus hermanas. Además, eso también explicaba la desaparición del Krankshaft No. 5 por el que sus hermanas se peleaban. Hace solo un par de horas, Lee había armado un alboroto porque no encontraba su perfume favorito, y Marie se sentía aliviada de que no tuviera forma de culparla a ella. Recordaron al ladrón del barrio, acordaron salir a buscar al sujeto mañana por la mañana y se fueron a dormir.

—Vamos a revisar un rato antes de irnos, amigo. Tal vez haya algo.

Ese feo no se iba. Marie le dio permiso para perder todo el tiempo que quisiera; ella tenía algo más importante que hacer arriba.

Subió las escaleras con gran vehemencia, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía cinco años y escuchaba el sonido del carrito de helados.

—¡Chicas, chicas, despierten!

Lee, que después de una hora de puro sufrimiento auditivo había logrado conciliar el sueño, emitió sonidos de queja mientras se reacomodaba para volver a dormir. May había abierto los ojos al instante.

—¿Qué pasa, Marie? —preguntó la menor mientras se incorporaba.

—¡No van a creer lo que escuche! ¡Oye, tú! ¡Despierta! —dirigiéndose a Lee.

—May, dile a Marie que no nos importa y que nos deje dormir en paz.

Se volteó a ver a Marie con signo de empatía y preocupación. Si esto seguía así...

—Dice Lee que...

—Pues dile a Lee que es una estúpida y que ya se quien tiene el Krankshaft, pero si no les interesa me lo quedaré yo.

May solo se volteó a ver a Lee.

—Dile a Marie que puede metérselo dónde ya sabe.

Ahora era la paciencia de Marie la que se había terminado. Ella no entendía nada, así que iba a revelarle la verdad, aunque no le interesara, para que tal vez así se termine de una vez esta pelea.

—¡Tu querido hombrecito! ¡Tu Eddy! ¡Él lo tiene! ¡Él nos robó!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron las dos.

* * *

 **Antes de que continúen necesito hacer una aclaración. Por si se confundieron, la parte en la que Eddy persigue al sujeto enmascarado es un flashback. Y habrán más en el transcurso de la historia.**

 **¡Que tengan un buen día!**


	7. 7

El canto de una pareja de aves y el cacareo de los gallos de la granja de Rolf anunciaron un nuevo día en el remoto pueblo de Peach Creek. La oscuridad y el polvo que rodeaba el reducido ambiente le indicaban a Eddy que no estaba en su casa, y no había una alarma que destruir. Él se hallaba muy bien escondido en agujero, que lo protegía de los furiosos vecinos que buscaban su cabeza.

Como pudo, intentó salir de la madriguera improvisada en la que había pasado la noche. Sus brazos y sus piernas le dolían a horrores. Había tenido que contraer su cuerpo para caber en ese mugroso agujero, y había dormido en esa posición toda la noche. Realmente no le importaba saber si los chicos habían pasado por ese túnel o no. Abrió la pequeña porción de pared y salió arrastrándose.

La tenue luz del sol se filtraba por los extremos del túnel y marcaba las sombras de la tierra del suelo. Eddy exhaló. Tenía hambre y frio. Se encontraba arrodillado, con las palmas en el piso, como un perro. Los minúsculos granos de tierra, fríos y punzantes, se clavaron en cada una de sus palmas. El dolor era molesto, pero en lugar de ponerse de pie, se dejó caer al piso y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el techo.

Ahora si estaba cómodo. Después del tormento de la noche anterior, y su intento de descanso, justo ahora era cuando podría relajarse.

«¿Puedo quedarme aquí?»

¿Por qué no? Le parecía que nadie jamás lo encontraría ahí. Hacia frio, pero era cómodo y agradable. Para alguien que acababa de ser perseguido por un crimen que no cometió, lo mínimo que merecería...

«Vamos. Quedémonos aquí y que nos encuentren dormidos. ¿Qué tal?»

Porque él sabía que eso también era posible. El cansancio era grande, quizá tanto como la frustración, pero si se quedaba ahí solo sería peor.

«Encuentra a tus amigos y limpia tu nombre persiguiendo y atrapando al verdadero responsable.»Esa era la consigna original. Primero se encargaría de todo eso, y luego reconsideraría su relación con los otros.

Se puso de pie y abandonó el túnel.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana.

La primavera había hecho lo suyo con cada rincón de la región. El paisaje que brindaba el bosque era realmente digno de un cuento de hadas con ilustraciones: colores por todas partes. El sol, mientras tanto, desde su posición naciente, se ocupaba de aportar un ángulo perfecto de iluminación para darle al paisaje como un todo, un retoque soberbiamente coqueto, elegante, realista y a la vez alegre. Efecto que ni el mejor editor de imágenes podría igualar.

Una especie de ave común y corriente, cuyo nombre solo un nerd importante como Doble D podría reconocer, volvía de un buen viaje del otro lado de la región. Agotado, decidió bajar a descansar por ahí. Escogió como hospedaje, aquella gorra roja que camuflaba muy bien con el territorio. A escasos milímetros de la gorra se alzaba una especie de nido techado, perfectamente moldeado y demasiado coqueto para ser un nido. ¡Pero esperen! Eso no era un nido, era la cabellera de una humana.

Kevin despertó de su dulce sueño, con la espalda adolorida por la posición incómoda que tuvo que adoptar. Con un brazo, rodeaba a Nazz. Se habían quedado dormidos. Eso lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó, sin notar que Nazz se hallaba dormida, apoyada sobre su hombro, hasta ahora.

La chica froto sus ojos y los abrió muy lentamente.

—Umm... Kevin... ¿Qué hora es?

—¡Ya amaneció, Nazz! ¡Ya amaneció! —Se incorporó rápidamente dejando a su amiga sin apoyo e ignorando al ave que despegaba de su cabeza—. ¡Te lo dije!

Nazz cayó al piso y se incorporó también.

—Oh, ¡lo siento Kevin! ¡Perdóname!

Recostada sobre el hombro de Kevin, Nazz había dormido como una bebe, y supuso que fue por eso que logró quedarse profundamente dormida. Es que él era tan cómodo.

—¡Rayos! Sabía que no debíamos parar. ¡Te lo dije! Pero tu insististe: «me duelen los pies, te ves muy cansado, ven, solo diez minutos.» —dijo, imitando su voz.

—¡Perdón! Es que estaba muy cómoda y... bueno. —Bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Eddy ya debería estar cruzando la frontera. —Kevin dirigió su atención al sol. En plena primavera, se calculaba que debían ser las 7 de la mañana como mucho—. Si se nos escapa...

De pronto, escucharon la voz de un invitado irritante.

—Por fin se despiertan, dormilones.

El chico 2x4 ya había regresado de su arriesgada misión. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con ellos? Quien sabe...

—¿Johnny?

—¿Qu... Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? —preguntó Kevin.

—Un par de horas, creo. Pero no te preocupes, Tablón y yo no encontramos a Eddy en lo de...

—¡Tarado! —Lo empujó y este cayó al piso junto a la tabla—. ¡Tenías que despertarnos! ¡Eddy se está escapando!

Johnny solo se sobó la pelada.

—Ups, perdón. Es que se veían muy cansados y muy juntos y no quise despegarlos —respondió con una sonrisa.

Nazz se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de complicidad a Kevin. Este solo meneó la cabeza.

—Olvídenlo. Solo vámonos...

* * *

Por más esfuerzo que hicieran, los dos Eds no lograban despegar la suela de sus zapatos del piso. El agotamiento les impedía hasta levantar los pies para caminar correctamente. Querían derrumbarse, caer ahí mismo, en la grava y dormir. O morir. Daba igual, no era mala idea. Pero a pesar de todo el cansancio, a ninguno se le ocurrió siquiera detenerse a descansar un rato. Hasta ahora.

Habían apagado las linternas hace ya una hora. La batería se estaba agotando y la luz del sol iba aumentando.

Era extraño, pero Doble D sentía una pesada energía sobre su espalda. Como algo oscuro intentando aplastar su alma, o apoderarse de ella. Algo tan oscuro que de pronto, y casi sin lógica, se encontró a si mismo replanteándose sus principios.

Eddy cometió muchos errores en el pasado y él siempre estuvo a su lado defendiéndolo, como lo haría un amigo leal. ¿Y no lo transformaba eso a él en responsable? Pero Marie dijo… que era la persona más buena y honesta que conocía. Que nada de lo que hacía era para dañar a alguien. Curioso que lo diga una Kanker, pero por algún motivo esas palabras lo tranquilizaban. Era bueno saber que había alguien más que lo comprendía al menos un poco. Y de nuevo volvió a sentirse algo culpable por haberla señalado.

—Doble D, creo que estoy alucinando.

Detrás de él, Doble D lo observaba. Podía ver su determinación cuando caminaba, pero también el gran desgaste físico. Supuso que aunque ellos no lo quisieran, tarde o temprano caerían derrotados y no despertarían hasta dentro de uno o dos días, quizá, sin considerar si después eran encontrados por algún ser no tan deseable.

—Ya falta poco, Ed... —le dijo, luchando por mantenerse en vigilia—. No debe estar... lejos...

Y entonces cayó de cara contra el suelo.

Ed fue corriendo a su amigo.

—¡No, Doble D! ¡Tú no!

Edd hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por levantarse. Colocó las palmas de sus manos en la fría y cortante grava. Presionó sobre esta y sintió dolor.

—Estoy bien... Ed... Bueno, no.

Ed se dejó caer al suelo, y se sentó.

—Mejor descansemos cinco minutos, amigo.

—Doble D, oigo voces. —A veces Ed podía tener una divertida paranoia, pero no era más que el producto de su imaginación—. ¡Por todas partes! Me dicen que soy feo.

Doble D rio.

—Es solo tu imaginación, Ed. Y el cansancio, supongo —le comentó Doble D—. Escucha, Ed. No podemos detenernos por mucho tiempo, ¿está claro?

—Claro pero... Doble D, pareces un muerto viviente.

Era verdad. No le hacía falta mirarse a un espejo para conocer su condición actual. Estaba a punto de llegar a uno de los límites a los que puede llegar un ser humano, y él lo sabía. Le quedaban minutos, o quizá segundos.

«Ese café debió estar vencido», pensó. Había intentado mantenerse despierto a base de cafeína, sin éxito, porque había caído en el sueño de todas formas. Cielos, ¿tanto lo había agotado todo este problema del ladrón? Lo único seguro era que dentro de unos minutos caería rendido, y no sabe si despertaría en cinco minutos, en ocho horas o la próxima semana, corriendo para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Tal vez ocurra algo y se tenga que despertar en cuestión de minutos, como había pasado en todo el día. Pero ¿y qué hay de Eddy?

«Lo tenemos que encontrar, o al menos uno de nosotros debe hacerlo antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo haga», pensó.

Doble D se dejó caer al piso, casi como si se hubiera desplomado.

—Ed, ¿podrías despertarme en cinco minutos? Después tú duermes y yo te despierto en otros cinco. ¿Entendido?

Para Ed no era mala idea. Solo tendría que aguantar cinco minutos y después podría echarse una pequeña siesta. No les tomaría más de diez minutos, y después de eso continuarían buscando a Eddy. Y además Doble D siempre sabe lo que hace.

—¡Entendido!

Doble D se sintió feliz de tener un amigo así. Colocó sus brazos bajo su cabeza, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

—...y entonces lo arrancas con fuerza.

—Wauuu, ¿y que tanto duele?

—Gritará como una niña, pero cuando lo tengamos lo veras, Jimmy.

Sarah y Jimmy se dirigían hacia el bosque, para reunirse con los demás. La intensa búsqueda en la jungla de Ed había sido un fracaso. No encontraron ninguno de los objetos desaparecidos, ni el mantel rojo, ni al Sr. Oso, ni nada. Antes de continuar con la misión, se detuvieron a lavarse un poco y a desayunar algo.

—¡Ya quiero ver como se vería Eddy sin sus tres pelos! —dijo Jimmy. Luego rió.

Habían tomado un poco de cera que encontraron en el botiquín del baño para usarlo contra el ladrón. Pensaron que lo más seguro era que ya lo habían encontrado y lo habían "corregido" con un poco de coacción, como se esperaba. Al no quedar lugar donde golpear, decidieron mejor vengarse a su estilo.

—Pero eso no es todo. Derramaremos lo que queda en su estómago y lo torturaremos para que confiese donde escondió nuestras cosas. —Le contó Sarah, más malvada que nunca.

Jimmy sonrió.

—Eres de lo peor, Sarah.

Continuaron caminando por el casi invisible sendero de tierra que serpenteaba entre pinos muy altos. Sarah adelante, Jimmy atrás.

De pronto, Jimmy escuchó lo que pareció un débil gruñido, proveniente quizás de detrás de algún árbol. No había amanecido lo suficiente como para iluminar bien todo el bosque. La luz sólo llegaba a algunos sectores. Convencido de que había sido solo su imaginación, decidió ignorarlo.

Permanecieron callados durante unos minutos, escuchando solo el sonido de sus pasos y el de las aves despertando a todos sus vecinos.

Volvió a escuchar ese gruñido. Esta vez logro determinar su origen: dos árboles detrás y uno a la izquierda. Sin que Sarah lo notara, sacó una pequeña piedra, lo colocó en su resortera, retrocedió y se acercó al punto.

No había nada.

Su imaginación le estaba jugando en contra. La oscuridad y el agotamiento le hacían oír cosas que no estaban ahí, pensaba. Si hubieran llegado al bosque unas horas antes, cuando todo estaba aún oscuro, el quizá no hubiera sido capaz de avanzar sin temblar de miedo. Cuando uno recorre un lugar oscuro, sin haber dormido por horas, seguramente exageraría lo que oye, creyendo que hay más criaturas de las que realmente hay. Pero todo eso estaba en la mente, ¿no? En este agradable bosque no hay más que aves, conejos, insectos, y no mucho más.

Cuando se dio la vuelta listo para volver con Sarah, con algo de esfuerzo logró distinguir una figura pequeña, abultada, apoyada en el pie de uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Podía ser un animal.

Se acercó unos metros hacia el objeto y pudo identificarlo: su oso de peluche.

—¡Señor Oso! —exclamo en voz baja. Soltó el arma y corrió hacia su osito. El pobre seguramente se congeló de frío toda la noche.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí, Sr. Oso? —Lo tomó y lo levantó del piso—. ¿Qué dijimos de salir a caminar muy tarde? Usted pudo haber enfermado. Me temo que tendré que ponerlo bajo castigo, junto al Sr. Oruga.

Sarah ya estaba bastante lejos como para escuchar siquiera la voz de su amigo.

—Como les gusta hacernos preocupar. La señora vaca pregunto mucho por usted. —Jimmy no se dio cuenta del grosero error que había cometido al separarse de su amiga, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Ahora tenemos que regresar con Sarah. —Miro a su alrededor en busca de su amiga, pero esta no estaba—. ¡Oh, cielos! Perdimos a Sa...

Dos manos enguantadas taparon la boca del chico.


	8. 8

Eran las 12 del mediodía. Daba la sensación de que todo el mundo había desaparecido. Desde que salió de su escondite, Eddy no percibió señales de vida de sus amigos, ni de sus perseguidores, ni de nadie. Solo unas estúpidas aves disfrutando de su libertad. Aun así, era mejor que ser encontrado por indeseables.

Había tomado una pequeña decena de piedras y una rama de madera para defenderse, por si llegaba a necesitarlo. Por supuesto que era mejor no llegar a eso: significaría que ya no habría posibilidad de dar marcha atrás, y que sus lazos con los demás se romperían para siempre.

Ya había pasado por adversidades casi tan graves como este, y todo termino solucionándose, de alguna u otra manera. Enfrentarse a la furia de los muchachos del barrio, nada que no hubiera hecho antes. No había razón para preocuparse. Los demás solo estaban confundidos, y era natural, después de haber visto la puesta en escena que fue la fatídica noche de ayer. Si él hubiera visto a Kevin, o a Johnny, o a Rolf, o a cualquiera dentro de su casa, disfrazado de negro, con las manos en la masa, tampoco lo habría dudado. Las Kanker no, ellas eran culpables hasta que se demostrase lo contrario.

Todo este tiempo compartido con nada más que consigo mismo fue importante para bajar un poco el dramatismo. Había estado exagerando todo, llevándolo a nivel personal sin siquiera detenerse por un momento para intentar reflexionar y comprender.

Se podría decir que, lo que él quería era que todos fueran amigos de nuevo, y eso lo mantenía con esperanzas. Junto a sus dos mejores amigos, lograrían resolver este acertijo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

El chapoteo de sus pisadas reorientó a Eddy. Se estaba metiendo en un charco de lodo. Apoyándose contra unas rocas, salió del agua y volvió al camino.

Ahora estaba más sucio que nunca. La tintura que envolvía su ropa se había secado hace horas. El lodo había penetrado rápidamente en sus zapatos y por un instante pensó en buscar algún rio o arroyo en el cual secarse, pero decidió mejor seguir adelante.

Entonces, sólo tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, y luego atrapar al ladrón, y desenmascararlo. De seguro Doble D ya tenía algún plan para eso. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. Lo único que podría arruinar todo es...

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren que tenemos aquí!

...una indeseable. Eddy la reconoció al instante. La primera señal de vida en horas, era de la última persona que deseaba encontrar, apoyada sobre un árbol, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué quieres, Lee?

La pelirroja se acercó a él.

—Escuche que los demás te descubrieron en la escena del crimen, ¿no es así? Quién lo diría... —le dijo, con una mueca burlona. Eddy la conocía muy bien; ella no podía pasar ni un día sin tratar de sentirse importante.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Digamos que un pichón nos lo contó, pero eso no importa. No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¿Pero a ti que te importa?

Eddy se mantenía dubitativo, debido a que no sabía de qué lado estarían las Kanker, no sabía si huir o no. Lee se despegó del árbol para adoptar una postura y un tono más conciliador.

—Mira. Normalmente preferiría mantenerme alejada de este problema, si no fuera porque esto también me involucra a mí... Bueno, a nosotras.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ayer por la tarde uno de nuestros perfumes desapareció, y un rato después a uno de tus tontos amigos del barrio se le escapó algo de información.

Todo esto no hacía más que confundirlo. No habían pasado más de doce horas y todo el barrio ya lo sabía.

—¡Y a mí que me...!

—Shhh. No quiero que expliques nada. —Lee volvió a recostarse sobre el árbol con una mano—. Solo regrésanos lo nuestro y no te pasará nada.

«Como si no fuera poco tener a todo el barrio detrás mío por algo que no hice, ahora tengo que soportar a estas estúpidas pretendiendo justicia. Váyanse al diablo todos.»

—¡Dios! ¡Yo no he sido, Lee Kanker! ¡No tengo nada de ustedes, no sé quién lo tiene, ni me importa, así que déjenme en paz! —Eddy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Ella se rio.

—¿Vas a huir de nuevo, cobarde?

Aquel trato era inaceptable para alguien tan orgulloso como Eddy. Nadie le habla así y se sale con la suya. Todo tenía un límite. Por lo que este se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a enfrentarla.

—¿Sabes? Yo aún seguía esperando a que nos des las gracias por lo ocurrido con los demás bobos del barrio —comentó de repente Lee—. Ed y Doble D ya lo hicieron, ¿y tú? Un poco de gratitud no te habría hecho mal.

Le tomo unos segundos recordar. Ella hablaba de aquella ocasión en el que los demás los persiguieron por aquella estafa fallida. «Dios, dios, ¿qué más quieres de mí?»

—¡Eso no significó nada!

Lee comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—Aunque no tuvimos que hacerlo, lo hicimos igual. Y... mira como nos lo agradeces.

Nada extraño había en eso. Ellas llegaron a arruinarlo todo, como de costumbre, pensó Eddy. No le importaba nada más que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, en el presente.

—¡Por última vez, Lee! ¡Yo-no-lo-hice! —vociferó Eddy, sin importar que el eco de su grito alcanzó casi un kilómetro de radio—. Y además es el colmo de los colmos. Tú, la odiosa e insoportable de las Kanker... ¡No puedes acusar a nadie! ¡Es como si Jimmy le dijera marica a otro!

Lee soltó una risita.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo pero, tú tampoco eres un mensajero del cielo. Planeabas robarle a todo el barrio para vender las cosas y conseguir dinero. Pero te metiste con las personas equivocadas, Eddy. Y supongo que en este mismo momento todos están buscando tu cabeza. No estás en posición de negociar nada, imbécil. Solo ríndete y te haremos sufrir menos.

Eddy sabía bien que ella tenía razón en lo que decía. Lo peor que podía haberle pasado era haberse cruzado con las Kanker, porque entonces su destino estaría en manos de ellas. Estaba en ellas decidir si torturarlo un rato, entregarlo a los del barrio, o las dos cosas. Era hora de huir.

—No... Yo no fui... ¡y se los voy a demostrar! —Y se alejó de ella a toda velocidad.

Lee bajó la vista y meneó la cabeza.

—Pero que chico tan terco...

¿Que como se enteraron las hermanas Kanker de lo sucedido? Por Kevin o alguno de los tontos, supuso, pero eso no importaba. Sin dejar de correr, se volteó a verla y ésta seguía en su lugar. Si ellas lo capturaban, sería el fin.

«¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¿Quiénes se creen qu...?»

Su mandíbula impactó contra lo que parecía ser un material muy duro. El golpe fue muy fuerte, suficiente como para derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Agazapada detrás de un árbol, Marie había esperado a que pasara por al lado, para golpearlo utilizando a May y a su rígida y férrea dentadura como bate.

Dejó a May y se acercó a ver a Eddy, para verificar que realmente estaba inconsciente. Lee se aproximó hacia ellas.

—¿Qué esperan? Hay que llevarlo a casa —dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Marie la imitó con una desopilante mueca burlona, y May se rio.

* * *

—¿Encontraste algo, Johnny?

El chico salió de la pequeña caverna en la que se había metido a investigar con una linterna, y negó la cabeza. Kevin estaba unos metros más adelante, de pie sobre un tronco caído, mirando al horizonte.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Jimmy desapareció! —Los tres se voltearon a ver. Sarah venia corriendo por el sendero por el que hace unos minutos habían llegado hasta esa caverna.

—¡¿Que?! —exclamaron los tres.

—¿Pero, no estaba contigo, Sarah? —le preguntó Nazz.

—Sí, iba detrás de mí y en un momento dejamos de hablar. Cuando me di la vuelta, el ya no estaba. Lo he estado buscando por todo el bosque por horas, hasta que los vi a ustedes.

La nueva noticia preocupó a todos. Kevin no podía ver una situación más desfavorable: además de buscar a Eddy, hay que buscar también a Jimmy.

—Esto es malo, chicos —comentó Nazz.

—Todo esto es culpa del idiota de Eddy, ¡y del tonto de mi hermano! —Sarah pateó una roca, se sentó en el pasto y se agarró la cabeza.

Kevin se sacó la gorra, se pasó la mano por el pelo, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. A este paso nunca lograrían resolver nada.

—No —dijo de repente, con una voz áspera. Bajó del tronco de un salto y comenzó a caminar—. Debió distraerse con algo y se perdió sin darse cuenta.

—¿Pero y si no fue así? —le respondió Nazz.

Kevin dejó escapar una corta risa burlona.

—¿Qué se creen? ¿Qué hay un malvado secuestrador en el barrio? No sean ridículos.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la escena. Aquella idea era horrible, porque aunque sabían que aquello seria poco probable, y hasta incluso absurdo, no sería imposible.

¿Pero quién? ¿Eddy? No tiene razones. Por el contrario, lo que él está buscando es alejarse de todos. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a surgir la idea de otro secuestrador, alguien que no sean ni ellos ni Eddy.

Kevin no dio lugar a más debates, ya se habían retrasado demasiado.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos acá perdiendo el tiempo, o vamos a ir tras Eddy? ¡Muévanse!

Johnny y Nazz se miraron. Sarah fue la primera en ponerse de pie, pero para confrontarlo.

—¡Oye! ¿Y qué hay de Jimmy?

—¡No tenemos tiempo! ¿No te das cuenta?

—¡Es peligroso para él estar solo! ¿Lo sabias?

—¡Lo único que sé es que Eddy se nos está escapando!

—¡¿Jimmy desaparece en medio del bosque, de noche, y no es importante?!

—¡Es culpa tuya por no haber vigilado mejor al bebé!

Sarah no dijo nada más. Kevin se quedó callado, todavía con la frustración en la punta de la lengua. Cada segundo que pasaba, Eddy se alejaba más y si seguían así, terminaría por salirse con la suya. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de Jimmy.

—Kevin, relájate —le pidió Nazz, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—Olvídenlo, yo me iré a buscarlo. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran —respondió finalmente Sarah. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse—. Tontos...

Kevin reprimió parte de sus emociones por un momento, y se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Bajó la cabeza.

Nazz estaba a punto de ofrecerse para acompañarla en su búsqueda, pero Johnny se le adelantó.

—Yo voy contigo, Sarah.

Nazz se conmovió un poco por el pequeño buen gesto de Johnny, algo que le hacía falta a otros...

—Ni lo sueñes, pelonchas —respondió, tajante, y desapareció entre el verde paisaje.

Johnny se quedó en su sitio sin saber qué hacer. Nazz observó cómo se iba y luego le dio una mirada de reprobación a Kevin.

—Ve con ella, Johnny —dijo éste tras unos segundos de reflexión. Johnny asintió, tomó a Tablón, a quien había dejado apoyado contra una roca, y se fue detrás de ella.

Los dos chicos continuaron su camino.

* * *

A medida que abría los ojos, Eddy comenzaba a ver unas figuras borrosas ocupando la imagen. Eran tres. Una de ellas lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó.

—¡Despierta!

Atontado, balbuceó algunas palabras. Su vista recuperó algo de nitidez. Estaba en la sala del remolque de las Kanker, otra vez. May estaba a su izquierda y Marie a su derecha, ambas de brazos cruzados.

Lee estaba a punto de pegarle de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

—Necesitas pensar bien lo que vas a decir, ¿entendido?

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte.

Lee volteó hacia donde May, y ésta tomó del piso un especie de pez grande, crudo, apestoso, y que tenía la nariz alargada. Con eso golpeó a Eddy en el rostro.

—Vamos, soy toda oídos.

Eddy jadeaba y sudaba. Tenía la mitad de su cara roja.

—De acuerdo... ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¿Por qué no se van por ahí a acosar a otro perdedor y me liberan?

Eddy fue golpeado nuevamente, esta vez por Lee.

—Tiemblo de miedo.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, no? No sabes todo lo que podríamos hacerte...

«Podría estar ya reunido con mis amigos, tendiéndole una trampa al ladrón, o ya haberlo capturado y celebrado con los demás, pero no, ellas tenían que llegar a estropearlo.»

—¿Acaso tienen basura en el cerebro? ¿No lo entienden? —masculló—. ¡Alguien estuvo robando a todos a costa mía, y cuando estaba a punto de resolverlo todo, llegan ustedes y lo echan todo a perder! ¡Los demás me van a descuartizar vivo, y va a ser culpa de ustedes, taradas!

Marie no veía más que cinismo, puro cinismo.

—¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de atreverte a tomar nuestras cosas! ¿Creíste que podías burlarte también de nosotras? ¡Mientras Doble D hace todo lo posible por defenderte, tú vas y haces esto a sus espaldas! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso? ¿No tienes ni un poco de decencia? —le gritó Marie a la vez que golpeaba su cabeza con su dedo acusador, hasta que éste le lanzo una mordida.

—¡Mi Ed no merece a alguien tan sucio como amigo!

—¡Si! ¡No vales la pena, Eddy!

—Es muy tarde. Vas a devolvernos lo nuestro y luego decidiremos que hacer contigo —finalizó Lee.

Eddy deseaba decirles a las hermanas Kanker mil maldiciones en varios idiomas distintos. Quería liberar su ira y frustración, pero decidió reprimir todo eso. Iba a ser inútil, jamás ganaría nada con eso. Lo único que tenía que haber hecho era evitar ser atrapado por ellas, y ni siquiera eso pudo lograr. Solo agachó la cabeza, rendido.

—Hagan lo que quieran, me da lo mismo.

Su declaración sorprendió a las hermanas. Lee y May se miraron entre ellas. Marie no quitaba la vista de él.

Entonces, desde la cocina se escuchó una ventana romperse violentamente.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia esa dirección. Se escucharon algunos ruidos de sillas cayéndose. Y de pronto, silencio. Había un intruso en casa.

Se miraron entre ellos. Impulsada por la curiosidad, fue Lee quien decidió acercarse a inspeccionar.

Se aproximó lentamente hasta la puerta y...

Un chorro naranja salió disparado de la puerta y aterrizo en sus pies, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro. Lee intentó moverse pero no pudo. Estaba pegada al suelo.

El sujeto salió de su escondite. Seguía vestido de negro, con su particular corbata blanca y sus guantes, ahora también blancos. En una mano llevaba una pistolita de juguete, con la que disparaba aquella sustancia.

—¡Eres tú! —gritó Eddy, alterado—. ¡Es el ladrón! ¡Es él! ¡No yo! ¿Lo ven? ¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Es ese hijo de perra!

—¡Tiene el Krankshaft! —advirtió Lee

—¡¿El qué?!

—¡Nuestro perfume! Entonces... Él... Eddy... ¡No entiendo nada! —se quejó May. El sujeto corrió hacia ellas al mismo tiempo que la inmovilizaba también a ella con su arma.

—No puede ser... —Marie tomó el pez espada con el que se protegió de los disparos del ladrón, y corrió a la cocina.

—¡Basura inmunda! Cuando te atrape y te desenmascare frente a todos... —El sujeto tomó la silla y la levantó, dispuesto a llevársela con él atado—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Al menos desátame!

El ladrón rompió la ventana principal con el pie de la silla y salió por ahí, con Eddy atado a ella.

—¡Tontas! ¡Se están escapando! —exclamó Lee—. ¡Marie! ¡Sirve de algo y atrápalo!

Marie volvió con una bolsa de papas con las que planeaba dar pelea a distancia, pero el sujeto ya había huido. Saltó por la ventana que éste había roto para huir, y se fue tras él.

* * *

El ladrón corría a gran paso por el bosque. Levantaba la silla con sus brazos extendidos. Eddy recordaba la otra noche en la que tuvo que perseguirlo hasta la casa de Ed. Este sujeto no era ningún debilucho.

—¡Bájame, idiota! ¡Dime ya quién eres! ¡Muestra tu cara de una vez, rata!

Cuando se aseguró estar lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier otro ser vivo, el sujeto bajó la silla y con una navaja, libero a Eddy. Esté, libre de sus ataduras, se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a desenmascararlo, pero fue rápidamente reducido y arrojado al suelo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Primero nos robas a todos... luego... los pones en mi contra y... ahora me salvas... Si no eres Kevin, ni Jimmy, ni Lee ni las otras... —Eddy se arrastraba en el piso, intentando ponerse de pie mientras jadeaba—. ¿Quién diablos eres? No puedes ser Rolf, el no haría algo como esto. Tal vez seas Johnny. Ese niño nos envidia desde que nos hicimos amigos de los demás. Si, debes ser Johnny. Primero te sacaré esa... esa mascara, y luego... te mataré.

Pudo alcanzar a oír una pequeña risa debajo de esa mascara.

—Honestamente, amigo... —El ladrón se quitó el pasamontañas—…me gustaría que lo intentaras.


	9. 9

Eddy dio un sobresalto muy exagerado, como si se hubiera llevado el susto de su vida. Aterrizó unos metros atrás, de espalda. Frotó sus ojos para ver si no se trataba de una ilusión, pero la imagen no cambiaba. Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Intentaba encontrarle un sentido y no lo lograba, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sus ojos no podían engañarle.

Se preguntaba cómo era que, aunque fuera algo descabellado y extraño, lo que había delante de sus ojos debía tener al menos un poco de sentido —porque si no, no sería cierto—. Quizá porque fue uno de los pocos que no había sufrido un robo. Y de hecho, era el único del barrio que adoraba usar corbata.

Ahí estaba el buen Doble D.

Eddy solo miraba atónito a su amigo reir. Se notaba que aquello lo divertía mucho.

—No pongas esa cara. Al menos te di una mano, sé un poco más agradecido.

Su voz ya no era la amigable y frágil voz que resaltaba su habitual fragilidad. Esta era una voz más profunda, más siniestra, su tono era mucho más bajo y, si uno cerraba los ojos, la confundiría fácilmente con la voz de algún villano de las películas que tenía Ed.

—¿Ca... ca... ca... cabeza... d... de calcetín?

—¡Qui qui qui quibici di quilcitin! ¿No querías ver a un amigo? Y así lo tratas.

Pero lo que más resaltaba de su nueva apariencia eran sus ojos. Ya no tenían el color que solía tener. Sus iris eran de color plateado, casi blanco. Sus globos oculares estaban rodeados por un dilatado borde de piel de un tono más oscuro y rojizo. Aparentaban ser ojeras. Era como si llevara varios días sin dormir.

Entonces se le vino a la cabeza una idea, y comenzó a reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Ay Doble D! Doble D... Eres tan gracioso cuando te disfrazas y pones esa voz gruesa. —Y continúo riéndose.

Eddy se hallaba sobre la grava, aun sin ponerse de pie. Doble D se le acercó un poco, aun sin cambiar la cara y entonces le dejó ver la profundidad de sus ojos. Ya no transmitían esa relajante sensación de calidez o simpatía. No había ni una pizca de humanidad en su mirada. De hecho, no transmitían nada, solo un aparente gran vacío, en contraste con el resto de las expresiones de su cara, que eran las de un niño pequeño planeando alguna maldad. Lo que Eddy sintió en el momento en que su vista y la de él se cruzaron, en el instante en el que pudo ver su alma a través de sus ojos, se compararía a lo que sentiría uno si estuviese siendo absorbido por un agujero negro, o hundiendo en un océano de líquido negro a gran velocidad. No había forma de saber que había en ese lugar, pero de algo estaba seguro: era infinitamente inmenso y absolutamente oscuro.

—Doble D... —dejó escapar, asombrado— ¿Qué te paso? ¡No entiendo nada!

Doble D se acercó a él en silencio, todavía con una sonrisa no benévola en su rostro.

—¿Ves? No me saqué la máscara para que entendieras, solo para que dejaras de patalear como un bebe, porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Eddy solo miraba incrédulo a su amigo, o a quien quiera que estuviese en el cuerpo de su amigo. ¿Doble D se había vuelto loco? Con solo mirar esos ojos, Eddy había comprendido en ese instante que no se trataba de ninguna broma. El no hacia estas cosas.

—Ohhh, solo mírate —le dijo su amigo mientras meneaba la cabeza—. Qué feliz te ves, Eddy.

Eddy se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Doble D no era el tipo de personas a quien le gustara hacer estas bromas, mucho menos en una situación como esta. Simplemente no lograba encontrarle explicación, ni quería hacerlo. Solo quería creer que aquello que veía solo era producto de su imaginación a causa de todo el cansancio arrastrado. Pero otra vez, volvía a abrir los ojos y ahí estaba él. Ahí estaba Doble D.

—No es verdad... ¡No puede ser! ¡No tiene sentido! El agotamiento me hace ver ilusiones. ¡Tú no eres Doble D! ¡Eres un impostor! —Para Eddy estaba claro; o estaba perdiendo la cordura, o estaba en presencia de algo nunca antes visto, sus ojos no le engañaban y Doble D... Doble D era el que había perdido la cordura—. ¡No puedes ser tú! Ayer estábamos los dos juntos tratando de encontrar al verdadero culpable entre los demás. ¡No me digas ahora que estaba todo planeado! ¿Y además, de donde sacaste esa fuerza? ¡Eras un debilucho!

¿Quién hubiera pensado que averiguar la identidad del enmascarado solo iba a traer más preguntas que respuestas? Doble D elevó sus plateados ojos, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Luego comenzó a hablar lentamente.

—Bueno, con respecto a mí, digamos que he abierto los ojos, y no creerías lo que vi si solo te lo dijera. Es por eso que decidí que lo vivieras en carne propia —comentó, refiriéndose a todo lo que había vivido Eddy en las últimas 24 horas. Todos los robos, todos los planes, solo tuvieron un objetivo, el cual no tenía nada que ver con revender dichos objetos, como habrían asegurado algunos, ni tampoco fue para perjudicar a Eddy. Todo fue para que el pelos necios pudiera ver lo que no había visto en todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —Eddy intentaba contener las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Doble D volvió a sonreír. Lo estaba llevando a donde lo quería.

—Hemos vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo, mi amigo. Ya era hora de que despertáramos. Yo lo hice, ¿sabes? Y mírame... todos estos años de injusticia... he estado reprimiendo este sentimiento en algún lugar dentro mío... ya sabes, cuando aún creía en la amistad y esas banalidades. Pero todo tiene un límite. He soportado todo lo que nos hicieron todo este tiempo, hasta que mi tolerancia, mi paciencia se acabó, y entonces... ¡Ja! Entonces finalmente deje volar a mi verdadero ser, no el idiota amable que ayuda a todo el mundo, si no a esta persona, a quien tienes enfrente tuyo. Como todavía dicen en alguna parte del mundo, resurgí de las cenizas. ¿No ves mi sonrisa? Ahora soy feliz, al fin.

Eddy estaba horrorizado con lo que Doble D le había acabado de decir. No podía aceptar la idea de que todo este tiempo había convivido con alguien que no conocía. Él siempre había creído que la virtud tan destacada de su amigo no acabaría nunca, y por tal motivo era una virtud. Pero aparentemente todo se acababa tarde o temprano. Si aquello que le decía era cierto, se podría deducir rápidamente que Doble D sacrificó su propio juicio al reprimir todo ese... ¿odio? o cual fuera ese sentimiento negativo. Porque eso era lo que veía en su sonrisa. Así no sonríe alguien que encontró la felicidad. Así sonríe un monstruo, un demente, un psicópata. Alguien malo.

Y entonces regresaba al principio. ¿Qué otra explicación le encontraba al repentino cambio radical de su amigo? ¿Cómo podría explicar esto el hecho de que Doble D se disfrazó de ladrón para inculpar a Eddy, haciendo que todo el barrio fuera detrás de él? ¿Acaso hace eso un amigo?

—Oh, por cierto, aun no me has dado las gracias —dijo, orgulloso, con su siniestra voz.

Eddy volvió a tomarse la cabeza, agitado. Ahogó una risita que no expresaba nada más que desesperación.

—¿Pero de que rayos estás hablando? ¿Despertar de qué? ¿Acaso eres consciente de las estupideces que acabas de decir? ¿Darte las gracias? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por haber puesto a todo el mundo en mi contra?! ¡¿Por habernos robado a todos?! ¡¿Por haberme robado la billetera?! Hasta las estúpidas hermanas Kanker están buscándome y seguramente también estabas detrás de eso. Habíamos conseguido ser aceptados después de tanto, y tú... ¡tú en menos de dos días lo arruinaste todo! ¡Me arruinaste! ¡¿Qué quieres que te agradezca?! ¡¿Qué hayas arruinado mi vida?! ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Todos confiábamos en ti! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Traidor! —Eddy bajó la cabeza, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Doble D volvió a reír a carcajadas. Se detuvo a observar a Eddy y luego continúo riéndose. Eddy solo miraba, sin saber ya que creer.

—Es tan gracioso, te lo tomas como una pérdida cuando lo único que te hice fue un favor. —Con un dedo se secó una lágrima de risa.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! —respondió su amigo.

Doble D dejó de reír y se puso serio.

—Esos a los que llamas amigos, no son más que un montón de sanguijuelas hipócritas que te desechan como a una bolsa de basura cuando no les agradas. No creerías todo lo que piensan.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No sabes lo que dices!

—Lo sabes muy bien, siempre lo has sabido. Nosotros pasamos mucho tiempo tratando de entrar en su triste círculo de amistad, socializando con ellos, adaptándonos a ellos, a su moda, a su manera de pensar, incluso los ayudamos... pero ellos no nos dieron ninguna oportunidad. Siempre nos mantuvieron lejos de ellos, como si fuéramos solo unos perros sarnosos. Entonces no teníamos mucho remordimiento cuando los estafábamos, porque por culpa suya ya habíamos agotado todos los recursos para crear un vínculo con ellos. ¿Entiendes? Yo he abierto los ojos hace muy poco tiempo, vi la verdad y ahora te la estoy mostrando, amigo. Yo no arruine tu vida, como dices. Digamos que solo tomé tu imagen un rato y le hice unas modificaciones. De esa forma, logré que se pararan enfrente tuyo y se quitaran la máscara... —Extendió sus brazos buscando que Eddy apreciara lo que había descubierto—. y he aquí los resultados. No dudaron ni un segundo en incriminarte. Así son de verdad. ¿Crees que solo fue la confusión? Lo que acabas de vivir hace horas no fue más que la realidad. Ellos te mostraron su verdadero rostro. El que llevaban hace ya mucho tiempo.

Eddy volvía a reproducir el esclarecimiento que este le había dado, y parecía cobrar sentido cada vez más. A partir de alguna perspectiva, los demás chicos también habían sido injustos con ellos, quizás especialmente con Eddy y eso fue lo que Doble D no pudo soportar. Pero este último al parecer habría logrado aceptar la realidad, mientras que Eddy no, no así de pronto. Hasta ahora se había estado preguntando porque estaba ocurriendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, si se supone que la tormenta había terminado cuando los tres hicieron las paces con los demás chicos del barrio. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. La respuesta estaba en la punta de su nariz, siempre había estado ahí. Todo fue una mentira. Y eso dolía.

—No... Eso no es verdad. —Su actitud ahora era la de un infante que se cubre los oídos con las manos mientras hace ruido, como alguien que no quisiera seguir escuchando. Pero aún seguía oyendo, claramente. «¿Por qué huyes de la verdad amigo? Solo acéptala. Cuanto más pronto lo hagas, más pronto resurgirás. Así como yo lo he hecho.»

—Todo esto de robar solo fue una excusa, Eddy. La verdad es que hace tiempo que querían deshacerse de ti. No te soportaban más, nunca lo hicieron. —Doble D se agachó un poco, para acercarse a Eddy, que aún seguía recostado en el suelo. La expresión en el rostro de éste era de puro horror, simplemente. Recordó cuando, en el día de ayer, todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Rolf, intentando buscar al responsable. Y todas las acusaciones habían recaído sobre él, simplemente por ser él. «Eres Eddy, solo por eso eres sospechoso.» Así era, ¿no?—. Solo imagínate si en lugar de ti, hubiera puesto a Jimmy, o a Rolf. O incluso a Kevin. Al encontrar a cualquiera de ellos en la escena del delito, los demás habrían dudado, como cualquiera dudaría de su amigo si lo encontrara en una actitud sospechosa. En cambio, contigo no hubo ninguna duda, ¿Entiendes?

Otro pensamiento entró en conflicto con el anterior para defender la poca y agonizante esperanza que le quedaba. Si ni siquiera terminaba de creer en lo que tenía enfrente de él ¿por qué debería creer en lo que éste le decía? Este Doble D no era ese Doble D. Todo lo que decía solo podía ser mentira.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de lo que ellos creen o no? Puede que sea verdad eso de que no les agradábamos, ¡pero eso quedo en el pasado! ¡Luego de aquel incidente todos entendieron porque lo hacíamos, y nos perdonaron! ¡Conseguimos ser amigos! ¡Todos! Pero tuviste que llegar y decir idioteces, viendo cosas donde no las hay, arruinando todo lo que tanto nos costó lograr. ¡Si están persiguiéndome ahora es por tu culpa! —Eddy paró un rato para recuperar algo de aire. Doble D comenzó a acercarse a él—. No sé qué te ocurrió, Doble D. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fueron las Kanker, verdad? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Dímelo! ¡Te había dicho que sería una mala idea acercarte a ellas! ¡Que no escuch...!

Doble D tomó a Eddy de la mandíbula y lo acercó a él. Este sintió un punzante dolor en ese lugar: la tensión del momento le había hecho olvidar que hace no más de dos horas se había estrellado contra los dientes de May.

—¡Para ellos nunca fuiste más que basura! ¡Como Ed y como yo! Jamás nos comprendieron... —Doble D ahora miraba hacia el horizonte, serio—. Perdimos mucho tiempo intentando encajar en ellos, ¿y todo para qué? ¿Crees que valió la pena? Mira el cariño que te tienen...

—No... ¡Es por tu culpa!

—Si es mentira, dime, ¿cuantas veces alguno de ellos te dijo «te quiero», o algo parecido?

Eddy se mantuvo en silencio y Doble D sonrió una vez más. Soltó su mandíbula, se incorporó y se dirigió a la silla que yacía tirada a un metro de ambos.

Eddy había vuelto a recostarse sobre la grava, sollozando. De nuevo no quería creerle, pero era Doble D. La persona en quien más confiaba, intentando hacerle ver la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera, como se supone que lo haría un amigo. «¿No era que Doble D siempre sabía lo que hacía? ¿Entonces?» Ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Unas nubes terminaron de cubrir por completo al sol.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en el que Eddy, perdido, no sabía que más decir. Doble D tomó la silla, a la que todavía le colgaban los restos de soga que había cortado, y la arrastró.

—Los tres. Ed, Edd y Eddy, felices por la vida, de la manito y cantando, jugando con los demás, tratando de alcanzarlos. Los tres grandes amigos —entonaba, risueño, mientras ocultaba la silla en un gran matorral. Luego volvió hacia Eddy—. Ed, el tonto amigable. Tú, el líder visionario e impulsivo, y yo el cerebro que es gentil con la gente, porque eso fue lo que fui. Fui amable. Y así hemos sido. ¿Pero sabes que recibimos a cambio? Nada. —Olfateó su bolsillo derecho e hizo una mueca de asco, luego sacó un aromatizante de su gorro—. Nada ha cambiado desde el primer día, y sé que lo has notado tanto como yo. Sarah nos odia, Nazz nos odia, Johnny nos odia. Jimmy, esa pequeña escoria... le gustó abusar de mi amabilidad. Kevin es el peor de todos. Y luego están esas tres... Dime, ¿extrañarías a alguno de estos?

«…»

Eddy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. No tenía nada que decir. Cada palabra que escuchaba lo hacía sentir peor, así que solo se limitó a bajar la vista.

—¿Te digo algo? —Terminó de rociar su bolsillo y guardó el aromatizante—. Tienes algo que los demás no, además de ser honesto a tu manera. Ed y tú fueron los únicos que me han querido como yo era... bueno, además de esa loca de remate de Marie... —Agarró a Eddy del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Éste no opuso resistencia, sólo escuchaba—. Pero aunque sea algo de lo que me arrepienta ahora, pelos necios, yo valoro eso. Así que a ti te doy una oportunidad. Hasta ahora te has ocupado de la gran mayoría de nuestros planes, como el buen líder visionario e impulsivo que fuiste. ¿Qué tal si ahora continuas con el plan que ya propuse?

Dejó a su amigo metido en uno de los arbustos de un pequeño matorral, a una distancia considerada del otro arbusto en donde dejó la silla junto a las sogas.

—Te dieron dolor y sufrimiento, por lo que ahora debes darles algo a cambio para saldar la deuda. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente —le dijo mientras sacaba resortera de su gorro, abría su mano para colocarla ahí, y la cerraba, para después volver a ponerse de pie y admirar su figura—. ¿El negro nos queda perfecto, no crees Eddy?

—Yo creí... yo creía... que después de todo... —dijo Eddy entre sollozos— comenzaba a agradarles.

—Lo sé... —respondió Doble D, aun con su voz grave y maligna. Por un momento sintió lastima por él—...pero no olvides lo que te dije. En las próximas horas, podrás comprobar por ti mismo todo lo que hablamos.

Y de la misma forma en la que llegó a rescatarlo, se paró y comenzó a alejarse caminando. Eddy ya no quería seguirlo, ni matarlo, ni nada de eso. El ya no quería nada.

* * *

—¡Ya pasamos estas rocas cuatro veces, Nazz! ¿Cuantas veces más quieres verla?

—Pero es que yo siento que estuvimos caminando casi en línea recta todo este tiempo.

—Pues no. Si no, no veríamos las mismas rocas blancas una y otra vez.

Kevin creía que no se habían desviado lo suficiente. Habían recorrido un trayecto muy largo, por lo que seguir una línea recta no era tan sencillo como lo parecía. El sol estaba oculto por las nubes, por lo que no se podían orientar a partir de éste —suponiendo que supieran hacerlo—.

Y Nazz no se equivocaba.

—Bien, señor razón. Hagamos lo que usted diga —dijo y se cruzó de brazos para intentar no oírlo más.

Mientras continuaban inclinando su dirección hacia la derecha, Kevin preguntó.

—Oye... ¿estás enojada?

—No. —Ella caminaba delante de él, un poco alejada y procurando no mirarlo. Sentía la fuerte necesidad de hacerle saber, de alguna forma que no fuera la directa, que sí estaba enojada. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

—Estás enojada —señaló.

Nazz lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin detenerse.

—¿Me estas preguntando?

—No. Lo estoy afirmando. Siempre te pones así cuando te enojas. —Y estaba en lo cierto—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno, pero parece que tú tienes varios.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tú sabrás...

«Aquí vamos de nuevo», pensó Kevin.

—No lo sé. Por eso te pregunto. Me interesa saber —le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo para detenerla. Si había algo que le había enseñado la experiencia era que, en lo posible, enfrentara con sinceridad las diferencias, en especial si se trataba de una chica. Mentir solo complicaría las cosas, aunque a veces no quedara otro camino.

—Oh, ¿ahora te interesan tus amigos?

—¿De qué hablas? No entiendo tu punto, Nazz. Si fueras un poco más clara con...

—Primero nos obligas a todos a caminar por ahí sin parar ni un segundo. Luego te niegas a ayudar a buscar a Jimmy —escupió finalmente su amiga.

—Ah, ¿era eso? —preguntó Kevin, ligeramente sorprendido, aunque de alguna forma se lo esperaba.

—«Ah, ¿era eso?», ¿nada más?

Resulta que él también tenía un límite, y ella, más por naturaleza que por costumbre, lo había cruzado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar porque Jimmy se perdió por ahí? ¡Hago todo lo que puedo pero no les basta con eso, ustedes solo saben pedir y pedir «Kevin esto, Kevin aquello»! No sé por qué no lo pueden entender. —Se detuvo un segundo para dirigirse mejor a su amiga—. ¿Quieres que pida perdón por mi supuesta falta de solidaridad? ¡Bien! ¡Perdón por ser el único que decide prioridades! ¡Perdón por ser el único en atreverse a admitir que ninguno de nosotros tenía tiempo para Jimmy, a pesar de que todos estábamos pensando en lo mismo! ¿Contenta?

Ella esperaba que él hiciera un pequeño berrinche por lo sucedido, pero no fue así. No se esperaba que fuera honesto con lo que sentía. ¿Tan injusta había sido con él? ¿O solo exageraba? Relativamente, él tenía razón. Se había estado echando al hombro la responsabilidad de la misión voluntariamente, decidiendo a donde ir, que hacer, cómo buscar. Todo él.

—Si. —Nazz volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Escucha...—Kevin le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando recuperar confianza, como si hubiera algo delicado que arreglar—. Jimmy está bien, seguramente se distrajo con alguna tonta mariposa. Ya sabes cómo es —dijo, para tratar de calmar el ambiente–. Ahora tú dime una cosa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Si es verdad que te parezco un desconsiderado y mal amigo por no acompañar a Sarah y estás molesta por ello y bla, bla... entonces ¿por qué sigues conmigo? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

—Porque... bueno... —Nazz se tapó la cara—. ay, tú ya lo sabes, Kevin. No podía dejarte solo.

Lo que oyó de su amiga realmente lo sorprendió. Él pensó que, ya que estaban dejando salir sus pensamientos sin filtros, le confesaría algo como —«Te sigo porque me encanta hacerte enfadar»—.

—¿En... serio?

—¡Si! Quiero decir, si es cierto que hay un loco suelto secuestrando gente, yo no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí solo. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti. ¿Entiendes?

«Ohh era eso. ¿Cuidar de mí? ¿Una mujer? Si, lo que digas...»

Por un instante Kevin se vio física y emocionalmente reducido a un niño de cinco años, como uno de esos bichos a los que ella suele cuidar cuando trabaja de niñera.

—¿Cuidar de mí, eh?

Nazz dejó escapar lo que pareció un desinteresado "ajá". Kevin soltó una pequeña risa.

—Mira, mujer, digo, Nazz. Yo realmente, a... agradezco tu preocupación por mí pero, primero, no hay "loco suelto" por ahí en este bosque, y segundo... me sé cuidar solo. No te ofendas, pero creo que sería lo mismo.

Nazz le preguntó si estaba seguro y Kevin le dijo que sí. Siguieron caminando por unos minutos, en silencio.

—Así que... Kevin se sabe cuidar solo...

—¿Alguna duda?

Nazz lo tomó del brazo derecho y, usando su espalda, tiró para delante, haciendo que el chico diera media vuelta y cayera boca arriba, de cabeza. Y rápidamente, lo retuvo poniéndose encima de él.

—Se nota. —Rió.

—Sí que te gusta hacer trampa. No estaba preparado —se quejó Kevin apartando sus piernas, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a un costado. Ahora Kevin la tenía contra el piso—. ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Necesita la princesa que la rescate?

Nazz le dio un certero rodillazo en sus partes íntimas para liberarse de él.

—¿Quién es la princesa ahora, Kevin?

Kevin cayo de rodillas, retorciéndose de dolor mientras ella volvía a ponerse de pie.

—No... se vale, eres una chica, no puedo golpearte... ¡no, no, no, espera! —Su amiga había comenzado a lanzarle varios golpes y patadas al azar. Kevin intentaba esquivarlos y detenerlos con una mano mientras se resentía del dolor con la otra.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a dejar que una chica te derrote?

Kevin solía reconocerse a sí mismo como un hombre hecho y derecho, aun cuando apenas entraba a la adolescencia. Él no podía golpear mujeres, pero si podía defenderse.

Desvió uno de sus golpes, colocó un pie por detrás de sus piernas, y con un poco de fuerza la hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. Ella no se rindió tan fácil. Se levantó del piso, trepó hasta tomar su cuello con sus brazos y volvió a derribarlo utilizando su propio peso. Luego ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta agotarse.

Nuevamente, Kevin estaba en el suelo.

—Basta, Nazz. Tienes ventaja, ya ganaste —le dijo, agitado.

—¿Lo ves, Kev? Necesitas una chica a tu lado, no lo niegues.

Kevin había quedado realmente sorprendido por las habilidades de Nazz, incluso aunque la haya dejado ganar, ella era simplemente estupenda.

—No es cierto. Solo te necesito a ti.

Ella no dijo nada. No esperaba oír eso, pero ahora que lo había odio, le había gustado mucho.

Kevin le acarició el rostro, delicadamente, logrando así dibujarle una gran sonrisa. Ella tenía al chico en donde alguna vez imaginó tenerlo: contra el piso, inmóvil, a su merced... y a pocos centímetros de su boca. Él también se dio cuenta de eso. Empezó a llamarla con sus ojos. Pedía que se acercara.

Los dos cerraron los ojos. Ella se acercaba a él tímidamente, esperando encontrar sus labios en cualquier momento.

Entonces Kevin volvió a tomarla de los brazos, colocando su pie al lado de sus rodillas, para someterla nuevamente contra el piso.

—¡Ja! ¡Nadie le gana a Kevin tan fácilmente! —Exclamó victorioso.

Nazz se sintió bastante tonta por haber caído en su trampa. Rompió el equilibrio de los brazos de Kevin con un manotazo para volver a liberarse y, con otro certero codazo, lo estampó contra el piso. Esta vez sin medir su fuerza.

—Vámonos ya, Kev.

* * *

Eddy seguía sollozando en el arbusto en donde lo dejó Doble D. La realidad era dura. Pero era la realidad, pensaba. Y lo peor de todo, era que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el sabía todo lo que Doble D le había dicho, o por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Su amigo sólo le ayudó a aceptarlo en parte. Ahora tendría que comprobarlo por sí mismo: no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que estaba de vuelta en el vecindario.

Desde su posición se veían las casas. A su derecha, a unos veinte metros de él estaba la calle, la primera que atraviesa el callejón al salir. En frente suyo, estaba la casa de Doble D, y a la derecha, la de Rolf. Todo estaba en silencio.

«Estoy perdido. Se acabó.»

Escuchó un ruido. Buscó rápidamente su origen y lo encontró: provenía de la ventana que daba a la cocina de Doble D.

Marie abrió la ventana y se metió en su casa.

No sabía en qué momento había aparecido ella ahí, no la había escuchado llegar, y si ella lo hubiera visto, no habría seguido de largo.

Aunque la verdad, ya nada le importaba ahora.


	10. 10

La relación que tenían Johnny y esa cochina tabla trascendía el sentido común de cualquiera en el barrio. Simplemente uno los observaba «hablando» y de inmediato sacaba conclusiones realmente fascinantes: se solía pensar que Tablón de verdad tenia vida propia, o más aún, que Tablón era el cerebro que manejaba a Johnny (su cuerpo).

Patrañas. Sarah no estaba de humor para esas tonterías, ni tenía tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro, Tablón? ¿No es arriesgado? —le preguntaba a su amigo, mientras le pegaba su oreja, obstruyendo su pequeña boca de crayón.

—Johnny, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Las tablas no tienen vida.

El chico solo aparto su oído de su amigo y se volteó hacia ella, con una mirada de reproche.

—Tablón dice que así nunca conseguirás novio. —Un puñetazo y el muchacho y su tabla salieron volando a gran velocidad, estrellándose contra un roble, desplomándose a sus pies y siendo aplastados por un gran número de bellotas. Y Johnny comprendió lo que su madre siempre le repetía en cada oportunidad: que si no se tenía nada bueno que decir, era mejor no decir nada.

Sarah se acercó a él y lo tomó de la camisa.

—¿Te crees que estamos jugando, tonto? Jimmy fue secuestrado por Eddy o quien sabe que malvado ser viva por aquí y tú estás... —Sarah se calló de repente, ahogando un grito. Algo se le había venido a la cabeza.

«...que malvado ser...»

Johnny pudo jurar haber visualizado un foco de luz encenderse sobre la cabeza de Sarah.

«...viva por aquí.»

Se volteó a Tablón, a ver si este tenía alguna idea sobre lo que se le habría ocurrido.

Lo que en principio había sido una mueca de sorpresa, ahora había cambiado fugazmente a una de furia. Como había ocurrido ayer frente a los Eds, ella volvió a despedir humo de sus oídos como una tetera con agua hirviendo. De pronto, la niña soltó la camisa de Johnny, dejándolo caer, y luego salió disparada hacia una dirección, acelerando el paso. Sabía a donde iba, eso seguro.

Johnny, aun temeroso, se puso de pie, tomó a Tablón y la siguió.

Era cierto. A Sarah se le había aparecido una idea en la cabeza. Eddy no haría tal cosa como secuestrar a Jimmy. ¿Para qué? Sería absurdo. No ganaría nada con eso. Y descartando a los demás chicos, aún quedaban ellas... ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Estaban persiguiendo a uno de sus estúpidos «novios» y a estas alturas ellas ya deberían saberlo.

Hacia allá se dirigieron.

* * *

—Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales. Siempre intentando mostrar su imagen de macho alfa y...

«bla bla bla bla bla»

«Qué fastidio son las mujeres. ¿Nunca se callaran?»

Kevin caminaba mirando al piso, pensando en cómo en ocasiones, se podía ganar una discusión (o sobrevivir a ella) simplemente al mantenerse en silencio. Era una manera efectiva y económica, aunque bastante descortés e incluso hasta grosera, pero él no era justamente una persona cortés.

Habían caminado el bosque por lo que pareció ser una o dos horas, mientras las nubes del cielo se iban desplazando lentamente. Intentaron mantener una conversación amigable, acerca de cosas triviales, lo que sea para pasar el tiempo mientras exploraban, pero Nazz tuvo que sacar a flote su juicio acerca del supuesto machismo de Kevin. Y por supuesto, no volvió a darle otra oportunidad de besarla.

Él no escuchaba nada más que parloteo. Por lo que cuando ella lanzó un súbito grito de horror, él fue violentamente expulsado de su pequeña conciencia. Se sobresaltó y se llevó la mano al corazón. El agudo grito femenino casi le destrozó los tímpanos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—¡Mira! —Nazz señaló hacia un punto entre los arbustos. Un pantalón azul casi lila se podía ver asomándose.

—¡Por dios, Nazz! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Ella se disculpó y le regañó por no haber estado escuchándola. Ambos se acercaron y sacaron al sujeto del arbusto. Era Ed. Yacía boca abajo, completamente inmóvil. Lo dieron vuelta y lo encontraron roncando. Nazz y Kevin se miraron.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —preguntó ella con intriga. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —aseguró él. De nuevo, a través de su mirada, le indicó a su compañera que ella haría la parte dura.

Levantó a Ed de los hombros usando casi la totalidad de su fuerza. Al muchacho le colgaba la cabeza de un costado, y de su boca caía un amigable hilo de baba. Entonces comenzó a zarandearlo mientras Nazz lo abofeteaba.

—¡Despiértate!

Así lo hizo.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Qué-cuando-cómo-dónde?!

Ed miró a todos lados buscando reorganizar su memoria. Se preguntó por qué extraña y surrealista razón no se encontraba en su sucia cama, llena de bocados, salsa, migas de pan y trozos de pollo, con alguna película de la trilogía de Mega Masacre de Monstruos en la TV. De repente, un torbellino de imágenes, una tras otra, fue actualizando su memoria: los sucesos ocurridos con Eddy, con los demás, cuando lo dejó escapar, él caminando por las calles, y luego... había ido con Doble D, a pedirle ayuda.

—Ed, ¿estás bien? —Nazz le puso una mano en el hombro. Se notaba que aun semi dormido, estaba alterado.

—Oye, orangután, ¿dónde están los otros torpes? —interrogó Kevin.

Había que tener en cuenta que Ed había dormido... ¿cuánto? Varias horas, más o menos. El sueño pesado ayudó un poco a que durmiera plácidamente, y ahora que había despertado, no había que interrumpirlo mientras este se desesperezaba. Prosiguió con el protocolo de todas las mañanas: preparó su dedo meñique con su propia saliva y lo introdujo en su oído. Frotó muy profundamente asegurándose de que todo allí adentro quedase reluciente, y retiró el dedo, que ahora tenía... desechos. Kevin y Nazz se giraron para otro lado y contuvieron el impulso de vomitar. Ed repitió la secuencia con el otro oído.

Listo. Ahora díganme, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

—Te decía si no sabías en donde estaban tus tontos amigos. Bueno no importa, vas a ayudarnos a buscar al traidor de tu amigo, te guste o no. —Y lo hizo ponerse de pie tomándole de la oreja, parecido a como su madre lo hacía cada vez que Sarah lo acusaba sin fundamentos.

Aparentemente ellos buscaban a Eddy para castigarlo por... por haber robado a todos. Y él, como buen amigo fiel, le había dado una mano dejándolo escapar, porque algo en su interior le decía que era inocente. Todo había ocurrido en menos de diez segundos, en los cuales él había podido ver la inocencia en sus ojos, que horrorizados, pedían auxilio a gritos. Y después de eso se había ido a buscar a Doble D para salvar a su amigo.

—¿Qué hacías tirado en el piso Ed? ¿Eddy te hizo eso?

«Doble D»

Ed todavía recibía imágenes. Esta vez era de ambos recorriendo los bosques heroicamente, atravesando la densa oscuridad matutina, y de Doble D echándose una siesta. El solo debía vigilar por cinco minutos, los cuales finalizaron abruptamente, cuando alguna fuerza (probablemente el agotamiento) lo derrotó. Y entonces despertó en ese arbusto.

—¡Doble D! ¿Dónde esta Doble D? —preguntó Ed.

Kevin y Nazz se miraron extrañados. Reconocían que todo había sido muy confuso en las últimas horas. Al principio habían logrado armar un equipo entre todos los muchachos del barrio, y luego se fueron separando a medida que avanzaba la noche, cada uno por su lado. No sabían dónde estaban los demás. No sabían dónde estaban ellos mismos. Sólo estaban seguros de una cosa: de que Eddy era un ladrón hijo de perra.

—¿Que? ¿Tampoco lo sabes? —interrogó Kevin, desconfiado.

La otra noche en la que dejó escapar a Eddy, había sido la última vez que lo había visto. Desde entonces, no supo más de él, por lo que sacarle información —a base de torturas y latigazos, como solía hacerse con los héroes— sería inútil. Y Doble D... Trató de traer de vuelta a su mente la imagen de su amigo, segundos antes de perder la consciencia. Doble D se había tomado una siesta mientras él vigilaba, y no podía recordar más. Si, él se había quedado dormido y despertó casi en el mismo lugar, pero eso no explicaba lo que había pasado con su amigo. Tal vez él lo había movido hasta ese arbusto y lo había dejado ahí, para disponerse a continuar solo. O tal vez alguna fuerza misteriosa, maligna y de otro planeta secuestró a su noble amigo y lo dejo a él ahí tirado en la intemperie. Para alguien como Ed, cualquiera de las dos hipótesis podían haber ocurrido.

Mientras Kevin lo llevaba de la oreja cual madre a su pequeño malcriado, Nazz pudo observar que Ed llevaba en la nuca un pequeño chichón. La curiosidad hizo que lo palpara un poco. Ed lanzó un aullido de dolor y se sacudió bruscamente, haciendo que Kevin lo soltara.

—Ay, disculpa, Ed. ¿Te lastimé? —preguntó mientras retiraba rápidamente su mano.

—¿Qué tiene el tonto?

Nazz le dijo que se había golpeado de alguna forma, para sorpresa del mismo Ed puesto que ni siquiera él era consciente de eso. Pensaron que al encontrarlo, encontrarían a su vez muchas respuestas, pero solo hallaron más preguntas. Al menos así era para Nazz, porque a Kevin solo le interesaba llegar a Eddy. Ed ya lo había dejado escapar, hace unas horas, pero quizá ahora no sea igual. Un poco de coacción y amenazas y la lealtad debería llegar a su límite, o al menos eso esperaba él.

—Ed, ¿estás seguro de que no sabes donde esta Doble D? —inquirió Nazz.

Kevin no dejaba de preguntarse porque Ed tenía un golpe en la cabeza. Lo habían encontrado dormido, o inconsciente, ahí tirado a la deriva. Tenía mucho sentido pensar que alguien lo había golpeado y luego lo había ocultado en ese matorral. ¿Pero quién? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Doble D? Quizás con Eddy, buscando a su amigo, o huyendo, o escondidos, o ni una ni otra. Tal vez fueron capturados por la misma persona que golpeo a Ed, y así volvía a preguntarse ¿quién? Había muchas posibilidades y solo él podía responder algunas de sus preguntas.

—Es obvio que lo sabe. Mastodonte, por tu propio bien es mejor que cooperes.

—No sé... Solo recuerdo que... yo y Doble D estábamos...

El alto se llevó un dedo al mentón y divagó un poco. Kevin pensó que, al igual que Ed, Doble D también debía dársela de amigo leal, y seguramente no escupiría la información. Aun así había que intentar encontrarlo. Podrían amenazarían a Ed con tirar a Doble D por una alcantarilla de la que de seguro no saldría sin uno o dos tornillos zafados. O simplemente retener a los dos, para enviarle un mensaje a la rata mayor, exigiéndole que se presentara por su cuenta si no quería ver a sus amigos sacrificarse por él, suponiendo que todavía conservara códigos de amistad. Cuando uno estaba furiosamente indignado, su juicio moral se estiraba a niveles inimaginables. Y de solo pensar en las posibilidades...

—Estábamos en el bosque buscando a Eddy, y de pronto nos quedamos dormidos. —Y luego se quedó callado y levanto ambas manos.

—¿Nada más? —inquirió Kevin.

Ed negó con la cabeza.

—O sea que tampoco sabes donde esta...

—¡Nooo! —Kevin se dejó caer al suelo y se agarró la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, Kevin?

El muchacho señalo hacia adelante. Unos metros delante de ellos, se comenzaba a dibujar un sendero imperfecto, de metro y medio de ancho, que se trasladaba hasta una manzana más adelante y ahí desaparecía. Ahí estaba el vecindario. Estaban de vuelta donde comenzaron.

—¡Jamas atraparemos a ese tonto! —El chico se dejó caer de rodillas y le propinó un puñetazo a la tierra.

* * *

Ese maldito reloj no dejaba de sonar. Su ritmo penetraba por los oídos de Lee y de May, quienes no podían hacer otra cosa más que esperar ahí, estáticas, en donde se habían quedado atrapadas.

Tic, toc, tic, toc...

Y la mayor tuvo el impulso de ir a buscar algo para arrojarlo sobre él. ¿Por qué no le ordenó a Marie liberarlas antes de ir a perseguir al ladrón ese?

«Porque le dijiste que sirviera para algo y que fuera tras él, ¿no lo recuerdas tonta?»

Y desde donde estaba podía imaginarla mofarse de las dos mientras lo perseguía. Ese viento que entraba por la ventana rota sobre el sillón y les pegaba a ambas... Pronto iba a descender la temperatura, y junto a ella su humor, si Marie no regresaba pronto. Y a todo esto, ¿habrá atrapado al extraño?

«¿Ordenar? Es tu hermana, no tu esclava.»

—¡Lee, quiero ir al baño! —Y recordó que tenía una tercera hermana. Oír a May quejarse por lo general era irritante, pero en definitiva era mejor que seguir deambulando en la monotonía de su propia consciencia, embrollada con los tic-tac del inmundo reloj.

«No, ella es una mocosa malcriada»

—Ni se te ocurra May, que acabamos de fregar el piso —respondió sin pensar en aquello.

Lo habían limpiado ayer, pero para ellas un día antes significaba recién. La pobre May tendría que esperar a que Marie regresara para poder ir al baño.

Ahora, por el amor de todos los dioses, ¿quién demonios era ese sujeto que se llevó a Eddy? Claramente era más alto que él. Lee se preguntó si se trataría de Ed o de Doble D. Como en aquella ocasión en la que Ed padeció un episodio de sonambulismo e invadió las casas de todos, arrasando con su comida y robándose algunas cosas, como su barquito embotellado, quizás esta vez había ocurrido lo mismo, pero con Eddy. Ese tonto se les habría salido de control y ellos no tuvieron más opción que intervenir por él, rescatándolo de los problemas en los que se metiera. Viéndolo de esa manera, uno de los Eds debía ser el "enmascarado".

—May, ¿no crees que...?

Unas voces muy familiares se escucharon a través de la ventana rota. Alguien del otro lado azotó la puerta unas cuantas veces, haciendo que los pocos cristales que le quedaban a ésta salieran disparados hacia todos lados. Eso era justo lo que necesitaban. Más problemas.

Sarah irrumpió en la casa tirando dicha puerta al piso de una patada. Llevaba en sus manos un envase de ketchup cargado con el que amenazaba con disparar. Johnny entró detrás de ella, sosteniendo envase similar pero de mayonesa, cuya punta temblorosa reflejaba su terror. Al parecer, era el único que percibía un olor desagradable en el ambiente. Ambos estaban jadeando, como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó histérica la menor mientras blindaba su arma— ¡¿Dónde está Jimmy?!

Una vez más, las hermanas Kanker recibieron otra inesperada visita. Se miraron entre ellas, sin entender absolutamente nada.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿No ves que estamos pegadas al piso? —comentó Lee, sorprendida.

Sarah se acercó a ella, reduciendo la distancia entre su arma y la respingada nariz de ella, lo suficiente para que ésta no se la arrebatara de un manotazo. La pequeña estaba temblando de rabia.

—No se hagan las tontas. Sé que secuestraron a Jimmy, hoy a la madrugada. Son las únicas que lo harían. Si no me lo entregan las voy a...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —respondió Lee desafiante.

—Pero nosotros ni siquiera salimos... —interrumpió May, pero Sarah la calló. Johnny se mantenía a raya, detrás de Sarah, cubriéndola. Al ver que no se podían mover, logró tranquilizarse un poco. Es que era tan fácil amenazar a alguien cuando estaba adherido al piso.

—¡Johnny! ¡Revisa todo el remolque, yo las vigilo! —le ordenó. Todavía no estaba segura de si en verdad estaban inmovilizadas o si solo era una trampa.

—De acuerdo. Tu ve arriba Tablón, yo buscare en la cocina. —Y arrojó a su amigo escaleras arriba. Aterrizó en el otro extremo. Sarah solo volteo los ojos hacia arriba.

Al acercarse a la puerta que daba a la cocina, Johnny sintió que aquel nauseabundo olor se iba intensificando. Preguntándose la razón de ese aroma, se adentró.

Como lo habían imaginado, definitivamente era un desastre. La ventana también estaba rota. El refrigerador estaba abierto. La mesa y las sillas en el piso. El frasco de galletitas estaba tirado, casi vacío: todas se hallaban desparramadas por todo el piso, y las hormigas ya estaban haciendo lo suyo. Y aquel olor tan desagradable invadía casi toda la cocina. No fue muy difícil encontrar el origen.

—¿Y para qué diablos querríamos a ese bebe de mami? —protestó Lee.

—¡Si! ¡Ya déjennos en paz! ¡Solo míranos! ¿No creen que ya tuvimos suficiente?

—¡Muy pronto hasta la lluvia va a ser culpa nuestra también!

Sarah no se creía ninguna de sus palabras. Bien sabía que esas serpientes adoraban usar a cualquiera para su propia diversión.

—¡Aquí no está! —informó el chico.

—Tablón te ha estado llamando, parece que él si encontró algo —le dijo Sarah. Era muy probable que en el piso de arriba hubiera algo relevante, y de alguna manera había que manejar a Johnny. El chico subió las escaleras y ella volvió a dirigirse a las Kanker—. ¿Creen que soy tonta? Sé que lo tienen escondido en algún lugar. Se cansaron de mi hermano y sus tontos amigos y por eso decidieron fastidiarnos a nosotros, ¡¿verdad?!

—Te lo juro, ¡si estuviera libre te daría tu... merecido! —Lee forcejeaba contra su propia trampa, y por un instante tuvo la sensación de que iba a zafarse.

Intentaba apuntar simultáneamente a las dos. May se cubría el cabello cada vez que le apuntaban con el envase. Tanto ella como sus hermanas odiaban que alguien les tocara el cabello por algo que no fuera una caricia.

Que relaciones tan extrañas tenían esos tres... Ed, Doble D, Eddy. Ellas eran... Lee, May, y...

—¡Esperen! ¿Dónde está la otra? —preguntó mientras dejaba de apuntarlas para volver a repasar cada esquina de la sala. Asumió que ellas si habían sido pegadas al piso. ¿Qué clase de trampa podría hacerse de esa forma?—. ¿En dónde se escondió?

«Sí que eres tonta Sarah»

—¿Te refieres a Marie? —respondió May, con un hilo de voz— Ella se...

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Lee.

Sarah advirtió de inmediato lo que eso podría implicar. Subió vertiginosamente las escaleras, de a tres escalones. Lee aprovechó para decirle a May lo que se le había ocurrido.

Encontró a Johnny en el dormitorio. Se arrastraba bajo la cama de las Kanker. Cuando la escuchó llegar, sacó su pelada cabeza, empujando afuera varios pares de zapatos.

—Ten cuidado, creo que Marie anda por aquí —le advirtió apuntando hacia todas las esquinas.

—No te preocupes, Tablón nos cubre. Acabará con ella en segundos. —Johnny señalo a su fiel compañero, quien permanecía al pie de la puerta del dormitorio, con un casco de camuflaje y una espadita de cartón. Sarah se cubrió la cara con la mano, y contuvo el impulso de golpearlo y arrojarlo por la ventana. Agradecía que por lo menos alguien estuviera ayudándola en su búsqueda, pero esta era una situación difícil y no tenía tiempo para estupideces.

Repasaron toda la habitación varias veces, dieron vuelta todos los muebles, luego revisaron el baño, y ya no quedaba lugar donde buscar. El piso de arriba había quedado más alborotado que la cocina, y a esas Kanker se les iría a salir un tornillo en cuanto vieran ese desastre que habían hecho. Volvieron a la sala de estar, con las hermanas, sin más remedio que darles la razón. Jimmy no estaba en casa, ellas estaban pegadas al piso. Definitivamente, ellas no tuvieron nada que ver con aquello.

—Vámonos chicos, aquí no hay nada para nosotros —dijo la menor con frustración. Ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

—¡Esperen! ¿No van a liberarnos? —protestó Lee.

—¿Y por qué lo haríamos?

—Tengo información, de Eddy. ¿Lo están buscando, no? —propuso la mayor.

Aquello no era del todo cierto. Ellos ahora buscaban a Jimmy, y planeaban encontrarlo para luego seguir por Eddy, sin embargo, todavía no terminaban de descartar el hecho de que éste último tuviera algo que ver. Aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido para ellos; se creía que ellas estarían del lado de los Eds cada vez que los del barrio los persiguieran, como aquella última vez... Entonces, ¿por qué entregarían a Eddy? A menos que de alguna forma se hubieran peleado... Eddy las odiaba, así que eso era posible. Los dos lo pensaron por unos segundos, y concluyeron en que no perdían nada si escuchaban lo que ellas tenían que decir. A "cambio" de su libertad.

—Hoy al mediodía capturamos a Eddy porque pensábamos que también nos había robado a nosotras. Lo atamos y lo interrogamos y entonces... —comenzó Lee.

—Un sujeto enmascarado entró a hacerse el héroe y nos pegó al piso con una pistola que disparaba nuestro perfume, nos dio a todas menos a Marie —prosiguió May.

Johnny bajó la vista y observó la sustancia. Era una especie de material viscoso que se volvía duro cuando llegaba al piso. Allá abajo no parecía desprender mucho olor.

—Y luego ese ladrón se llevó a Eddy... y Marie fue tras ellos. Y eso es todo.

Sarah escuchaba detenidamente sus palabras. Esas brujas no les daban ninguna garantía. Su palabra valía lo que esa papa tirada ahí en el piso. Aparentemente había alguien más, alguien vestido de ladrón aparte de Eddy. Bien podía ser cierto, pero eso no probaba su inocencia. ¿Acaso eso borraba el hecho de que haya estado en su casa, vestido de negro, tratando de llevarse algo? Tal vez ése era su cómplice. Pero a fin de cuentas, ese era ya asunto de Kevin y Nazz. Lo que a ellos les interesaba ahora era encontrar a Jimmy.

—Linda historia, pero nada de eso me sirve. Vámonos —declaró, y salió por la puerta que había tirado abajo.

—¡Oye! ¡Pelón, libéranos!

Johnny se detuvo en seco, y se volteó a verlas.

—¡Por favor! —le rogó May—. Con agua caliente se deshace el pegamento, y yo quiero ir al baño. ¡No aguanto más!

Johnny se quedó estático en su lugar, observando a las hermanas. La imagen era ya muy humillante: habían recibido un poco de su propia medicina. Indeciso, acudió una vez más a su compañero, el buen Tablón.

—Si. Tienes razón, amigo. —Johnny se volvió hacia ellas, quienes lo miraban expectantes. Sarah solo observaba desde afuera—. Tablón y yo opinamos que ustedes son unas apestosas brujas sin compasión que adoran abusar de los demás y...

—Si, si, gracias por los halagos. Ahora, ¿puedes liberarnos? —le exigió Lee impaciente.

—Pero también dice que en la vida hay que tener palabra. —Y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de agua.

—¿Es enserio? —manifestó Sarah, impactada. No podía creer que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con estas. May "saltaba" de alegría.

—Ese si es un hombre de verdad —comentó Lee con admiración.

El inmaduro y lunático Johnny, del que nada se esperaba más que ocurrencias con su amigo imaginario, estaba finalmente dando muestras de sensatez, y en un sentido más exigente, madurez, y las dos chicas eran testigos de aquello. Sarah todavía era muy joven para entender —y aún más, para valorar— todo eso de los principios, por lo que su insípida personalidad solo la limitó a berrincharle al muchacho exigiéndole que terminara con heroísmos y que se largaran de ahí de una vez.

Tal como se suponía, Johnny liberó a las Kanker, Lee pudo llegar hasta la biblioteca para tomar un libro y arrojárselo a ese reloj de porquería, y May desapareció como un relámpago, un instante antes de que se escuchara la puerta de arriba cerrarse de un portazo. Y Johnny supo que había hecho lo correcto.

De nuevo afuera, los dos chicos se volvieron a adentrar al bosque. Johnny con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso. A Sarah le aliviaba un poco contar con la ayuda de alguien, pero iba a ser necesario más que eso para sacarle alguna otra expresión que no sea su eterna cara de amargura. Si Jimmy no era encontrado en el bosque, era muy probable que no hubiera habido secuestro y que él simplemente se hubiera perdido por ahí, decidiendo regresar a casa a la espera de los demás. Era solo una posibilidad, por supuesto. No era un hecho concreto, como lo era ese rugido que escapaba del estómago de ambos.

—Creo que tengo hambre... ¿tú tienes hambre Tablón?

A eso le siguió otro igual, pero proveniente de la niña.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó ella. Pero había que admitirlo, no habían comido nada en horas. Sarah dijo que no había sido nada.

—Los dos lo escuchamos, Sarah. ¿No tienes hambre?

—Pues... —Enojada, tuvo que decir que sí.

—Por suerte tenemos algo aquí. —El muchacho sacó un pútrido cubo de queso rancio, más verde que amarillo, que desprendió su dulce aroma en el momento en el que fue liberado. Sarah se cubrió la nariz y se dejó caer al piso. Tosió un poco, luchando por conseguir un poco de aire puro.

—¡Iuffff! ¡Por dios, Johnny! ¿De dónde sacaste esa asquerosidad?

—Lo encontré en la cocina de las Kanker.

—Pues apártalo de m... ¿Qué?

Johnny le relató cómo fue que lo había hallado: en una de las esquinas formadas por el refrigerador y la pared, junto a unas galletitas, y como por obra de la naturaleza, las hormigas se mantenían alejadas de ese queso pútrido. Era como si aquel bocado contrastara con el resto de la cocina, aun siendo esta de las Kanker. En el momento, él no supo lo que eso implicaba, pero por alguna razón decidió llevárselo de todas formas.

Y Sarah se percató al instante lo que aquello significaba. Pero claro, ¿quién del barrio suele olvidar sus bocadillos en sus bolsillos, más especialmente quesos rancios? Así fue como todos los hilos se fueron atando simultáneamente, en una sucesión de conclusiones. La persona que liberó a Eddy era su cómplice, y esa misma persona tenía un queso vencido en su bolsillo, que dejó caer en la escena del delito.

Reuniendo toda la energía que albergaba en algún lado de su alma, la chica gritó el nombre de su hermano mayor con toda la ira posible, estremeciendo los arboles de casi medio bosque. Johnny tuvo que taparse los oídos para soportar el vozarrón. Unas aves que habían reposado sobre las ramas de aquellos arboles abandonaron inmediatamente el lugar.

Todos escucharon el salvaje rugido de la niña. Ed y Eddy, quienes se encontraban huyendo del enfadado Kevin. Incluso Doble D la escuchó, minutos después de salir de su casa. Había llegado la hora de usar su siguiente carta.


	11. 11

Mientras Sarah y Johnny invadían la propiedad de las hermanas Kanker sin ningún tipo de autoridad, Kevin escoltaba a Ed hacia su tormento. Decidió que el mejor lugar para interrogarlo sería el baño de la casa de Nazz. Todos sabían que para Ed un baño era el equivalente al infierno. Ningún otro lugar en el mundo le daba tal sensación de terror, ni siquiera la escuela. Se esperaba que una vez finalizado el interrogatorio, el baño quedara en condiciones similares a la granja de Rolf, por lo que la chica presento objeciones por el sitio escogido.

—Tu casa debe ser el sitio más limpio que hay, Nazz, después de la casa de Doble Tonto, pero no tenemos sus llaves y aun no estoy lo suficientemente seguro de saber que tanto tenga que ver con esta serie de delitos que cometió el traidor, como para ir y romperle una ventana... aunque es probable que los tres torpes estén juntos en esto. —Las dudas volvieron a invadir a Ed. Ninguno de los Eds estaba a salvo. La ira de Kevin y de los demás era tal, que estaba seguro de que si el dichoso ladrón no aparecía, todos terminarían por perder la cabeza, y por supuesto, ellos se llevarían la peor parte, si no se la estaban llevando ahora—. Pero eso sí. Tendrás que despedirte de dos o tres jabones. No creo que sobrevivan a Ed —aseveró Kevin con una malvada risa.

Ed caminaba con las manos en la cabeza, siendo apuntado por su arma.

Mientras cruzaban el último cordón de árboles que marcaba el final del inmenso bosque y el comienzo de la civilización, Kevin había advertido a Ed que, si tenía algo que decir, lo hiciese antes de llegar a su casa, porque una vez dentro no se salvaría del interrogatorio. Y que si intentaba alguna tontería como escapar, ellos responderían con fuego, lo perseguirían, y si se les escapaba, buscarían a Doble D y le harían pagar por todo lo que sus amigos hicieron.

Nazz revisó su pequeño bolso en busca de sus llaves. Sus delicadas manos solo alcanzaron a tocar una raqueta, una resortera, unas piedras y otros objetos personales que no recordaba tener.

—No encuentro mis llaves —le dijo a Kevin. Ed sintió que su cuerpo se liberaba de la tensión—. Oh, espera. No revisé el bolsillo trasero. —Ed volvió a estremecerse y comenzó a rezarle a cuanto dios se le cruzase por la cabeza. ¿A quién más le podría rezar? ¿A Superman? Giraron por la esquina y visualizaron el callejón. Vacío, como lo habían dejado.

—Que sea rápido. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quede.

A Ed se le estaban acabando los minutos. Tenía que pensar en algo que lo sacara de ahí —primero tenía que pensar—, y rápido, o de lo contrario sufriría la insensible ira de la higiene. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Recordando viejos tiempos con sus dos mejores amigos, llegó a darse cuenta de que los tres estuvieron en peores situaciones antes, y lograron escapar a algunas de ellas. Claro que todo era más fácil cuando estaban juntos. Los tres enfrentaban a las adversidades, cada uno aportando aquello en lo que más se destacaba. El y su brutal fuerza y su infinita creatividad fueron de gran ayuda en todo este tiempo. Pero si había algo que más necesitara en este momento, era pensar, y esa nunca había sido su especialidad. Extrañaba tanto a sus dos amigos, aun cuando solo habían pasado menos de 20 horas desde que los vio. Solo una genialidad de Doble D o un acto de astucia repentina de Eddy podrían sacarlo de este aprieto. Pero ellos no estaban; Doble D había desaparecido misteriosamente y era el mismo Eddy el que estaba en el ojo de la tormenta.

«Mis amigos no pueden ayudarme.»

Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que se acercaba a un jabón (y vaya uno a saber que más cosas tendrían preparado para él) superaban incluso el miedo a las tareas o a las mujeres.

«Nadie puede ayudarme.»

Ya hasta le parecía poco desagradable la rutina de ser perseguido por una apasionada y salvaje Kanker, tratando de huir para evitar ser bañado en lápiz labial.

«¿Bañado?»

Definitivamente no. Tenía que escapar o escapar.

—Todo esto sería más fácil si estuvieran los demás, pero tuvieron que separarse... —se lamentó el pelirrojo, luego pareció recordar algo—. Rolf... Rolf no estaba ayer en su casa. Nazz, ¿tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido?

Ella, que había logrado dar con las llaves de su casa, recibió con sorpresa la pregunta.

—Oh, pues, no lo sé... —balbuceó. Y realmente no lo sabía, pero eso no evitó que Kevin la mirara con extrañeza—. Pero podríamos...

—Oigan... ¡Les juro que no sé dónde esta Eddy...! —aseguró de pronto Ed. También estaba seguro de que no se los diría ni aunque lo supiera. Kevin se volteó a verlo. Todavía tenían que interrogar a Ed. De buscar a Rolf se encargarían después.

—No nos vengas con eso, tonto. Ya no les creemos nada —respondió Kevin—. Le hemos dado nuestra confianza a Eddy, básicamente llegamos a aceptarlo, yo superé casi todas nuestras diferencias y... y el muy desgraciado nos traicionó. Se burló de todos nosotros. Sé que ustedes tres siguen tramando cosas raras, a mí no me engañan, nunca aparté el ojo de él así que...

—Ke...vin... —interrumpió Nazz, asombrada por algo.

—¿Que? ¿No ves que le...? —La chica tomó su cabeza y la giró hacia la dirección que debía ver.

Hablando del rey de Roma... Eddy también volteó a verlos.

Kevin quedó atónito ante la imagen que se alzaba sobre ellos. Al fondo de la calle, en el callejón, Eddy estaba detenido en seco, observándolos con la misma expresión. Era él. El traidor.

Eddy creyó en un primer momento que se trataba otra vez de una ilusión, o de su imaginación intentando emular de nuevo el peor escenario posible después de lo que había vivido. Pero no era su imaginación, ni tampoco un espejismo. Allá a lo lejos estaban sus perseguidores, sedientos de justicia propia. Ya no podía reconocerlos. Por semanas había estado creyendo que finalmente todos habían logrado ser amigos, pero ahora que los miraba, del otro lado de la calle, ya ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran. Salvo Ed y solo Ed, ellos y los otros, que dios sabe dónde andarán, eran enemigos.

«¡Para ellos nunca fuiste más que basura!»

Ed vio a su amigo allá a lo lejos y sintió que su corazón volvía a latir violentamente, aun cuando creyó que ya lo estaba haciendo. Era un alivio que Eddy siguiera vivo, pero... ¿y ahora que debía hacer?

Los cuatro permanecieron en sus lugares por lo que pareció ser varios minutos, sin saber qué hacer. El momento que algunos ansiaban —y otros temían—, aquel momento para el que incluso se prepararon, al fin había llegado. Pero nadie se lo había esperado tan de pronto.

De pronto, todos los temores de Ed se esfumaron, las amenazas de Kevin se convirtieron en nada en segundos; o lo había olvidado o ya no le importaba, porque ahora el deber de la amistad le llamaba, había llegado el momento de rescatar a su compañero.

—Vaya... —rompió el hielo el pelirrojo— Pero si es Eddy...

—¡Eddy! ¡Allá voy! —Ed se adelantó a los otros y salió disparado hacia donde estaba éste, dando inicio a la violenta persecución.

—¡Te lo advertí, Ed! —anunció Kevin, antes de abrir fuego contra él mientras comenzaba a correr. El daño que ocasionaban los proyectiles en su espalda no fue mortal, pero sí muy duro, suficiente para derribarlo por unos segundos. Con un ruido sordo, se desplomó sobre el duro asfalto, muy adolorido.

Eddy seguía en su lugar, inmóvil, sin saber si huir, esperando que Ed lo alcanzara, o volver a ayudarlo. Si optaba por la primera opción y esta no resultaba exitosa, quizá nunca pueda perdonarse por su elección. Si elegía la segunda, era muy poco probable salir con vida.

Kevin corrió hacia el tan frenéticamente que parecía que sus piernas se hubiesen alargado. Nazz lo seguía detrás, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Atrás, derecha, izquierda, atrás, derecha, izquierda. Tenía que decidir.

«Espera Ed ya voy por ti.»

Derecha.

Hacia allá fue. Se arrojó contra el jardín de la casa que se encontraba de ese lado, sin importarle un rábano quien viviera ahí, y se escabulló por uno de sus lados. Kevin se dirigió hacia esa dirección. Ed recién se pudo poner de pie. Le dolía la espalda a horrores, pero no podía detenerse.

—¡No te escaparas, tonto! —Kevin atravesó el jardín hasta la esquina por la que se había ido Eddy. Al llegar lo vio cerca de la otra esquina, a punto de doblar. Dos vallas, una que marcaba el límite del vecindario y el bosque, y otra que separaba la casa de la de al lado, le daban forma al pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda. Eddy volvió a lanzarse sobre el otro lado de la casa para seguir rodeándola, y un proyectil alcanzó a rozarle una oreja. El zumbido fue tan intenso que sus tímpanos no pudieron evitar el daño. Se tapó con una mano aquel oído mientras atravesaba el lado opuesto de aquella casa. Llegó rápidamente a la tercera esquina y al doblar, Nazz lo estaba esperando al fondo, donde volvía a comenzar el jardín.

—No... Por favor... —balbuceó Eddy.

Se colocó entre los dos únicos caminos que tenía. A su derecha estaba Nazz. A su izquierda, Kevin, y detrás suyo esa valla. Podría saltar la valla, pero eso le tomaría un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo, y seguro que recibiría disparos y en el peor de los casos seria atrapado.

—¡Yo no soy el ladrón! ¡Tienen que escucharme! ¡Me tendieron una tramp...! —Una piedra le dio de lleno en la nuca consiguiendo aturdirlo por un momento. En un principio lo único que sintió fue que el sonido se había esfumado, luego esa sordera se transformó en un intenso dolor punzante en esa parte. Ahora se apretaba con ambas manos los sitios que habían sido alcanzados mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y solo un metro lo separaba de Kevin.

—¿Una trampa? —se preguntó Nazz.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué estas vestido de negro? —cuestionó Kevin a Eddy.

Estaba acorralado, no le quedaría más opción que saltar aquel muro de madera. Y además, ¿en dónde diablos estaba Ed? ¿Seguiría ahí en donde lo dejaron?

—Yo... bueno... es que...

«Porque Doble D me bañó con tinta negra. Vamos Eddy, di la verdad él es el único responsable.»

El estruendo de las maderas al romperse la valla lo atontaron. Una mano se estiró por aquel agujero y agarró el cuello de su camisa para tirar de él y rescatarlo. Eddy se giró a ver. Era Ed, su único amigo.

—¡Ed! ¡Estas vivo!

—¡Ahí está el otro tarado! —Las dos manos de Kevin se asomaron por el agujero, y luego su rostro. Intentó meterse por ahí. Los Eds no perdieron más el tiempo—. ¿A dónde creen que van?

Kevin introdujo todo su cuerpo por aquel agujero, haciendo volar varias astillas que habían quedado en los bordes. Luego le siguió Nazz. Al caer al otro lado, vieron que Ed y Eddy ya les llevaban una buena distancia. Ella intentaba llamar su atención, pero él no podía escucharla.

La ira, el rencor o lo que fuere, resurgió del interior de Kevin más fuerte que nunca. Solo de ahí podía sacar la energía necesaria para alcanzarlos. Tenía un mazo en su bolso que había reservado para usarlo sobre sus rostros, y no iba a dejarlos escapar sin haberlo hecho. Al grito de guerra, salió disparado como un cohete detrás de ellos.

—¡Los voy a matar! ¡Los voy a matar!

Eddy se volteó atrás y apreció la imagen de Kevin acercarse a grandes pasos. No pudo contener un grito de terror. Aceleró.

—¡Ed, date prisa!

—¡Kevin, espera! —Nazz intentó seguirle el paso, pero se iba quedando muy atrás.

Mientras los dos Eds escapaban de Kevin abriéndose paso por los árboles, éste tomó una piedra del tamaño de dos puños y se los arrojó. La piedra le rozó el hombro a Ed, haciendo que este diera un salto y acelerara el paso.

Kevin estaba logrando reducir la distancia. Primero cuarenta metros, luego treinta, luego veinte...

«Nos va a alcanzar Eddy nos va a alcanzar.»

«Tenemos que hacer algo», pensó Eddy. Escondido detrás de unos árboles, se hallaba un pino, el cual tenía una de sus ramas a muy baja distancia. Ideal para trepar.

—¡Por aquí! —Eddy se acercó a ese árbol y comenzó a treparlo. Ed lo siguió detrás. Para cuando ya habían llegado a la segunda rama, a una altura considerable, Kevin ya se encontraba escalando. Los dos Eds siguieron subiendo, perdiéndose entre la nube de hojas. Allí arriba el viento soplaba y la visibilidad se iba reduciendo, sin embargo Eddy pudo divisar sobre sus cabezas una rama gruesa, que salía disparada del tronco en el que se hallaban y terminaba sobre el extremo de la rama de otro árbol más pequeño.

—¡Rápido, sube! —Ambos se treparon por aquella rama y la recorrieron, haciendo que todo el pino se sacudiera conforme iban llegando al extremo. Kevin, que recién entraba a la masa de hojas, tuvo que sostenerse fuerte contra lo que tenía a su alcance para no caer.

Los dos Eds llegaron al final y Eddy fue el primero en saltar. El otro árbol se sacudió violentamente, y Ed, antes de saltar, se giró a ver a sus perseguidores. Kevin ya había alcanzado aquella rama salvadora y Nazz permanecía abajo, sin intención de subir adonde estaban ellos.

—Eddy... —Mientras llegaban al centro del segundo árbol, Eddy se volteó a ver a Kevin saltando aquella rama y a Nazz llegando por debajo.

Ella solo se limitaba a observar aquella persecución digna de una película. Ahí estaban esos dos, huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por qué no simplemente se entregaban y pedían perdón?

«¿Porque era una trampa?»

—¡Dejen de perseguirnos! ¡Somos inocentes! —Eddy aullaba por un poco de piedad, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ed vio que una de las ramas se extendía hasta acercarse lo más posible a otro árbol, pero éste no ofrecía otra rama donde caer. Le dijo a Eddy que fueran por allá. Atrás, de alguna manera Kevin los estaba alcanzando; había llegado al tronco principal y ahora se trepaba por la rama que habían tomado.

—¡Ed, no hay salida! —lamentó Eddy, aterrorizado. Ambos se giraron y encontraron a Kevin a solo dos metros de ellos.

—¡Se acabó, idiotas! —anunció Kevin, quien ahora se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en todo lo que les haría a esas dos sabandijas. La iban a pagar muy caro—. ¡Despídanse!

Ed volteó a ver aquel árbol. Estaba muy alejado como para saltar. Tomó a Eddy de la camisa, lo levantó y con algo de carrera, lo arrojó hacia allá. Eddy ya estaba volando por los aires cuando se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo su amigo. Giró a ver a Ed, quien se había quedado en ese extremo, a punto de ser masacrado por Kevin. El tronco le dio un duro golpe seco en la espalda. Había llegado con éxito a aquel árbol. Comenzó a caer y se aferró a una de las ramas de su costado. La mitad de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, pero aun así se trepó hasta aquella rama, se incorporó, y giró de nuevo hacia Ed. Lo que vio en ese momento sería lo más brutal que vería aquel día: Ed estaba en el aire, había saltado. Las piedras que disparaba Kevin le estaban dando de lleno. El cuerpo de Ed se sacudía como un cadáver, o como una muñeca de trapo. Era perturbador.

—¡Ed! —Eddy vio como Ed caía al suelo con un duro golpe silenciado, para luego rodar por la tierra por unos segundos y luego detenerse, boca abajo, inmóvil. Incluso Nazz se llevó las manos a la boca.

«Voy para allá cejas de azotador, aguanta.»

Eddy llegó al tronco del árbol y comenzó a descender, dando saltos a las ramas. Kevin se preparó para saltar, como lo haría alguien a punto de tirarse un clavado. La altura a la que se encontraba no era muy baja. Entonces todos vieron como Ed volvió a moverse. Este colocó sus manos contra el suelo, apoyando todo su peso en éstos, y con un increíble esfuerzo, se volvió a poner de pie, dejando totalmente asombrada a Nazz. Kevin se apresuró en saltar. Ed se giró y volvió a salir disparado hacia donde Eddy había bajado.

—¡Ed! ¿Estás bien? —Los dos reanudaron la persecución.

—¡Nazz, se escapan! ¡No te quedes ahí!

Los dos Eds vieron enfrente de ellos otra valla que llegaba a su extremo unos metros más a la derecha. Más adelante se levantaban otras casas. Rodearon aquella valla y al llegar al otro lado se encontraron de nuevo en el barrio.

No era exactamente el callejón sin salida, sino la calle que lo cruzaba al salir.

—¿Para dónde vamos, Eddy? —preguntó Ed.

Eddy dio una vista panorámica de la calle. Ahora tenían un sin fin de caminos que tomar, tantos que no sabía cuál elegir.

—¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Enfrenten su destino como hombres! —vociferaba Kevin mientras se acercaba a ellos. Nazz lo seguía detrás, todavía abrumada. No se había repuesto del todo de la reciente cruda escena, y además se estaba quedando sin energía.

Todavía indeciso, Eddy decidió que fueran por la izquierda. Se abrieron paso por la desierta calle y al llegar a la esquina, a su izquierda vieron al fondo al callejón. Las casas de todos... Era un sábado por la tarde y todos deberían estar jugando en la acera en lugar de estar persiguiendo a los Eds. Kevin ya se encontraba tan lejos de ellos como de Nazz.

—Maldición Ed. No hay nadie en la calle. No tenemos a quien pedir ayuda.

—Doble D... Yo estaba con Doble D, Eddy, pero luego desapareció... ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! El sabrá que hacer, Eddy.

Eddy sintió como su estómago se contraía violentamente. Volvió la vista al frente sin responder nada. No sabía si decirle algo o no. Él podría soportar la realidad, como ya lo había estado tratando de hacer. Podría soportar el hecho de que esos malditos que los perseguían lo hacían porque querían deshacerse de él y que esa injusticia arruinó de alguna extraña forma a Doble D. Pero Ed no. Ed no podría soportar esa verdad.

Sin embargo, ¿era ese el único problema? Se giró y vio a Kevin a lo lejos. Aquella sanguijuela no los dejaría de perseguir por nada en el mundo. Había lastimado gravemente a Ed, a su amigo, y eso no podía dejarlo pasar. Hoy lo detestaba más que nunca.

Le indicó a Ed que debían doblar por el parque de juegos, y a través del pequeño tumulto de árboles que se encontraban detrás, llegar hasta el otro callejón, el que estaba en construcción, y luego ya verían como escapar. Si seguían de largo y doblaban por la calle, serian blanco fácil.

Otra piedra le pasó silbando por el oído. Kevin los estaba alcanzando.

—¡Voy a acabar con ustedes! —Kevin volvía a seguirlos de cerca. Nazz había quedado demasiado atrás, fuera de la persecución.

Los Eds entraron al parque y lo atravesaron. El tobogán por la izquierda, el columpio al frente. Ed volteó la vista hacia los juegos del pequeño parque. En un día normal y alegre, aquellos juegos estarían siendo ocupados por Sarah y Jimmy. Se preguntó si su hermana también estaba con los otros chicos, planeando como atrapar a los Eds para acabar con ellos.

«Oh hermanita.»

Era como si aquellos días en donde todos eran amigos habían terminado hace varios años, y no hace unas horas.

Una piedra le dio en el tobillo y Ed dio saltitos para tomarse de ese pie. Kevin acechaba muy de cerca. Los dos Eds saltaron la baja valla que finalizaba la zona de juegos y se adentraron en la pequeña arboleda.

Sin reducir el paso, Eddy casi se tropieza con unas bellotas. El suelo estaba cubierto de ellas, así que no tuvo mejor idea que tomar una e intentar darle a Kevin.

«¿De verdad es lo mejor que tienes?»

Pero las manos le temblaban. Sabía que su vida corría peligro. Arrojó la pequeña bellota y ésta cayó al suelo, a un metro de Kevin. Ni cerca.

Aquel absurdo intento de defensa personal solo había logrado un efecto: ahora Kevin estaba más furioso que nunca, y aquello se vio reflejado en su velocidad. Él ya estaba harto, quería terminar con este día, quería terminar con ellos de una vez y para siempre. Del bolso que llevaba en su cintura todavía quedaba gran parte de la munición. Tomó piedras de a dos, los colocó en el elástico, apuntó y disparó.

Ambas piedras dieron en su respectivo blanco.

Los dos cayeron hacia adelante, casi por la inercia del proyectil y comenzaron a rodar voluntariamente. Kevin acortó aún más distancia, tanto que incluso casi alcanzó a patear a Eddy. Ed sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Le había dado justo en donde lo habían golpeado, pero aun así se levantó y continuó la carrera. Eddy también se volvió a levantar. Kevin intentó tomar a Ed de la camisa, pero tampoco pudo alcanzarlo. Ed levantó de nuevo a Eddy y realizó un sprint, como quizá nunca lo había hecho.

La arboleda terminó y los Eds se encontraron en el callejón en construcción en donde Eddy había pasado la noche.

* * *

Completamente agitada, Nazz se dirigió a uno de los bancos y se desplomó. Estaba muy agotada. Debía que reconocer que no tenía la energía, ni la voluntad suficiente para seguirle el ritmo a los chicos. No se imaginaba de donde sacaban esos tres la fuerza para seguir y seguir adelante. No cabían dudas de que Kevin era el que más furioso estaba por la "traición" de los Eds, tal vez porque en el fondo él nunca dejó de detestarlos. O quien sabe, no estaba segura de nada.

En algún lugar detrás de esas nubes, el sol se debería estar terminando de ocultar. La noche estaba llegando en forma de degradación del cielo, pasando de un tono añil a purpura anaranjado.

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldar del banco, y se limitó a observar el nuboso cielo. Había cosas que no cerraban en esta historia, por supuesto, pero lo que más la hacía dudar era la perseverancia de los Eds en seguir alargando algo que, por el bien de todos, ya debería haber terminado. ¿Realmente valía la pena para ellos todo lo que estaban pasando? ¿Por unos estúpidos objetos? Era mucho más fácil devolver lo robado, arrodillarse en el centro del callejón y pedir disculpas a todos y cada uno de los afectados, no sin antes besar sus zapatos. De esa manera, ella podría perdonarlos, por supuesto.

Pero comenzaba a creer en algo más. En un momento, Eddy había asegurado no ser el ladrón. Había asegurado que le habían tendido una trampa y por eso había terminado en la mira de todos. Si él hubiera sido culpable, ¿no lo habría confesado en el momento en el que lo encontraron en la cocina de Ed? ¿O en algún otro momento posterior a ese?

Y por otro lado, le costaba trabajo creer que Doble D estuviera implicado. Muchas de las travesuras de los Eds habían ocurrido por accidentes que él no había podido evitar. Lo de ahora no era más que un delito doloso, y ella estaba casi segura de que Doble D jamás habría permitido que sus amigos hicieran lo que se supone que hicieron, así como estaba segura de que los otros dos (Ed y Eddy) nunca serían capaces de clavarle un puñal por la espalda para sacarlo del camino y luego robar a todos.

De repente comenzó a tomar sentido aquello que había asegurado Eddy. Realmente le tendieron una trampa.

Una oleada de satisfacción invadió a Nazz. Le alegraba pensar en la posibilidad de que, después de todo, ellos podrían ser inocentes, todo se resolvería y podrían ser amigos de nuevo. En definitiva, era el final feliz que todos merecían.

Pero eso solo podría significar otra cosa... si ellos no fueron... alguien más tuvo que haberlo hecho.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a buscar a Kevin para decirle que terminara de una vez con aquello, y entonces escuchó algo. Una profunda respiración penetró los arbustos alcanzándose a oír desde el banco.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Ed y Eddy salieron por la pequeña alcantarilla en la que terminaba aquella caverna en la que Eddy había dormido. Suponiendo que Kevin aun los siguiera muy de cerca, en cuestión de segundos debería salir por ahí también, oportunidad única para atraparlo. Pero los segundos pasaron y Kevin no apareció... no por ahí. Eddy levantó la vista y vio a Kevin muy cerca, quien se había acercado furtivamente esperando tomarlos por sorpresa. Los dos se sobresaltaron. Eddy gritó y alertó a Ed.

—¡¿No te cansas, Kevin?! —protestó Eddy. La persecución se reanudo una vez más. Ahora continuaban abriéndose paso por el pasillo formado por las casas del barrio paralelas a la calle, a la derecha, y el bosque, a la izquierda. Justo en ese momento fue que Eddy notó que Nazz ya no estaba con Kevin.

—¡Cuando los atrape, desearán ni siquiera haber sido planeados!

A Ed le ardía el pie afectado por el proyectil. Apenas podía correr correctamente y Eddy noto un ligero tambaleo en él, como si estuviera muy cerca de caer. En cuanto a él, el panorama era aún peor: su vista comenzó a nublarse, y eso lo asusto mucho. Todavía le quemaba la nuca, los pies le respondían por muy poco y por cada paso se iban debilitando más y más. Ed se estaba quedando bastante atrás. Kevin vio una vez más la oportunidad de capturar a alguno de los dos. Se arrojó con todas sus fuerzas sobre éste, intentando alcanzar su chaqueta...

Sus puños se cerraron sobre ésta, y Ed cayó al suelo junto a Kevin

—¡No, Ed!

Kevin había alcanzado a un desgastado y herido Ed. Eddy se detuvo.

—Ya te tengo. —Kevin se incorporó apoyándose sobre él—. Ahora si te voy a matar, retrasado mental.

Ed estaba aterrorizado, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Solo cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Eddy no podía creerlo. Definitivamente habían sido derrotados. ¿Sería este el fin?

«¿De verdad es lo mejor que tienes?»

Incluso aun con su inocencia, no lograba evitar sentir la culpa. No sabía que era lo que había hecho mal, pero ahora su amigo iba a pagar por él. Y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

«Te dieron dolor y sufrimiento.»

Kevin sacó el mazo que llevaba su bolso, lo suficientemente grande como para destrozarle la cara. Eddy, por su parte, no quería llegar a recurrir a aquello, pero era su amigo el que corría peligro. Era su amigo al que iban a castigar, y eso no podía permitirlo.

«Debes darles algo a cambio.»

Sacó de su bolsillo la resortera, junto con unas piedras que el mismo había recolectado en caso de emergencia, apuntó, y disparó.

No fue solo un disparo, fueron varios. El primero fue directo a las manos de Kevin, haciendo que este soltara el mazo y lo dejara caer. El segundo fue a uno de sus oídos, llegando incluso a quedarse adentro. Kevin solo balbuceaba de dolor. No se lo esperaba.

—¡Ya me cansé de ti! —El tercero fue a la nuca, haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco, para luego quedarse inmóvil por unos segundos, resintiéndose de los daños—. ¡¿Por qué no te mueres tú?!

Ed abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eddy había sacado una de las armas de ellos y había atacado a Kevin con ella.

Kevin logró de alguna manera volver a ponerse de pie, y se escabulló como un perro detrás de un árbol. Eddy se dirigía hacia él dispuesto a seguir vaciándole el cargador, pero entonces se escuchó algo que puso los pelos de punta a los tres.

—¡EEEEDDDD! —alcanzó a oírse muy a lo lejos. Esa potente y chillona voz solo podía ser de alguien. Los tres se paralizaron. Habían levantado la cabeza hacia arriba solo para poder oír mejor aquel rugido. Una vez finalizado este, Kevin se asomó por el tronco, mirando a los Eds. Ed y Eddy sólo se miraron entre ellos. Ed tenía una expresión de terror.

—¿Qué hiciste, cejotas? —masculló Eddy, sumamente asombrado.

—No lo sé, Eddy, pero ya vámonos.

Eddy terminó de calmarse. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado hace un instante. Fue la furia lo que lo motivo, pero no solo eso. La voz de aquel Doble D resonó por toda su consciencia, rebotando en sus paredes para hacerse más intensa y de esa manera fue que decidió sacar el arma que este le había dado, para atacar a Kevin con toda su ira. Luego fue el rugido de Sarah y el rostro de Ed lo que terminó con su corto episodio de desenfrenada ira.

Solo sintió la mano de Ed tirando de su brazo y luego se dio cuenta de que estaban corriendo de nuevo. Se volteó a ver atrás y vio a Kevin tambaleante allá en ese árbol. Éste intentó seguirlos, pero estaba bastante herido, y en cuestión de segundos los había perdido.


	12. 12

El aroma de la tierra húmeda invadió los pulmones de Rolf. Sumergido entre masas de tierra que lo aplastaban, Rolf continuó nadando hacia la superficie, preguntándose todavía como diablos fue que termino ahí. Le había costado trabajo pero de alguna manera, de entre toda esa tierra, él había estado logrando recoger algo de aire (probablemente de las filtraciones) para no asfixiarse. Rolf se preguntaba si se trataba de alguna habilidad proporcionada por la ardua disciplina que dirigía su rutina.

Tierra sobre Rolf, tierra debajo de Rolf, tierra a los lados de Rolf, tierra delante de Rolf, tierra detrás de Rolf, tierra en los calzones de Rolf. Todo eso y el hecho de que no se pudiera ver nada. A Rolf le había tomado un buen tiempo reconocer su estado, "buen tiempo" porque al no tener nada de referencia, hablar de horas o minutos era tener mucha imaginación.

Según le indicaban sus avanzados sentidos de supervivencia, Rolf había despertado ahí hace solo unos minutos. Era algo curioso porque llevaba varios días padeciendo un extraño insomnio y después de todo ese tiempo por fin logró cerrar sus ojos un momento.

«Pero claro —recordó—. A Rolf lo enterró vivo ese malhechor.»

Allí abajo, Rolf había conseguido sentir el paso de por lo menos doce gusanos por su cuerpo. Nada que Rolf temiera, pero cualquier otro de sus amigos en su lugar no habría podido soportarlo.

Aunque pareciera increíble, ésta no era la primera vez que Rolf era enterrado a gran profundidad. Cuando era apenas un crio, en las reuniones navideñas en familia en su tierra natal, solía ser el blanco de las travesuras de sus primos unos años mayores que él. A ellos les apasionaban las historias sobre muertos que volvían a la vida, historias que les contaban sus tíos y otros primos aún mayores, y no encontraron un candidato mejor para recrear tal escena que al pequeño Rolf. Una noche, lo sacaron de su cama con su manta para sepultarlo en el patio trasero del rancho y ver si por la mañana habría podido escapar. Rolf estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que ni siquiera notó las masas de tierra golpear la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Al igual que en esta ocasión, despertó en la oscuridad absoluta, con casi nada de oxígeno y sin poder moverse. Maldijo a sus primos por unos minutos, y luego se dispuso a cavar hacia arriba para salir de ahí.

Solo que por aquella vez las vidas de sus amigos no corrían peligro, ni había un bandido suelto con ideas revolucionarias que detener. Rolf supo que si no se daba prisa, muy pronto seria tarde.

La punta de los dedos índice y medio de Rolf alcanzaron algo duro. Rolf dirigió su otra mano hacia allá para poder estudiar mejor sus propiedades. Era una superficie dura y rocosa, y ese olor era muy familiar. Era cemento. Esa era la gran dificultad que tenía que superar. No era la primera vez que despertaba bajo tierra, pero si la primera vez en la que algo duro lo separaba de la superficie. El cemento solo podía significar una cosa: había una casa sobre Rolf. Si en lugar de ir arriba, Rolf excavaba hacia otro lado, quizá llegaría hasta un muro que lo separaría del sótano de esa casa, aunque eso era muy poco probable. Podría abrirse paso hacia otro lado y salir por el jardín, en donde no hay cemento, pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo, dependiendo de la proporción de la casa que estaba en su cabeza, y además se le estaba acabando el aire. Tendría que destruir esa capa de cemento para poder escapar a tiempo, o de lo contrario ese chico Doble D acabaría con todos.

Rolf nunca lo había hecho antes pero supuso que así se tenía que hacer. Primero hizo un pequeño espacio comprimiendo las masas de tierra de los costados. Por ese espacio podría mover su antebrazo de abajo hacia arriba. Luego apoyó un puño sobre la textura, lo alejo y tomando impulso, nutriéndose de la velocidad, golpeó. Entre la oscuridad Rolf pudo sentir una grieta surgir de los cimientos. Rolf repitió la secuencia varias veces. Palpando la textura, noto que la grieta se había ensanchado, y que la sangre caía de sus nudillos. Un último y certero golpe y la superficie se abrió.

Una oleada de aire invadió el agujero y sofocó a Rolf, quien comenzó a respirar agitadamente en un intento de nivelar el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Así era como se sentía una vez que lograba escapar de su tumba y descubría que estaba en el jardín del hogar en el que pasaban la navidad, con la diferencia de que ahí ya había amanecido y por la ventana Rolf podía ver a sus dos primos mentecatos retorcerse de risa.

Aquí estaba oscuro. Reinaba un cierto aroma dulce. Ni bien asomó su cabeza, Rolf sintió el peso de unas telas colgantes sobre su cabeza. Y habían zapatos, muchos zapatos.

Rolf terminó de salir del agujero y tuvo que permanecer en cuclillas porque las pesadas prendas no lo dejaban ponerse de pie. Tanteó un rato la puerta corrediza de madera para buscar algún picaporte, pero al no encontrarla, decidió solo usar la fricción de sus dedos.

De las ventanas no penetraba ninguna luz más que la de los faros de la calle, por lo que Rolf reconoció al instante que era de noche. Era de noche cuando Rolf fue sorprendido y noqueado por Doble D, pero tenía la fastidiosa sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí abajo. Quizá un día entero.

Rolf recorrió la habitación entera en busca de una forma de salir, como si estuviera en un laberinto. Todo era de color rosa y la mesita de luz estaba repleta de perfumes, lápices labiales, espejos y demás productos del consumismo moderno, sin mencionar el aroma dulce que reinaba en la habitación.

¿Pero qué hacia Rolf ahí? Bueno, no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Salió al pasillo y de ahí a la sala principal. Era amplia y bonita, y estaba prolijamente decorada. Obviamente esa no podía ser la casa de Rolf; del techo no colgaba ninguna pierna de ternero. Y además tenían esos aparatos de la era contemporánea que Rolf nunca supo usar bien. Solo veía una figura rectangular negra y grande pero, ¿dónde ponían los botones estos chicos?

«¿Pero y acaso eso importa ahora?»

Rolf se dirigió a la puerta principal, giró el picaporte, y la puerta se abrió. Unos instantes después se dio cuenta en lo extraño que era eso. Nadie sale de una casa sin cerrar con llave la puerta. Es decir, en este barrio no hay bandidos ni espíritus malignos, pero uno nunca sabe.

Al salir noto dos cosas: la primera que estaba en el callejón, y eso logró calmar a Rolf un poco. Por un momento tuvo la angustiosa sospecha de que había sido secuestrado y trasladado a algún lugar lejos de allí, y que tendría que valerse del pésimo servicio de transporte del estado (y un mapa) para regresar. Por suerte, eso no ocurrió. La segunda fue que estaba casi desnudo: el fresco viento de la noche lo saludo con un cordial abrazo, y lo hizo temblar de frio.

Rolf solo tenía sus calzones puestos, y eso fue lo más raro de todo el día. Primero iría a su casa por algo de ropa, y luego buscaría a los demás.

* * *

De noche, el basurero se encontraba casi en la oscuridad absoluta. Por lo general sólo era iluminada por las estrellas y las luces que el municipio instalaba, pero el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes, y aquellas luces brindaban una pobre iluminación. Es por eso que Doble D tuvo que improvisar: con los extractos de madera que había conseguido de los troncos del bosque, logró levantar dos filas de antorchas, una por cada lado, suficientes para iluminar una pista proporcionalmente similar al gimnasio de la escuela, lo suficientemente ancha para albergar un evento. Daba el aspecto de la entrada de algún templo sagrado del oriente.

Mientras esperaba a que sea la hora, Doble D ascendió por la duna de desechos que se levantaba enfrente de la pista principal y que además era la más alta del basurero. La cima de esa montaña de desechos y chatarra era la única razón por la que ese inmundo lugar valía la pena para él. La vista desde allí era espectacular, salvo por esas nubes que arruinaban el bello paisaje industrial. Era lo único que apreciaba de esta inmundicia, ya que lo que estaba debajo era —valga la redundancia— pura basura.

«Y es por eso que aquí terminarán todos los del barrio.»

A un lado de la montaña, allá abajo, se encontraba una especie de pozo pequeño. Él la había construido hace unas horas. Estudiando el sistema de drenaje, había descubierto que aquel túnel conectaba los de no solo este barrio, sino el de casi todos los que conformaban esta zona, pasaba muy cerca del basurero y llegaba hasta la única planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales con el que contaba Peach Creek hasta la fecha, para que los desechos sean tratados ahí. Luego recordó uno de los motivos por el cual este basurero era un basurero: anteriormente, la planta se encontraba aquí, pero a causa de algunos conflictos con los sindicatos, y las promesas de algún alcalde de hace décadas de colocar un supermercado (que al final ni siquiera licitaron), se había decidido trasladar la planta hacia un lugar más remoto, y éste paso a ser un simple basurero. La clave era que todavía seguía existiendo el túnel que terminaba justo en éste lugar, ahora abandonado. Doble D solo tuvo que cambiar el rumbo del drenaje, bloqueando el túnel actual y reabriendo el antiguo, para que los desechos salieran por donde él quería. Obviamente, con cinco trajes de protección. La parte de la boca del pozo fue más fácil. Ahora el nivel de las sustancias se encontraba bajo, a la espera de una reacción que la haga saltar de furia por los aires. Pero eso sería para después.

Desde aquella cima, Doble D casi podía observar el callejón. Iluminado y vacío, como siempre. Sarah y Johnny deberían andar por ahí, buscando a Ed, quien ya debería haber encontrado a Eddy y, si este último hizo lo que Doble D esperaba, ya se habrían salvado de Kevin. Su padre siempre le decía que si quería que algo saliera bien, debía hacerlo él mismo. Casi todo estaba encaminado, solo faltaban dos detalles.

Las hermanas Kanker deberían estar acercándose al basurero dentro de una o dos horas, pero eso era muy pronto. Tendría que ir y atrasarlas un poco más.

«¿Cómo puedes hacerles esto? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esta demencia?»

De nuevo esas voces. Ese sujeto no dejaba de molestar.

«Yo no hago nada, solo acelero el rumbo de las cosas: ellos se irían a matar entre sí de todas formas, porque nadie sigue los valores anticuados que tanto adoras. ¿O en serio te creías esa basura de que ella te quería porque eras honesto y correcto? A nadie le interesa eso, mi querido yo. Lo acabas de ver.»

«Te equivocas. Todos tienen un lado malo. Sin ese lado no seriamos humanos»

«Pero sintámonos con suerte —lo ignoró—. No todos los días conseguimos un aliado con sed de justicia.»

Ahora era hora de liberar al pequeño.

Descendió de la pirámide como quien lo hace de un tobogán. Al llegar al suelo, volvió a recorrer la pista que había creado. Era hermosa, sin duda, pero lo era aún más el futuro volcán, como llamaba al pozo de desechos. Rodeó la montaña de basura hasta el lado trasero, donde lo estaba esperando una rustica puerta de madera y hierro.

Abrió la puerta con la llave y se introdujo a su pequeña base. Todo seguía oscuro, como lo había dejado. No se escuchaba más que el débil sollozo de un niño.

A su derecha había colocado los interruptores. Hace unas horas, cuando descubrió esta base, los interruptores se encontraban escondidos en una de las esquinas, lo cual lo había molestado bastante. Era poco práctico, por lo que se tomó unos minutos para reinstalar todo. Levantó el tercero de ellos y una parpadeante luz amarilla se encendió en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

—Deja de llorar, marica. Solo te golpee un poco.

Jimmy estaba atado de pies a hombro a una silla. Estaba repleto de heridas. Sus frenos se habían estropeado y ahora su forma se asemejaba más a la de una montaña rusa que a la de un anillo.

—Debes estar extrañando a tus amigos. Dime, ¿quieres saber cómo están ellos?

—¿Do... Doble D? —preguntó el pequeño entre sollozos— ¿Eres tú, Doble D?

—Si... Así es, Jimmy —le confesó. El niño abrió los ojos, abrumado. El responsable al que todos buscaban estaba enfrente de él, y no era más que Doble D, el buen Doble D.

—¡Santo dios! —Jimmy contempló con terror al ser que se postraba enfrente de él. Desde siempre le había tenido terror a los Eds. Doble D originalmente no era alguien ofensivo, no como Ed o Eddy. Estos últimos siempre le habían dado cierto temor. Por eso fue que le sorprendió aquella sensación de terror y desolación abrumadora que le daba el supuesto menos peligroso de los Eds. Su iris y sus pupilas estaban de un color plateado bastante bonito, pero al mirar a través de ellos, inmediatamente se sintió asfixiado por una horrible sensación de oscuridad y vacío. Aquello le generó dudas— ¿Eres Doble D?

—¿No es obvio? No te confundas, Jimmy. No es nada personal contigo —le aseguró mientras acariciaba su cabeza—. Solo digamos que vine para que hablemos un rato, como amigos. ¿Así está bien?

Jimmy continuó contemplando a Doble D, o lo que fuese ese sujeto, que tenía el mismo rostro que Doble D, que tenía su misma voz con un tono más siniestro, y en lo único que difería del original era en su constante sonrisa inquietante. Eso y de que llevaba una camisa negra, una corbata blanca y unos guantes.

—Pero yo no hice...

—Todos hicieron algo, y tú también. Ahora que estamos casi solos, ¿qué tal si hablamos con la verdad? —Jimmy mantuvo el silencio y Doble D decidió comenzar con la persuasión—. ¿Recuerdas aquel día de la mentir... digo, de la amistad?

—...

—¡Habla!

—Si... —dijo temblando y con indignación— como olvidarlo... ustedes me humillaron delante de todos.

Doble D dejó escapar una risita de sorpresa.

—No, no. Ese fue Eddy. El sólo te humilló en frente de los demás, y aunque fue gracioso, también fue un poco cruel. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Sabías que fue él y en lugar de hacerlo personal, te descargaste con Ed y conmigo. ¿Puedes ver ahora por qué a la gente le ocurren esas cosas? Los observas un tiempo más y comprendes que en realidad lo tenían merecido.

—Pero, pero... ustedes se rieron de mí.

—Todos se rieron de ti, Jimmy. Por un instante pensé que era mucho para ti y no te lo merecías. Después lo comprendí. Mi amigo le había dado lo que merecía a un pequeño engendro malvado.

—¡No! No es justo.

—¿Te digo una cosa? Desde aquel otro día en el que Eddy te enseño sus... grandes habilidades de genuino estafador, supe que algo no volvería a ser igual en ti, pero me mantuve al margen contemplando tus acciones, intentando convencerme de que aun eras alguien bueno. —Doble D hacía referencia a aquel día en el que Sarah les había encargado a Jimmy a los Eds mientras ella asistía a clases de baile. Eddy no tuvo mejor idea que transformarlo en su aprendiz.

—Yo... ¡no entiendo nada de lo que dices!

Doble D arqueó los ojos.

—Ya lo entenderás... Ahora, este Doble D ingenuo, continuo creyendo que aun eras una persona inocente, ni siquiera esperaba que volvieras a meterte con nosotros. Este que está en frente tuyo no es más que la persona que siempre oculté. Yo no lo llamaría malvado porque... creo que los que me rodean son peores. Pero sobre eso hablaré más tarde. —Tomó a Jimmy de la camisa y se acercó a él—. Te contaré otra cosa. Al igual que muchos en el barrio, tuve... cierto deseo por alguien. Ustedes lo conocen como amor, pero esto es menos estúpido. Sabes de quien hablo, a todos les atrae.

—¿Nazz?

—¡Shhhh! ¿Me quieres delatar? La despertarás. —comentó señalando hacia aquel rincón oscuro—. Había estado maquinando mi mente, perturbado por la idea de que ella me rechazaba. Por si aún no lo sabes, había planeado declarar mis sentimientos hacia ella en... ¿cómo se llamaba ese día?

—¿San Valentin?

—Si, era ese... —Doble D guardó silencio por un momento—. Pero alguien tuvo que arruinarlo.

—...— Jimmy solo escuchaba, lleno de terror e incertidumbre. Nunca imagino que algún día tendría que pagar aquellas travesuras que hizo por ser un niño.

—Sarah y tú me dejaron en ridículo con la dientona esa... —le decía mientras recordaba... Le iba a entregar una tarjeta de amor a Nazz, pero terminó dándosela a May luego de encontrarla llorando en el cuarto de limpieza. Después de eso todo fue muy confuso y solo recordó ver la cafetería hecho un desastre. Rolf le dijo lo que había ocurrido y que los dos niños habían sido los responsables—. Después de ese día los de los otros años se reían de mi —relató Doble D, mostrando un semblante de angustia por primera vez—. Me llevó un mes entero dejar de tener pesadillas con May. ¿Sabes lo feo que es tener pesadillas con May?

—Pero, pero... Fue idea de Sarah... solo queríamos ayudarte...

—"Pero pero" un demonio. Sabían lo que hacían, Jimmy, ese es el punto. Y gracias a eso y a otros casos, supe que dentro de ti había un oscuro potencial, mi amigo. De hecho, es por eso que te traje aquí.

—No... Yo no soy como tú.

—¡Sabía que dirías eso! —Doble D tronó los dedos—. ¿Recuerdas el otro día en el que abrimos un club de seguridad contra los peligros de la nieve? —inquirió, pero Jimmy permaneció en silencio— ¡Responde!

—S...si —mascullo el niño entre lágrimas. Un suave gemido se escuchó detrás de Doble D, y éste se dio la vuelta. Luego, regreso su atención a Jimmy.

—Fue la única vez en la que unimos fuerzas para hacer de Peach Creek un mejor lugar. Mi trabajo comenzaba a dar sus frutos pero... gracias a tu impaciencia lo echaste a perder. Te deshiciste de nosotros y te fuiste a hacer de las tuyas con mi idea.

—¡Ed y Eddy no me dejaban hacer mi trabajo!

—Yo solo quería ayudarte, Jimmy. Pero entonces comprendí una vez más lo que en realidad eras... Para nosotros has sido una piedra en el zapato sin la ayuda de Sarah, ¿puedes ver eso?

—Pero yo... yo... nunca quise perjudicarlos. Además... además te ayude un día en la escuela cuando todos te veían como un matón —se defendió el niño. El joven lo pensó por un rato.

—Claro... como olvidarlo. Te colgaste de mi mala fama para quedar como un héroe en frente de todos. ¿Ese había sido tu plan desde el principio? Muy astuto.

—¡No! —negó el chico—. De verdad quería ayudarte.

Doble D recordó aquel otro día en el que por causa de una serie de accidentes increíblemente casuales, había quedado como un insensible matón ante sus amigos, siendo injustamente juzgado. Jimmy inventó una pelea entre ambos para limpiar su imagen y dejar de ser "el matón", pero por provocaciones de Eddy —siempre Eddy— se le terminaría yendo un poco la mano.

—Los demás me trataron como a un monstruo, lo menos que podían esperar era que tarde o temprano yo actuara como tal, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Es lo mejor! —aseguró mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su brillante corbata—. Pero basta de charlas, Jimmy. No te traje aquí a juzgarte por nada de eso.

Jimmy observó cómo Doble D se dirigía de nuevo a la caja de interruptores, esta vez encendiendo los otros tres. El primero, correspondiente a una esquina, iluminó a otra persona atada a una silla y con un trapo en la boca. Era Nazz, pero a diferencia de Jimmy, ella no tenía heridas. La cegadora luz la estaba despertando. El segundo interruptor encendió una luz que iluminó lo que había delante de él: Un gran cuadro apoyado en un caballete. En ese cuadro había fotografías. A Jimmy le tomo unos segundos aclarar su vista e identificar a aquellas personas. En una de esas fotos estaba Kevin, en otra, las Kanker, en la tercera estaban Eddy y Ed, y en la cuarta, Johnny y Tablón.

Nazz, quien todavía no lograba comprender lo que la rodeaba, permaneció atontada por unos segundos. Luego tomo conciencia de su estado: se encontraba atada en una silla, en un lugar desconocido y con la boca vendada. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido porque, hasta donde recordaba, estaba en las calles con Kevin, persiguiendo a Ed y a Eddy, y al minuto siguiente ya estaba aquí, apresada, con esos dos muchachos.

De esos dos muchachos, uno caminaba relajado por la habitación. El otro estaba atado, al igual que ella, y se encontraba muy malherido. No fue sino hasta unos segundos más tarde que su vista se aclaró y logró ver a Jimmy.

Se volteó a ver al otro sujeto, el que revisaba alguna cosa en aquella mesa. Este se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

«¿Doble D?»

—¡Oh, despertaste!

Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Debía tratarse de un sueño por supuesto. Ahí fue cuando termino de recordar lo último: se había detenido en la pequeña zona de juegos, en un banco a descansar un poco. Mientras reflexionaba sobre Eddy y los Eds, ella pudo escuchar ruidos a sus espaldas y supuso que se trataba de algo que la acechaba de manera furtiva, y eso había sido todo. Lo más probable era que ese alguien la había secuestrado y la había traído hasta aquí, y ese alguien no podía ser alguien más que el mismo Doble D.

—No me mires así, yo no te rapté —le dijo Doble D, logrando confundirla más de lo que estaba.

Doble D siguió buscando la luz. El último interruptor había encendido una luz roja en la esquina izquierda a la puerta. Había una pequeña mesa y sobre ella, un recipiente y una cámara de fotos. De la pared colgaba una soga que se alzaba en la esquina y terminaba en una pequeña polea, a milímetros del marco de la puerta. De ahí solo colgaba una delicada lámina. Doble D desenganchó con mucho cuidado aquella hoja.

—Mira. Aquí está. —La hoja era bastante grande. Doble D volvió al cuadro y con la pistola de juguete, la adhirió junto con las otras fotografías, dejando ver a Jimmy lo que había en esa foto.

—¡Solo mira la calidad de estas fotografías! —exclamó Doble D, luego se giró hacia Nazz—. ¡Gracias, hermosa!

La chica solo pudo retorcerse de ira en su lugar mientras arrojaba obscenidades calladas por el trapo que tenía.

—Oh, también te quiero.

Jimmy seguía atónito ante lo que se postraba delante de él.

—Como te habrás estado preguntando, así están tus amigos. Míralos sonriendo, felices. Es como si nada les hiciera falta, ¿verdad? Oh bueno, no tanto. Pero te aseguro que pronto será así. Mira la foto, Jimmy. Sarah parece preocupada, pero así estaba cuando tomé la fotografía. ¿Quieres saber cuánto tiempo pasó?

Ahí estaban retratados Sarah y Johnny en el bosque. Pero desde donde se había tomado la foto, la chica le daba la espalda a la cámara. Johnny en cambio, estaba detrás de ella, de frente a la cámara pero tapado por ella. Daba la sensación de que Sarah lo estaba tomando de la camisa en una actitud amenazante. Tablón colgaba de la mano de este, y por alguna extraña razón, una gran masa de bellotas estaba regado por el suelo.

—Sarah... Sarah... —balbuceó el niño—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sarah?

—¿Perdón? Yo solo vi un lindo panorama y lo fotografié con la cámara de la dama. Yo no le hice nada a la mocosa, si es lo que te preguntas.

Nazz seguía observando desde su lugar. No podía creer que el verdadero responsable de todo era Doble D. Pero no parecía...

—Oh, Sarah, por favor ayúdame... —Doble D respondía intentando aguantar una risita.

—Sigue, Jimmy, seguro te escucha... —comentó con sarcasmo— ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? —Al ver que el niño se había empecinado en cerrarse para no dialogar más con él, continuó—. Pasaron horas, Jimmy. Horas durante las cuales ocurrieron muchas cosas en el vecindario. No voy a entrar en detalles, solo digamos que afortunadamente tu perdida fue superada más pronto de lo estimado.

Jimmy abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Si... Los chicos te buscaron por el bosque por... ¿cuánto? Por unos minutos o una hora, momento durante el cual tomé esa foto. Sarah se había molestado con Johnny porque al parecer no lograba tomarse las cosas en serio. Luego fue ella la que comprendió; llegó a la conclusión de que solo estabas jugando a las escondidas y te dejaron de buscar. Sarah se enfadó mucho contigo, y te hizo a un lado para poder concentrarse en mi amigo Eddy, como todos los demás. No hay muchos lugares en donde esconderse aquí en este barrio. Si hubiera querido encontrarte, ya lo habría hecho. La verdad es que ya llevaba tiempo queriendo deshacerse de ti.

«¡No es cierto Jimmy!»

—¡No te creo! —exclamó desesperanzado.

—Piénsalo de esta forma. ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué es lo que pasaría si desaparecieras, a cuantos le importaría y todo eso? Estoy seguro de que sí. Eso respondería muchas de tus inquietudes, ¿verdad? Por eso me tomé la molestia de hacerte el favor. Ahora puedes conocerlos de verdad.

Jimmy solo lloraba en silencio.

—Eso no es verdad...

—¿Porque esas lagrimas? Ya no sufre por ti. ¿No deberías estar feliz por ella? Vamos, sonríe.

Desde el otro rincón de la habitación, Nazz observaba lo que ocurría como una espectadora más, como si realmente no estuviera allí. No podía creer lo cruel que estaba siendo con Jimmy. Si ese era Doble D, había enloquecido por completo, y de seguro que nada de lo que decía era verdad.

—Oh, sh, sh, sh, ya, ya, Jimmy. Tal vez se pueda hacer algo.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! Ella me dijo que yo... que yo era su mejor amigo... —le dijo. Doble D no pudo evitar una sonrisa de malicia. Todo estaba saliendo como él quería.

—Bueno, la gente miente muy a menudo... pero lo que importa es que aun la quieres, ¿verdad?

«¡¿Qué estás haciendo monstruo?!»

—Yo... yo...

—¿Te sientes abandonado, no?

Jimmy asintió. Con el puño, Doble D levantó suavemente el mentón del niño.

—Por eso quiero superar rencores y ayudarte. Porque aún... soy bueno —aseguró con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo, pero más por su capacidad de persuadir que por su latente bondad—. ¿No es verdad, Nazz?

Desde el otro rincón, la chica levantó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—Si... si sabrá ella de traiciones... No vas a dejar esto así, ¿no Jimmy? Tengo algo que te gustará mucho. Agradece que sea yo quien te lo de. Si fuera Eddy te lo habría cobrado.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un lado de la mesa donde se encontraba la cámara. Casi pegado a la pared se hallaba un gran compartimiento, oscuro, por lo que era casi invisible a la vista. Doble D abrió la puerta y sacó de ahí un extraño objeto con una familiar forma geométrica.

—Estoy seguro de que recuerdas esto.

Lo que llevaba en sus manos era un boomerang. Jimmy se sobresaltó al instante. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Doble D había encontrado aquel boomerang una semana después de aquel día en el que dicho objeto le había dado una visita al callejón, alterado las personalidades de todos. Había terminado al pie de un árbol a la espera de su siguiente usuario. Fue precavido: lo tomó con unos guantes que siempre llevaba en su gorro, y se lo llevo a su laboratorio para estudiarlo, aunque no tardaría en relegarlo a un rincón de su colección debido a su inestabilidad e improductividad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Esta belleza le da a uno ciertas habilidades asignadas según su código genético. Lo sé porque experimenté un rato. No tenía sentido que un objeto cualquiera te diera habilidades al azar —en otros días, Doble D habría jurado que tendría que estar completamente loco o en contra del todo el mundo para pensar siquiera en sacarle provecho a un objeto que manipulaba a los demás. Por supuesto, nunca imaginó que ese día llegaría—. Me encantaría contarte todas las cosas que tengo preparadas para esta madrugada, pero se me está haciendo tarde y las hermanitas Kanker me están esperando en el bosque, así que toma de una vez.

Le colocó el boomerang en la espalda y en el momento en que hizo contacto con él, empezó a retorcerse sobre su silla.

A las afueras del basurero se alcanzó a escuchar el rugido de un niño, acompañado por la hilarante carcajada de un muchacho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bosque...

—¿Ya podemos volver a casa? A lo mejor ya regresó, y con las manos vacías.

—¡Aún no! Algo me dice que estamos cerca, Lee.

Luego de ser liberadas de sus viscosas ataduras por Johnny 2x4, las dos hermanas se dirigieron automáticamente a las afueras del callejón en busca del responsable o de Marie. Al no encontrar nada, fueron al callejón a investigar y lo único extraño que hallaron fueron los escombros de las vallas de las casa. Señal de pelea, pensó de inmediato Lee.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué?

—¡Una energía! ¡Algo en forma de energía vino hacia mí para advertirnos que ella nos necesita! —respondió May, de forma seria. Daba la sensación de que no lo decía sólo para convencerla de seguir buscando, de que realmente se lo creía. La mayor se echó a reír.

—Que buen chiste, May. Anda, volvamos.

Además de aquellos escombros, habían encontrado una papa tirada en medio de la calle, en el cruce con la calle que terminaba en la zona de construcción. Recordando que su hermana se había llevado consigo una bolsa de papas para dar caza al ladrón de Eddys, pensaron que lograrían dar con ella si seguían un camino de aquellas papas, pero no hubo tal camino. Solo volvieron a encontrar otra cerca de la zona de juegos, y ninguna más.

—¡No es un chiste! Sé que ella está cerca. Siento su energía —aseguró su hermanita en un tono místico. La mayor solo bostezo. Lee había caído en una especie de conformismo extraño. En cualquier otro día, ellas habrían regresado en el mismo momento en el que ella lo ordenara, porque así era como funcionaban las cosas con ella. Pero por alguna extraña razón, hoy no era ese día. Aunque quería regresar, prefirió darle el gusto a su hermana menor durante toda la tarde.

Mientras seguían caminando, Lee trataba de convencer a su hermanita de que, por simple sentido común, Marie ya debería haber regresado a casa, y conociendo su personalidad desinteresada, seguro la encontrarían tirada en el sofá con unos bocados, mirando ese estúpido dibujo de anime de tipos gritando y tirándose luces. May insistía en que ella estaba cerca y que corría peligro, aunque no podía explicar por qué razón.

—Escucha, May. Ella podrá ser terca, testaruda y hasta irritante, pero es una Kanker. Nadie en el barrio tiene oportunidad contra ella o contra nosotras —le aseguró Lee.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó May. Su hermana le dijo que si y eso logró tranquilizarla. Ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía y eso le daba confianza para calmar un poco su fantasiosa mente. Hasta se sorprendió de ver a Lee opinar sobre Marie algo que no fuera una grosería, por lo que tuvo el impulso de preguntar—. Lee, ¿aún sigues molesta con Marie?

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos.

—No —respondió al fin. May saltó de alegría y se dio la vuelta para ir y abrazarla.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó.

—¡Oye, tampoco te me pegues! —la separó de ella—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer primero, como aplastar al sujeto que nos robó el Krankshaft.

—¡Lo sé, pero si encontramos a Marie, aunque no los haya alcanzado, las tres juntas nos uniremos, buscaremos al ladrón y le daremos su merecido! —aseguró May, entusiasmada.

—Eso suena bien —respondió Lee con una sonrisa.

Solo para asegurarse, decidieron buscar por el oscuro bosque por unos minutos más. Continuaron explorando sin encontrar rastros de Marie, ni de Eddy, ni del encapuchado, ni de nadie.

—Lee, tengo hambre —en todo el día no habían comido más que la hamburguesa que se habían encontrado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. No habrá algo por aquí que...

Entonces vio algo que la hizo detenerse en seco.

—Otro motivo para regresar, ya deberíamos... —Lee, quien seguía detrás a su hermana, chocó con ella—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Marie! —exclamó May. Lee se volteó a su dirección y la vio. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas, contemplando el arroyo sin inmutarse.


	13. 13

«Vaya, May tenía razón», pensó Lee.

—¡Marie! —exclamó la hermana menor, de nuevo—. Te hemos estado buscando todo el día, ¿en dónde te habías metido?

Ella estaba sentada en una roca, de espaldas, contemplando el arroyo que cruzaron ayer. Creyeron que no las había escuchado, pero respondió.

—Hola. —Lee se percató de inmediato de que ella temblaba, no de miedo ni de ira; estaba agitada. Ahora más que nunca le urgía saber todo lo que pasó con ella y los demás. Pasaron casi ocho horas desde que había salido a la caza de Eddy y el otro sujeto. Podrían haber ocurrido miles de cosas entre medio.

—¿Los atrapaste? ¿Dónde están? —agregó para disimular su asombro. Sentía una ligera envidia hacia Marie, pues según los indicios, parecía que había tenido una tarde estupenda persiguiendo al malo como si de una heroína se tratase, mientras ella y May se habían pasado medio día pegadas a la sala de estar de casa y otro medio día vagando por el bosque y el barrio, sin hallar nada de nada. Pero lo que más le molestaba era saber que lo tenía merecido. Marie fue la única astuta que esquivó los chorros de perfume del enmascarado.

—¿Qué sucede, Marie? —preguntó May, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Está claro que algo la mantuvo lejos de casa durante toda la tarde, ¿pero qué? Marie se dio la vuelta lentamente. Tenía una ligera sonrisa de resignación y la vista hacia abajo. Parecía sumamente conmovida.

—Se quién lo hizo —aseguró con un hilo de voz. Las dos hermanas se miraron, muy extrañadas.

* * *

Una vez más, los Eds habían logrado escapar de él. Una vez más, habían logrado salirse con la suya. Kevin no sabía que era más decepcionante, si perderlos una vez, dos veces, o además de ambas, ser humillado por ellos. Pensaba que al haber capturado a Ed ya había ganado, pero de nuevo algo tuvo que salir mal. Si había algo que deseaba era volver a ver la cara de Eddy para enterrarle de una vez el mazo que llevaba en su mano.

Le había prometido a Nazz no usar nada que pudiera ser mortal, como lo era ese mazo, y de verdad quería evitar decepcionarla, pero ojos que no ven... Y hablando de Nazz, no volvió a verla por ninguna parte. Desde que perdió de vista a ese par de infelices ladrones, Kevin no había vuelto a saber de nadie. La última vez que la había visto fue en la persecución, pero al parecer en algún momento ella se quedó muy atrás. Desde entonces, estuvo vagando por las calles del barrio en busca de alguien con quien hacer algo.

Le había costado un poco de trabajo ignorar sus insinuaciones, en parte porque el también deseaba un tiempo de calidad con ella, pero sabía que si se desviaba del objetivo, que era Eddy, éste se les escaparía como se les acababa de escapar ahora.

Levantó la mirada hacia el nuboso cielo oscuro. Otra noche estaba transcurriendo. Ya deberían ser las 10 de la noche y el traidor seguía por ahí, prófugo. Debería estar ahora mismo en un lugar muy bien oculto, o quizá en movimiento, alejándose más y más del barrio, y eso sería lo peor. Lo único que le daba esperanzas era saber que Eddy no tenía otro lugar a donde ir allá fuera, a menos que tuviera otro hermano más aparte del simio que trabaja en ese parque de atracciones... Tenía que reconocer que cuando están en una situación extrema, los Eds eran más rápidos que nadie. Ellos corren como si no hubiera un mañana, y mientras eso siga así, no tendría oportunidad de atraparlos. Si tan solo fuera más rápido...

«¿Rápido? ¿Qué tanto?»

Solo lo suficiente. Kevin apretó el mango del mazo con más fuerza. Su puño adquirió un tono rojo. Deseaba poner ese mazo en el lugar que le correspondía, pero no podría hacerlo si primero no tenía la cabeza fría. No servía de nada ver con que arma les daría hasta morir si primero no los alcanzaba. Cada vez que pensaba en la velocidad, recordaba los programas de carreras de autos y motocicletas que tanto le apasionaban. Como no tenía más de trece años, no tenía permitido usar otro vehículo aparte de su bicicleta.

«¡Dios! ¡La bicicleta!»

Era eso. Kevin se llevó la palma a la cabeza con mucha fuerza. Merecía un golpe, eso seguro. Si Nazz estuviera con el ahora, sin duda se lo habría pedido. «Oye nena, digo Nazz. Podrías darme un golpe? No un golpecito, sino un fuerte y duro golpe, como ese que me diste en el bosque cuando me pasé por el trasero tus insinuaciones. Merezco una paliza, así que tienes permiso de hacer conmigo lo que quieras, porque tengo que ser realmente, pero realmente imbécil como para haber olvidado que tenía una bicicleta.»

Sin perder más tiempo, fue corriendo a su casa. Cruzó la calle que cortaba a la otra que daba el callejón, cuyos nombres nunca se molestaba en recordar ni aunque fuera un usuario habitual de ese asfalto. Un gato negro descansaba la acera y se esfumó en un instante al ver que el chico se abría paso.

Él comenzaba a entender algo que había estado en frente suyo todo este tiempo. La única forma de ganar esta guerra era usando la cabeza, algo que cada vez parecía complicarse más en su caso. ¿Pero quién, si no él, sería capaz de tomar las riendas del asunto? Sarah y Jimmy ya estaban metidos en un problema, Johnny era un lunático, Nazz no estaba ahí... Eddy y Ed ya estaban durando mucho. Si estuvieran actuando solos, habrían caído en cuestión de horas. Era cada vez más evidente que, de alguna manera estaban recibiendo ayuda de Doble D, a quien todos reconocían como el único genio del callejón. Kevin admiraba su inteligencia, pero solo eso, porque si de verdad estaba ayudando a esos dos traidores, su tan afamada posición moral no era tan alta después de todo, aun si se tratase de lealtad.

Llegó a su casa. Era la que estaba al lado de la de Eddy, y era obvio que allí no había nadie. Sacó las llaves tan deprisa que se le cayeron y tuvo que agacharse para levantaras. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Todo estaba oscuro, como de costumbre. Al ver el pequeño pasillo que daba a la cocina, su garganta se secó de inmediato. Había estado corriendo como un demonio toda la tarde, y la rabia de haber visto la cara de aquellos tontos le había hecho olvidar lo deshidratado que estaba. Tomó la botella de agua más grande del refrigerador y se la terminó sin detenerse.

«Eso estará bien por ahora.»

La cerró de un portazo y se dirigió al garaje. Como sus padres no estaban en casa, no encontraría el auto allí aparcado. De haberlo encontrado, quizá hasta se hubiera atrevido a manejarlo (aun sin saber conducir) para ir tras Eddy. Con eso de seguro los habría alcanzado y atropellado. Pero no importaba, su segundo amor lo esperaba allí.

Recostada sobre su propio soporte, en la esquina más vacía de las cuatro, la esperaba ella. Tan hermosa como siempre. Podría hasta jurar oírla hablar, esa angelical voz que lo llamaba cada vez que pensaba en ella y le hacía comprender por unos segundos a Johnny y su vínculo con Tablón. Su voz era dulce y femenina, aún más dulce que la de Nazz, sin menospreciar a ésta. Apenas entró al garaje ella comenzó a decir —«¿Dónde has estado, Kev? Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo. Ven, ven a rodarme. Juntos atraparemos a esos tontos Eds y los pasaremos por encima tantas veces como sea necesario para que nunca olviden nuestra marca. Y luego sólo seremos el uno para el otro. Solo seremos uno, Kev.»—.

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza. Era importante no perder el juicio. Solo tenía que serenarse, tomar su vehículo —sin olvidar que solo era una herramienta inanimada— e ir en busca de los Eds. Volvió a enfundar su mazo, se acercó a la bicicleta, le quitó el seguro, se subió al asiento, y pedaleó. Pedaleó como no lo había hecho nunca, como si no hubiera ni un segundo que perder...

Y no pasó nada.

No lo entendía. Ya le había quitado el seguro y la bicicleta no se movía. Si le hubiera estado fallando algo, habría hecho algún sonido extraño. Los frenos estaban en su lugar, no alcanzaban a tocar la pista de las ruedas, como era lo normal. Nada impedía al engranaje poner en marcha las ruedas, ¿pero y entonces? Kevin se bajó a ver qué pasaba y lo que encontró lo hizo estremecerse, pero de ira.

No había cadena.

Sin ella, el engranaje no tendría movimiento, y por lo tanto la rueda trasera no se movería. Se frotó los ojos para verificar si no estaba viendo mal. No había cadena. Encendió la luz con la absurda esperanza de que por un milagro la cadena apareciese ahí. No estaba la cadena.

En ese garaje tenía repuestos de casi todo: pedales, cámaras, rayos, piñones, cables, y un sistema de frenos de disco que se había propuesto instalar para el día de ayer, entre otras cosas. Pero ninguna cadena, eso era lo que no tenia de repuesto. Creyó que solo le hacía falta lubricante para durar por años. Y sin cadena, su bicicleta no serviría para nada más que para pegarle a alguien.

De un momento a otro la adrenalina que se venía acumulando dentro de sí desapareció. Caminó muy lentamente hasta su «belleza» y se agachó para observar fijamente el plato.

«Buena idea, eso la va a hacer aparecer.»

Tomó el pedal con su mano y lo hizo girar hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante. Un extraño y débil sonido se iba haciendo presente, como de una hoja siendo golpeada rápidamente. Evidentemente había algo metido ahí.

«Cuando saque lo que esté ahí, la cadena volverá, ¿no?»

Metió la mano y sus dedos tocaron rápidamente lo que parecía una hoja doblada dos veces. Saco aquella hoja y la desplegó. Aquella hoja decía

SIN TRAMPAS, CALABAZIN

—EL LADRÓN DE PEACH CREEK

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. Muchas veces en la vida se había sentido tonto, estúpido, estafado e indignado. Dignidad, era eso lo que había acabado de perder. Si, muchas veces se había sentido como el ser más estúpido del planeta, pero nunca como ahora. Su juicio estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Si las personas llevaran un termómetro incrustado en alguna parte del cuerpo, el de él habría explotado en ese mismo instante.

El rugido de Kevin, pronunciando el nombre de Eddy se hizo eco por casi todo el barrio.

* * *

—¿Escuchaste eso, Tablón?

—¡Oye! ¡Yo estoy aquí! —se quejó Sarah, al ver que había sido ignorada por su único compañero de momento.

—¿Pero no lo escuchaste ese rugido, Sarah?

La niña asomó la vista hacia el callejón.

—Si, creí que era tu estómago y que no le había bastado ese queso inmundo —protestó, sin darle más importancia.

—No fui yo. Sonaba como a Kevin —aclaró el muchacho. En realidad no estaba seguro: aquel ruido había sonado muy parecido al de algún animal mediano.

—¿Y a mí que me importa Kevin? A él no le importó cuando desapareció Jimmy, ¿por qué tendría que importarme él? —repuso la niña—. Que se encarguen él y su Nazz, yo me voy a buscar al imbécil de mi hermano.

Johnny recordó que Kevin se había quedado con Nazz, así que no deberían tener problemas. Además, hasta Tablón le decía que debía mantenerse cerca de Sarah, que ella lo necesitaría. A decir verdad, en muchas ocasiones ella le parecía muy pesada, y siempre gritaba. Pero necesitaba ayuda, y Jimmy también la necesitaba, y ellos no iban a dejarla sola.

—Espera Sarah. Vamos juntos. Tablón y yo hemos pensado en una estrategia de combate.

Un fuerte viento azotó las hojas. Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Tirarle bellotas? —La chica hizo una mueca de burla—. Se cómo hacerlo sufrir, soy su hermana.

—Pero no era eso, y además... Tablón dice que las bellotas también son efectivas.

Llegaron por detrás a la casa de los hermanos. Sarah tomó la bellota de Johnny y se la arrojo a la única ventana del cuarto de Ed. Entraron por ahí.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay algo más efectivo que una bellota como arma? —Johnny hablaba de nuevo con su amigo mientras ella los dirigía hacia el baño—. ¡Pero claro! Como no se nos ocurrió antes, un jabón es elemental. ¡Bien pensado Tablón! —le dijo a su amigo. Sarah solo arqueó los ojos.

—A mí se me ocurrió primero. —Abrió el botiquín que se encontraba tras el espejo, y extrajo un jabón—. Esto va a ser para que nos diga donde tiene a Jimmy. Cualquiera que conozca al tonto de Ed sabe lo mucho que odia todo lo que sirva para limpiar. Oh, espera. —Volvió a abrir el botiquín del espejo del baño, de donde había conseguido el jabón, y sacó la caja entera—. Y además me asegurare de darle una lección.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Johnny. Sarah tuvo que darse la vuelta para confirmar que aún seguía hablando con la tabla—. Es verdad, Tablón, casi lo olvido.

—¡¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de ignorarme?!

—Ven, Sarah, nos olvidamos de algo —dijo el muchacho, antes de desaparecer corriendo. Por un momento, ella tuvo la impresión de que iba a tomarla de la mano.

—¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

Volvieron a la cueva de Ed.

—Se nos ocurrió una forma de hallar a Ed. Te lo aseguro, lo encontraremos en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Si? ¿Y cuál es esa magnífica idea? —le preguntó ella, aun sin creer. Johnny se metió bajo la cama (o lo que fuese esa cosa amorfa de espuma y resortes) de Ed, y salió con un calcetín amarillo. Sarah se tapó la nariz y los ojos. El hedor de ese calcetín era tan grande que trascendía hasta los sentidos.

—¡Maldición, Johnny! ¿Nada te da asco?

—Este calcetín originalmente era blanco —afirmó el chico, presentando tal prenda como si estuviese en una exposición escolar.

—¿Si? No me digas.

—No lo entiendes. El aroma que emana es la clave para llegar hasta Ed.

—Explícate mejor, cabeza de Kiwi.

Johnny aspiró muy de cerca aquella prenda. Sarah se cubrió la cara. A ella le dolía más que a él.

—Listo. Ahora puedo seguir su rastro.

—Oh...

Y una vez más, Johnny se colocó al mando de la situación. Los sujetos a los que perseguían eran bandidos, y cuando se trataban de bandidos, solo un héroe podría salvar a todos.

—Vamos, Sarah. No hay tiempo que perder. Yo sé lo que hago... O bueno, Tablón lo sabe.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, muy lejos de la ubicación actual de las hermanas Kanker, deambulaban sin rumbo los Eds.

—No, Ed. No podemos depender de Doble D. Deja ya de nombrarlo.

—Pero Eddy. —Ed se puso en frente de él—. ¿Qué tal si él nos necesita?

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién lo dice?

Eddy seguía insistiendo en no buscar a Doble D. El problema era que no tenían a donde más ir. No se le ocurría que hacer a partir de ahora. Solo quería alejarse de Doble D y de los demás, al menos por uno o dos días.

—Lo siento, Eddy. Algo extraño y misterioso me dice que Doble D necesita de nuestra ayuda, y que nosotros necesitamos la suya.

Eso fue lo primero que había pensado Eddy. Ed no lo sabía, pero eso se llamaba sentido común, y no lo culpaba por ello; para cualquiera eso era lo lógico.

—¿Si? Pues yo soy real, y digo que sigamos solos —le respondió, quitándolo de su camino. Ed lo tomó de la muñeca y tiro bruscamente—. ¡¿Oye, que te sucede?!

—¡Doble D nos necesita! ¡Y nosotros como sus amigos tenemos que ir en su ayuda! Antes de que...

—¿Antes de qué? ¿Antes de que el ladrón le haga algo? ¿Cómo podrías saber si nos necesita o no? Deja que lo resuelva, él es el genio que siempre sabe lo que hace, ¿no? —acusó Eddy con resentimiento. Más allá de las intenciones de ese Doble D, él estaba seguro de que sabía lo que hacía.

—¡Porque un amigo solo lo sabe! —insistió el más alto, luego se giró dispuesto a volver a las cercanías del callejón. Eddy corrió a detenerlo.

—¡Espera, Ed! No hagas una estupidez! —Ed se detuvo, se cruzó de brazos y le concedió la palabra una vez más, con cara de indignación, parecida a la que tenía aquel día en el que se le había metido una piedra en el zapato—. Solo piénsalo de esta forma, si Doble D considerara peligroso el callejón, de seguro querría que huyéramos para que estemos a salvo, ¿no es así? ¿Vas a ignorar sus deseos? Además no tenemos nada que hacer ahí, ¡los perdedores que me persiguen pueden morirse junto con el ladrón!

—¡Pero, Eddy! —seguía insistente Ed.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo razón o no?

—Yo solo sé que Doble D debe andar por algún lado cerca del callejón...

—¡Ed, no seas tan terco! —Eddy se agarraba la cabeza.

—...y no me voy a ir a ningún lado sin él.

—¡Pero si tú no sabes nada, Ed! ¡Ya termina! Además quizá ahora este muy, muy lejos del callejón.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Él nunca se iría sin nosotros!

—¡Basta ya y vámonos Ed!

Eddy estaba llegando a su límite. Ed se mantenía muy firme y pensaba seguir así hasta el final.

—¡No! No me iré a ningún lado sin nuestro amigo.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Ya me canse de esto! —se descargó el chico—. ¿Quieres ir por Doble D? ¡Bien, hazlo! Pero ve solo.

Ed mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos. Todavía molesto, tomó de nuevo a Eddy por el brazo y lo arrastró con él.

—¿Qué demonios te crees...?

—Iremos los dos, Eddy. ¡No permitiré que decepciones a Doble D!

Eddy sabía que ya no podría evitar que Ed supiera la verdad. Tarde o temprano, iba a cruzarse con él de todas maneras.

—¿Decepcionar? ¡Yo debería estarlo! —Sabía que ya no tenía otra opción. Se liberó de la mano de Ed—. ¡Escúchame bien, Ed! No quería decírtelo, pero tú y tu insistencia me cansaron.

Ed solo lo miro asombrado.

—¿No te has preguntado cómo fue que apareciste con un golpe en la cabeza, según me contaste? ¿Pensaste que te había noqueado un extraterrestre malvado como el de tus tontos comics, y que se había llevado a Doble D? ¡Pues no! Tú no eres tan tonto Ed. Sé que también pensaste en ello.

No sabía que decir.

—Pensar en... ¿qué?

—Doble D...

Ed lo comprendió en ese momento. Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—¡No Eddy! No lo digas.

—Si, Ed. Lo sabes. Fue él.

—No...

—¡Fue él!

Ed se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? No. No puedo probártelo. Pero tendrás que creerme. El me rescató de las Kanker con tu pistolita de juguete cuando me habían atrapado por creer que yo era el ladrón. Luego me confeso que él fue quien le había robado a todos. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por qué esperaba que de esa forma pudiera comprender lo injustos que habían sido todos!

—Eso no es verdad. ¡Estás mintiendo! —afirmó Ed.

—¿No quieres creer? ¡Comienza a creer! Sabes que es la verdad. Todos ellos... son unos traidores. No me dejaron defenderme. No me escucharon. No me comprendieron. Doble D se cansó de ver tanta injusticia... tanta indiferencia...

A Eddy le latía el corazón muy violentamente. Estaba liberando el peso que llevaba encima desde el encuentro con el Doble D malvado, y ahora esperaba sentirse menos presionado.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Doble D nunca haría algo así!

—¿Sabes lo que debe estar haciendo en este momento? Debe estar castigando de alguna forma a los tarados del barrio. Kevin casi te destruye, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

—¡Mientes Eddy!

—¡Yo no miento! ¡Ya es hora de que abras los ojos Ed! ¡Jamás nos aceptaron! ¡Doble D solo es el resultado de todo eso!

—¡No! —Los arboles temblaron ante el súbito grito del chico alto—. ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Doble D es inocente, y ya lo veras!

Acto seguido, Ed se marchó corriendo de ahí, en dirección al barrio.

—¡Ed, espera! ¡Idiota! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Imbécil! —Eddy trato de tomarlo para que no se fuera, cayendo de rodillas en el intento. En solo instantes y por la penumbra de la noche, su único amigo había desaparecido—. ¡No te vayas!

Nuevamente, se había quedado solo.

—Se ha ido... —Se dejó caer de cara contra la áspera tierra y se quedó ahí.

* * *

Si había algo más que le preocupaba a Kevin, aparte de Eddy y Nazz, era aquella extraña sensación de estar perdiendo la cordura. La tuvo cuando persiguió a los Eds, en especial cuando ya tenía a Ed acorralado, listo para destruirlo. Y la volvió a tener hace unos minutos.

Kevin consideraba inaceptable que alguien le pusiera las manos encima a su «preciosa», y más aún si se trataba del sucio canalla, imbécil, traidor y estúpido de Eddy.

Ahora no podía contar con su gran as bajo la manga. Debía pensar en otra alternativa para alcanzarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Todo lo que había logrado, lo había hecho con la bicicleta. Cuando ocurrió lo del hermano de Eddy, Kevin pudo seguir muy de cerca a los Eds solo con ella, y bueno, también con Nazz. Debió haber hecho muy mal las cosas como para haber perdido a sus dos amadas.

De nuevo en la calle, se giró a todos lados, pensando en donde ir ahora. Sin trampas, Kevin. Así era como él quería jugar. Si era lo que quería, tendría que ser de esa forma.

«Demonios, Nazz. ¿Dónde estás?»

Eso era lo más extraño, que haya desaparecido de un minuto al otro. Solo por si acaso, decidió volver por el recorrido que habían hecho para perseguir a los Eds. Para ser exactos, la última y definitiva vez que la había visto fue cuando habían llegado a la calle, justo antes de meterse por la zona de juegos.

«La necesito.»

Y aunque no había sido de gran ayuda para perseguir a los Eds, de alguna manera sentía que la necesitaba. Era fastidiosa a veces, pero eso era lo que uno aprendía a valorar del otro. Así le gustaba ella.

Le echo un último vistazo a la zona antes de partir en busca de su presa. No encontró nada extraño ahí. Decidió volver a adentrarse al bosque cuando de repente...

—¡Kevin!

Era imposible confundir aquella rasposa voz aguda. Ese era Rolf. Pasaron tantas cosas que sintió como si no lo hubiera visto en siglos.

—¡Vaya, Rolf! ¡Sigues vivo! —A él realmente le daba gusto verlo, justo cuando necesitaba a alguien. Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle—. ¿En dónde has estado Rolf? ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras no estabas! ¿Oye, y porque no llevas ropa?

Rolf iba con nada más que sus calzones.

—Ah, ¿esto? —Despreocupado, como siempre— Rolf se hace la misma pregunta, chico Kevin. Pero escucha, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Reúne a los demás y vengan conmigo, les diré lo que sucede.

Y así de rápido como vino, se marchó.

—¡Espera, Rolf! —Kevin observó cómo su amigo corría hacia algún otro lugar. Ya era extraña la supuesta desaparición de Rolf por un día entero, pero lo era aún más su aparición. Solo llevaba sus calzones—. ¿Qué vas a decirnos? ¿Qué todo es culpa de Eddy? Vaya que eres lento, amigo.

Todo eso ocurrió en menos de medio minuto. La única sensación que tuvo Kevin, tras lo ocurrido, fue que había sido parte de su imaginación, quien le había dado alguna pequeña ilusión de ver a alguien. Pero si fue real.

El regreso de Rolf supuso un breve pero agradable alivio para él. Con su ayuda, sería más fácil localizar a los Eds.

Notó otra cosa en ese instante. En el suelo había un rastro de tierra. No se dio cuenta sino hasta un minuto más tarde que esa era la tierra que había dejado Rolf hace un momento. El fino hilo de tierra se dibujaba sobre la acera tan claramente que fue tentador seguirlo. Provenía de algún lugar.

El camino lo llevó a darle la vuelta al callejón sin salida, y finalizar en una casa. Cuando levantó la vista para observar el lugar de origen, una fuerte oleada de confusión lo superó.

La tierra lo condujo hasta la casa de Nazz.

—¿Nazz? —preguntó en voz baja. Ahora sí que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Primero Rolf desaparece misteriosamente y sin dejar rastro. Luego lo hace Nazz, súbitamente y sin que él se diera cuenta, y ahora Rolf volvía a aparecer. ¿Había algo aún más extraño? Que éste no tuviera nada puesto, nada más que unos calzones.

Kevin se acercó a la puerta, y conteniendo el impulso de tocar, apoyo la mano en la perilla y giró.

La puerta se abrió.

Rolf había salido de la casa de Nazz después de 24 horas de desaparecido. ¿Quiere decir eso que Nazz lo tenía aquí? ¿Encerrado? Pero Rolf no había mostrado ninguna señal de tortura o algo por el estilo. Y de hecho ya estaba comenzando a creer que las hermanas Kanker habían sido responsables de su aparición en traje de Adán, pero pensar algo así incluso de ellas ya era irse al extremo, y se estaba hablando de Nazz. La otra alternativa era pasarse de mal pensado, y eso justo lo que no quería hacer...

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, como lo hacía un perro para secarse. Estaba a punto de explotar. Era demasiado lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Encendió la luz para comprobar rápidamente que el camino de tierra se perdía en un anillo más ancho que rodeaba la mesita del medio, de la que se desprendía otro hilo de tierra que se escabullía por uno de los dos pasillos, el que no iba a la cocina. No quería ni asomarse a ratificar lo que ya sería obvio, pero lo hizo. El camino finalizaba en su habitación.

El creyó que no era necesario ver más. Se desplomo en el sillón, invadido por una horrible angustia que aplastaba sus intestinos. Recostó su cabeza sobre sus palmas y bufó.

«Tengo que estar soñando, debe ser esto un sueño.»

Quería creer que todo era producto de su agotada cabeza, sobrecargada de las frustraciones de hoy, pero eso no lo convencía. Intentaba analizarlo en frío: Rolf sabía lo que él sentía por ella, eso era cierto. Y él siempre fue alguien de confianza, ¿no? Al menos hasta hoy, eso también era cierto. Solo quería pensar en una cosa, igual de terrible pero verdaderamente absurda: ella se volvió loca y lo encerró en su habitación por alguna incomoda razón, que prefería no pensar, pero que también debía explicar además porque no llevaba nada de ropa.

Pero ella estuvo al lado de Kevin todo este tiempo. ¿Qué ganaría haciendo todo eso? Recordando detalles del día de ayer, él había tocado la puerta de su casa para hacer algo, y ella le había abierto la puerta con lo que le pareció al principio total naturaleza. En realidad, no tuvieron nada de tiempo a solas, porque una vez que entró a su casa, Eddy era descubierto en la escena del delito en la casa de en frente. Ambos escucharon el ruido que venía de afuera. Él fue el primero en salir, y segundos después salió ella. Lo que ocurrió después con Eddy quedaba en segundo plano. El punto era que ella nunca lo dejó solo en su casa en la noche de ayer. Sonaba un poco forzado pensar que…

«…estaba ocultando a Rolf.»

…que había encontrado la excusa perfecta para sacarlo de su casa, porque en primer lugar nunca notó algún signo sospechoso en ella. O eso era lo que quería creer. Pero el maldito Rolf sin ropa seguía sin explicarse. El maldito Rolf sin ropa seguía sin explicación.

Giró su vista hacia todos lados, como si en algún lugar de la sala de estar de su "amiga" pudiera hallar una respuesta. Todo le daba vueltas.

Rolf había llegado a él desesperado. Había casi esquivado su pregunta acerca de en donde había estado, le había dicho que reuniera a los demás y se había fugado en instantes. Si uno lo analizaba apresuradamente, daba la impresión de alguien que no quería responder preguntas.

Pero todo esto debía tener una explicación, claro que la debía tener.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala como un demente. Todo esto lo estaba superando. Esa extraña y horrible sensación de estar perdiendo la cordura estaba regresando, y si eso ocurría, seguro terminaría tratando de hacer algo extremo, como paso con los Eds en la persecución. Realmente los iba a herir de gravedad y cuando se dio cuenta (minutos más tarde de haberlos perdido) se sintió realmente abrumado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Un rato después, cuando la noche ya había caído, aquel odio a los Eds había regresado, y su juicio volvió a pender de un hilo.

«Sin trampas, calabacín», le había indicado ese mensaje. Él estaba seguro de que era de Eddy, y eso lo hacía explotar. Pero lo que ocurría ahora superaba todo. Superaba los delitos, superaba a los Eds, superaba a Eddy, definitivamente lo superaba.

Volvió a tomar asiento en el cómodo sofá de Nazz y al bajar la vista, pudo visualizar algo que lo sacó de lugar.

Era otra nota. Deseando que el mundo se acabara, Kevin estiró el brazo y tomo aquella nota amarilla, cautelosamente colocada.

PARECE QUE TE LA GANARON, CALABAZIN

Dejó caer la nota y observó como ésta se dejaba llevar por el aire, de un lado hacia el otro, mientras caía. Casi hasta pudo escuchar la risita burlesca de Eddy en ese mensaje. Todo lo que conocía hasta el día de hoy, había dado un giro de 180 grados tan bruscamente que la sacudida lo sacó completamente de su lugar. Desde que comenzó todo esto de los robos, algo le decía que nada sería igual a partir de ahora. Era cierto. Haber perdido la dignidad ante Eddy era malo, pero esto estaba a otro nivel. Sintió que algo dentro suyo moría para siempre, que había recibido no una, sino dos puñaladas, una en cada lado. Y además, lo que hacía Eddy a través de esas notas era realmente perverso. Ya no sabía a quién odiar.

Completamente angustiado, se le ocurrió que aunque no sabía con quién descargar todo aquello que necesitaba descargar, si sabía cómo hacerlo.

Volvió corriendo a su casa. Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, intentando encontrar una explicación, alguna que le diera alguna señal de malentendido, por más ridícula que fuese. Él la quería. Ella le gustaba. Y en estas últimas semanas tuvo la sospecha de que él a ella también. Planeaba llegar a algo con ella pronto, más exactamente al finalizar la guerra contra los Eds. Por eso no podía creer como otra persona había logrado llegar más allá con ella. Y que esa persona era un amigo.

Hacía falta una cosa. Hacía falta algo. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

Entró directo a su casa, sin cerrar la puerta. Corrió hasta el pasillo, hasta la puerta del medio, la más chica. Bajó las escaleras del bunker de un salto y al aterrizar, resbalo contra la superficie y se golpeó la cadera con el piso. Su pie golpeó un estante del que cayeron unos frascos de colores. La caja de los instrumentos de caza debía estar en algún lugar. Nazz le había dicho que no le agradaba nada todo aquello relacionado a la caza, pero al demonio Nazz. Encontró el viejo baúl de su padre bajo otras cajas, y la abrió. Esta vez, la nota colgaba en el interior de la tapa.

AL FIN TUVISTE LAS AGALLAS DE ABRIR ESTE BAÚL. VEN AL BASURERO AHORA

—EL LADRÓN DE PEACH CREEK

Le daba la sensación de ser alguien macabramente omnipresente. Ese Eddy sabia de ellos antes que él, y de seguro sabe más. Él, o ellos, debían tener las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Kevin comenzó a imaginarse otra descabellada explicación. Lo de ellos era real. Eddy lo descubrió un día y decidió planear todo eso para atormentarlo a él, para reírse en su cara de una forma muy original, porque él también debía sospechar sobre sus sentimientos.

En ese baúl se podían encontrar armas de un grado más elevado de peligro. Su favorita era ese mazo con púas que era muy utilizada allá por la Edad Media. Con esto pensaba sacarle toda la información a ese payaso y luego deformarle la cara tanto como para que ni su madre lo reconozca.


	14. 14

Al salir de la casa de Ed, lo primero que vieron fue a Kevin cerrando violentamente la puerta de su casa. Llevaba un poderoso mazo con púas. Salió disparado como un loco al que le acababan de estafar sin saber de quien se trataba, y de casualidad tenía un mazo en el bolsillo. Pasó por al lado de ellos y siguió hasta el fondo del jardín de Jimmy.

—¡Mira! ¡Es Kevin! —exclamó Johnny—. ¡Hola Kevin!

Como era de esperarse, el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo escuchó. Johnny y Sarah vieron como éste le hizo un agujero a la pobre valla por el que se metió de nuevo al oscuro bosque.

—Parece que no escuchó... ¿qué le pasará?

—Rastrea a Ed, ¿quieres? —ordenó indiferente Sarah, dándole un zapatazo al suelo. El joven asintió y acercó su nariz al suelo, en busca del aroma de Ed. La verdad es que a ella también le daba curiosidad aquello, pero Kevin le había dado indiferencia con respecto a Jimmy, y así tenía que pagarle. Además de que no era su prioridad ni mucho menos.

Un rato más tarde, el susodicho llegó al callejón. No estaba muy lejos de ahí, para empezar. Aún resonaban en su hueca cabeza las hirientes palabras de Eddy. «Fue Doble D.» Eso era algo que no podía aceptar por muchas razones. No solo era su amigo, era su hermano, al igual que Eddy. Y además era en quien más confiaba. Si había alguien capaz de resolver este gran problema, ese era Doble D. Por eso él no podía ser el problema. Incluso lo hacía sentir culpable el sólo considerarlo.

Ed se adentró en el suburbio y lo encontró oscuro y desierto. De nuevo se veía obligado a pensar. No había sabido absolutamente nada de Doble D desde lo del bosque, cuando se despertó y vio a Kevin y a Nazz. Y luego vino Eddy y le dijo aquella vil y cruel mentira. Si fuera él, ¿a qué lugar iría? No se le ocurrió otro sitio que a su casa.

Allí estaba la casa de Eddy, pero era obvio que estaba vacia, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Avanzó hasta la esquina, justo en la casa de Doble D.

Tocó la puerta de su casa, con cuidado de no tirarla abajo, pero nadie respondió. Había decidido comenzar por ahí en primer lugar porque no perdía nada en intentarlo, y en segundo lugar porque mantenía una mínima esperanza de encontrarlo allí, de que este saliera de la puerta, desmintiendo así todo lo que se decía de él. Quería verlo salir y decir —«Amigo, ¿qué sucede?»—, para contarle todos sus problemas sin guardarse nada —recuerden, él sabrá lo que hará—, y que éste le brinde su solidaria mano, para que juntos, detengan al verdadero culpable.

Y si no se encontraba en su casa, con menor razón se encontraría en la de los otros. De repente, un pensamiento negativo se le cruzó por la cabeza: era posible que ya lo hubiesen atrapado.

—Oh, dios no... —murmuró Ed en voz baja—. Que no lo hayan hecho.

Las imágenes de Kevin dándole con el mazo en la cara a Doble D le revolvían el estómago. Éste le había dicho que si se escapaba, iría a buscar a Doble D y le haría pagar a él por los dos. Ya vio lo que Kevin les hubiera hecho a él y a Eddy de haberlos alcanzado, así que Doble D corría grave peligro.

Tuvo otra visión. En ella, estaba corriendo en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro, y lleno de chatarra. En un momento se detiene a recordar de qué estaba huyendo, y entonces un fuerte ruido de dos metales chocando entre sí lo toma por sorpresa. Con ese instrumento, Kevin se había hecho camino apartando el maletero de algún auto abandonado o lo que fuere que fuese. Su cara era la de un desquiciado. Reía perversamente mientras con su boca parecía balbucear "Los encontré, tontos".

Pestañeó un poco y regresó al callejón. Volvía a estar en frente de la casa de Doble D. Ahora se dirigía a la calle de salida. Recordó que todos los del barrio lo estaban buscando, y que si quería seguir con vida, debía mantenerse oculto de alguna forma. Pero si un amigo estaba en peligro, su propia vida ya no importaba mucho.

De pronto, logró escuchar unas voces muy conocidas. Provenían del lado derecho en la otra calle. Ed se acercó lentamente a la esquina, para asomar su cabeza y ver mejor.

Allí estaban Johnny con Sarah, su hermanita. Hace bastante que no la veía. Ed se alivió un poco al saber que ella se encontraba bien y que quien fuese el ladrón, no le había hecho nada.

—¿Puedes darte prisa? Ya quiero refregarle en la cara estos jabones a mi hermano.

Aparentemente estaban usando el poder de olfato de Johnny para buscar algo. Aquello le recordaba a los exploradores terrícolas de una de sus historietas, enviados al Planeta 45 en busca de vida inteligente. Con la diferencia de que estaban en la tierra y de que no buscaban precisamente vida inteligente... Se limpió el interior de sus oídos para asegurarse de que lo que había escuchado hace un momento era correcto.

—Tranquila, Sarah. Toma su tiempo pero funciona, lo hicimos varias veces.

—Eso espero. Ed se equivoca si piensa que se saldrá con la suya después de haber raptado a Jimmy.

En efecto, ella lo estaba buscando, y no era para abrazarlo.

Ed alcanzó a ver en la mochila de Sarah una caja de jabones. Eran las del baño de su casa. Y entonces comprendió que la niña hablaba en serio cuando se refería a refregarle en la cara esos jabones. ¿Pero por qué? También lo había acusado de haber raptado a Jimmy. Jimmy había sido secuestrado y él no sabía nada.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que amenazarlo con jabones?

—Por aquí, chicos. —Johnny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a trotar en dirección a la intersección, desde donde miraba Ed. Lo que sea que haya detectado, parecía ser escurridizo.

Ed se volvió a ocultar rápidamente y buscó algún sitio en donde pudiera escapar. Se le ocurrió ir detrás de la casa de Doble D. Llegó de un salto a la otra esquina y de ahí se dejó caer hacia el pequeño terreno entre la casa de él y la de Rolf, fuera de la visión de ellos. Todo eso con el menor ruido posible.

Desde allí observó cómo los dos cruzaban la calle y continuaban el camino, en dirección a la zona de juegos. Fue el mismo recorrido que Eddy y él habían hecho para huir de Kevin hace unas horas.

Aparentemente alguien había secuestrado a Jimmy, pero ¿quién? No se le ocurría nadie. No había nadie por lo menos en el barrio. Un rapto era más esperable para todos si venia de las hermanas Kanker. Eddy siempre decía que si algo malo ocurría en el barrio y no se encontraba al responsable, inmediatamente se tenía que culpar a las Kanker de aquello. Y hablando de ellas, no las había visto desde que fueron a espiarlas para averiguar si tenían algo que ver con los robos. Y en la mente de Ed, era imposible que (según lo que aseguraba Eddy) Doble D se hubiera atrevido a secuestrar a Jimmy. Eso era lo que él quería descartar, así que si no fue su amigo, pudieron haber sido ellas.

—¿Qué pasa, Johnny? —preguntó Sarah. Él se había detenido en seco.

—El aroma es más fuerte por aquí, lo acabamos de detectar. —El muchacho deslizaba graciosamente el dedo por el aire, intentando tocar las partículas que habían quedado a la deriva—. Ed estuvo aquí hace sólo unos segundos.

Ed vio horrorizado como los dos muchachos volvían al cruce.

Sin pensarlo, se escabulló por detrás de la casa de Rolf. Se le ocurrió que podía seguir derecho hasta el fondo, meterse a la granja y esconderse detrás del rebaño

—¡Sal de donde estés, Ed! ¡Sabemos que estas aquí! ¡Sal o le diré a mama! ¡Si tengo que ir por ti, juro que te bañare hasta el último vello con jabón! —vociferó su hermana. Johnny sintió sus tímpanos irritarse y le cubrió los oídos a Tablón—. ¡Y después le diré a mama!

Había llegado hasta la valla que limitaba la granja cuando escuchó el chirrido de su hermanita. Saltó la muralla y cayó de cara contra la húmeda tierra. Los animales estaban durmiendo. Solo un cerdo se acercó a oler al recién llegado.

—Oh... hola Wilfred. —Ed lo reconoció al instante. Era fácil distinguirlo de los otros dos cerdos; él era el más rechoncho—. ¿No has visto a las gallinas?

El animal hizo un guarrido y se volteó detrás de él.

Al menos unas treinta gallinas se hallaban parados en grupo, unas detrás de otras, como si tuvieran enfrente a un invasor desconocido.

—¡Hola gallinas! ¡Están todas bien! ¡Vengan con Ed!

Además de su presencia, las aves notaron que acechaban más invasores detrás de él. Pero eran invasores malos. No del todo malos, pero si más malos que el humano Ed. El humano Ed siempre había sido bueno y cariñoso con cada uno de sus miembros. Y ahora el humano Ed necesitaba ayuda. Si el amo Rolf estuviera aquí...

Wilfred tomo un poco de distancia; él sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora.

La gallina que iba adelante pegó un cacareo fuerte y largo, y todas las demás la imitaron.

—¿Que rayos es eso? —se escuchó a las afueras de la granja. Ed se giró detrás. Sarah y Johnny estaban a punto de encontrarlo.

Gertrude dio la orden de ataque y las gallinas salieron disparadas hacia donde estaban ellos. Cada una de ellas cruzó la pequeña valla de un salto y dobló hacia la calle. Allí estaban los dos invasores.

—Oh, oh —dijo Johnny.

—Solo son esas estúpidas gallinas. ¡Oigan! ¡Déjennos pasar!

La respuesta de la bandada no se hizo esperar. Las gallinas se lanzaron hacia ellos y comenzaron a atacarlos con sus pequeñas alas, que en conjunto lograban una gran sinergia. Una de ellas se colocó en la cabeza de Sarah para tirar de su cabello. Otra intentó hacer lo mismo con Johnny. Los invasores no tuvieron más remedio que retroceder.

—Lo siento, Sarah —se lamentó Ed.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van?! ¡Rolf no les ha dado licencia aún!

Ed volvió la vista hacia un costado y ahí vio al muchacho. Este se hallaba al lado de la valla, agitando el puño mientras le exigía desaforadamente más compromiso a sus gallinas. Ese era Rolf. Tenía una toalla en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ed.

—Chico Ed, que bueno que estas aquí. ¿Dónde están los otros Eds?

Utilizando sus brazos, se arrastró rápidamente hacia él, hasta sus pies, como un pobre diablo sediento rogando por algo de agua.

—Rolf tienes que ayudarme, ¡Doble D corre peligro! —le imploró éste, mientras Wilfred le olía el trasero.

Al parecer, sea lo que sea lo que estuviese planeando el chico Doble D, ya estaba en marcha.

—¿Doble D, dices? No digas más. Rolf ya lo sabe todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó intrigado.

Rolf puso un semblante muy serio y prosiguió:

—Tu amigo me golpeó y me enterró vivo, a varios metros bajo tierra. Rolf casi no vive para contarlo, y eso que de verdad quería salir de ahí para relatárselo a mis...

Ed no lo podía creer. Estaba convencido de que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para conspirar contra Doble D por no sabía que razón.

—¡No! ¡Tú también! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Acto seguido, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí, en dirección al bosque. No estaba dispuesto a perder ni un segundo con alguien que creyera en eso.

—¡Espera Ed! ¡Rolf sabe la verdad!

—¡Mentira! ¡Todos ustedes están en contra de Doble D! —dijo mientras lo señalaba. No vio cuando la valla llegó, por lo que cayó del otro lado dándose el rostro contra la tierra, de nuevo.

Ed se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba. Rolf y su cerdo llegaron lentamente hasta él.

—Decía que él se volvió malo, pero es porque algo maligno se metió en él.

Ya habían picado la curiosidad de Ed. ¿Algo maligno dentro de él? Eso implicaba muchas cosas.

—¿En... serio?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué te crees que no me vieron en todo el día? ¡¿Porque me fui de vacaciones?!

Ed respondió que sí y Rolf mantuvo un breve silencio. A unos metros de ahí, la bandada seguía haciendo su fiesta con los invitados. Apenas y se podían escuchar sus voces.

—Necesito que me digas en donde esta Eddy. Rolf cree saber la manera de recuperar a Doble D.

Por un momento Ed tuvo la vaga idea de que Rolf era aliado de Kevin y los demás, y lo estaban usando para capturarlos más fácilmente a él y a Eddy. Pero luego se convenció de que no era así. No por lógica, sino porque prefería creer que lo que decía Rolf era verdad, para mantener viva su esperanza. Si después se metía en problemas no importaba, saldría de esa como salió de varias otras.

—¡Yo sé dónde está Eddy! ¡Estaba con él en el bosque! ¡Ven, es por acá! —propuso Ed. Se levantó de un salto y se adentró de nuevo al bosque. Su entusiasmo había regresado.

—Vamos —respondió Rolf, para luego girarse al porcino—. Wilfred, te quedas a cuidar el rebaño. Y dile a las gallinas que regresen o no más recreo para nadie.

* * *

Luego de minutos de batalla por zafarse de la furia de las gallinas, los dos chicos lograron alejarse de ellos, con algunos picotazos en el cuerpo. Ahora estaban de nuevo en el callejón.

—Esas gallinas de... ¿Ahora qué hacemos cabeza de rodilla?

—Parece que tendremos que rodearlos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si sólo son unas estúpidas gallinas! —Tomó un jabón de la caja dispuesta a arrojárselos, alertando a Johnny—. ¡Salgan de mi camino o lo van a lamentar!

—¡Espera!

Cuando el jabón estaba por salir despegada de su mano, Johnny le dio un golpe que termino por desviar su trayectoria. El jabón terminó perdiéndose en una alcantarilla.

—¡¿Y a ti que demonios te sucede?!

—¡Ibas a lastimar a una indefensa gallina!

—¡Mira, pelón, si no vas a ayudar...!

De repente, el grupo de gallinas comenzó a despejarse. Ahora corrían alborotadas por aquella zona, saltando y saltando, como si de pronto se formara el pánico entre ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa? —preguntó Sarah.

Poco a poco, el camino se iba liberando. En solo segundos, las gallinas se habían dispersado. Ya tenían acceso de nuevo a la granja de Rolf, por donde se supone que escapó Ed.

—¿Lo ves? Solo había que pedir permiso, y ellas lo iban a entender —dijo Johnny, aun molesto. Cada vez que un animal indefenso se veía amenazado, fuera del tamaño que fuera, él se transformaba en otra persona.

—Como sea, solo sigue buscando a Ed.

Cuando Sarah termino de pronunciar estas palabras pudieron alcanzar a oír un débil sonido oculto bajo el cacareo y las pisadas del grupo, que iban regresando a su lugar.

Aquel sonido era como el de un rasposo quejido largo, seco y débil, casi gutural, que en un principio parecía provenir de sus propias mentes. Johnny miró a Sarah y luego a Tablón. Creía que era de nuevo su estómago, pero él aún no tenía hambre. Luego este fue subiendo su tono y conforme iba haciéndose más agudo, el origen de aquel espeluznante grito se fue definiendo justo detrás de donde estaban ellos.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta muy lentamente. Las luces que estaban de su lado estaban apagadas. Solo estaban encendidas las que estaban detrás de ese extraño sujeto, por lo que no pudieron reconocerlo sino hasta que éste se acercó lo suficiente a ellos.

Sarah quería encontrar a Jimmy. Acababa de hacerlo.

—Wau... ¿Eres tú, Jimmy? —Johnny estaba asombrado ante la nueva apariencia del niño.

El pequeño matón no respondió.

—¡Jimmy! —exclamó ella— ¡Por dios, Jimmy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron los...?

Jimmy dio un paso adelante, haciendo que los dos retrocedieran. El anillo de sus frenos había perdido su forma. Ya no llevaba consigo su camisa color cyan. En su lugar se podía observar un torso bastante formado (no mucho), que dejaba ver las venas de su cuerpo marcadas. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal. Ambos sabían que algo no andaba bien con él cuando observaron sus ojos completamente rojos y su respiración agitada. De hecho, a juzgar por su rostro y la espuma en su boca, estaba muy furioso.

—Jimmy... —dijo Sarah, apenada— ¿qué te paso?

Jimmy dio otro paso. Johnny lo consultó con su amigo, quien le dijo que corrían grave peligro.

—Sarah —Johnny intentaba llamar su atención—, Jimmy esta poseído, tablón dice...

—Cierra el pico —ordenó ella, y volvió a dirigirse a Jimmy—. Ya estoy aquí, Jimmy.

Ella extendió sus brazos en un intento de ganarse su confianza. El pequeño diablillo fue deteniéndose lentamente hasta quedarse parado.

Entonces, pegó un grito y se abalanzó sobre los dos.

* * *

Los zumbidos de los malditos mosquitos no dejaban de molestarlo. Ni siquiera recostado al pie de un árbol podía encontrar algo de paz.

—Malditos insectos, si van a picar, piquen de una vez.

Eddy se cubrió las orejas para intentar no escuchar más esos ruidos. Allí en la intemperie era difícil hallar algo de silencio: el sonido constante de los grillos lo impedía.

A estas alturas, él ya se había dado por vencido. Había decidido dejar que el destino se encargara de darle el golpe de gracia que tanto ansiaban todos. Todo el mundo quería su cabeza y él ya no podía hacer nada. Así que se recostó sobre un árbol, a la espera de que lo encuentren y terminen con él.

—¡Eddy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

No escuchó mal: esa era definitivamente la voz de Ed. Pero ya la había estado escuchando durante los últimos treinta minutos, llegando a la conclusión de que era solo su imaginación incrementando voluntariamente su sufrimiento. O quizás solo quería imaginar su voz una vez más antes de encontrarse con su fatal final.

—¡No es una voz de tu cabeza, soy yo en realidad! ¡Ed! ¡He vuelto por ti!

—¡Chico Eddy! ¡Venimos a ayudarte!

Aquella voz en su cabeza le dijo que no era una voz en su cabeza. ¿Pero qué clase de voz de su cabeza diría algo así? Y al parecer iba acompañada con otra voz que quería imitar a la de Rolf. Eddy rio un poco. La voz de Rolf siempre le había parecido graciosa. Se le hacía tan parecida a la del sujeto de ese video de Internet en el que su entrevistador se le ríe en la cara.

Entonces, pudo escuchar un breve balido, seguido de unas pisadas. Luego, algo lo golpeó en un lado de la cintura, haciendo que éste diera una vuelta.

—¿Pero qué?

Aquella cabra dio aviso del hallazgo, y rápidamente, los exploradores se acercaron al lugar de los hechos.

—¡Eddy! —exclamó Ed, con su sonrisa alegre de todos los dias, como si hubiera olvidado aquel episodio acerca de Doble D.

—¡Buen trabajo, Víctor! —Rolf llevaba una vela embotellada en una calabaza, en su mano derecha—. ¡Chico Eddy! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Eddy se incorporó rápidamente y de un salto tomó distancia del muchacho. Haber escuchado a su amigo de nuevo le devolvió fuerzas para resistir un poco más.

—¿Viniste a entregarme a los otros estúpidos?

Confundido, Rolf le dio una mirada a Ed, y luego otra vez a Eddy.

—¡Para nada! Rolf no tiene idea de lo que ocurrió desde su traumática desaparición —se defendió. Eddy bajó la guardia.

—Es cierto... Desde ayer que no te hemos visto.

—Escuchen. Rolf cree tener la solución a todos sus problemas. Creo...

—Pues suenas como a mí —expresó Eddy, todavía escéptico—. Así miento yo, Rolf. ¿A quién crees que engañas?

—Por favor, Eddy. Creo que Rolf dice la verdad —le sugirió Ed. Debió haber una poderosa razón para que decidiera volver a buscarlo.

—Rolf exige solo un minuto de tu tiempo, Eddy. Solo quiero que me escuches un minuto y luego decides si me crees o no.

El muchacho lo pensó unos segundos.

—Bien, de acuerdo. —Porque después de todo, ya no tenía nada más que perder. Además, eso fue justo lo que los otros no le habían dado: un segundo para defenderse.

—Doble D fue víctima de algo que lo hizo volverse así. Rolf cree saber la manera de hacerlo volver a la normalidad.

Víctor dejó escapar otro balido, confirmando así la declaración de su amo. Eddy abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Normalidad?!

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que realmente se había vuelto así? —acusó Rolf.

—Yo... bueno...

—Pero no se preocupen por eso. Rolf les explicará todo.

—¡Espera un momento, Rolf! —protestó Eddy. De un salto se puso enfrente de él—. ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

El granjero mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos.

—Porque... todo esto es mi culpa.

Rolf bajó la cabeza, lleno de vergüenza. Los dos Eds compartieron miradas, sin saber que decir. Hasta que el menor rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo que tu culpa? ¡Exijo una explicación!

—Rolf les promete contarles todo. Ahora tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

—¿Con los demás?

—Kevin y...

—¡No, no, y no! Definitivamente no pienso hacer equipo con ese tarado frustrado con su vida. —Eddy se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—¡Pero Eddy! —dijo Ed.

—¡Por todos los cielos Ed! —le respondió. Luego miró a Rolf—. ¡Kevin casi nos mata hace unas horas! ¡Nos perseguía porque pensaba que yo les había robado a todos!

Rolf dejó abrir su boca, abrumado. Creía tener un poco de noción de la gravedad del daño que había hecho Doble D, pero no pensaba que el problema fuera tan grave. Había olvidado que Doble D era, en esencia, una mente brillante. Y una gran mente en la dirección equivocada equivalía a una sola cosa: caos.

—Por si no lo sabias, cabeza de calcetín inventó una historia en la que yo quedaba como un rufián frente a todo el barrio, para que todos fueran detrás de mí. Gracias a eso comprendí que ustedes no valían la pena.

—Oh... ya veo —se limitó a comentar con los dedos en el mentón, analizando—. Creo que exageras un poco, Eddy.

—Si, como no.

—Si cabeza de calcet... digo Doble D le hizo creer a todos eso, ¿qué otra cosa esperabas? —Rolf intentaba convencerlo, no solo porque sabía que quizá era el último soporte que quedaba de pie en el grupo de amigos del callejón, sino por otra razón aún más importante: porque era culpa suya—. Él los engañó con una perversa mentira, ahora nosotros debemos predicar el nombre de la verdad.

—¡Si! —aulló entusiasmado Ed.

—Suenas como a un pastor.

—Como al hijo de un pastor —corrigió Rolf—. Ellos solo conocen una parte de la historia. Les demostraremos a todos la otra parte y luego veremos que harán con ella. ¿Qué dicen, amigos?

Ed extendió su mano hacia el centro del círculo que habían formado los tres, Rolf lo siguió, colocando su mano libre sobre la de él. Ambos se volvieron a ver hacia Eddy con una sonrisa cada uno, esperando a que accediera. Eddy pudo sentir ese pequeño hilo de esperanza que había echado de menos en todo el día. Todo lo que necesitaban esos chicos era saber a dónde ir.

—¡Muy bien! —Eddy colocó su mano en el centro—. Pero lo haré solo por Doble D. Los demás pueden perderse.

—¡Entonces manos a la obra! —declaró Rolf.

* * *

—¡Jimmy! ¿Por qué nos atacas? ¡Háblame!

El niño solo emitía un gutural gemido, como un zombie. Un ataque suyo había hecho salir despedido a Johnny directo hacia una casa (la suya) y a Sarah al centro del asfalto del callejón.

Jimmy se acercó hasta un poste de luz y lo arrancó de cuajo. La luz que brindaba esta se apagó. Del otro extremo colgaban cables de varios colores, que todavía dejaban caer chispas.

—Jimmy... —Ella no se movió de su lugar. El niño se dirigió a ella, con la intención de atacarla con el poste. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, irguió el arma y la hizo descender.

Pero no le dio a ella. El poste de luz chocó contra el mango de un trapeador. Tablón estaba pegado al extremo de la mopa. Johnny sostenía con ambas manos aquel trapeador. Ahora llevaba media sandia en su cabeza.

—¡Llegue justo a tiempo! De nada, Sarah, de nada...

Ella había quedado pasmada en el piso, aun sin poder creer que Jimmy la atacara. Aun así, se despabiló y salió de ahí.

Jimmy se enfureció e hizo más fuerza, logrando que el capitán tuviera que salir por un costado. Johnny se puso en guardia.

—Su nivel de pelea es...

—¡Oye! —Sarah le gritó desde la acera—. ¡No vayas a lastimarlo!

—¿A quién le hablas? —preguntó el héroe.

—¡A ti, tonto!

—Pero... —pero el poste de luz le dio en el hombro derecho y lo hizo volar hasta el jardín de un vecino.

—¡Johnny!

Jimmy extendió sus brazos y emuló un rugido hacia el cielo, aunque no fue muy fuerte. Acto seguido, comenzó a acercarse a Johnny, quien yacía en ese jardín, resintiéndose del hombro.

Sarah sólo observaba como su amigo, ahora transformado en lo que fuere que fuese, se preparaba para darle fin a Johnny. Le dio una ojeada a la caja de jabones que llevaba en su bolsillo. Todavía quedaban varias de ellas. Era su elección. Podía ayudar a Johnny, pero eso implicaría lastimar a Jimmy, y eso era imperdonable para ella.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, más impotente que nunca.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —se lamentó mientras golpeaba el asfalto.

El héroe desvió de una patada el poste con el que iba a ser golpeado y se escabulló junto a su compañero hacia un costado. Se puso de pie, de nuevo listo para pelear. Jimmy reaccionó rápido y dio una vuelta sobre sí con la lanza, obligándolo a agacharse para no ser golpeado. Luego, el niño le dio una patada y los mandó a volar a él y a su compañero unos metros lejos.

Johnny cayó en la acera y se incorporó como pudo.

—¡Sarah! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Huye mientras puedas!

Jimmy volvió a dejar escapar un rugido apagado mientras se golpeaba los pectorales con los puños. Luego, se giró hacia ella y salió frenético. Ella sólo observaba con impotencia. Dejó caer una lágrima.

«Voy a matar a Ed y a Eddy. ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa de todo!»

—¡Corre! —le gritó Johnny, y ella no tuvo más remedio. El niño fue detrás de ella.

Johnny logró ponerse de pie y movió un poco el brazo. Le dolía mucho. Ahora que el niño le había dado la espalda, logró notar algo en ella: un boomerang marrón. Había sido adherido a su espalda con cinta aislante y daba la sensación de ser alas de ángel recortadas. Se preguntó si eso tenía algo que ver con su condición.

Tomó el trapeador y persiguió a Sarah y a Jimmy, quienes ya estaban en otra manzana.

Un minuto después...

—Es como aquella película en la que los zombies se levantaban por toda la ciudad. Esa escena en la que uno de ellos sale del ropero del cuarto de la chica y la sorprende dormida, ¿la recuerdas, Eddy? —comentaba Ed.

—Rolf aún no entiende como sobrevivió a aquella locura —respondió Rolf—. Kevin y los demás deberían estar por aquí.

Los cuatro salieron del bosque y llegaron a la acera. Lo que encontraron ahí los tomó por sorpresa: un poste de luz había sido extraído de su lugar, y la casa de Johnny ahora tenía un agujero, entre la puerta y la ventana principal. Víctor se metió a inspeccionar.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —se preguntó—. Esto no estaba así cuando me fui.

—¿Y si hay más zombies aparte de Rolf? —inquirió Ed.

Eddy no habló mucho durante el trayecto, estaba nervioso ante la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a los demás tontos del barrio, aun sabiendo que Ed y Rolf estaban de su lado.

—Bonita historia. ¿Puedes contarnos ahora cómo fue que Doble D se transformó y terminaste enterrado vivo? —exigió fastidiado.

—Oh, sí. La verdad esperaba reunirnos con todos antes de relatarles.

La cabra salió a la calle y sacudió la cabeza. Rolf le dio un pulgar arriba.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa de Kevin, pero nadie respondió.

—¿Le dijiste que te esperaran aquí? —preguntó Eddy.

—Pues... —Rolf giró la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió—. Vaya, estaba abierta.

Todos entraron a hurtadillas. Allí dentro, la casa estaba a oscuras.

—¡Kevin! ¡Ya estamos aquí! —llamó Rolf, pero nadie respondió. Un alivio para los Eds, puesto que aún no estaban seguros de tener que hacer equipo con él.

—Parece que no hay nadie. ¿Qué te dije, Rolf? Es un imbécil.

El granjero deseaba decirle algo como que con esa actitud no podía esperar a que lo recibiesen con los brazos abiertos, pero no quería hacer más difícil las cosas, por lo que solo bufó.

Llegaron al bunker de su padre. Estaba un poco desordenado.

—Mira todas estas municiones, Eddy. Estas bombas eran las que tenían esos exploradores.

—¡Ed, concéntrate!

Todo allí estaba como era de esperarse de cualquier bunker: municiones, provisiones, una radio, mapas de Peach Creek, del estado y de todo el país. Un escritorio con documentos que no tenían por qué interesarle a un grupo de niñitos de entre doce y quince años. Todo eso, y otras ocupaciones, como la actividad de caza —repudiada por algunos padres y maestros de la escuela— y su empleo en la fábrica de caramelos, posicionaban al padre de Kevin como uno de los mayores misterios en el barrio, compartiendo el trono con el hermano de Eddy y lo que sea que haya debajo del gorro de Doble D.

La atención de todos se dirigió al baúl que se hallaba rodeada de otras cajas en el piso.

—¿Esa no es la caja en donde su padre guarda instrumentos de caza? —comentó Eddy. Los Eds lo vieron aquel día en el que todos bajaron al bunker de Kevin a organizar un plan para rescatar a Rolf un día de invierno.

Rolf abrió el baúl y todos vieron la nota que colgaba del techo. Eddy la tomó.

—«Al fin tuviste las agallas de abrir este baúl, ven al basurero ahora». ¿«El ladrón de Peach Creek»?

—Suena como a un mensaje a Kevin. Apuesto a que ese ladrón es el chico Doble D —aseveró Rolf.

—No lo dudes. Estas hojas son de las notas que siempre le dejan sus padres.

Ed también las miró. Indudablemente las había escrito Doble D. Aunque ya estuviera convencido de que algo malo lo había poseído, se le hacía muy difícil imaginar al buen Doble D haciendo esas cosas.

Víctor sólo se limitó a inspeccionar los estantes del piso.

Rolf ojeó de nuevo la hoja, a ver si lograba descifrar algo nuevo. Ahí decía Peach Creek. Parece que al ladrón no le bastaba fastidiar solo este barrio, su objetivo era fastidiar al pueblo entero.

—Debe haberse ido en dirección al lugar de los desechos. Tenemos que darnos prisa o será tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué? No sé si habrás visto bien a Doble D, Rolf, pero te aseguro que es alguien muy diferente. Kevin no tendría oportunidad contra él. Doble D lo mataría —opinó Eddy.

—Oigan... ¿a quién tenemos que salvar?

—¿Lo ves? Hasta Ed sabe de lo que es capaz.

No había visto al Doble D cambiado hasta ahora, pero a juzgar por la descripción de Eddy, y considerando que había sido capaz de sepultar a Rolf, hasta alguien como Ed sabía que ahora se encontraba en otro nivel.

Rolf se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos.

—Ustedes no entienden la gravedad de esto. Su padre le prohibió terminantemente abrir este baúl.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

—Miren todos los artefactos que contiene. ¡Son máquinas de matar! Kevin tiene que estar muy desquiciado como para haberlo abierto, desobedeciendo a la autoridad y tomando un arma de verdad.

Eddy tragó saliva. Ya había comprendido lo que eso significaba. Kevin todavía debía creer que el culpable mayor de toda la historia era él. Eso hasta que encuentre a Doble D, y entonces...

—Entonces... Doble D demente va a encontrarse con el tonto frustrado de Kevin... —comprendió al fin.

—Así es, a menos que detengamos a Kevin a tiempo y le contemos la verdad para que se ponga de nuestro lado.

—Oye, no vamos a esperar hasta llegar hasta allá para oír la verdad, Rolf. Sin ofender.

Rolf arqueó los ojos.

—Está bien. Se las contaré, pero vámonos de una vez.

—¡Me encantan las historias! —opinó Ed.

* * *

Una densa niebla fue acogiendo a las tres adolescentes a medida que se iban adentrando en las tinieblas del inmenso bosque. Debían ser más de las doce.

—¿Estás segura de que está por aquí? —cuestionó Lee.

Marie levantó el pulgar sin darse la vuelta. Su otra mano reposaba en el bolsillo. Todavía llevaba atada a la cintura la munición de patatas. Ella iba adelante, dirigiéndolas hacia donde se supone que encontrarían al malhechor.

Una fea sensación recorrió el cuerpo de May, de pies a cabeza. Estaban muy cerca del peligro.


	15. 15

Con el mazo enganchado a su espalda mediante un arnés, Kevin había llegado al basurero.

¿Cómo no recordar ese lugar? Una inmensidad de desperdicios, llena de montañas de maquinarias en descomposición. De este lugar había conseguido todo tipo de repuestos para su amada sobre ruedas. De este lugar, el trío de torpes obtenía materiales para crear alguna ingeniosa estafa, y por lo general, ponían al genio sin carácter de Doble D a hacer todo el trabajo. Así lo creía Kevin. Apostaría a que la cadena de su bicicleta se encontraría en algún rincón de este gran basurero, perdido entre toda esa chatarra.

¿Para qué lo habrá citado Eddy allí en primer lugar?

—¡Eddy! ¡¿Dónde estás, rata?!

Luego de que el eco se apagara, regresó el silencio absoluto al lugar. Solo se podía escuchar su constante respiración agitada.

Había estado corriendo durante todo el camino, y eso le estaba afectando. Su corazón latía rápidamente, casi alcanzando la misma frecuencia que tenía cuando persiguió a los Eds, hace unas horas. Los cabellos del flequillo ya se le habían pegoteado en la frente. Pero la adrenalina no hacía más que seguir incrementándose. Lo único que quería era ver a Eddy de una vez para descubrir todo lo que el supiera sobre Nazz, algo que lo haga hacer creer que todo ello fue una puesta en escena. Luego le exigiría su cadena de vuelta y por último lo liquidaría a mazazos.

Allí entre esas montañas, se presentó ante él un panorama inusitadamente atractivo: Kevin vio lo que parecía ser una especie de pista lisa, con una fila de antorchas en cada lado como columnas, para iluminar lo que fuera lo que se llevara a cabo ahí. Todo ello colocado con una simetría y precisión fabulosa. Parecía la entrada al templo de alguna civilización moderna, siglo XVI, años más, años menos. Pero eso no estaba ahí antes. Él lo sabía porque en la semana se había acercado reiteradas veces al basurero y no había visto ninguna antorcha. Quien quiera que las hubiera puesto, lo había hecho en las últimas 24 o 48 horas. Esa noche en particular era más oscura que las demás; las nubes impedían el paso de la luz de la luna, y la niebla (que había terminado curiosamente junto con el bosque, en un sutil contraste) cortaba todo tipo de iluminación proveniente del barrio.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —se preguntó. Ya le daba igual hablar en voz alta o baja.

Sin mirar donde pisaba, avanzó hacia la pista.

De camino al basurero, se había estado preguntando acerca de lo que fuera que tuvieran Nazz y su "amigo", y eso lo tenía muy inquieto. De solo imaginarlos en esa habitación, diciéndose cosas lindas, y quizás algo más... pero también había algo que lo perturbaba en menor medida. Se había estado preguntando si aún no había llegado al fondo, si era posible que, después de los hurtos y la derrota frente a Eddy, todavía se pudiera caer más bajo en la escala de la humillación. Eso y que tanto más resistiría antes de perder el último gramo de cordura que le quedaba.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación respondió su pregunta: cuando estaba a metros del borde de la pista, sus pies pisaron un gran mantel de color rojo que no encontró soporte en el suelo, porque no había suelo. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para haber distinguido un leve hundimiento. Sus pies, junto con él y ese mantel se hundieron en el agujero que ésta estaba ocultando. Había pisado la trampa.

Fueron solo instantes en donde todo fue tan confuso y negro que lo único que le indico que había dejado de caer fue el grave y denso sonido de un chapoteo, seguido de un repentino silencio, y un líquido muy viscoso penetrando sus oídos. Alguien había hecho una trampa, que consistía en un pozo de cinco metros de profundidad, cuyo último metro era de lodo.

Sacó la cabeza llena de esa sustancia e hizo un intento por limpiarse la cara con sus lodosas manos. Ya podía imaginarse a sí mismo como uno de esos monstruos que emergían del suelo de algún pantano. De seguir así, pronto no habría mucha diferencia. A un lado suyo, pegado a la pared de tierra, logró distinguir un pequeño rectángulo amarillo. Era una nota más. En otras condiciones el jamás habría podido leer lo que decía, por la oscuridad. Pero su desarrollada visión a causa de horas en el oscuro bosque, y la luminosidad de aquellas antorchas ubicadas sobre su cabeza, le permitieron poder leer:

JA JA JA JA

Kevin dejó escapar una serie de incoherentes gritos que pretendían formar insultos.

* * *

—Todo comenzó hace alrededor de dos semanas. Se avecinaba el cumpleaños número 80 de mi Nana, y como mis padres y varios tíos se encontraban por este estado, decidieron elegir el hogar de Rolf como sede para la celebración. Con mamá acordamos que Rolf se ocuparía de recolectar todo el banquete necesario para abarcar a toda la familia. Tengan en cuenta que éramos en total más de treinta.

Los tres muchachos y la cabra se abrían paso a través del bosque, en dirección al basurero. Rolf aún llevaba consigo la calabaza con la que iluminaba el camino. No solo las nubes, sino las hojas de los grandes árboles impedían a la luna brindar un poco de su luz. Todo estaba en tinieblas.

—Eso explica todo el alboroto de ese día —comentó Eddy. Lo recordaba como un día caótico: la infernal música originaria del lugar natal de Rolf, con esos horripilantes acordeones, penetró los hogares de todos los niños y los torturó durante todo el día. Nazz declaró haberse arrepentido de haberle prestado su nuevo equipo de audio y Eddy le dijo que al menos le hubiera cobrado algo por ello—. ¿Cómo olvidar esa música? Tuve pesadillas con ella y seguro que no fui el único. ¿Pero me puedes explicar que tiene que ver Doble D con todo esto?

—Ahora llego a eso, Eddy muchacho. —Rolf prosiguió—. La demanda era muy alta para lo que comúnmente requería para la supervivencia de Rolf. Ya saben, en mi familia vivimos de comercializar lo que cosechamos, entre otras cosas. Por lo que Rolf no tuvo más remedio que trabajar incansablemente día y noche para que su bolsillo no sufriera un gran golpe.

A medida que se acercaban al basurero, una recia niebla se iba haciendo presente, rodeando a los cuatro. Eddy dejó escapar un bostezo.

—¿Y lograste preparar todo a tiempo? —preguntó Ed. A diferencia de Eddy, él se veía muy entusiasmado con el relato.

—¡Por supuesto! Fue una semana de trabajo duro e infernal, más aún si tenía en cuenta que tendría que soportar la cara de los dos mastodontes obesos de mis primos mayores, en mí casa. ¿Quieren oír las historias que nos contaban de niños sobre muertos vivientes que salen del patio de tu casa?

Una historia sobre muertos vivientes. Eddy sabía que esa era la gran debilidad ficticia de Ed.

—¡Oh, oh, por favor, cuent...! —Eddy le cubrió la boca a su amigo a tiempo.

—¿Cómo, Ed? ¿Que solo quieres saber qué pasó con Doble D? Bien, ya escuchaste, Rolf.

—De acuerdo. Pero lo que hacían esos dos cerdos era muy cruel. Como hizo ese Doble D, ellos me enterraban vivo y luego observaban para ver como salía de la tierra. Cuando lo lograba, podía ver sus dos rostros porcinos riendo como focas retrasadas.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Después, ambos Eds se partieron de la risa.

—Perdón, Rolf, pero eso sí que fue gracioso —comentó Eddy.

—Si, ríanse. Pero creo que lo de hoy se lo debo a ellos. Si no hubieran torturado a Rolf así, quizá nunca hubiera logrado salir con vida hoy.

Eddy se secó una lágrima. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que volvió a sentirse así de bien. Quizás fue por eso que paso por alto el hecho de que esa relación era muy similar el trato que tenía con su hermano mayor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Y entonces cuándo entra Doble D?

—¡En seguida! —El rostro de Eddy se iluminó por un instante. Luego volvió a amargaste cuando Rolf reanudó su aburrido relato familiar—. Rolf tuvo que recurrir al amargo néctar de la cafeína para sobrevivir al largo tormento laborioso de siete días. Pero por fortuna todo salió bien. Rolf comprendió que valió la pena el esfuerzo cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de sus progenitores ese día —relató emocionado. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Ohh... —pronunciaron ambos.

—Todo fue alegría y felicidad ese día. Comimos como si no hubiera un mañana. Nana reía como nunca antes lo había hecho, al igual que mis demás tíos. Luego quemamos calorías al ritmo de la fascinante música originaria de nuestro país.

—Debió ser muy divertido, Rolf.

Eddy comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Lo fue, mi querido Ed. Pero a partir de ese día comenzarían otros más de tormento para Rolf. Verán, luego de que la fiesta terminara y todos se marcharan de nuevo, Rolf tuvo que reponer lo que había sido consumido. No dormí esa noche, me la pase trabajando. ¿Saben? Fue más por la bocota de Rolf que por otra cosa. Originalmente no iba invitar todo el banquete, sino solo una parte. Pero días antes de planificar, Rolf se levantó con deseos repentinos de darle a la familia la mejor celebración que podía tener. Y ese día Rolf fue felizmente generoso como nunca antes lo había sido. En fin. La mañana siguiente cayó, y Rolf sentía los músculos agotados. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del grosero error que había cometido. La sangre de nuestra familia y el café nunca en la historia se habían llevado bien. Esa cafeína le había hecho un severo daño al organismo de Rolf. Ahora no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que Rolf tuvo la impresión de...

—¡Ya basta! —El repentino grito de Eddy sacudió con brusquedad a sus dos acompañantes y a la cabra. A Rolf casi se le cae la calabaza de la mano—. ¡No me importa tu triste vida, Rolf! ¡Yo solo quiero saber que le hiciste a mi amigo!

—Pero Eddy, estaba a punto de llegar al chico Doble D. Si no me dejas continuar, no entenderás...

—Déjalo terminar, Eddy. Esta entretenido. Además ya dijo que ya iba a llegar —dijo Ed con una sonrisa. No muy contento, Eddy hizo un ademan de estar de acuerdo. Después de todo, Rolf los estaba ayudando.

—Así que Rolf tuvo la impresión de que tendría que obligarse a agotar sus energías por completo, y de esa manera podría por fin caer al sueño. Para ello trabajé incansablemente hasta morir.

—¡¿Y funcionó?! —interrogó Eddy impaciente.

—Pues no. Por lo que Rolf recurrió a su plan B: un histórico libro de recetas para los males del cuerpo, herencia de generación en generación. Intenté varias de esas recetas: limones maduros, salsa especial de la tía, y hasta estiércol. Pero nada daba resultado. Rolf comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. La sola idea de vivir en el mundo sin poder pegar ni un ojo aterraba a Rolf.

—Ohhhhhh —exageró exorbitantemente el menor.

—Cuando ya no quedo nada más por intentar, recurrí al chico Doble D.

—¡Al fin! —aulló Eddy, estirando sus brazos—. ¡Aleluya!

—Fue este miércoles. Rolf aprovechó el horario del recreo para ir a pedirle ayuda a Doble D.

—¿Éste miércoles? —preguntó Eddy. Ese día en el colegio, había acordado con Ed y con Doble D reunirse en el patio trasero de la escuela para planear algún negocio inofensivo. Doble D llegó al final del recreo, y Eddy se molestó bastante por su falta de profesionalismo. Su amigo se disculpó enfáticamente argumentando que había una muy buena razón, aunque no le aclaró de qué se trataba.

—Así es. Doble D se quedó hablando con Rolf en todo el recreo. Nos sentamos en una mesa y...

Ambos se sorprendieron por el abrupto silencio del granjero. Eddy le preguntó que pasaba.

—¿Qué no lo escucharon?

Ed y Eddy agudizaron su oído para intentar oír eso a lo que se refería Rolf.

Eran voces. «Voces de brujas», pensó Ed, porque sonaban muy similar.

—Si no me equivoco, debe estar por este lugar... —Esa era la voz de Marie Kanker.

—May, ve afilando ese pescado.

—¡Si, señor!

Eddy sintió que sus pelos se pusieron de punta. A Ed se le puso la piel de gallina. Rolf dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado. La linterna se apagó. Hasta Víctor gimió de miedo.

—¡Las Kanker! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Nunca nos dejaran en paz?! —Eddy recriminaba su tan mala suerte en voz baja.

—¡Oh dios, oh dios! —Nervioso, Ed daba pequeños saltos mientras agitaba los brazos, buscando alguna salida.

—¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ocultarnos! —sugirió Rolf.

—¿Pero en dónde? ¡No hay arbustos! —repuso Eddy.

Del otro lado, ellas decían:

—¿Escucharon eso, chicas? —se preguntó la mayor.

—¡Vino por ahí!

—¡Vamos!

Todos pudieron sentir el alma escapando de sus cuerpos.

—¡Por las barbas de mi nano! ¡Ahí vienen!

Ed fue el único en reaccionar rápido: Tomó con una mano el cuello de la camisa de Eddy; con la otra el de la de Rolf, y con los dientes el pescuezo de Víctor; y con ayuda de sus piernas, escaló el árbol más cercano con el mayor sigilo posible. Había tenido otro golpe de genialidad.

—¡Ed, eres un genio! —reconoció Eddy aliviado, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la copa.

—Sí, ese soy yo —respondió. Víctor fue soltado en caída libre y Ed tuvo que soltarse del tronco para deslizarse hacia abajo junto con los muchachos y capturar a la cabra de nuevo. Rolf estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque.

—Rolf acaba de ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos —declaró el granjero, una vez que ya se hallaban arriba. Por muy poco, era de los pinos más altos del bosque. A partir de ahí se podía observar el paisaje a uno o dos kilómetros radio, e indudablemente hubiera sido posible ver el basurero desde allí arriba de no ser por la densa niebla.

En un momento, cerca de donde ellos habían trepado, las tres se detuvieron. Marie olfateó la zona y le dijo algo a Lee al oído. Lo que sea que andaban buscando estaba en este lugar.

—¿Aquí no nos encontraran, verdad? —Ed estaba temblando.

Acto seguido, los chicos observaron a las Kanker separarse: May se fue por el lado izquierdo, y Marie por el derecho. Ésta última pasó por al lado del pino por el que se habían trepado. Lee tomó el camino del medio, inspeccionando lentamente, tratando de ver más allá de lo que la cortina de agua gaseosa le permitía.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —se preguntó Eddy. Todos se trasladaron a las ramas del otro lado para ver mejor.

—Parece que esas chicas ya saben mucho —aseguró Rolf. Eddy lanzó un quejido.

—Esas tres brujas, ¿ya te he contado que me...?

En ese momento, y ante la sorpresa de todos, una risa aguda, acompañada por el sonido de algún pequeño instrumento de percusión, se hizo presente, resonando por todo el escenario, volviendo a poner los pelos de punta a todos los presentes.

Desde ese lugar observaron cómo Doble D se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar en frente de la pelirroja. En su mano izquierda, agitaba un pequeño frasco de mentitas cerca de su oreja.

—Buenas noches, Lee Kanker.

Eddy fue invadido por casi todos los sentimientos que había tenido la última vez que lo vio. Pudo notar que Ed también se sentía angustiado. Doble D lucia como lo había visto por última vez: vestía sus zapatos negros, su pantalón negro, su camisa negra, su corbata blanca, y su imprescindible gorra. Algo notable era que ya no tenía guantes. Tenía el mismo rostro desaliñado: unas enormes ojeras rojizas rodeaban sus ojos plateados.

—Ese Doble D luce bastante acabado ahora que lo veo bien —opinó Rolf.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿No se supone que debía estar en el basurero, con Kevin? —comentó el menor.

Doble D guardó el frasco en su bolsillo.

—Que sorpresa. Miren lo que encontramos... —Lee se cruzó de brazos. Ambos quedaron a medio metro de distancia, frente a frente.

—¿No vas a llamar a tus hermanas? No sería justo que se perdieran esto.

—Puedo contra ti yo sola —aseguró tajante—. Sabemos que no solo robaste nuestro perfume, sino que además le robaste a todo el barrio. Sabemos que fuiste tú aquel sujeto que se llevó a Eddy hoy al mediodía.

—Cuanta información. ¿Quién es su confidente? ¿Marie?

—Ella nos lo contó todo. Te ha estado espiando toda la tarde sin que te dieras cuenta —aseguró Lee, victoriosa.

Doble D rio de nuevo.

—Parece que confías mucho en tus hermanas. Más que confianza, yo lo llamaría fe.

—No creo que un criminal como tú pueda dar lecciones de confianza.

Desde arriba, todo se veía y se escuchaba a la perfección.

—¿Por qué no bajamos y atrapamos a Doble D mientras está distraído? —sugirió Eddy.

—Todavía no —respondió Rolf—. Esos dos se van a pelear, y habrá que esperar a que el chico Doble D esté debilitado. Supongo que la Kanker va a llamar a sus hermanas si las cosas se ponen feas.

—¿Te dijo también que Jimmy y Nazz están en mi poder? ¿Que Rolf fue sepultado por mis propias manos? ¿Te dijo acaso de lo que fui capaz?

Esta vez fue la pelirroja la que rio.

—¿Esperas que llore de miedo? Vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso.

—No, no quiero espantarte aún.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Doble D mantuvo el silencio un rato.

—Este barrio ha estado viviendo una mentira todo este tiempo. Ustedes no pudieron verlo bien porque tú y tus hermanas estaban alejadas de todos, como los bichos asociales que siempre les forzaste a ser. Todo lo que hice fue demostrar que los cimientos sobre los que se apoyaba esa... gran amistad... estaban llenos de grietas. Aunque no creo que te interesen ellos, ¿verdad?

—¿Y por qué nos robaste a nosotras? ¿Qué querías lograr con eso? ¿Hacer que nos matemos entre nosotras?

—Incluso si lo hubiera querido, no hubiera podido puesto que tú te me adelantaste, mi querida Lee.

—¿Secuestró a Jimmy y a Nazz? ¡¿Es enserio?! —exclamó Eddy entre murmullos. Ed había olvidado lo de Jimmy, por lo tanto no les había contado sobre su desaparición ni sobre cómo su hermana lo buscaba incesantemente. Sólo observaba en silencio, pensando en quien sabe qué.

—Ese rufián intenta manipularla como lo hizo contigo, Eddy —dijo Rolf. Eddy le respondió que ya sabía.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Las tres estamos listas para patearte la cara una vez que nos digas donde tienes lo que quiero saber —aseguró la pelirroja.

—Eso es lo que piensas. Pero dime, ¿no crees que detrás de esa atractiva hermandad... hay diferencias? Es decir, ¿acaso todo es color de rosas dentro de esas cuatro paredes? ¿O será que Marie y tú se llevan excelentemente bien?

Lee no dijo nada.

—Lo sabía. ¿Y qué hay de May? De dientes para afuera, parece muy feliz bajo tu oscuro e implacable régimen de hermana mayor.

Ella solo se limitó a observarlo.

En algún lugar no muy lejos de esa densa cortina de niebla, pudo escucharse:

—¡¿Dónde estás, rufián?! ¡Ven a que te demos tu merecido!

Esa era May.

—¿Dónde está el Krankshoft? —interrogó de nuevo Lee.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar por ti? ¿Cuál de las dos llegaría más lejos?

—¡Sal de donde estés! —volvió a vociferar la rubia.

—¿Quieres que averigüemos hasta dónde llega esa bonita lealtad? —le propuso—. ¿O te da miedo descubrir qué tan rápido van a huir salvando sus vidas?

Lee tomó a Doble D del cuello de la camisa, y lo acercó a ella, pegando sus narices.

—¡¿Dónde está lo que me robaste?!

—Tuyo... Creí que ustedes tres tenían algo de democracia.

Lo llevó al árbol y con el antebrazo, apretó su cuello contra el tronco, como a un muñeco de trapo, intentando asfixiarlo.

—Lo tenemos, y todas elegimos aplastarte como a un insecto si no nos devuelves lo nuestro.

—Así son las cosas, Lee. Cuando se trata de repartir las ganancias, es "lo mío". Pero cuando hay que hacer el trabajo duro, es "lo nuestro".

—No hables de lo que no sabes —masculló ella.

Sumergida en esa densa masa de niebla, la menor volvió a gritar:

—¡Sal de ahí, Doble D! ¡O lo vas a lamentar!

—Deberías llamarla mientras puedas.

—Yo no soy la que esta acorralada contra la pared.

Los tres muchachos observaban atentos. Podían sentir la tensión desde arriba.

—Parece que ya lo tienen —opinó Eddy, incrédulo.

—No. Debe tener algún truco bajo la manga —repuso Rolf—, y creo que ella ya lo sabe.

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda?!

—Yo diría que sería un desperdicio, ya que ellas tienen potencial para esto. Pienso que hasta yo las valoro más que tú, ¿no crees? —aseguró Doble D.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a un escenario en condiciones neutrales, Lee.

—¿Neutrales?

—No sé si lo habrás notado, pero Marie anda muy callada por ahí. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

«No puedo creerlo, no me digas que lo van a hacer.»

Eddy notó que aquello era verdad. No se la había escuchado desde la aparición de su desquiciado (o incomprendido) amigo. Por un momento creyó que estaba lo suficientemente loco como para presentarse ante las tres arpías él solo. Aparentemente, Doble D estaba jugando sucio de nuevo.

Lee lo volvió a tomar del cuello.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con Marie?! ¡¿Con quién más viniste?!

—No te has preocupado por ella en todo este tiempo. ¿Acaso es tu hermana solo cuando es útil?

—¡Ese es nuestro problema! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de eso!

—Pero puedo hacer algo por ti. Puedo devolverte a una de ellas —masculló con dificultad.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Si. Para que seamos dos contra dos puedo devolverte a la que quie...

Lee le da un puñetazo en la cara y luego lo golpea contra el roble con brutalidad.

—¡Se terminó mi paciencia! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Voy a llamar a May y te vamos a desfigurar la cara hasta quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa!

Doble D hizo un esfuerzo para voltearse lo suficiente para poder ver a Lee. No quería perderse la cara que pondría.

—¿Dijiste May?

Acto seguido, el grito de la susodicha fue lo que se hizo eco por todo el bosque. Todos arriba lo escucharon.

—Esto es malo... —opinó Ed atemorizado. Sus dos compañeros quedaron sin palabras.

Doble D volvió a reír histéricamente. Lee le propinó otro puñetazo, en la nariz. El muchacho cayó al piso a los pies de ella, sin dejar de reír.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a May?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Marie?!

—Te daré a la que quieras, solo tienes que elegir.

Volvió a darle otro duro golpe, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara en el tronco.

—¡¿Que les hiciste?!

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Todos sabemos lo que quieres!

Lee le dio una patada, provocando que diera una vuelta y terminara boca arriba. Luego se colocó sobre él y le dio un golpe mas en el rostro. Eddy veía en ella una bestia feroz, incontrolable. Pero Doble D le inquietaba aún más: reía sin parar, y ni siquiera se molestaba en defenderse. Eddy sabía que si Doble D estuviera en estado normal, con esos golpes, ya estaría en coma.

—¡Estas perdida! ¡Tengo a tus hermanas y tú no tienes nada! ¡No eres nadie sin tus cachorritas!

La pelirroja lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó una vez más.

—¡Relájate! No tienes que elegir si no quieres. Yo puedo elegir por ti. O mejor aún: dejemos que ella lo decida.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Adivina quién está detrás de ti.

Los tres muchachos observaron como ella giraba sobre si lentamente. Antes de que pudiera ver, algo voló disparado y le dio en el rostro, haciendo que cayera y soltara a Doble D.

Éste se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la ropa. Observó a Lee tirada en el piso, con una papa al lado.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —agregó Marie. Con una mano arrastraba a su hermana menor, quien lucía inconsciente. Aún tenía el pez en la mano.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó alegre Doble D. Marie corrió hacía él y le plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—¿Pero qué mier...? —expresó Eddy. Miro a Ed y a Rolf. Ninguno de los tres lo podía creer.

«No puede ser.»

—Esa tonta de Nazz ya está en la base, cielo —dijo ella.

—Sí, ya la vi. Bien hecho —dijo él.

Lee intento reincorporarse apoyando los codos sobre la tierra.

—¿Lo ves, Lee? No era muy difícil decir «bien hecho» de vez en cuando —declaro Doble D.

—Ahora ya es muy tarde —sentenció Marie.

Lee levanto la vista hacia ella.

—Marie... Si esto no es una broma, puedes irte considerándote muerta —dijo lentamente.

—Yo no soy la que esta tirada en el piso, hermana.

Allí arriba, todos miraban expectantes.

—¿Esa imbécil ha estado con él todo este tiempo? ¡Yo se los dije! ¡Las Kanker siempre tienen la culpa de todo! —aseguró Eddy.

—Rolf está aún más confundido que antes... —opinó el granjero mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Pero Eddy... ellas están en problemas.

—¿Y qué me importa, Ed? Es asunto familiar.

Víctor volvió a gruñir de miedo.

—Miren —advirtió Rolf.

May abría los ojos lentamente.

—Marie... ¿dónde estás? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se la veía aún aturdida. Ella se le acercó.

—También se terminó para ti, May.

—¿D-de qué hablas, Marie?

—¡Vete de aquí, May! Es peligroso —advirtió la mayor.

—¿No oíste a tu hermana? Ya es muy tarde —le respondió el muchacho.

—¡Eddy, hay que hacer algo! El que las amenaza es Doble D.

—¿Te volviste loco? Ella me golpeó con ese pez crudo que tiene en la mano.

—Chico Ed tiene razón, Eddy.

May comenzó a levantarse, pero luego cayó al suelo, sentada. En un fugaz razonamiento insólito, Ed dedujo que el golpe que había recibido debió haber sido muy fuerte.

—Marie... ¿p-por qué? —la rubia comenzó a sollozar.

—Por mucho tiempo he tenido que soportar las ordenes de Lee, creyendo que lo sabía todo. Y tú, siguiéndola como un perro... No sé qué era más deplorable, pero yo me harté.

—Pero... creí que ya todo se... se... se había... arreglado —dijo sollozando. Apenas se le pudo entender algo.

Marie tomó el gran pez que llevaba ella, y se preparó para golpearla.

—Ya no quiero oírte más.

Cuando el arma estaba a punto de golpear a May, Lee salió de atrás, empujando con las dos manos a Marie metros adelante. Ambas rodaron juntas hasta que Marie recuperó la postura y se la sacó de encima. Lee chocó contra otro árbol y su cara se volvió a reunir con la tierra.

—Parece que alguien no aprendió a rendirse —dijo Marie.

Los tres muchachos se miraban sin saber qué hacer.

—Les dije que había que saltar cuando se podía. Ahora él tiene la ventaja —declaró Eddy.

—Tendremos que hacerlo de todas formas... —Rolf sabía que si seguían esperando, cada vez se haría más difícil. Eddy vio cómo, con aparente dificultad, Lee se levantaba del suelo. Podía imaginarse todas las emociones que de seguro debía estar sintiendo en este momento: decepción, ira, y mucho más. Como un volcán que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando hacer erupción.

—Se acabó, Marie… En todo este tiempo no te he dado una paliza solo porque May me pidió que no lo hiciera. ¡Pero ahora que cruzaste la línea te voy a liquidar! ¡¿Me has escuchado?!

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

Doble D observó cómo ambas se lanzaron a morir.

«¡Mira lo que hiciste!»

Lee buscaba constantemente puñetazos a la cara. Marie se defendía mucho.

El chico se acercó lentamente a May, quien había vuelto a caer, mientras sollozaba. Ésta levantó la vista y lo señaló.

—¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Te odio!

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Tomó el pescado que había soltado, y tarareando una melodía, levantó el arma.

—¡Ahora!

El endemoniado advirtió el gran cuerpo que se le venía encima y salió a tiempo de un salto. Ed cayó en donde él estaba, a centímetros de May, ocasionando un ligero terremoto que hizo que ésta cayera de nuevo. Doble D miró hacia el cielo y vio a Rolf caer sobre él. Lo evadió a tiempo, girando hacia un costado. Rolf llamó a su mascota con un silbido. Víctor bajó el árbol galopando por el tronco. Doble D saltó a tiempo para esquivar a la cabra. Eddy fue el último en caer, al pie del árbol. Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Las tres hermanas se voltearon a observar la escena con gran asombro.

«¡Amigos!»

—¡Nos volvimos a reunir, amigos! —exclamó el ladrón con los brazos abiertos.

—Oh... ¿gran Ed? —dijo May, logrando ponerse de pie sosteniéndose de sus pantalones, casi bajándoselos.

—¡Se acabó Doble D! ¡Detén esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti! —ordenó Eddy. Doble D rio.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Eddy? Hiciste las paces con Kevin y con Nazz, me imagino.

—¡Deja de envenenar a Eddy!

—Pudiste salir de ahí, Rolf Yonick. Que emocionante.

—¡¿Por qué te atreviste a hacerle eso a Rolf?! —cuestionó el granjero. Víctor volvió galopando a su lado, sin atreverse a atacar a Doble D. No era algo común para una cabra impulsiva como él.

—No iba a cambiar el mundo si te desaparecía. De hecho, no iba a cambiar nada. Nadie notó tu ausencia.

Eddy se preguntaba si Doble D se refería a los demás chicos. ¿Era posible que ninguno de ellos haya recordado a Rolf?

—¡Rolf no caerá en tus artimañas!

Ed no prestaba atención a la tensión de los muchachos. Estaba enfocado en las Kanker, y allí la situación no era mejor. Lee había acorralado una vez a Marie contra el piso, encontrando oportunidad de sacudirle la cara a golpes como lo había hecho con Doble D. Pero se podría decir que ella estaba igual de demente que él. Se sacó de encima a Lee fácilmente. Luego, comenzó a atacarla dándole repetidas patadas que lograban dar en el blanco.

Mientras tanto, May no dejaba de llorar.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Por favor!

La chica logro ponerse de pie agarrándose de Ed. Todavía tambaleaba y daba señales de seguir aturdida, pero los sollozos no paraban.

—¡Ustedes dos no volverán a ponerme límites! ¡A partir de hoy voy a estar por encima de ustedes! —Marie parecía realmente convencida de lo que decía.

—¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Mamá tenía razón, eres el error de la familia!

Lee se preparó para esquivar la lluvia de puñetazos que su hermana le estaba dando casi de forma endemoniada.

—¡Ya basta, Lee! —le rogó May.

—¿Entiendes, Eddy? Todos esos grandes... amigos de la vida que tanto defiende, todos le han dado la espalda. Ninguno se ha molestado en buscarlo.

«¡Está mintiendo! ¡No lo escuchen!»

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —aseguró Rolf.

—Y todo eso es por una razón. ¿Por qué te crees que te está ayudando ahora? ¿Por solidaridad?

—Yo... yo...

—No te dejes engañar, Eddy. Ese no es el Doble D real. ¡Es otro Doble D! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo para recuperar a nuestro amigo! —aulló Rolf. Por más que ese Doble D tuviera razón o no, quien quiera que fuese, de alguna manera tenía al Doble D original en algún lado de la existencia. Al menos, esa era la teoría que querían creer—. Te vamos a detener, Doble D malhechor. ¡Somos tres contra uno! ¡Ríndete de una vez!

Doble D sacó su as bajo la manga: desenfundó la pistola de Krankshaft y apuntó a los dos. Rolf estaba a punto de reírse de aquel recurso, cuando Eddy dijo:

—¡Diablos! Olvidé por completo que tenía esa cosa.

El muchacho disparó a los pies de Eddy, a los de Rolf, a los de Ed y May —que se encontraban al lado del granjero—, y por último a las pezuñas de Víctor.

—¡¿No puedes sobrevivir sin eso, cobarde?! —le gritó Lee desde la otra punta. Una de sus palmas detuvo un puñetazo de Marie. Con la otra mano, la tomó de la ropa y la arrojó hasta el pie del árbol en el que ella había chocado. Antes de llegar, Marie dio una vuelta mortal y cayó de pie.

Doble D sonrió.

—Señores, me retiro. Un importante asunto me espera en otro lado —anunció, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa y la corbata—. Nena, encárgate de ellos.

—Será un placer, bombón.

«Marie no lo hagas por favor.»

—¡¿Por qué demonios le habla así?! ¡¿Por qué demonios le habla así?! —bramó Eddy. Marie le arrojó una papa y le dio justo en la mandíbula. Eddy se llevó las manos allí y lanzó un gemido de dolor.

—¡Silencio, mocoso!

Doble D volvió a enfundar su arma y se marchó de ahí.

—¡¿A dónde crees que escapas?! —Lee se precipitó hacia donde se había ido, pero Marie la derribó arrojándole varias papas a los pies, haciendo que resbalara.

—¡No vuelvas a darme la espalda cuando peleo contigo, hermana!

Los otros observaron frustrados como Doble D se volvía a escapar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Se está escapando!

Eddy y Rolf hacían el mejor esfuerzo para despegarse del suelo, pero era inútil, el pegamento no se corría ni un milímetro.

—Es imposible... solo podemos despegarnos con agua caliente —comentó May en voz baja.

Eddy se pasó una mano por el rostro intentando retener toda la frustración que sentía. Luego dejó escapar una maldición.

—¡Lee! ¡Ya lo teníamos y la estúpida de tu hermana arruinó todo! —vociferó Eddy, marcando el acento en el insulto mientras sacudía los puños.

—¡No! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! —repuso May, aún entre lágrimas.

—¡¿Mía?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Por tu culpa Doble D terminó así! ¡Por tu culpa Marie terminó así! ¡Ojala nunca hubieses existido!

Aunque aquella acusación no venía de uno de sus amigos ni mucho menos, se sintió como una puñalada al corazón. Se preguntó por un momento si era posible que existiera algún mundo aparte, alguna realidad en la que él nunca nació y en la que todos sus amigos son felices de verdad.

—No es verdad, May —opinó Lee—. Ésta desgraciada siempre ha sido la oveja negra de la familia. Era cuestión de tiempo a que se revelara, creyendo que valía la pena.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Siempre has sido el ejemplo de lo que nunca debía hacer —respondió Marie—. Me canse de ustedes, me canse de que siempre me digas que hacer y me canse de que ella se ponga siempre de tu lado. Por suerte, alguien sí vio lo que ustedes nunca vieron en mí. Él logró valorarme como ustedes jamás lo hicieron. ¡Gracias a él me di cuenta de que ustedes no valían nada!

—¡Infeliz! ¡Solo te está utilizando! —Lee se abalanzó sobre su hermana y ambas rodaron y se perdieron entre la niebla, para reanudar su pelea.

Ed se había dejado caer al piso. Con sus brazos, tiraba de sus pies para intentar despegarlos del suelo. Eddy se mantuvo cabizbajo, sin hacer ni decir nada. Rolf colocó sus manos en los hombros de May.

—Chica Kanker, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene agua caliente?

—Lee tiene un poco —respondió May. Tenía los ojos rojos y todavía moqueaba.

La pelirroja apareció de repente corriendo en dirección a ellos. Una ráfaga de papas la perseguía. Llegó hasta donde estaban, y del gran volumen de su cabellera extrajo un termo y echó el agua a los pies de los tres, luego fue a la cabra y por último a Eddy, quien permaneció con la cabeza gacha, apagado.

—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Tu amigo se está escapando! ¡Tienes que detenerlo!

Con un nudo en la garganta, Eddy levantó la vista y accedió.

—¡No se irán! —Marie se acercó frenética, pero entonces...

May apareció en escena dándole un certero cabezazo en el estómago y ambas rodaron, ante la sorpresa de los muchachos. La rubia intentó agarrarla de los pelos, pero ella reaccionó rápido: la tomó de las muñecas para arrojarla lejos de ella, y se volteó a los demás.

—¡No me des la espalda cuando peleo contigo, hermana! —exclamó May, firme y determinante. Ya casi no quedaba nada de la hermana menor impotente de hace unos momentos. Antes de que Marie alcanzara a darse la vuelta, la rubia llegó y se agarró de su cuello, obligándola a caer.

—¡Váyanse! Yo me ocupare...

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Lee. May asintió.

—No me hagas reír, no puedes ocuparte ni de ti misma... —Marie la levantó con ayuda de sus piernas, arrojándola y haciéndola volar. Ella cayó de rodillas y manos contra el suelo—. ¡Siempre fuiste la más perdedora de las tres!

—¡Vámonos! —ordenó la pelirroja.

—¡Doble D se está yendo al basurero, tenemos que ir hacia allá! —informó Eddy.

—¡Así es! ¡Víctor, ven!

—¡Ed, no te quedes ahí, tenemos que ir por Doble D! —Eddy tomó de la camisa a Ed, quien se había quedado hipnotizado viendo como May, con algo de desventaja, le hacía frente a su hermana. Era una feroz pelea, digna de ser vista.

Con Rolf a la cabeza, los cinco partieron hacia el destino final.


	16. 16

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció, amigo?

«¡No puedo creerlo, arruinaste todo! ¡Destruiste todos esos lazos! Espero que estés contento.»

—Lo estoy. Más bien, lo estamos.

Doble D regresaba solo al basurero. Aquel joven bondadoso y de buen corazón, ahora encerrado en su propia oscuridad, estaba muy cerca de completar su cometido. Camino a su destino, encontró algo de tiempo para conversar de nuevo consigo mismo.

—Creo que he cuidado de Eddy más de lo que tú lo has hecho en todo este tiempo, ¿no te parece? Le dije la verdad sobre sus amigos, me tomé la molestia de demostrárselo, y ahora juntos vamos a terminar con ellos. En el futuro, él entenderá lo que hicimos y nos lo agradecerá.

«Él ya se dio cuenta de que solo eres un desalmado cobarde.»

—¿Desalmado cobarde?

«Quieres destruir a todo el barrio porque no puedes aceptar que nadie sea lo que tú crees perfecto. Odias a todo aquel que no cumpla con tus parámetros. ¿Pero qué haces al respecto? Destruyes los valores humanos. Tu odio hacia ellos te lleva a cometer actos deplorables. ¿Y dices que mis amigos son incorrectos?»

Doble D rio. Rio muy alto.

—Esos a los que tanto defiendes te han desechado como a una bolsa de basura junto a Ed y a Eddy varias veces, y eso siempre lo supimos. La única diferencia es que yo lo reconocía. Pero eso se terminó, amigo. Esta madrugada, sentirán lo que hemos sentido en todo este tiempo. Me aseguraré de que así sea.

«¿Con qué autoridad?»

—No veo a nadie que pueda impedírmelo. Ni siquiera tú, que ahora estas reducido a una simple voz de alguna parte remota de esta conciencia. Pronto vas a desaparecer y yo voy a quedarme con el mando, para cambiar la vida de todos ellos para siempre.

«No va a pasar eso. Ellos te detendrán, encontrarán la manera.»

El ruido generado por los insectos del bosque y el estruendo de las hojas por producto del viento se habían apagado sin que el muchacho lo notara; estaba más ocupado hablando con el verdadero dueño de su alma, el benevolente. A estas alturas, la densidad de la niebla era tal que no era posible ver más allá de dos metros de distancia.

—Deja de creer que el mundo que conocías tiene arreglo, sabes que no es así. Una vez que le quitas la venda a alguien, no hay marcha atrás. Mira a Jimmy. ¿Puedes imaginarte como se debe estar divirtiendo con Sarah y el pelón?

«Eso fue porque le hiciste creer una mentira. Ella jamás lo dejaría solo.»

Sabía que si alguien estuviera presente en ese lugar, lo vería hablar solo.

—¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Ella no es el punto. Ese niño creyó cada palabra que dije sin siquiera dudar. ¿Por qué crees que fue así?

«¿Cómo vas a esperar que alguien de su edad tome una decisión así de sensata?»

Sin embargo, el silencio de fondo era tan atroz que hasta podía jurar escuchar su voz escapando de las dimensiones de su mente para resonar por todo el bosque.

—Bueno, algún día tenía que hacerlo —se argumentó—. Pero si aún no te convence, tenemos también a nuestra encantadora Marie.

El malevolente Doble D había dado en el clavo, porque el benevolente permaneció en silencio. Desde aquella reunión en la casa de Rolf, y luego, espiando a las hermanas Kanker, las palabras de esa niña quedaron almacenados en algún lugar dentro de él, como un ruido intermitente en un cuarto cerrado. Solo que él intentó no pensar en ello. En aquel entonces, su única preocupación era encontrar al ladrón.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero ¿qué te hizo pensar que no era superficial como los demás? Al final, son todos iguales.

«¿Qué más pretendes? Si solo vas y confundes a todos.»

—Pero ella parecía muy segura, ¿no, amigo?

Fue hace más de doce horas, luego de rescatar a Eddy de las hermanas Kanker y abrirle los ojos en el claro del bosque. Doble D había dejado a su amigo a solas para que reflexionara sobre la cruda verdad que acababa de revelarle.

Sabía que ella lo perseguía más atrás, así que se aseguró de esconder a Eddy y a la silla entre matorrales, no sin antes darle algo para que se defendiera del afecto de sus amigos.

Entró a su casa y subió corriendo a cambiarse de ropa. Como ya había terminado de consumir la energía del otro, éste ya no despertaría. Eso era bueno, porque de esa forma se aseguraba no volver a ser interrumpido. Esperaba que ésta fuera la única vez que tuviera que fingir ser él, y aun así no iba a ser fácil: tendría que lidiar con la loca de remate. Lo de siempre iba a funcionar: camiseta naranja, pantalones azules, voz de nerd sin amigos, etcétera.

Se escuchó la ventana abrirse y luego un golpe seco en la cocina. Sin mirar, sabía que se trataba de Marie, entrando a su casa casi de la mismo forma en que lo había hecho él a la de ella, solo que sin romper el vidrio.

Bajó las escaleras y le dio un gran susto. Estaba en la puerta de la cocina, de puntillas. Se preguntó cuántas veces habrá hecho esa rutina al invadir su casa.

—Hola... —pronunció con su siniestra voz. Era una mala imitación, así que carraspeó un poco y volvió a decir— hola.

Ella dio un sobresalto y se giró a su dirección en cuanto le hablo. Luego, al ver que se trataba de él, dio un respiro.

—Hola, mi amor —respondió con su melodiosa voz y su sugestiva sonrisa de caprichos. Así era ella, no le gustaba pedir permiso. Solo hacia las cosas o no las hacía.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa, Marie? —preguntó Doble D.

Como era de suponerse, tenía ganas de darle a ese apuesto joven todo el amor que se merecía, pero ese no era el momento.

—No sabes de lo que nos enteramos. ¡Es algo grave! —respondió con un aire de preocupación maternal.

—Pues el que hayas entrado a mi casa sin permiso no dice mucho... —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Perdón por eso, pero ¡tienes que saber algo! —exclamó. Él jamás la había oído disculparse por algo—. ¡Gracias a uno de tus amigos descubrimos que el imbécil de Eddy fue el culpable de todo! Lo capturamos y un sujeto extraño con una máscara nos lo robo y escapo con él, y... y luego...

—Perseguiste al sujeto y llegaste a mi casa.

—Uau, ¿cómo lo sabes? —pregunto curiosa. Incluso para él, era realmente increíble mantener una conversación medianamente larga con ella. Por lo general, no duraba mucho antes de que se le tirara encima a darle cariño sin permiso, o abusara de él como lo haría una chica de trece años.

—Solo sé lo que hizo Eddy —respondió él bajando la cabeza, emulando la decepción que debería tener el Doble D real si su amigo realmente fuera el culpable. Ella complementó su aparente decepción con un breve silencio.

—¡Es un idiota! ¡Tienes que darle su merecido! ¡Te hizo quedar en ridículo! ¡Ahora de seguro todos esos perdedores deben estar buscándote a ti!

El muchacho dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta tenerla a solo un metro. Levantó la vista y la miró, con esos ojos claros, con esa cara de muerto de sueño, la misma cara que tendría un mayor que se levanta para callar a los chiquillos que no lo dejan dormir. Marie se llevó un pequeño susto.

—¿Que... qué te paso? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué no dormiste nada?

—No, Marie. No pude hacerlo —respondió—. Escucha, si ellos vienen por mí, te van a encontrar. ¿Recuerdas hace unas semanas, cuando nos perseguían por una estafa?

—S... si, como olvidarlo... —murmuró con una sonrisa. Doble D recordó cuando ella, junto a May y a Lee, lograron frustrar los planes de los chicos del callejón de matarlos a golpes—. Pero ellos no me preocupan, Doble D.

—¡Iban a matarnos! Ahora no hay duda de que querrán hacerlo a menos que alguien los detenga. Tienes que volver con tus hermanas —le dijo, casi en súplica.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó conmovida.

Doble D dejó escapar una leve sonrisa que pretendía expresar un poco de afecto. Tenía una buena razón para sonreír: la estaba llevando a donde quería tenerla. Sabía que en esos días, la aversión de ella a los chicos del callejón estaba en su punto máximo. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Marie, no puedo dejar que pagues contra tu voluntad por mi causa. —Pudo observar como sus ojos se dilataban ante la dulzura y el misterio de sus palabras.

—¿Tu causa? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto. —De su bolsillo sacó el arma de pegamento con el que las había atacado. El rostro de ella adquirió un tono imperdible.

—¡Fuiste tú!

Doble D volvió a guardar la pistola.

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —En su mirada no se vio nada de rencor o enfado. Es más, su semblante seguía siendo comprensivo. Y él podía asegurar que de haber sido otro el responsable y no él, ella no actuaria igual. Otra ventaja de ser Doble D.

Arqueó los ojos intentando construir una respuesta, aunque tampoco iba a necesitar un discurso político. Su honesta y fría verdad era suficiente.

—No creo que puedas entenderme, pero no tuve otra opción. Desde hace tiempo han querido deshacerse no solo de Eddy, sino de mí y de Ed. Esperando que fuéramos perfectos cuando ellos ni siquiera lo eran. Quiero darles una gran lección y para eso necesito hacer todo esto, aunque mis dos amigos se me opongan. Siento lo de tu perfume, pero lo necesitaba —justificó—. Y bien, ¿qué piensas?

Marie permaneció muda por unos segundos.

—Vaya, Doble D. No sabía que eras de los malos...

—¿Crees que lo que hago está mal?

—No. Yo siempre he creído que esa bola de fracasados merecía una buena lección. Se creen tan geniales —sostuvo, apretando ambos puños. Luego volvió hacia él—. No es justo que sean así contigo, con todo lo que haces por ellos. ¡Sabía que algún día ibas a darte cuenta, bomboncito!

—Bueno, no es algo que disfrute, pero estaremos en paz cuando termine...

Eso había estado bien. Creía estar seguro de que la única razón por la que Marie no se le había lanzado a comerlo a besos aún era porque él estaba siendo dulce con ella. Le estaba abriendo su corazón, no con buenas intenciones, pero lo estaba haciendo. El Doble D débil hubiera hecho lo mismo de siempre: huir. Huir, demostrando su terror y despertando el apetito en ella. Ahora que estaba logrando algo de control sobre ella, era hora del remate final.

—¿Tus hermanas saben que estás aquí? ¿Está todo bien con ellas?

Observó como ella lo meditó un rato. Luego, se giró hacia él.

—No sé... creo que no —respondió con una agradable sonrisa, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto para no darle más preocupaciones.

—¿Por qué?

Esta vez, fue ella la que giró los ojos para explicarle a su "bomboncito" por qué la relación con sus hermanas no estaba bien.

—Ya me canse de ellas... Lee se molestó conmigo por ninguna razón lógica. May lo sabe muy bien, y prefiere hacerme responsable a mí. Creen que soy tonta —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia abajo—. Y lo peor es que todos los días es lo mismo.

Para ese entonces, en el interior del muchacho se libraba una batalla interna. Con un poco de imaginación se la podría graficar como dos Doble D forcejeando para enviar un mensaje distinto por un antiguo buzón de correo con dirección a Marie. Pero el oscuro, el malevolente, el ladrón, o como cualquiera lo quisiera llamar, tenía toda la ventaja.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que eras más de lo que ellas creían, solo que nunca te decidiste a demostrárselos. No quiero que te metas en problemas pero, ¿no crees que deberías ponerlas en su lugar? Tienes todo el derecho a hacer eso.

Marie volvió a levantar la vista para mirarlo fijamente. Su mirada entró por sus ojos como un potente rayo láser que golpeó de lleno al Doble D que iba perdiendo, el benevolente, el "Cabeza de Calcetín".

—¿D-de verdad lo crees? ¿Y cómo lo haré?

Doble D se acercó aún más a ella. Ahora estaban cara a cara.

—Tal vez debamos estar juntos en esto.

Marie volvió a dirigirle una mirada de incredulidad.

—Por favor, nene. Siempre has huido de mí. ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme ahora? —le preguntó ella, con un gesto desafiante.

—Pues... Te has preocupado por mí varias veces, y yo no te devolví nada más que un simple gracias. Incluso sabiendo que...

—¿Qué?

—...que merecías mucho más que eso.

El muchacho le dedicó una dulce y encantadora sonrisa, arrancándole una bella mueca.

—Te necesito, Marie —le propuso Doble D al fin. Posó sus cálidas manos delicadamente sobre las de ella—. Contigo será mucho más fácil.

Doble D vio cuando el rostro de Marie cambio del clásico color pálido a uno rojo. Resultó mucho más fácil de lo previsto.

—Iré contigo, amor —respondió con seductora dulzura, haciendo que hasta el demente se estremeciera. Correspondió sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Cuando se tenían a solo centímetros, ambos sonrieron y rieron.

Y luego de eso, le dijo que necesitaba sacar a Nazz del juego para hacer que Kevin se enredara en sus propias conjeturas, aclarándole también que era solo para eso y que no pensara mal. Y después, que se reuniera con sus hermanas y las llevara a cierto punto preciso del bosque a cierta hora, con la excusa de que lo había espiado y ya sabía dónde estaba y cómo atraparlo. Ella partió a buscar a la víctima, y él se volvió a cambiar y se fue a fotografiar a Johnny con la mocosa.

—Y no dejabas de decir «no Marie, no le creas, es una trampa». —se dijo Doble D a si mismo riendo, de vuelta en el bosque.

«Sabes que ella no tiene nada que ver con tu horrible causa.»

—Y aun así ella está de mi lado. ¿Sabes por qué? porque yo le di algo de atención, más de lo que tú le diste.

«¡Solo estás jugando con ella!»

«Suficiente. Ya llegamos.»

Doble D terminó de cruzar el bosque y superar la densidad de la niebla para llegar por fin al basurero.

* * *

El sonido de los grillos volvió a hacerse presente en esa zona del bosque, aunque no con mucha intensidad. Incluso por momentos llegó a opacar las pisadas de los muchachos.

—¿No es fascinante, mi hombrecito? Ahora somos un equipo. Le debo una a Doble D. —Lee palmó la cabeza de Eddy.

—Oye, no te emociones. Al menos Doble D tiene cura. Tú tienes una hermana detestable —respondió este. La muchacha lanzó un bufido y se giró a otro lado. Eddy lo interpretó como un intento de relajarse de ella, y no le dio más importancia.

—¿De Johnny tampoco han sabido algo? —preguntó Rolf.

—Ya te dijimos, solo vimos a Kevin y a Nazz. Después no hemos visto a nadie más —respondió Eddy—. Dinos de una vez que le hiciste a Doble D.

—Rolf jura que fue un accidente.

—¿Así que fuiste tú? ¿Transformaste a Doble D en el idiota que es ahora? —cuestionó Lee.

—Si me dejan continuar...

—Dejen continuar a Rolf, sus relatos son emocionantes —opinó Ed.

—Gracias, Ed amigo. Ahora... —Rolf meditó un poco—. ¿en dónde lo había dejado?

—Te reuniste con Doble D en el recreo.

—Ah sí. Esperen. —Rolf ya le había relatado su fabulosa historia familiar a los Eds, pero no a la chica Kanker acompañante—. ¿Quieren que parta desde ahí o desde el principio?

—¡Desde donde lo dejaste! ¡Desde donde lo dejaste! —exigió Eddy.

—Oh... de acuerdo.

—Créeme, no te pierdes de nada —le murmuró a Lee.

Rolf carraspeó un poco y los insectos del bosque bajaron el volumen. Fue como si por arte de magia le concedieran la palabra.

—Rolf se reunió con Doble D para comentarle sobre su grave problema de inson... imsom...

—Insomnio —corrigió Lee.

—Eso... Doble D dijo que ese tipo de insonmio no era común y le propuso a Rolf crear unas píldoras que aseguró que combatirían el mal del in... imsoniocon no sé qué agentes... ya saben, ese lenguaje raro del chico Doble D.

—Unas píldoras... —reflexionó Eddy, quien aún no dejaba de pensar en que si tuvieran al Doble D bueno de su lado, ya habrían resuelto este acertijo y derrotado al otro.

—Dijo que haría lo posible por tenerlo preparado para ese jueves a la noche. Así que Rolf se acercó a su casa al horario acordado. Me dirigí a la puerta, y luego de tocar, ninguna respuesta llegó. Rolf notó que la puerta de la casa del chico Doble D estaba abierta. Así que entré sin hacer ruido.

Todos escuchaban al orgulloso hijo de un pastor, atentos. A Lee la confundía el constante cambio de sujeto en el relato de Rolf. Los Eds, en cambio, ya estaban más acostumbrados.

—Busqué a Doble D por la sala de estar, la cocina, su habitación, y hasta en el baño. Creo que ensucie un poco su piso ahora que lo recuerdo, pero no creo que lo haya notado. Rolf bajó a la cochera, el único lugar que faltaba por explorar, y allí estaba él, sentado, roncando como Wilfred cuando tiene pesadillas. Estaba recostado sobre una mesa, y al lado suyo había un vaso con agua y unas píldoras, y el resto de la mesa estaba repleto de esos tubos con líquidos raros. Respetando el horario de sueño del chico Doble D —relataba, con muecas y gestos con sus brazos y manos—, me acerqué con cautela a tomárselas. Puse las píldoras en el vaso y cuando estaba por tomarlas, Doble D se despierta y advierte alterado algo que al principio ni Rolf entendía. Me dijo que esas píldoras les habían salido defectuosas y que si se me ocurría tomarlas ni él sabía lo que pasaría... Y que para el día siguiente tendría otras.

Hubo un silencio impresionante. Ed rascaba su cabeza y la de Víctor, intentando seguir el relato de Rolf. Eddy y Lee se miraron. No hacía falta tener conocimiento sobre los fármacos, ni siquiera ser listo, para suponer el origen del problema de Doble D.

—Creo que ya sé cómo termina esto... —expresó Eddy de forma lenta.

—Rolf está seguro de que no te equivocas, chico Eddy. Dejé el vaso con las píldoras adentro y acordé con Doble D regresar al otro día. Rolf se fue a su casa a recostarse y descansar sus músculos, porque ya saben que no podía hacer más. Y al día siguiente...

—Al día siguiente se descubrieron los robos —finalizó Eddy.

* * *

Fue un largo y tortuoso trabajo, pero al fin estaba logrando salir del pozo. El mazo que llevaba en su espalda le había dificultado las escaladas, pero por ningún motivo se habría dispuesto a dejarla ahí al fondo. Eso era lo que de seguro hubiera querido Eddy, y a estas alturas, él no quería darle ni el más mínimo gusto.

Había resbalado varias veces por culpa del lodo, cayendo de nuevo al fondo. Tuvo que limpiarse las manos de alguna forma para ser capaz de agarrarse de la tierra.

Kevin colocó ambas manos sobre el borde del agujero, y luego su codo izquierdo, y fue entonces cuando escuchó unas risas burlonas y agudas. El susto fue tal que su codo izquierdo resbaló, forzándolo a reaccionar rápido usando los dedos de su mano para aferrarse al piso, enterrándolos casi por completo. No podía decidir que era más perturbador: si la carcajada en sí o el efecto que la acompañaba. Sonaba como a varios tipos con la misma voz, rodeándolo en todas direcciones, hasta de arriba y abajo.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Aquella voz rio aún más enfáticamente.

—¿Dónde está el super equipo de caza con el que me ibas a atrapar? ¿Tus amigos del barrio? No los veo por ningún lado —cuestionó Doble D, oculto.

El muchacho apoyó el otro codo y con ambos hizo fuerza para subir una rodilla.

—Tú... ¡Tú no eres Eddy! ¡¿Quién eres?!

—¿Un día, Kev? ¿Un día y ya te abandonaron? Realmente eres patético.

Kevin colocó la otra rodilla en el borde, luego un pie y de ahí dio un salto y cayó de pie, de nuevo en la pista. Todo estaba igual que antes: iluminación solo de la fila de antorchas. Pero también había un indescriptible ambiente pesado. El dueño de aquella voz no se veía por ningún lado.

—¡Cállate! ¡Sal y muéstrate!

Se giró desesperadamente hacia todos lados en busca del origen de esa voz. Aquel sujeto volvió a reír.

—Aquí estoy. —De entre dos de esas antorchas, se presentó el responsable de todo lo que ocurrió en el fin de semana. El verdadero ladrón—. Hola.

Kevin se llevó un sobresalto por la impresión que casi lo hizo caer de nuevo al pozo. Se había quedado sin palabras.

—Do... ¿Doble D?

—He esperado tanto por ti, Kev.

La imagen era muy perturbadora: Doble D estaba ahí de pie, vestido de negro, riendo, y las luces que estaban detrás de él iluminaban únicamente los bordes de la figura, dando un efecto macabro en su rostro. Parecía un muerto.

Kevin se recompuso. «Solo era ese torpe dominado de Doble D, el peón de los Eds», pensó. Aquello le dio fuerzas para enfrentar a aquella figura.

—¡Pero si es el esclavo de Eddy! Sabía que de alguna manera te tenía involucrado en esto. —Para él, el misterio ya estaba resuelto hace tiempo: Eddy y sus dos secuaces les robaron a todos, fin de la historia—. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

—¿Enserio crees que él tuvo algo que ver?

Kevin se lanzó hacia él con el mazo en mano, con un grito de batalla.

—¡Pero si yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

Doble D detuvo el ataque atrapando con su mano el arma, logrando ponerse a poca distancia de Kevin. Susurró a sus oídos:

—Yo lo llevé hasta la casa de Ed y lo bañe con tinta negra para que tuvieran a alguien a quien perseguir. —Empujó el mazo haciendo que Kevin perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara con él—. Contra su voluntad, por supuesto. Y de esa forma les lancé una carnada mientras yo me fui a jugar con gente más importante que tú. ¿Aún tienes dudas de quien fue?

—Pero... no. No es posible...

—Si... Yo les robe a todos, Kev —susurró lentamente. Luego, lanzó una carcajada.

Kevin solo se quedó ahí, atónito, sin lograr creer lo que acababa de vivir. Ese no era el Doble D que solía conocer, no tenía nada que ver. El que él conocía era solo un chico aparentemente frágil, con una gran inteligencia, alguien afable pero débil, quizás porque la voz de mando la ejercía casi en su totalidad Eddy. Ahora lo observaba ahí, riendo como un loco, y ya no tenía sentido nada de lo que creía hasta ahora. ¿Es que acaso todo había sido planeado desde un principio por el «buen Doble D»? ¿Será posible que así sea como se presentan los verdaderos demonios del mundo? ¿Cómo buenos tipos que hacen sus jugadas bajo la mesa, esperando el momento indicado para dar el golpe bajo y sacarse la máscara, mostrando el monstruo que son en realidad?

Ya estaba sospechando que él tenía algo que ver con toda esa cadena de robos, liderada por Eddy —de nuevo, siempre Eddy— y apoyada por Ed, concluyendo que los tres Eds volvieron a jugárselas a todos. Pero nunca imaginó ese giro en el guion.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Di algo, hombre.

Doble D dio un paso adelante. Kevin retrocedió de un salto y se puso en guardia casi sin notarlo.

Se le ocurrió otra hipótesis: de alguna manera o como consecuencia de alguna descabellada idea, de esas que les salen mal, los Eds hicieron algo que afectó a Doble D, algún experimento que lo transformó en el psicópata que tiene enfrente ahora. O algún golpe en la cabeza. O algún lavado de cerebro. Lo que sea que explique aquello. Lo que sea que demuestre que Eddy tiene la culpa. Porque Kevin había llegado hasta ahí con la convicción de atraparlo a él y solo a él. Él era su némesis.

Pero no. El sujeto que estaba en frente de él se mostraba seguro. No había manera de justificarlo. Tenía una causa y la había llevado a cabo. Era el verdadero villano.

«Entonces fue él.»

Siempre ha sido él. Todo lo que ocurrió a partir de la mañana del viernes hasta ahora fue producto de sus acciones. Él fue el cerebro detrás de todo el caos en el callejón. Él fue quien le robo a todos. Él fue quien robo su cadena. Y seguramente fue quien lo cito a este lugar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. ¿Los otros Eds tuvieron algo que ver? Tampoco lo sabía. «Si, Kevin, sé que es difícil de creer. No debe ser nada fácil trasladar todo tu inmenso odio de una persona a otra diferente, pero tienes que hacerlo.» ¿Porque qué más daba? Quería encontrar al culpable de todo y al autor de esas notas y ahora ya lo había hecho.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Irguió de nuevo el mazo. Fue con tal velocidad que Doble D tuvo que retroceder. Las púas de la cabeza pasaron a un milímetro de su oreja. El malvado giró sobre si y le devolvió una patada de costado que dio justo en el abdomen y lo envió al suelo.

—¿Quieres pelear, calabacita?

Kevin se puso de pie de un salto y se precipitó a Doble D con gran velocidad, agitando el mazo, intentando acertar un golpe, solo uno. Éste solo retrocedía y esquivaba los golpes. En un momento la pista se termina y el arma golpea una antorcha. Como ésta estaba firmemente adherida al suelo como todas las demás, el tronco se parte al medio, y la mitad superior cae al suelo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Estás dañando mi pista! —Doble D le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo mandó a volar lejos.

Kevin se incorporó como pudo y se giró a apreciarlo mejor.

—¿Qué le pasó? —se murmuró. Lo que sea que le haya ocurrido a Doble D, ahora lo había hecho más fuerte. El que todos conocían ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a pegarle a algo.

Regresó el mazo a su espalda. Primero intentaría reducirlo con sus propias manos. Volvió a pararse de un salto, y salió como un caballo hacia él. Doble D lo esperó en su lugar.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca! —masculló Edd—. Vamos, golpéame, no me decepciones. ¡Demuéstrame que valió la pena haber perdido el tiempo contigo!

Kevin le arrojó un puñetazo y Doble D lo detuvo con una mano. Luego intento darle un rodillazo pero también fue detenido por su otra mano.

—¿Eso es todo, tonto?

—¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡Se supone que eras solo un débil y patéti...! —antes de que pudiera terminar, Doble D le obsequio una certera cachetada, enviándolo nuevamente al piso.

—¿Patético, Kevin? Al menos mi ropa está limpia. —Doble D se palmeó su camisa, impecable, con su soberbia y reluciente corbata encima, burlándose del lodoso chico que yacía en el suelo—. Pero en fin. ¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien que cae en el viejo truco de las piedras blancas?

Una sacudida a su mente lo hizo permanecer estupefacto, quieto en su lugar por unos segundos. Doble D habría podido aprovechar esos instantes si hubiera querido. Kevin estaba con Nazz en el bosque, buscando seguir el camino correcto, y con la vaga idea de que iban en círculos y...

—¡Tú... pedazo de...!

La carcajada de Doble D fue nuevamente su respuesta. Kevin volvió a sentir una llama dentro de su corazón, que de un instante a otro aumentaba su tamaño, incontrolable.

Con un grito de guerra, salió veloz hacia Doble D una vez más. Este seguía riendo. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, éste le intento golpear en la cara, pero Kevin reacciono rápido y, con una mano bloqueó su ataque, mientras que con el otro fue directo a su estómago. Doble D usó su mano restante para detener el segundo ataque y empujarlo nuevamente antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a atacar.

Kevin respondió con una patada giratoria. Doble D se agachó, y una vez que el pie pasó sobre él, se reincorporó y dirigió la mano directo a su cuello, levantándolo.

—¿Y luego te preguntas por qué te abandonan?

Lo arrojó como a un saco hacia una de las antorchas del otro lado. Su espalda golpeo de lleno contra el tronco, lo que hizo que perdiera el aire y se aturdiera por un momento.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, una soga apareció a su alrededor, danzante, con él y el tronco en el centro. Luego alguien tiró de ella, atándolo a la antorcha. Daba por lo menos diez vueltas. Doble D apareció después.

—¡Ta-dan! —Llevaba un extremo de la soga en la mano—. ¡Kevin salvaje ha sido atrapado!

* * *

Luego de perseguir a Jimmy por varias manzanas del pueblo, regresaron al callejón. No exactamente el callejón en donde todos vivían, sino el otro, el que estaba en construcción.

—Solo un poco más, Tablón. Ya casi lo tocamos.

Los pies le ardían a Johnny. Había querido parar en muchas ocasiones pero no pudo. Sabía que si lo hacía, todo se acabaría para ellos. El endemoniado Jimmy estaba a solo centímetros de alcanzar los flamantes cabellos de Sarah.

—¡Sarah! ¡Tienes que defenderte!

—¡No!

Y a su vez, Johnny, disfrazado y con Tablón en el extremo del trapeador, estaban a punto de alcanzar a tocar el boomerang que llevaba el niño pegado a la espalda. No estaban seguros, pero tenían la idea de que era aquel ordinario objeto el origen del mal de Jimmy.

—Ya casi... ya casi...

Atravesaron frenéticos la calle hasta el fondo.

Con su blanquiñosa mano derecha, Jimmy logró agarrarla de los pelos. Ella comprendió que no tenía otra opción. Simplemente cerró los ojos y preparó su puño izquierdo. Lo último que quería era tener que hacer eso.

—Perdón, Jimmy —se murmuró.

Pero entonces, antes de que lograra hacer algo, gracias a que el niño se había detenido luego de capturar a su presa, el héroe logró tocar el boomerang con Tablón, y Jimmy soltó a Sarah.

El extracto de madera golpeó uno de los extremos del objeto, adherido a la espalda del niño. El objeto se movió un poco y se despegó de ese lado. Y rápidamente, Jimmy se giró y salió volando hacia él.

—Oh, o... —Un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula lo mandó a volar muy, muy lejos. Tablón voló hacia otra dirección. No lograron sacarle el objeto, y ahora estaba más furioso que nunca.

Todo eso transcurrió en menos de tres segundos.

Sarah cayó de rodillas intentando entender que había pasado. Johnny había hecho algo que lo había distraído, y por eso ella no había llegado a...

Se miró la mano izquierda. Aún estaba en forma de puño, temblando, listo para ser usado. Iba a golpear a su mejor amigo, a su compañero, a aquel frágil niño del cual era su única amiga. Iba a golpear a Jimmy.

«¡No, no es cierto!»

Solo quería callar esa voz de su mente, de su conciencia. Estaba mintiendo. Con las manos en la cabeza, pudo sentir la discusión que tenían varias voces en su cabeza. Ella iba a golpearlo y no podía negarlo porque sabía que era verdad.

«Si, lo ibas a hacer.»

El niño se acercó lentamente hacia donde había caído Johnny. Estaba inmóvil. Volvió a girarse, a ver a Sarah, y luego a Johnny, y así sucesivamente. ¿A cuál de los dos iba a liquidar primero?

«¡No!»

Sarah estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Las lágrimas caían y aterrizaban en la fría tierra con olor a cemento. Por su mente transcurrían todas las aventuras, todas las historias que habían vivido.

Su mente la transportó hacia la época en que ambos estaban en la escuela, en los primeros niveles. Allí, varias veces se había repetido la misma secuencia: niños malos molestando a Jimmy, y ella apareciendo por detrás, dándoles una paliza a todos. Luego, ambos jugando juntos, solos, en el recreo. Así había sido siempre.

Hubo cierto día, en el que se les había asignado como tarea escribir una carta a quien cada uno admiraba más. Aprovechando que la maestra se había ido por un café, algún idiota tuvo la gran brillante idea de hacer avioncitos con las cartas y jugar a la guerra, y todo el salón estuvo de acuerdo. La munición se agotaba rápidamente, y otro idiota tomó la carta de Jimmy y la arrojó. Sarah no se dio cuenta en un principio, porque todo era un caos, todos los niños saltando y tirándose cosas.

Ese avioncito le dio justo en la sien. Sarah lo desenvolvió y lo leyó. Una parte decía:

ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA SARAH

Y un dibujo de ella.

Era una carta extensa, en la que se relataban muchas de sus aventuras. Al final, decía:

YO NUNCA LE HARÍA DAÑO, PORQUE YO LA QUIERO MUCHO

...

La maestra llegó y uno de los aviones colisionó con el vaso de plástico de café, haciendo que derramara su contenido sobre su ropa. Furiosa, puso a todos en penitencia. Jimmy estuvo triste todo el día porque no había logrado recuperar su carta. Sarah nunca le dijo que ella lo había encontrado y se lo había quedado para ella.

Hasta el día de hoy sigue ahí, en su habitación, en su pequeño baúl rosa bajo ocho llaves, como un tesoro muy valioso. Incluso más valioso que su propio diario. En esa carta estaba el corazón de su mejor amigo, el mismo que ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella dispuesto a destruirla.

Sarah se dio la vuelta y lo vio acercarse a ella, irracional, salvaje. Aún tenía espuma en la boca. Detrás de él, más alejado, estaba Johnny tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

«Yo nunca le haría daño.»

Caminaba lentamente. Primero la derecha, luego la izquierda. Al acecho. Iba a hacerle daño. Mucho daño.

«Nunca.»

Ya de pie, Sarah retrocedía al mismo ritmo, aterrada. Había estado a punto de golpearlo. Por mucho que lo negara, ella sabía que era verdad. Si aún quedaba algo de la conciencia de Jimmy en ese monstruo, seguramente no lo hubiera podido soportar. Quizá nunca se lo perdonaría, a su mejor amiga. Ahora sí tenía un buen motivo para atacarla.

Tal vez solo era mejor dejar que le hiciera daño.

Se quedó quieta, observando como el niño se acercaba cada vez más y más, preguntándose en qué medida se lo merecería. Su vista volvió a bajar. Allí estaba Johnny, quien seguía sin reaccionar. Si estuviera despierto, seguramente le diría algo como "Corre, Sarah. Vete de aquí". "No hiciste nada". "No tendrías otra opción". "Él lo entendería".

La mano del niño la estaba por tomar del cuello. Entonces tomó su decisión.

Salió disparada hacia el otro lado, corriendo con todas sus energías. El niño pego un rugido y la persiguió.

Así ambos cruzaron el callejón en construcción y se adentraron también en el oscuro bosque.


	17. 17

Todos se habían conmocionado ante el nuevo descubrimiento, todavía tratando de relacionar la mano científica que Doble D quería brindarle a Rolf, con la serie de robos ocurrida en la madrugada del viernes pasado.

—Exactamente. Rolf había apartado un pulpo para cocinar sopa de pulpo ese día, pero al levantarme no estaba en ningún lado. Rolf culpó a Wilfred por aquello, pero al oír que el aparato de sacar fotos de la chica Nazz había desaparecido misteriosamente, Rolf tuvo la idea de que había un ladrón en el barrio. Así que fui a la tienda más cercana por otro pulpo, y otras cosas que desaparecieron.

Eddy sentía como cinco fuegos artificiales explotaban uno tras otro en su mente. Era increíble. Esas dudas estaban cerrando prolijamente.

—¡Pero claro! —exclamó dándose una palmada en la sien—. ¡Por eso te vimos con unas bolsas de compra el otro día! ¿Lo recuerdas, Ed?

Estaban los tres Eds en la acera, cuando vieron a Sarah acercándose a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, por un mantel o algo así. Pero también recordaba la imagen de Rolf a lo lejos, entrando a su casa con una bolsa de compras. Hasta ahora no había advertido lo raro que había sido eso; se suponía que el mismo Rolf era su propio proveedor.

—Creo que si —respondió Ed con voz grave, otra vez rascándose la cabeza. Lee escuchaba sorprendida.

—Era un pulpo de esos que habitan por el océano Índico. No recordarías su nombre, pero son especiales porque su tinta es extremadamente negra. Mira tú atuendo. Eso lo hizo ese pulpo.

Eddy volvió su vista hacia su ropa. A pesar de que llevaba más de un día entero con ella, necesitaba volver a inspeccionarlo. Era algo placentero ver como los cabos se iban atando, uno por uno, como un montón de piezas dispersas encajaban y regresaba el equilibrio al sistema.

—Vaya. Realmente parece ropa negra de ninja —comentó Lee, apoyándole un dedo.

—¡¿Era tinta?!

—Si tonto, ¿qué pensabas?

Ed se acercó a oler su ropa.

—Creí que era una fruta o no sé. En la oscuridad no se podía distinguir nada —explicó Eddy—. Ese Doble D me llevó hasta la casa de Ed y me bañó con lo que fuera esa cosa negra.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Rolf. Ocurrió anoche. No sé si les conté la historia con detalles pero así fue: Estaba en mi casa buscando mi billetera. Doble D había dicho luego de volver, que era posible que solo hubiéramos perdido nuestras cosas. Bueno, lo dijo Jimmy, pero él nos lo repitió. Estaba en mi casa, y de repente escuche un ruido en la sala de estar. Me dirigí allí y encontré a Doble D saludándome. Tenía una máscara, así que yo no sabía que era él. En seguida supuse que era el ladrón que todos buscaban, y lo perseguí. Lo perseguí por los callejones hasta terminar en la casa de Ed, y ya saben cómo sigue: me llenó de tinta la ropa y luego llegaron Ed y su hermana. Luego los demás y todo se fue al demonio.

—Ya veo... eso explica tus harapos, Eddy. —Rolf sabía que para esas horas del viernes por la noche, Doble D ya estaba en su fase oscura. Lo sabía muy bien porque él fue su víctima—. Creo que eso fue inmediatamente después de haberme atacado.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, muchachos. Cuando dieron las ocho, Rolf volvió a la casa de Doble D. La puerta estaba abierta. Entré llamando por su nombre y no obtuve respuesta. Tampoco estaba en su laboratorio, digo, garaje. Pero Rolf vio algo que lo extrañó: el vaso de la otra noche estaba sobre esa mesa, vacío.

Todos se detuvieron en seco y se dirigieron miradas.

—Bueno, era algo obvio —concluyó Lee.

—Demonios... ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió tomárselas? —lamentó Eddy—. Lo que sea de lo que estén hechas esas píldoras, de alguna manera transformaron a Doble D.

—Por eso dije que de seguro lo hizo por accidente —reafirmó el granjero—. Rolf continuó buscando al chico Doble D. Subí por las escaleras y fui a su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta. Allí todo estaba tranquilo, sus muebles rústicos y cuadrados tenían etiquetas con sus nombres... Rolf se acercó al escritorio y vio una nota escrita en una pequeña hoja amarilla. Esa nota decía... decía...

—¿Qué decía? —la atmósfera de terror del relato había atrapado a Ed.

—Decía: "Detrás de ti, imbécil" —Ed pegó un grito ahogado—. Me di la vuelta y... me golpeó. Todo se volvió negro en ese momento. Pero Rolf alcanzó a verlo. Fueron solo instantes pero lo vi. Estaba como lo vimos en el bosque. Vestía esos atuendos modernos y capitalistas. Todo de negro. El corazón de Rolf se detuvo del susto.

—Vaya... —opinó Eddy, impresionado.

—Rolf despertó bajo tierra a la noche siguiente, y ya saben el resto de la historia.

—Y Doble D se fue a llevar a Eddy a la trampa —finalizó Lee. Eddy asintió.

Rolf creía tener una teoría que explicara la relación entre Doble D y el ladrón, según lo que éste le había dicho sobre la medicina, pero aún no estaba seguro de nada.

—Pero entonces, los robos ocurrieron el viernes por la madrugada, y el ataque a Rolf y a mí el viernes por la noche, es decir todo un día después...

—Si.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explican que Doble D haya sido el de siempre durante todo ese día? —preguntó Eddy, refiriéndose a los eventos ocurridos desde el descubrimiento de los robos hasta la trampa que le plantó el ladrón.

Nuevamente, todos permanecieron en silencio. A nadie se le ocurría una respuesta.

—¿No notaron algo extraño en el chico Doble D el viernes? —preguntó de repente Rolf. Realmente necesitaba saber eso—. Alguna actitud extraña o algo que nos indique que tenía algo raro metido en él.

Los chicos intentaron hacer un esfuerzo para rascar algún recuerdo.

—Veamos —comenzó el menor—. Todo comenzó cuando me junté con ellos a hacer un negocio. Claro, ahí fue cuando te vimos con el pulpo que me hizo esto. Pero Doble D estaba normal. ¿No es verdad, Ed?

—Cierto.

—Fue ahí cuando nos enteramos de los robos, y fuimos a advertirte, si mal no recuerdo.

—Oh, es verdad. Luego de que informaran a Rolf sobre los robos, el chico Doble D dijo que íbamos a reunirnos en su casa y que le dijera a Kevin y a Nazz. Yo le dije que ofrecía la mía para la reunión. —Todos se voltearon a verlo extrañados, llegando a incomodarlo—. Pero fue porque me estaba ayudando con lo de mi insomnio y yo aún le debía una.

—Ya veo, así que fue por eso —concluyó Eddy. En realidad, nunca se había detenido a preguntarse por qué habían elegido justo la casa de Rolf como centro de reunión. Estaba más enfocado en tener a quien culpar.

—Y luego vinieron a mi casa a interrumpir nuestras responsabilidades —continuó Lee.

—¡Exacto! —agregó Ed, levantando un dedo.

—Fue idea de Doble D. Ya saben, eso de llevarlas hasta la casa de Rolf y ofrecer a Ed de carnada para que lo persiguieran —sostuvo Eddy—. Pero eso no tiene nada de raro. Es decir, es el tipo de jugadas que Cabeza de Calcetín haría de ser necesario. Yo creo que ese Doble D ni siquiera sabía que era el ladrón.

—Pero los robos ya ocurrieron antes de eso, Eddy. Y ya está más que claro que fue él.

—Ya lo sé, Lee.

—Veamos —interrumpió Rolf, quien ahora comenzaba a dudar de sus propias conclusiones—. Luego de traer a las tres Kanker a mi casa, comenzamos el interrogatorio. Y en la humilde opinión de Rolf, no había nada extraño en el chico Doble D, al menos no ahí.

—Claro que no. Nos quería acusar a nosotras. De lo contrario, ni siquiera nos hubiera llevado ahí.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Ustedes no son angelitas, sin ofender —repuso Eddy.

—Amigos, no comiencen una riña —exigió Rolf—. Recuerden que lo que quiere éste Doble D rufián es separarnos a todos.

Eddy volvió a sentirse angustiado: recordó cuando en las votaciones que él había sugerido para seleccionar al máximo sospechoso, fue él mismo quien había ganado por amplia diferencia (prácticamente una victoria absoluta). Sin embargo, Doble D le había aclarado que nadie se había tomado en serio su votación, justamente porque no se podía tomar en serio a alguien que acusa a diestra y siniestra sin fundamentos, como estaba haciendo él. Recordar esto último lo tranquilizo un poco.

—Yo también creo que Doble D era normal en esa reunión —opinó Ed.

—Bien, fin de la reunión —sentenció Lee—. ¿Qué hicieron después con Doble D, Eddy?

—Pues... —Luego de eso, por orden suya, habían regresado al aparcadero de remolques, al remolque de las Kanker por sugerencia de él. En ese entonces, todavía tenía la certeza de que ellas eran las culpables.

Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Nada, es decir...

—Volvimos con las Kanker para espiarlas porque Eddy dijo que podíamos encontrar algo sospechoso, ¿no es cierto, Eddy?

—¡Ed, cállate! —Eddy le cerró la boca como pudo, pero ya era un poco tarde.

—¡¿Que hicieron qué?! —vociferó Lee. De un segundo a otro, había regresado la bestia furiosa que había surgido allí atrás.

Ed y Víctor se ocultaron detrás de Eddy, cuyas piernas temblaban.

—Po-por favor, Lee. Está bien, lo-lo admito, tuve mis sospechas y... bueno, fui a ver si ustedes tenían algo entre manos... tú sabes... nada atrevido ni nada de eso, es decir... —Nervioso, hizo una pausa, y luego escupió—: Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Como si ustedes nunca nos hubiesen acosado! Al menos nosotros lo hicimos por una gran razón.

La pelirroja se detuvo. Rolf solo escuchaba con atención.

—Está bien. Supongo que tengo cosas más importantes en las qué preocuparme... —Le dirigió una mirada al camino que habían recorrido.

Eddy se volteó a ver también. No se veía absolutamente nada más que una muralla gris y gaseosa, de un tono cálido por la luz de la calabaza, pero con un poco de imaginación podía hasta imaginarse los detalles de la feroz batalla que estarían librando May y Marie allí atrás, tomándose de los pelos y refregando sus caras por el piso mientras exclamaban "soy mayor que tú, mocosa", "lastimarás a mamá, Marie", "no me importa".

—Bien, sigamos —ordenó Rolf. Víctor volvió a su lugar y todos retomaron el paso.

—Y se habrán dado cuenta de que no tuvimos nada que ver con aquellos robos, ¿no chicos?

Ambos le dieron la razón. Eddy no olvidaba aquella pequeña discusión que ella tuvo con Marie, pero decidió mejor no comentarlo.

—¿Y tú, Rolf? ¿Viste a Doble D después? —inquirió el menor.

—Pues no. Después de secar el charco de agua que habían dejado, Rolf estuvo ocupándose de alimentar a su rebaño. Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, Rolf fue a verlo, y ya saben cómo terminó.

Otra idea surgió en la mente de Eddy, como si fuera producto de una máquina que le ofrecía automáticamente las imágenes que necesitaba.

—¡Esperen! —irrumpió—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, sí había algo raro en Doble D, en todo el día. Ed, ¿no recuerdas que él andaba muy cansado y bostezaba mucho?

—Pues... si. —Ed recordó el tiempo que compartió con Doble D desde que encontraron a Eddy en su casa hasta que fue noqueado por él. Doble D bostezaba muy seguido.

—Cabeza de Calcetín estaba casi muerto de sueño. Bostezaba incansablemente y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

De pronto sintió un pequeño azote de responsabilidad al haber pasado por alto el agotamiento de su amigo.

—Lo que estamos diciendo es que el Doble D rufián apareció el viernes por la madrugada, hasta el amanecer. Durante la tarde, estuvo con nosotros el chico Doble D normal, pero agotado, y ya para las ocho volvió a ser ese malvado.

—¿Y no volvió a destransformarse? —preguntó Lee.

Ed, quien hasta ahora había hecho un esfuerzo bíblico por seguir el sentido del relato, encontró un lugar donde interceder.

—Yo vi a Doble D normal después de las ocho.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los otros tres.

—Si. Fue cuando todos rodearon a Eddy pensando que era el culpable. Yo sabía que debía ser inocente así que lo deje escapar. Luego fui a la casa de Doble D a avisarle para que rescatáramos a Eddy.

—¿Y él? —preguntó Eddy— ¿Estaba en su casa?

—Si. Y estaba normal. —Nuevamente, ninguno lo podía creer. Todo era tan confuso—. Entré y estaba en pijama. Le conté todo y nos fuimos a buscarte, Eddy.

—Si pero... ¿Cómo estaba él? ¿No notaste algo extraño? —cuestionó Eddy.

—Pues, creo que si —murmuró, rascándose la cabeza. Su memoria nunca había sido muy buena—. Ese Doble D era el verdadero, lo puedo jurar... Recuerdo que bostezaba mucho. Bostezaba incluso más que yo en la escuela. Ya saben, yo bostezo como...

—Si, Ed. Ya sabemos cómo.

—Y que estaba muy cansado. Se tambaleaba como esos exploradores del Planeta 45 cuando pierden sus energías luego de haber luchado contra la víbora purpura de siete cabezas —relató. Hasta hizo la demostración tambaleándose, casi golpeándose con un pino—. Fuimos a buscar a Eddy por el bosque, pero cuando estaba amaneciendo a él se le habían agotado todas sus energías, así que decidimos descansar.

Ed mantuvo el silencio.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Lee.

—Pues... —La cara de Ed adquirió un tono triste, melancólico—. Él me... me... me golpeó.

El granjero, quien ya había devuelto su atención a la discusión luego de haber reflexionado sobre su teoría, se vio sorprendido por la actitud de Doble D, aun sabiendo que ese seguro había sido su lado oscuro. Eso demostraba que él no era compasivo ni con sus propios amigos cercanos.

—Menos mal era el verdadero —se mofó Lee.

Eddy ya sabía lo que había hecho, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña sacudida al corazón y un odio repulsivo a quien dominara ahora a Doble D. Era algo triste.

—Ese ya estaba transformado. Ed despertó al día siguiente, hallado por Nazz y ese insufrible de Kevin —finalizó el menor—. Si. Él ya me lo había contado.

—Vaya, Ed muchacho. Eso sí que debió ser duro.

Ed no dijo nada. Bajó la vista y se quedó pensando en su amigo

—Y para ese entonces, ustedes ya me habían capturado. —Señaló a Lee.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Rolf, volteándose a ver a la señorita Kanker. Según lo que había escuchado, ya estaba completamente convencido de la veracidad de su teoría sobre lo que ocurrió con Doble D y deseaba revelárselos, pero el relato de ellos era realmente atrapante.

—Por supuesto. Me acusaban de haberles robado ese perfume pegajoso con el que nos atacó Doble D.

—Eso fue porque uno de tus amigos nos dijo que tú eras el ladrón —se defendió Lee.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¡¿Quién fue la rata que me acusó?!

—Bueno, no sé. Marie estaba abajo y escuchó afuera a ese feo que habla con la tabla. Creo que era ese Jenny...

—Johnny —corrigió Ed.

—Sí, ese. Ella oyó que tú habías sido y subió a avisarnos.

—Vaya, ¡que fuente tan confiable! ¡Marie! —escupió molesto.

—Sé que ahora es una estúpida de cuarta, pero en ese entonces aún no se había ido de casa. Habían pasado solo unas horas desde que se peleó conmigo. No se hagan los tontos, sé que vieron todo.

Ed y Eddy comenzaron a sudar, incómodos. Recordaban esa discusión con detalles. Lee arrojándole una taza. Marie desafiando su autoridad. May intentando evitar una pelea. Supusieron que así debía ser un día común en la vida de las hermanas Kanker. Ed recordó que en un momento, May le había sugerido a su hermana la posibilidad de que fuera Doble D. «¡Ella lo había predicho!», se dijo. Y luego estaba Marie hablando bien sobre el Cabeza de Calcetín, lo cual resultaba un tanto extraño después de haberle gritado "idiota" horas atrás enfrente de todos, pero Eddy supuso que así eran las mujeres.

—Pero Eddy, ¿qué pasó después de que el chico Ed te dejó huir esa noche?

—Bueno... —Volvió a regresar a la noche anterior. De las peores que había tenido—. Encontré un refugio en un agujero del túnel que estaba en el otro callejón, en construcción. Fue sin dudas la peor noche que pasé en años. Desolado, apretado, asfixiado. A la mañana siguiente sentí que ya no tenía piernas. Sí, Lee, ríete. A ver si puedes dormir en un agujero del tamaño de una mochila.

La niebla estaba peor que nunca.

—Cielos, chico Eddy. Parece que ambos la pasamos muy mal.

—No seas llorón y sigue. Quiero llegar a nuestra parte.

—Me pasé deambulando toda la mañana por aquí y por allá, hasta que me choqué con esta insensible de aquí. —Señaló a la chica de nuevo—. Me acusó de haberles robado y luego sus hermanas llegaron y luego... Luego me golpearon y desperté en la sala de estar de esas Kanker. Me tenían atado a una silla. ¡No tienes idea de lo que pasé, Rolf! Me golpearon y me torturaron con ese pez gigante que tenía May en la mano.

—No exageres, Eddy. Apenas y te tocamos un poco.

—¿Un poco? ¡¿Un poco?! ¡Casi pierdo la mitad de mi cara! Pero en fin. Doble D llega, todavía con esa mascara, y me rescata de ellas.

—Así es. Doble D nos atacó con el Krankshaft a mí y a May. Marie lo esquivó a tiempo y fue tras ellos.

Ed oía con mucha atención. Aunque todo lo que había ocurrido era terrible, debía admitir que era realmente fantástico.

—Me llevó hasta una zona del bosque y se quitó la máscara. Ese ya era el ladrón. —Logrando revivir de nuevo aquel suceso extraordinario, dio un fuerte suspiro—. Me dijo muchas cosas. Me dijo que los del barrio me perseguían porque ya se habían hartado de mí y de los Eds.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —le preguntó Lee. Para ella, aquello sonaba más como a un muchacho rebelde que le miente a su hermanito menor diciéndole que es adoptado.

—Pues... —Eddy permaneció mudo. Eso respondía la pregunta.

—Vamos, Eddy amigo. Sabes muy bien que todo eso es mentira —le aseguró Rolf, palmándole la espalda.

—Sí, ya sé...—murmuró, apagado—. Bueno, recuerdo también haber visto a Marie entrando a la casa de Doble D. Luego de decirme todo lo que me dijo, me llevó a unos arbustos y desde ahí vi como un rato después ella apareció y se metió por su ventana.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. Seguro fue en ese momento que ese estúpido le lavó la cabeza —comentó Lee.

—Lo que importa es que para ese momento, Doble D ya había vuelto a ser malvado —dijo, volviendo a recuperar el ánimo que había perdido cuando recordó su conversación con él.

—Y considerando el origen de todo este problema, Rolf puede asegurar que el muchacho Doble D se las tomó el jueves por la noche, momentos después de que Rolf se fuera.

—Y ahí fue a robarle a todos, y al día siguiente volvió a ser normal —prosiguió Eddy. Ed ya se había perdido.

—Pero a la noche atacó a Rolf para enterrarlo, y luego al chico Eddy para llevarlo a la trampa. Y después volvió a presentarse normal ante Ed, para luego volver a ser malvado.

Esa versión oscura de Doble D tenía de alguna manera la fuerza y las habilidades físicas desarrolladas. Eddy supuso que fue por eso que consiguió sepultar a Rolf en tan poco tiempo.

—Es como si estuviera cumpliendo ciclos —comentó Lee, a quien aquellas actitudes le recordaban a esos días en los que el refrigerador de su casa amanecía saqueado y en ocasiones, con grandes marcas de mordidas. No tardaron mucho en descubrir que la rellenada May tenía un pequeño problema de sonambulismo, pero por suerte, solo había sido un leve caso temporal.

—Eso es lo que sospechaba Rolf —dijo el granjero—. Y además recuerden una cosa: a Ed lo atacó una vez que se echó a descansar, no durante la vigilia.

Eddy lo pensó por unos momentos y llegó a una conclusión sorprendente. Doble D —su amigo— no se transformó sino hasta estar plenamente dormido.

—Pero así es como actúan los...

—Sí, muchachos, y hasta podemos asegurarlo por su actual apariencia —afirmó Rolf, refiriéndose a su desastroso rostro con ojeras—. Doble D es... Es un sonámbulo.

* * *

Kevin estaba atado contra el tronco.

—¿Sabes, Kevin? No me gusta cuando peleamos —pronunció Doble D, mientras le echaba una ojeada al primer pozo que había construido, el de desechos. No podía esperar para usarlo. Se volteó hacia Kevin—. Podría pasarme la noche enumerando todo lo que no me gusta de ti, pero supongo que no te interesa oír eso.

—¡Libérame! ¡Doble Estúpido! ¡O te arrepentirás!

«¿Qué vas a hacerle a él? ¿Envenenarlo también con tus sucias mentiras?»

Kevin intentaba zafarse de las ataduras, pero era imposible.

—Mírame, Kevin. Mírame bien. —El pelirrojo obedeció—. No es conmigo con quien estás enojado. De hecho, no sé con quien más lo estés. Pero eres tú mismo tu propia fuente de ira.

—Pero tú... Les robaste a todos... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¿De verdad crees que yo causé todo esto? ¿Te parezco la causa, Kevin? ¿Todo estaba bien antes de mí? —Doble D se acercó a él—. Ese es el problema de ustedes. Van por la vida creyendo que lo saben todo. Son muy fáciles de engañar. ¿Enserio te parece que fui y robé todos esos objetos porque me dieron ganas de hacerlo?

Kevin lo escuchaba en silencio.

—He sido llamado monstruo un montón de veces en este vecindario. Yo creo que simplemente están disconformes con su propia verdad. Solamente les mostré lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. Como ocurrió contigo. El tan afamado capitán del equipo de futbol americano. La inspiración de los niñitos del kinder. El muchacho al que tanto respetan en los otros barrios...

Doble D dio una pausa. Se acercó a el por un costado, se agachó y le sonrió.

—Eres basura, Kevin.

Kevin se lanzó a intentar atacarlo de alguna forma, pero la soga se lo impidió.

—¡Lo único que hice fue lo que alguien debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo! Retiré un solo ladrillo y tiré la casa abajo. Te reencontré con tus sentimientos antiguos en relación a Eddy. Tú estabas empezando a envidiarlo porque se estaba llevando toda la fama desde el día en el que derrotamos a su hermano mayor allá en Mondo A-Go Go. Esa popularidad en la escuela, todo lo que te pertenecía, se lo estaba llevando él.

Desde ese día en el que derrotó a su hermano, las diferencias habían quedado atrás y todos se habían vuelto amigos. Pero paralelamente algo inédito iba ocurriendo en la escuela. Resulta que el hermano de Eddy había sido un sujeto histórico en esa institución: había dejado su gran huella allí, y nadie mejor que los profesores y el director lo sabían. Fue por eso que la noticia de su humillante caída se fue esparciendo rápidamente por todos los pasillos, y la fama de los Eds, y especialmente la de Eddy, crecieron de manera exponencial. Hasta ese día, Kevin era el ídolo a seguir por los niños de la primaria, que lo admiraban a raíz de su desempeño en el equipo de fútbol americano. Pero eso cambió radicalmente después de aquel suceso. Eddy se convirtió en el alumno más popular de por lo menos los años menores, y se ganó el respeto de los muchachos de los años superiores. Incluso el director los citó a él y a sus dos secuaces a su oficina para felicitarlos personalmente por la paliza que le habían dado a ese "gorila sin materia gris" de su hermano, recuperando así el honor del instituto. Las chicas de otros años comenzaron a fijar sus ojos en el trío, pero nada pasó a mayores gracias a la voluntaria intervención de las hermanas Kanker.

Aunque eso no fue motivo para odiar a Eddy, sí fue incómodo para Kevin. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no lo afectaría. La fama solo servía para elevar el ego, y Kevin estaba al acecho de algo más importante.

—Querías que todo fuera como era antes. Te di la ilusión de reivindicarte y luego te hice caer en tus propias mentiras para que pudieras darte cuenta de lo patético que eras. De alguna manera tenías que despertar. —El malvado se puso de pie y volvió a donde estaba, todavía con la soga en la mano—. Ibas feliz por la vida, convencido de que eras la envidia de todos y... solo lo que te hizo Nazz.

Kevin no quiso escucharlo más. Volvió a lanzarse hacia él con un rugido. Sin embargo, una vez más, las ataduras lo detuvieron. Doble D tiró de la cuerda para volver a reducirlo.

—Te muestro cómo te mienten, ¿y el idiota soy yo? Tu frustración ya era indisimulable, calabazín —dijo acariciando su cabeza, todavía revestida en lodo—. Así que simplemente se fue con alguien mejor que nosotros. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no era tan recto como parecía. ¿No era tú mejor amigo ese Rolf?

Doble D esperaba a que reaccionara de nuevo, pero eso no pasó. Kevin se quedó ahí, escuchando sus palabras con un nudo en la garganta.

—Por eso me llamaban monstruo. Solo por mostrarles lo que no querían ver. ¿Sabes lo que le hice a tu equipo de caza? Recuerdas a Jimmy, ¿no? Lo secuestré para hacerle un favor a Sarah. Luego fui a decirle al pequeño que su mejor amiga solo estaba con él por lastima y que se sentía aliviada de no tener que cargar más con él. Hasta se lo demostré. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Me pidió ser liberado para ir tras ella y el pelón. ¿A que no adivinas a qué fue?

Kevin seguía mirando con un odio indescriptible, pero ya no hacia Doble D. Él no era más que un simple actor para él, un mensajero. Aquel odio estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo.

—Ese era el tipo de personas que te rodeaban, Kevin. ¿Ahora comprendes lo estúpido que te veías? Corriendo detrás de nosotros tres, ladrando "buuu, tontos, tontos" mientras que por detrás de ti te mantenían conforme y satisfecho a base de mentiras. —Doble D dejó escapar una risa—. Es como ese caso en el que la mujer descubre a su marido con la amante, y en lugar de irse contra el marido, ¡ataca a la amante! —Risueño, vuelve a reír—. ¿No es ridículo? Como si el sujeto fuera un objeto inanimado, sin libre albedrío. Como un premio. Pero tú no eres idiota Kevin. No del todo. Tú sabes algo que ellos no querían que supieras.

«Por favor, detente. ¿No ves que está sufriendo?»

Kevin bajó la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Por su mente se atravesó una reminiscencia. Estaba apoyado sobre un árbol, en la misma posición de ahora. Nazz estaba recostada sobre su hombro, dormida. Parecía un ángel. Fue una hermosa mañana, más allá del contexto. Y entonces, aquella imagen ahora se perdía en un gran mar de lava. Dentro de él, navegaban y fluían con libertinaje el odio, la decepción, la frustración. Él iba oscilando entre esos maestros.

—Ey. Mírame. De no haber sido por mí, seguirías nadando en ese gran océano artificial de mentiras reconfortantes.

Kevin volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, convencido. Ya no tenía la fama, ni a la chica, ni a su dignidad. Ya no tenía nada.

—Pero todo eso se acabó, Kevin. Se acabó para siempre.

Por lo tanto, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Doble D soltó la soga con la que lo tenía atado. Era libre.

* * *

—Pues nunca en mi vida había visto a un sonámbulo tan lúcido. Y además, ¿cómo explican que desde hoy al mediodía hasta ahora no hayan visto al Doble D normal? —cuestionó Lee—. En algún momento debió haber despertado de nuevo, ¿no?

—Es verdad. Vaya, estoy de acuerdo con ella, ni yo lo creo —siguió Eddy—. Si tiene un ciclo que cumplir, ¿no debió haber pasado toda esta tarde en su forma normal?

—A eso quería llegar, amigos —anunció Rolf—. Rolf sabe de algo más que lo puede explicar. Escuchen con mucha atención. La noche en la que fui a ver a Doble D, éste le dijo algo más a Rolf sobre esas píldoras.

Los dos chicos Eds y la chica Kanker acercaron sus oídos al hijo del pastor, curiosos como tres felinos, a pesar de oír perfectamente desde donde estaban. El dato crucial estaba a punto de ser revelado. La seriedad tiñó el rostro de Rolf.

—Doble D dijo que esas dos píldoras combatirían el insomnio con unas cosas raras que consumen tu energía poco a poco, hasta que caigas rendido.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Lee.

—Ahora vean al chico Doble D, normal, pero cada vez más agotado y soñoliento. ¿No les dice algo?

Hubo un breve periodo de reflexión en el grupo.

—¡Las píldoras terminaron de consumir su energía! —exclamo Eddy, quien cada vez veía más cerca una solución, y eso lo animaba—. Vaya, Rolf. Eres un genio.

—No es nada, chicos. Rolf solo tuvo información y tiempo para reflexionarlo —respondió con modestia.

—¡Hemos resolvido este misterio! —aulló Ed.

—Y es por eso que ya no volvió a despertar en modo normal —concluyó Eddy, quien ahora entendía porque Doble D se había tomado la molestia de enterrar al granjero. Tenía que silenciarlo de alguna forma—. Lo que aun no entiendo, Rolf —continuó el menor—, es ¿por qué te sacó la ropa para enterrarte? ¿No es eso raro?

Lee se llevó una mano a la boca. Se le cruzó la posibilidad de que el muchacho estuviese atravesando cierta desafortunada etapa.

—Ese es el mayor misterio, chico Eddy. Rolf aún no logra explicar aquello —dijo el granjero—. Pero bueno. Lo importante es que Rolf escapó de ese calvario junto con toda esta información, así que su plan salió mal.

Eddy volvió a callarse. Aún no podía creer haber sido víctima de las manipulaciones de un sonámbulo. Se preguntaba repetidamente ¿con quién fue que habló en ese bosque, al mediodía? ¿Qué facción de Doble D era ese? ¿Qué parte de Doble D era ese ser maldito, que hizo todo lo que hizo?

—Lo que significa que para detenerlo, hay que sacarle esas píldoras —concluyó Ed. Los tres chicos lo miraron, asombrados, conteniendo el impulso de aplaudirle. Hasta Víctor se giró a verlo.

—Sí, Ed muchacho. De hecho, hasta el mismo Doble D me lo dijo en ese recreo. Si llegaba a tener problemas con esas píldoras, lo único que tenía que hacer era expulsarlas.

—¿Pero qué no se diluían en el organismo pasado no sé cuántas horas? —cuestionó la muchacha.

—Creo que aún estamos a tiempo. Si no, Doble D no le habría sugerido eso. Además no perdemos nada con intentarlo. —Creía que si las había diseñado Doble D, sus propiedades debían de ser especiales.

—Así es, chico Eddy.

—Lo que es aún mejor: tenemos ventaja sobre él. En este momento debe estar entretenido con ese bobo de Kevin.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó Ed. Acababa de recordar—. ¡Teníamos que llegar al basurero antes de que Doble D destruyera a Kevin!

—Casi lo olvido... El chico Kevin debe andar en problemas.

—¿Kevin? ¿El descerebrado que nos acusó de ladronas en la junta de ayer? ¿Por qué quieren rescatarlo?

—Yo me hago la misma pregunta —agregó Eddy.

—Por favor, chicos, esto es serio. Si ese malhechor estuvo a punto de matar a Rolf, con Kevin quizá lo logre —expresó el granjero.

Todos reconocieron que, sea lo que sea que pretenda hacer Doble D, algo podían dar casi por hecho: la vida de todos podría correr peligro, en la medida de lo lejos que quisiera llegar con su plan.

Aunque fuera una posibilidad relativamente baja, a Eddy le inquietó la idea de poder morir en el basurero, pero entonces recordó la inmensidad de veces que su vida ya corrió peligro, en el verano, otoño e invierno pasados. Ed solo pensaba en rescatar a su amigo. Lee por su parte, no tenía ni una pizca de miedo. Se creía la persona más terrible y peligrosa del barrio por sobre sus dos hermanas, y planeaba seguir en el trono por muchos años más.

—Bueno, lo importante es que como dije, hay ventaja. Somos cinco contra uno, seis si llegamos a tiempo. Y Marie se quedó allí atrás con May. No podemos fallar esta vez. —Eddy ahora sonaba más seguro que nunca. Hasta el mismo se sorprendió por ello—. A menos que se le ocurra pegarnos al piso de nuevo. Lee, ¿aún tienes agua suficiente?

—Tengo para un poco más, si es que ustedes no van y echan todo a perder.

—¿Crees que May pueda con ella? Si se nos aparece y nos tira papas, será muy molesto. —Eddy se llevó la mano a la perilla, cerca de donde le habían encestado una papa. Eso dolía mucho.

—No se preocupen, ella puede —aseguró Lee—. May siempre ha sido la mas fuerte de las tres.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron los tres, ligeramente asombrados.

—Claro, solo que aún no lo sabe.

Hubo otro periodo sin hablar. Por un lado, creían que las píldoras tenían vida, alma e inteligencia propias y se habían metido en el cuerpo de Doble D para tener algo con qué manejarse. Pero eso se asemejaba más al caso de un zombie. Por otro lado, creían que solo eran un detonador y que el Doble D que había sembrado todo el caos no era más que el lado más oscuro del Doble D original.

—¿Por qué tan tranquila, Lee? Doble D es lo mas cercano a un asesino que conocemos y tu estúpida hermana esta con el. ¿Eso no te preocupa? Es decir, no es que me importe, pero te ves tan relajada.

—¿Preocupado por nosotras, Eddy? No creo que vaya a atreverse a tanto. ¿Pero no te llama la atención? Escogió a Marie cuando pudo haber elegido a Nazz o a May. Y eso que May pelea mejor que ella.

—Y la chica Nazz también es tremenda dando pelea —dijo Rolf.

—Lo hizo porque sabe que Marie le será leal, lo sabes bien, Lee —sostuvo Eddy.

—Tal vez… o tal vez a Doble D le gusta también.

La declaración tomó muy por sorpresa a los tres muchachos. Eddy soltó una carcajada, dando ya por sentado que se refería al Doble D bueno.

—Ya quisieras, Lee —pronunció entre risas—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No seas ridícula.

Pero ella no estaba de bromas. Parecía bastante seria.

—Bueno, ya se tomo la molestia de tenerla a su lado. Aun siendo el sonámbulo, sabemos que este se basa en el Doble D original. Primero nos lleva a la casa de Rolf para echarnos la culpa, luego la observa alejarse lastimada y al final decide compensarlo uniéndola a él. ¿No es romántico? ¿No les dice algo?

Eddy estaba preparado para largar un extenso discurso, remarcando con vehemencia los puntos en los que explicaba, justificándose con datos y hechos, el por qué un Ed no podría jamás fijarse en una Kanker. Pero algo recordó. Algo fugaz pero relevante.

Cuando fueron a espiarlas, May había sugerido la posibilidad de que el culpable fuera Doble D —y ya habrá tiempo de reconocérselo, si sobrevive—, a lo que Marie alegó con una breve lista en su defensa, enumerando al mismo tiempo lo que le atraía de él. Eso no tendría nada de extraño si no fuera porque Doble D pareció encantado con sus palabras. Pero para rematarlo, Eddy le hizo una pequeña burla, sosteniendo que su "novia" los golpearía a los dos para defenderlo de ser necesario. Y Doble D se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Esa imagen volvió a él de forma contundente.

«Solo era un chiste Doble D, no me digas que ella...»

Pero eso podría haber significado algo más, como podría no haber significado nada. Por suerte, a Eddy se le vino a la memoria otra cosa: la rígida moral de Doble D. Su amigo jamás aprobaría lo que ella hizo.

—Por favor, Lee. No hay manera de que eso sea posible. Y además, si Doble D supiera lo que hizo ella, ¿crees que le gustaría? No creo que le hubiese gustado ver a tu hermana raptando a Nazz y luego traicionándolas a ti y a May.

Lee se abstuvo de responder. Sabía que él no opinaría lo mismo si supiera algo más de Marie...

—Siento interrumpir su debate, amigos, interesante hasta para Rolf —dijo Rolf, después de estar callado por largo rato—, pero ya llegamos. Miren.

La niebla se fundió en su totalidad en el último metro, y ahora frente a ellos, a lo lejos, se alzaba el inmenso basurero de chatarra. Rolf apagó la vela y dejó la calabaza al pie de un árbol cualquiera.

La pista brillaba, a la espera de los recién llegados.


	18. 18

Finalmente habían llegado al basurero.

—De acuerdo, muchachos. Tenemos que hacer un plan. Cabeza de Calcetín debe estar entretenido allá con Kevin. —Los cinco habían hecho un círculo sobre el límite del bosque, agachados, como si estuvieran por jugar el tiempo suplementario de un partido decisivo de fútbol.

—Pero Eddy, no los veo por ningún lado —informó Ed levantando la vista.

—Yo tampoco —confirmó Lee.

—Oigan, miren eso —señaló Rolf. En el sector más vasto del bosque (el centro), a dos laterales se encontraban filas de antorchas que brindaban su luz al centro de ese escenario, y a las acumulaciones más cercanas. Pero todo lo demás estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera se veían las otras barras de luces, que aunque eran débiles, servían para circular por el basurero de noche sin tropezar con algún motor abollado y/o quemado.

—¿Pusieron antorchas? ¿Es en serio?

—Así parece, Eddy muchacho, pero las luces del basurero ya no están.

—Es verdad, no las veo. Ese Doble D debió haberlas apagado, ¿pero por qué? —se preguntó.

—Probablemente debe sospechar que alguien llegue aquí y está preparando una gran trampa —supuso Lee.

—Como suponía —dijo Rolf—. Bien, Rolf tiene un plan. Miren, cada uno irá a una esquina del basurero, hasta el límite. A partir de ahí, nos iremos adentrando, husmeando toda nuestra zona por si vemos al chico Doble D. El primero que lo vea debe intentar sorprenderlo y reducirlo, y una vez hecho eso nos llama a todos. Tiene que ser de esta manera para que no se nos escabulla de nuevo.

—Genial, será como un juego —aseguró Lee con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad. Espera. No olviden que aún tiene esa pistola de pegamento con él —advirtió Eddy, y se giró a la muchacha—. Y no sé cuánto le quede.

Ella recordaba que solo tenían un recipiente de Krankshoft No.5 de 1000 mililitros, y en el momento en que fue robado, iba por los 600, más o menos. Tenía para neutralizar a sesenta personas, pero para eso tendría que recargar su arma al menos unas diez veces.

—Si pueden arrebatarle el frasco, le quedará para doce disparos en la pistola como mucho.

—Oigan, ¿y cómo lo haremos vomitar? —preguntó Ed. Nadie supo la respuesta.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —admitió Rolf, sobándose la barbilla con los dedos—. Bueno, ustedes que conocen mejor al chico Doble D, ¿saben de algo a lo que le tenga asco?

Todos sabían que si había alguien en el barrio que padeciera extrema sensibilidad hacía la inmundicia en todas sus facetas, ese era el buen Doble D. Ese era otro motivo de su obsesión por la higiene y la pulcritud.

—Casi todo —respondió Eddy—. Por ejemplo, a Doble D le da arcadas cada vez que se acerca a la ropa de Ed.

—¡Es cierto! —afirmó Ed.

—Podemos reducirlo entre todos, golpearlo si es necesario. Y luego yo iré y le envolveré su chaqueta en la cara.

—Sí, con eso de seguro será suficiente, Eddy —le dijo Lee, quien no veía con malos ojos volver a recurrir a puñetazos y patadas a su cara si llegaba a ser necesario.

—Bueno, primero atrapemos al rufián Doble D y luego le ponemos esa chaqueta —propuso Rolf. Estaba convencido de que decirlo era sin duda mucho más fácil que hacerlo, pero peor era no intentarlo—. Si queremos identificarnos entre nosotros, solo tenemos que levantar la mano. Y por nada del mundo hagan alboroto ni llamen la atención. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —repitieron todos.

—Bien —finalizó Eddy, sobándose las manos—. Si seguimos el plan al pie de la letra, nada debería malir sal.

Ed fue por el lado izquierdo, y Eddy y Lee por el derecho. La idea consistía en que la chica escoltaría a Eddy hasta el fondo, y de ahí él patrullaría ese otro extremo de punta a punta —encontrándose con Ed— mientras ella regresaba por ese lateral.

Rolf fue con su cabra por el centro.

—Muy bien, Víctor, ojos de murciélago.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Allí atrás, la niebla impedía la visibilidad, y aquí, la misma oscuridad desorientaba al granjero. Podía tanto correr como permanecer en reposo y el panorama era el mismo: purpura arriba, negro abajo. Lo único que cambiaba eran las ondulaciones de la superficie, es decir, las acumulaciones de metal y basura, y el tamaño de esa pista. A medida que se acercaba, notó que una de sus antorchas había sido derribada y partida a la mitad, lo que significaba que ya había tenido lugar una batalla aquí.

Ya había transcurrido un buen tiempo desde que salió de su tumba hasta ahora, y por ese entonces todavía era de noche. Considerando que el día duraba más que la noche en primavera —un trabajador de granja curtido como Rolf tenía que saberlo—, Rolf estimaba menos de media hora para que amaneciera. Levantando la vista, observó que las nubes cubrían el firmamento en su totalidad, dando ese pintoresco cielo con manchas lila. Eso significaba que el sol no saldría hasta que se fueran esas nubes.

Algo mediano golpeó ligeramente su muslo derecho. Rolf se llevó un gran susto, y su mano rozó un objeto pequeño y puntiagudo. Se giró a ver. Era su cabra, ahora reducida a una mediana mancha blanquiñosa. Justo delante de él detectó un círculo más negro que todo lo demás.

Era un pozo. Si hubiera seguido de largo, habría caído en él.

—Oh, gracias Víctor —susurró.

Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a las primeras elevaciones de chatarra. Se desviaron por un camino a la derecha, entre pequeños cerros de basura, intentando no pisar nada que hiciera ruido. Entremedio de dos montones, la luz de los fuegos se filtraba, y Rolf no tuvo más opción que atravesar el espacio a gran velocidad y sigilo para no ser visto. En ese corto instante alcanzó a ver una figura cilíndrica del otro lado, ubicada detrás de la pista, a la izquierda de la montaña. Era otro pozo, pero era uno de verdad. Sin darle mayor importancia, continuó su camino.

Rolf levantó la vista para observar la gran montaña que se encontraba unos metros detrás de la pista. Era la más alta de todo el basurero. Llegaba incluso a los diez metros, y no era mucho, pero desde su posición se veía colosal. El camino lo llevaba a rodearla y quizás a regresar por el otro lado, como una vuelta en U. Decidió ir a inspeccionar.

Justo cuando estaba detrás de la gigante acumulación, pudo alcanzar a escuchar un débil gimoteo. Creyó que solo era su mente, pero luego volvió a oírlo. Sonaba como alguien que estuviese amordazado.

—¿Tú también lo escuchaste? —le murmuró a su acompañante.

El gemido era tan bajo que ni siquiera podía localizar su origen. «Quizás sea el chico Kevin —pensó—, aunque más bien parece de mujer.»

Y entonces, algo más llegó a los oídos de Rolf y de Víctor: una pequeña y grave risa. Era muy lenta. Rolf se giró a todos lados en busca de los orígenes de esos sonidos.

Aquella risa se iba escuchando más bajo, por lo que supuso que el sujeto se estaba alejando. Lo más probable, para Rolf, era que fuera ese Doble D, que pasaba por ahí y que de pura casualidad no lo hubiera visto. Ahora comprendía porque el muchacho Doble D se había tomado la molestia de apagar las luces del basurero. En la oscuridad él tenía toda la ventaja.

Rolf fue detrás de él con gran sigilo.

Mientras tanto, Eddy y Lee estaban muy cerca de llegar al extremo derecho del basurero, sin haber encontrado ni un signo de vida en el camino además de Ed. Eddy se había volteado reiteradas veces hacia donde él patrullaba.

—Desde aquí veo a Ed. Le dije al idiota que fuera con más sigilo —le murmuró a Lee—. Así hasta un ciego lo encuentra.

La sorprendió observando fijamente a la entrada, como esperando algo o a alguien. Nunca antes había notado el gran volumen de su cabellera. Daba la sensación de que podría contener mucho más que un termo. Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quieres ir con él? Aquí no parece haber mucho que explorar.

—No seas tonta, ¿y si Doble D aparece? Te va a aplastar. Sin menospreciarte.

—Oh, ¿ya te preocupas por mí, mi hombre? —respondió, pellizcando su mejilla. Si hubiera algo de luz, ella habría visto perfectamente como la cara de Eddy se pintaba de rojo.

—No empieces, Lee. —Apartó su mano de un manotazo—. Si puedes, hazlo trizas, te doy permiso. Me voy con Ed.

—Ten cuidado.

Eddy emprendió el paso desde donde estaba hacia el otro extremo del fondo para interceder con Ed. Volteó a ver lo que había una vez superado el basurero: un camino de grava comenzaba a unos cuarenta metros de allí, y se perdía en el horizonte. Si quisiera seguir ese camino, para la mañana ya habría llegado a la fábrica abandonada que habían visitado hace semanas, cuando huían de los chicos del callejón.

«Sextante... sigue siendo gracioso.»

Y hablando de ellos, Eddy supuso que ya deberían haber sido derrotados por Doble D, y hasta quizás estén aquí también. A lo mejor los tiene encerrados en algún rincón secreto del basurero, junto con Kevin.

Los dos Eds se encontraron justo en la esquina izquierda del fondo. Ed se llevó un susto al ver a aquella figura negra aproximarse, pero se relajó al notar que era una sombra enana que levantaba la mano para identificarse.

—Ed, tonto. Te dije que fueras más cauteloso. Si Lee y yo te vimos desde el otro lado, Doble D seguro hasta te habría dibujado.

—Discúlpame, Eddy. No me di cuenta, es que estaba...

Se escuchó un gran estruendo a lo lejos, como algo duro y grande cayendo sobre otra superficie de acero. Fue un sonido breve y fuerte. Ambos se miraron.

—¡Es él! ¡Es él! —masculló Eddy, desesperado.

Otro ruido. Ahora lo que se oyó fue un vidrio romperse en mil pedazos. Alguien estaba ahí. Luego se escuchó otro fuerte golpe, esta vez fue lo que Eddy reconoció como el capó de un auto. Los ruidos se oían cada vez más cercanos.

—Rápido, Ed. Escondámonos.

Visualizaron un Volkswagen 1500 sin neumáticos a sus espaldas y de un salto se pusieron a cubierto. Ya escondidos, Eddy encontró algo de tiempo para preguntarse qué habrá sido de su camioneta favorita, esa que usaban de refugio, que tenía una cama de agua en la parte trasera. Aunque ahora no tenía mucha importancia, esperaba al menos que ese desequilibrado no la encontrase.

En un momento, los ruidos cesaron. Ed permanecía contra la puerta del auto, con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose los oídos. Eddy podía escuchar los latidos de ambos. Se asomó a través de las ventanas si ese sujeto se aparecía o no.

Se le heló la sangre cuando vio a una figura oscura, de la estatura de Doble D, que llevaba un extraño garrote en su mano.

—¿Pero qué? ¡Está loco!

—¿Qué ves, Eddy?

Casi nada. Solo se podía guiar por las diferentes tonalidades que ofrecían los haces de luz de las antorchas, y la insignificante luz del cielo. Volvieron a su mente los ojos de ese Doble D. Eran claros, plateados, y estaban rodeados por gruesas ojeras que parecían indicar más que una simple falta de sueño. Se le ocurrió que quizás su condición actual fuera lo que le permitiese manejarse mejor que un ser humano en la oscuridad, y puede que haya sido por esa razón que apagó las débiles luces del basurero.

En un momento, el sujeto se gira hacia otro lado, golpea el maletero de un inocente Renault 12 con frustración, y se aleja por ese lado.

Ed hizo un ademan de estornudar y Eddy le bloqueó la nariz con los dedos. Dejó pasar 60 segundos, contados uno por uno de forma rigurosa, antes de volver a respirar. No hubo más sonidos. Soltó a Ed sin importar los residuos que le dejó, y dio un gran respiro.

—Estuvo cerca.

El mazo golpeó el maletero del Volkswagen.

Ed y Eddy pegaron un horrorizado grito.

—Los encontré, tontos —balbuceó con perversidad mientras reía aquel ser revestido de una ligera capa de lodo. Solo por la gorra fue que Eddy reconoció que él era...

—¿Kevin?

El susodicho dio un rugido y Ed, quien se encontraba más cerca, salió corriendo de ahí. Kevin dio un giro y con el mazo, golpeó la puerta sobre la que se cubría Ed hasta hace un segundo, volando en mil pedazos la ventana.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

—Que... ¿Qué rayos le paso? —se preguntó Eddy. Ed se cubrió detrás de él. Tardó un poco más en comprender de quien se trataba.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo... —Lee abandonó su puesto una vez que escuchó a los dos tontos gritar, y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Nunca habían acordado quien se quedaría a vigilar allí por si a Doble D se le ocurría escapar de nuevo al barrio. Y además, esperaba a alguien. Le preocupaba lo que hubieran sido aquellos ruidos, pero supuso que ellos tres se encargarían de ello. Tenían que hacerlo, por algo eran hombres.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —volvió a exclamar.

—¿Dónde está qué? —Eddy no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar a Kevin—. ¡Más bien tu dinos donde esta Doble D!

El lodoso volvió a rugir y salió disparado hacia los Eds. Ambos tuvieron que correr para no ser alcanzados. Comprendieron que a esto se referían cuando sentían que en este lugar correrían peligro de muerte. Otra vez estaban huyendo de Kevin.

—¡Maldición! ¡No tenemos tiempo...! —Se escuchaba un estruendo tras otro, cada vez más cerca, como un gran monstruo gigante caminando entre una avenida repleta de automóviles, abollándolos al paso. Ed y Eddy tenían que correr con las manos en los oídos. Podían hasta sentir su respiración en sus nucas—. ¡No tenemos tiempo para ti, tarado!

Eddy volvió a sacar la resortera que llevaba en el bolsillo. Si podía girar y apuntarlo, podría reducirlo, y quizás noquearlo. Pero sus manos... sus manos temblaban. Ese mazo no era el de la tarde, el que había sacado para golpear a Ed. Ese mazo tenia púas. Kevin estaba realmente loco.

Con Ed corriendo delante de él, se dio la vuelta, tomo una piedra, apuntó y disparó. El proyectil no estuvo ni cerca.

—¡Rayos!

Intentó de vuelta. Esta vez estuvo más cerca. Tomó una roca más y la disparó. Ésta dio en una de sus púas. El trastornado Kevin, al haber notado que su némesis lo había intentado atacar, de nuevo con esa arma, sintió que le hervía la sangre. Él no iba a tolerar de nuevo otra humillación como esa. Tenía que vengarse de él también.

Tenía que vengarse de todos.

Kevin aceleró el paso de forma tan vertiginosa que Eddy pegó otro grito por el susto al ver que se le avecinaba, y volvió a girarse para disponerse únicamente a correr, solo correr.

—¡Ya déjanos en paz! ¡Vinimos a ayudarte, estúpido!

Y llegaron a la pista. Los rayos de luz cálidos de las antorchas cegaron a los dos muchachos. Fue casi como salir a un campo de juego.

—¡Ahora! —se escuchó a su derecha.

En el momento en el que Kevin ingresaba al escenario en el que había luchado contra Doble D, un animal emergió de la oscuridad, del lado lateral. Víctor galopó hacia él a toda velocidad. Fue tan rápido que Kevin apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: vio al animal preparar sus cuernos para golpearlo, y solo alcanzó a cubrirse con el largo de su mazo. La cabra lo embistió y el salió volando y cayó sobre el lateral opuesto de la pista, al lado de otra antorcha, sentado.

Ed y Eddy, que habían caído de rodillas, apenas habían visto algo. Lo único que notaron era que Kevin ya no los perseguía. Rolf llegó en ese momento.

—¿Doble D? ¿Ese es el chico Doble D?

Kevin se levantó de un salto y dirigió su arma hacia Víctor. La cabra esquivó el ataque con un brinco.

—No... Es Kevin —aclaró Eddy—. Mira su gorra.

Como el plan de patrullar con sigilo ya había fracasado, Rolf se adentró en el cuadrilátero sin mucha preocupación. De todas formas, si la vista de Doble D estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad, daba igual estar aquí o allá.

—Oh, cielos. Kevin amigo, ¿pero qué te...?

—¡Ahí estás! —El pelirrojo aprovechó que Rolf se había acercado a él y lo sorprendió dando un giró sobre si con el mazo. Aquella arma silbó y llegó a destino con un repentino ruido sordo. Rolf solo alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos, y tres púas se metieron de lleno en su hombro izquierdo.

—¡Rolf! —exclamaron los Eds. El muchacho pegó un grito de dolor y se dejó caer de costado. Sentía que su brazo se prendía fuego. Agarrándose del hombro, observó cómo Kevin se preparaba para golpear otra vez.

—¡Tú, traidor! —ladró. Antes de poder bajar el extremo de púas, Eddy llegó para detener el ataque extendiendo sus brazos para tomar con las manos cada extremo del mango. Ed se acercó a Rolf para ayudarlo a levantarse. Podía observar la sangre rezumar entre sus dedos.

—¿Pero qué te sucede, Kevin? —exclamó Rolf.

—¡Sí que eres un idiota! —Eddy sospechaba el posible motivo por el que había atacado a Rolf: él debía de creer que el granjero estaba de su lado. En base a que seguía pensando que Ed y Eddy eran los ladrones, Rolf ahora sería un cómplice

—¡Tú me robaste! —bramó Kevin, debajo de esa fina y ya seca capa de lodo—. ¡Me la robaste! ¡Traidor!

«¿Pero entonces de qué demonios estaba hablando?», se dijo. Era desesperante, ellos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer aquí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Rolf no entiende ni una palabra de lo que dices! —se defendió.

—¡¿Se te salió un tornillo, cabeza de ladrillo?! —gritó Eddy, pero él no los escuchaba. Ni siquiera notó cuando Lee llego a escena.

—Oigan, lo de ir con sigilo se fue al demonio, verd... ¡¿pero qué están haciendo?!

La muchacha llegó a tiempo para presenciar el acto en el escenario: su hombre haciéndole frente a una criatura marrón con su arma, mientras su fiel amigo Ed socorría a Rolf. Y por allí debería andar el corcel de este último.

—¿Lee? —se giró Eddy. Estaba en el otro extremo de la pista, del lado de la entrada del basurero.

—¿Esa cosa de ahí es Kevin?

—¡Era mía! ¡Y tú me la arrebataste! ¡Me la robaste!

—¡¿De qué demonios habla, Rolf?! —cuestionó Eddy, casi histérico.

—¡Quítate, enano! —Kevin lo apartó de su camino de una patada. Eddy rodó como un balón y terminó boca arriba.

—¡Rolf no tiene ni la más mínima idea! —juró Rolf.

—Creo que está hablando de una chica —opinó Lee, desde ese extremo. Pudo haber jurado oír esas palabras, no textuales, miles de veces en las telenovelas que solía mirar con sus hermanas durante las tardes. Los tres se giraron a ella—. Oye, Rolf, ¿qué hiciste?

—Rolf no hizo nada —volvió a defenderse Rolf.

Mientras Eddy se levantaba, Kevin se precipitó hacia donde estaban él y Ed.

—¡Y ahora me las vas a pagar!

—¡Espera, Kevin! —exclamó Ed. Ambos se cubrieron con los brazos. Cerraron los ojos, esperando el golpe.

—¡Detente, Kevin! —clamó Eddy.

De las sombras, casi como un noble y audaz héroe, Víctor salió de nuevo y galopó hasta el muchacho, trepando por sus piernas hasta su cara.

—¡No! ¡Quítate! ¡Maldito animal!

Rolf se asomó por sus brazos para comprobar que su cuadrúpedo amigo estaba obstruyendo la vista de Kevin, arriesgando su propia vida. Con sus patas delanteras sostenidas a sus hombros, le cubría la visión con su peludo cuerpo blanco, mientras que con sus traseras, intentaba patearlo de manera desesperada. Kevin lo sentía como puñetazos débiles de hierro a su pecho. Hacia un gran esfuerzo para no caerse hacia adelante. La cola de Víctor casi llegaba al piso. Eddy y Ed se habían quedado boquiabiertos por la oportuna intervención de la cabra.

—Vaya... —murmuró Lee, asombrada.

—¡No, Víctor! ¡Es peligroso! —Rolf ahora se lanzó hacia Kevin. Éste logró liberarse del animal: tomó su cola con una de sus manos y lo arrojó a un costado. Víctor cayó de espaldas y lanzó un aullido de dolor.

Rolf estaba por llegar a socorrerlo, pero Kevin lo sorprendió agitando el mazo con celeridad contra él. De nuevo, Rolf se cubrió con sus brazos y fue golpeado en el mismo lugar y arrojado metros atrás.

—Ahora veras lo que se siente perder algo —masculló. Todos se horrorizaron cuando se giró a la cabra.

—No se va a atrever —dijo Eddy, asustado.

Víctor yacía de patas para arriba, desesperado, intentando ponerse de pie. Kevin se acercaba a él lentamente.

—¡No le hagas nada! —rogó Rolf. Tanto él como Ed se lanzaron hacia Kevin, sin importarles salir lastimados.

Justo cuando Kevin estaba por golpear a Víctor, éste se logró poner de pie. El mazo silbó y cayó con otro ruido sordo, rozando la peluda y gris cola del animal, dejando su huella en la tierra. Víctor huyó disparado hacia la oscuridad, en dirección a la zona que patrullaban Eddy y Lee hasta hace un rato.

Kevin lanzó otro rugido y se fue tras la cabra.

—¡Chico Ed! ¡Ustedes busquen a Doble D! —gritó Rolf sosteniéndose del hombro, cuando estaba por adentrarse a la penumbra detrás de Kevin.

Lee se acercó a Eddy.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo —respondió—. ¡Kevin esta desquiciado! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Rolf!

—No, no lo creo.

Aquella elegante y siniestra voz provino del lado de la montaña e impactó a los tres como una brisa helada.

—¿Pero qué...?

Todos se giraron a esa dirección. Allí apareció el tan buscado. Doble D entró cauteloso a la pista, cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Nazz. Rodeaba su cuello con un brazo izquierdo. Su mano empuñaba esa pistola, apoyándola sobre el pómulo derecho. Ella tenía un pañuelo en la boca.

—¡Doble D!

—Mira, Eddy. ¡Es Nazz!

«¡Chicos!»

—Sabía que llegarían. No esperaba menos de ustedes. A diferencia del rejunte de inútiles de Kevin, ustedes no me han decepcionado —aseguró Doble D. Ed y Eddy cruzaron miradas con Nazz. Los ojos de ella, horrorizados, pedían auxilio a gritos—. ¿Pero cómo hicieron para despegarse del pegamento?

Ella había presenciado lo ocurrido con Rolf y Kevin hace un rato, desde la parte en la que este último comenzaba a atacar a la cabra. Creyó estar loca, o que el mundo en sí lo estaba. Hace unas horas estaba a su lado persiguiendo a los Eds, y ahora él era el que estaba fuera de control. Realmente no entendía nada.

—¡No te lo diremos! —bramó Eddy—. ¡Ahora suéltala!

—Ah, ¿no? —Doble D comenzó a hacer círculos con la punta del arma sobre la cabeza de Nazz—. Si la memoria no nos falla, ella andaba con ese Kevin detrás de ti para pulverizarte, ¿no es así? Y eso fue justo ayer. ¿Qué ha cambiado a partir de ese día?

Nazz deseaba no tener ese pañuelo obstruyendo su boca, para decirle lo que pensaba, pero Eddy le robó las palabras.

—Lo que cambio fue que ahora todos sabemos quién es el culpable.

—Dime, ¿Arriesgarías tu vida por ella? —Doble D tuvo que apuntar hacia él al verlo dar un paso hacia adelante. Eddy se vio obligado a mantenerse a raya—. ¿Sabiendo incluso que ni ella ni nadie aquí lo haría por ti? Ese no eres tú, Eddy.

Eddy volvió a dudar. Tan solo pensar en esos sucesos en los que era perseguido a muerte por Kevin, Nazz y todos los demás, lo colocaban en una situación difícil. Pero luego recordó porque seguía intentando recuperar el orden: en un principio, él había asegurado estar haciendo esto solo por Doble D, pero no fue del todo cierto. Rolf tenía razón, ellos solo estaban confundidos. Todos ellos se habían lanzado sobre él como hienas hambrientas, solo porque alguien les había hecho creer algo que no era cierto. Él estaba en ese basurero no solo para rescatar a Doble D, sino para recuperar la confianza en ese barrio.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres el que está mal! ¡Ahora libérala! —exclamó, dispuesto a avanzar aunque corriera riesgo de fallar.

—Me lo imaginaba. —El demente empuño el arma con más firmeza, dirigiéndola a su oreja y alarmando a los muchachos—. ¿Creen que sólo sirve para pegar?

Eddy se detuvo en seco. Nazz cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima. A ninguno de los dos chicos le gustó ver eso. Una bella dama en peligro despertaba el coraje de cualquier hombre. Pero el coraje se potenciaba con la impotencia: la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. Si daban un paso en falso, nadie sabe lo que pasaría con ella.

—Es que solo sirve para eso —aseguró Lee—. ¿Olvidas que nos lo robaste a nosotras, tarado? Conocemos mejor que tú ese material, y también supimos cómo hacer para liberarnos de él.

—¿En serio? —Eddy se giró hacia ella. Doble D meditó un momento cerrando los ojos.

—¡Doble D, por favor, déjala! —exclamó Ed, juntando sus manos.

—Ya se... —volvió a abrirlos—. ¡Eddy! ¿Recuerdas cómo hice para liberarte de tus ataduras?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que...? —No lo comprendía al principio, pero solo hizo falta hacerle caso: luego de haberlo "rescatado" de las hermanas Kanker, había cortado esas sogas fácilmente con una navaja. «Si, Eddy, una navaja.» Hasta lo hizo de manera rápida, dándole a entender que el filo de la navaja tuvo más mérito que su propia habilidad—. No te atreverías... Estás loco —pronunció, horrorizado.

—Ya me había acostumbrado a "monstruo", pero que se le va a hacer...

«¡Eres un desgraciado!»

—¿De qué está hablando, Eddy? —preguntó Lee.

—Tie... Tiene una navaja... —le susurró, asegurándose de que Nazz no escuchara.

—¿Una navaja?

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Ed, quien también había alcanzado a escuchar y comprendido la gravedad de la locura de su amigo—. ¡Suéltala, Doble D!

—No quiero.

Los Eds se quedaron paralizados en su lugar. Lee sabía que él no quería hacer aquello, solo quería control sobre ellos. Él quería primero tenerlos a todos en la palma de su mano, y luego recién hacer lo que tanto había planeado.

Para Eddy era frustrante saber que pudieron haber planeado mejor alguna estrategia. Ahora estaban acorralados de nuevo.

Doble D aprovechó el momento para recargar la pistola: sacó de su bolsillo izquierda un gran envase de Krankshaft No.5 y vertió un poco de su contenido por un orificio, sin dejar de apuntar hacia ella. Ahora tenía para pegar a todos en total, pero luego tendría que volver a recargar, si es que volvían a liberarse.

—Ey, Doble D. —La voz de Lee se interpuso por sobre los gritos de batalla de Rolf y Kevin—. ¿Quieres otra paliza como la que te di en el bosque?

—¡¿Estás loca?! —vociferó Eddy.

—Lee Kanker, ¿no llegaron aún tus hermanas? Oh, mira. Allí están.

Los tres se giraron atrás.

Ed vio como Marie se aproximaba tirando de una soga con la que arrastraba a May, atada con ella. Ella lucía inconsciente. Eddy sintió otra vez una inmensa repulsión hacía su hermana.

—¡Hola, primor!

«Oh, no...»

—No puede ser —masculló Eddy. Luego miró hacia Ed, quien tenía una mueca de tristeza al ver que May no había podido con ella. Fue un gesto muy audaz de su parte, y de seguro habría sufrido mucho al enfrentarla. Lee se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Te tardaste mucho. No me digas que te dio problemas.

—Para nada. Solo me costó un poco de trabajo hacer que se durmiera —pronunció Marie, con una sonrisa burlona. Acto seguido, borró esa sonrisa y miró a Lee, inexpresiva—. Tenía la cabeza muy dura.

Doble D rio en voz baja. Pegarlos de nuevo no iba a servirle de mucho si después volverían a liberarse, así que pensó de nuevo en una alternativa, una más cruel. Él se creía el único que podía darse el lujo de tomar alternativas, puesto que ese era su juego.

Nazz no dejaba de imaginarse lo peor. Primero es secuestrada, luego presencia cómo Doble D transforma a Jimmy en un monstruo como él, y después... Ella nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan cerca de morir. Pero ahora esa idea se le hacía cada vez más posible, al ver a ese par de malditos desquiciados, Doble D y Marie, llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. ¿Y todo para qué? Ni ella lo sabía. Nunca le habían hecho nada a ninguno de ellos dos. Quería creer que no lo estaban haciendo por cuenta propia.

A Ed se le pusieron los pelos de punta de solo imaginarse lo que debió haber sido... Marie tomando el pez, o una de esas papas, lo que sea que fuese duro, dirigiéndose hacia May, dispuesta a golpearle la cabeza hasta hacerle algo grave, o por lo menos hasta hacerla callar. Hasta Eddy había quedado aterrorizado ante la idea.

—Marie... —masculló su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué pasa, Lee? ¿Acaso quieres ser la siguiente?

Los Eds observaron como ella, con la cabeza gacha y los puños firmemente apretados, temblaba, quizá intentando contener toda esa furia que ha estado acumulando durante toda la noche.

—¡Estás loca! —acusó Eddy.

—Sigues vivo —habló Marie—. Doble D, ¿cuándo vas a acabar con ellos?

—Damas primero. Adelante.

Eddy podía escuchar como Lee se tronaba los nudillos, con los golpes del mazo de Kevin de fondo.

—Lo haré. Me desharé de ellas.

Lee fue al ataque.

Sin ningún armamento, se dirigió hacia Marie. Ésta sacó el pez gigante que había colocado a la espalda de May, agitándolo hacia ella. Lee se protegió a tiempo y solo fue empujada, casi de la misma forma que Rolf con Kevin. La onda de aire del choque llegó hacia los Eds, levantando sus pelos.

—¡Acabas de cruzar la línea! —acusó.

—Lo que digas, hermanita.

—¡Tú no eres mi hermana! —exclamó Lee—. Hoy dejé de tener una hermana. Ahora eres solo una desconocida a la que voy a destruir.

—¡Te odio! —vociferó Marie con todas sus fuerzas. Tomó el pez gigante con la mano izquierda, y los tobillos de May con la derecha, usándola como un arma más, como un látigo. Su ferrosa dentadura garantizaba un severo daño al oponente, y ya lo había demostrado noqueando a Eddy. La bolsa de papas colgaba del lado derecho de su cintura con poca munición.

—¿Qué esperas, Lee? ¡Ven si te atreves!

Ella en cambio no tenía ningún arma, solo sus puños. Eddy rogó que no se le ocurriera gastar lo poco que tenían de agua caliente.

Lo último que vio de ellas fue como la hermana mayor se dirigía al ataque, mientras que la del medio se defendía con sus dos espadas y contraatacaba. Eso era preocupante, Marie tenía toda la ventaja.

—¡Eddy, Doble D se fue! —advirtió Ed. En donde estaban Nazz y él ahora ya no había nadie.

—¡Maldición! ¿A dónde se fue? —Eddy se metió a la oscuridad una vez más.

—¿Siguen aquí? ¡Vayan por él, tontos! ¿Qué esperan? —exclamó Lee desde atrás. Antes de adentrarse, Ed alcanzó a escuchar como su última palabra era interrumpida por un golpazo. No perdió más tiempo y se adentró detrás de Eddy.

La zona a la derecha de la pista era la segunda más vacía, después de la misma pista. Las pocas acumulaciones no llegaban a superar la cintura de Ed. Si sus oídos no los engañaban, Rolf y Kevin debían de estar corriendo por la esquina izquierda del fondo, cerca del Volkswagen donde éste último los había sorprendido. Ed volvió a rogar porque nada malo le sucediera a Víctor. Al igual que Johnny, los animales siempre habían sido, en parte, su debilidad.

Eddy giró hacia todos lados en busca de alguna figura doble que se estuviese escabullendo.

—¡Doble D! ¡Déjala! ¡Esto ya no es un juego! —Realmente estaba asustado de que fuera a hacerle algo grave a Nazz. Aun sabiendo que ella también dudó de su inocencia y hasta además estuvo con Kevin todo este tiempo, él sabía por qué había sido y lo entendía—. ¡Ya te has pasado de la raya!

Detectó un sujeto corriendo detrás de él, agitado. Por un momento se había asustado, luego lo reconoció: era Ed.

—¡Ed! ¡Ed! Soy yo, Eddy.

—Ya lo sé, Eddy —respondió.

—Escucha Ed, tú ve a buscar por la entrada. Yo voy a darle vueltas a este basurero de porquer...

—¡Allí hay alguien, Eddy! —señaló de repente.

Era una figura pequeña, de casi la misma estatura que Eddy. Estaba entrando por donde ellos.

—Está sola... ¡Debe ser Nazz! —aseguró Eddy. Logró apreciar como aquella persona se iba aproximando hacia la pista—. Consiguió escapar de Doble D. ¡Vamos! Antes de que ese loco la encuentre.

Los dos regresaron al escenario, a la zona más cercana a la salida. Lee y Marie ya no estaban ahí.

Eddy entró a la pista con los brazos abiertos, listo para recibirla. Pero la figura fue directo hacia Ed.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Jimmy?! —ladró Sarah, colgándose de su camisa—. ¡Regrésalo a la normalidad!

—¡Sarah, eres tú! —exclamó Ed.

Eddy no entendía ni una letra.

—Oye, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—¡Devuélvanme a Jimmy! —Sacó uno de los jabones y lo empuño contra la cara de Ed—. ¡Devuélvanmelo normal o ya verán! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Ed se tomó un segundo para identificar ese objeto. Luego comenzó a gritar y a sacudirse.

—¡No, Sarah! ¡El jabón no! —Aquella sustancia era su máxima debilidad química. No se había llevado bien con aquel artefacto higiénico desde el día en que nació.

Sarah nunca antes se había atrevido a atacarlo con jabón. Sabía que para él era como la kriptonita para Superman, en términos que su hermano entiende, pero también tenía otras maneras de someterlo a sus caprichos infantiles. Y además, siendo lo peor para él, ella se lo había estado reservando para una ocasión que lo requiriera. Una como ésta.

—¡Ed, ¿qué está pasando?! —cuestionó su amigo. Solo era su tonta hermana menor. Tenía algo más importante que hacer—. Demonios, no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Tengo que ir por Doble D y por Nazz!

Eddy intentó regresar a la penumbra para continuar buscándolos, pero un líquido espeso impactó contra sus pies y contra el suelo. Resbaló y cayó.

—¡No te vas a ningún lado! —gritó Sarah. Tenía en la otra mano una botella de ketchup que había acabado de usar—. ¡Regresen a la normalidad a Jimmy, o mueren!

Eddy no lo pudo soportar más. Una vida corría peligro, su amigo estaba en peligro. Pero no, una mocosa tenía que llegar a arruinarlo todo.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No sé de qué rayos estás hablando! ¡No le hicimos nada a ese marica de Jimmy! ¡El que lo secuestró fu...!

Un jabón volador le dio en la mandíbula, y él se desplomó para atrás, cayendo de lleno contra el piso, al borde de la pista. La pequeña boca de un envase se incrustó en su espalda, provocándole un asfixiante dolor.

—¡Dejen de estar jugando conmigo y regrésenme a mi Jimmy! —Entre lágrimas, Sarah tomó tres jabones de la caja, levantó la camisa de Ed y las introdujo en su espalda.

Eddy no podía hablar, no podía articular nada. Su pobre boca no iba a resistir mucho más. Quería gritar. Quería decirle a esa malcriada que ellos no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con él, y que el que lo hizo fue Doble D, pero no le era posible. De nuevo, un dolor insoportable se hacía presente en su mandíbula, forzándolo a mantenerla quieta por quien sabe cuántos minutos.

Casi como un anciano, apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo y se incorporó muy lentamente. La espalda le seguía ardiendo en esa parte.

Ahora Ed yacía en el piso en posición fetal, mientras su hermanita saltaba sobre él.

—¡Ayúdame, Eddy! —le rogaba. Pero Eddy no podía hacerlo. Intentó recordarle que la vida de Nazz estaba en juego, pero en la oscuridad no se veía nada. Sarah estaba tan concentrada en Ed que esta vez no vio a Eddy escabullirse.

«Perdón cejas de azotador, pero tengo que ir por ella.»

Porque a diferencia de ese idiota de Kevin, algo le decía que ella jamás tuvo deseo de hacerles daño. Si le hubieran dejado explicarse en aquella tarde, ella lo hubiera comprendido. Ella hubiera entendido que realmente le habían tendido una trampa.

«Si Nazz, una trampa. Doble D me la tendió. Yo no hice nada.»

Ahora, sumergido en la casi absoluta penumbra, no lograba encontrar a esas dos figuras. Por el contrario, al otro extremo del basurero podía ver pasar por los montes, primero la figura de un tonto con un mazo y una cabra en cada mano, y detrás la de Rolf.

—¡Mira lo que le voy a hacer a tu estúpida cabra! —Kevin tenía a Víctor colgando de su cola. Hacia un balido extraño; estaba llorando de miedo.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —Todavía resintiéndose de los garrotazos, Rolf se abalanzó sobre él, y éste volvió a girar el mazo. El granjero alcanzó a detener el arma, haciendo que Kevin también cayera al suelo, soltando a Víctor, quien corrió a esconderse.

Si eso seguía así, Rolf iba a perder un miembro muy importante en su granja.

Eddy estaba girando sobre sí, en busca de aquellas dos siluetas. Fue durante un segundo, donde se quedó pasmado viendo como una pequeña figura, de su tamaño, corría hacia él.

Aquella criatura lo derribó.

El impacto fue tal (en todos sus sentidos) que Eddy permaneció en shock por al menos cinco segundos, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando pudo recuperar la compostura, identificó a esa extraña criatura. Era blanca, y parecía un zombie rabioso.

«¡No! ¡Quítate! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!», habría gritado si los músculos de su boca hubieran estado en buenas condiciones.

Gimoteaba desesperado desde el suelo. Con sus dos brazos, hacía todo lo posible para defenderse. La criatura rabiosa intentaba dañarlo de cualquier manera. Mordidas, golpes, patadas. Solo un par de duros puñetazos lograron llegar al objetivo

«¡Un zombie me ataca!»

En un momento, Jimmy se detiene y agudiza sus oídos. Eddy también alcanza a escuchar:

—¡Si no lo haces, tú y ese tarado de Eddy se van a arrepentir de haber nacido!

—¡No, Sarah, por favor! ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡No!

Estaba mareado, así que solo pudo ver cuando el niño desapareció súbitamente, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la pista. Ahora podía apreciar mejor el cielo. Un tono gris azulado comenzaba a bañar las nubes, remarcando sus límites. Estaba amaneciendo.

—¡No! ¡Déjame! —se escuchó de algún lado. Esa era Marie. La incertidumbre lo mataba.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie para ver mejor aquella criatura que lo había atacado. Era Jimmy. Estaba violento y no tenía su camisa. Él lo vio correr hacía donde estaban Sarah y Ed. Se preguntaba qué demonios le había hecho Doble D para que atacara así. Pero ese era problema de Sarah. Quería al pequeño. Bien, ahí lo tenía.

Pestañeó una gran cantidad de veces y logró ubicar con gran dificultad a Dobl Nazz. La estaba llevando más allá de la gran montaña de chatarra. En un momento, se detienen. Supuso que desde allí podían apreciar la pelea entre Kevin contra Rolf y Víctor.

Volvió a sentir fuertes punzadas en la espalda y en donde había sido golpeado, y cayó al piso, aun consciente.

—Mira. Ese es tu caballero azul. Bueno, ahora es marrón. ¿Querías verlo? Allí está. —Doble D se había asegurado de llevarla hacia detrás de un montón de desperdicios, asegurándose de que ni Kevin ni Rolf los vieran—. Estando a solo metros de ti, prefiere ir y atacar a Rolf. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Rolf se detuvo justo en medio de dos montañas de chatarra, con el torso desnudo. Con su ropa, se había hecho un torniquete en su hombro izquierdo. Fuera del campo de visión de Doble D y Nazz, Kevin le dio un mazazo a un objeto abollado de chatarra del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, que salió volando y le dio directo a Rolf en la cara. Este se desplomó. Luego apareció él. Había logrado volver a capturar a Víctor, levantándolo de una pata trasera. El animal, completamente asustado, disparó un cálido chorro amarillo hacia su mentón, que bajó hasta su pecho y su estómago, haciendo que diera un alarido y lo soltara. Víctor logró amortiguar su caída con sus pezuñas delanteras.

Rolf volvió a levantarse, indignado y furioso, y se volvió a lanzar hacía Kevin.

Nazz no comprendía para nada el motivo por el que estaba atacando a Rolf, pero ver eso la decepcionaba. Esperaba mucho de él, a decir verdad. Muy en el fondo, esperaba que fuera —en un principio— el héroe que salvase al callejón del ladrón, o algo no tan exagerado. Esperaba que la rescatara del monstruo que la tenía apresada para que, juntos, lo derrotaran y salvaran a los demás. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez solo habían sido sus tontas expectativas femeninas de nuevo.

Allí en la pista, Ed estaba en el suelo, reluciente.

—No más... Sarah... no más... —Apenas podía hablar. Temblaba de frío. Sus capas de mugre lo habían estado manteniendo caliente, como dos brazos de oso que lo protegían ante cualquier adversidad climática. Y ahora, sin ellas, le iba a tomar un buen tiempo regular la temperatura de su cuerpo con el ambiente.

—¡Ahora van a venir Eddy y tú y van a regresar a Jimmy a la normalidad! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

—Yo...

—¡Levántate! —Sarah preparó otro jabón para golpearlo directo en la cabeza. Pero Jimmy llegó y se tiró contra ella.

—Que... ¿Qué pasa...? —Ed también estaba muy mareado, débil. Apenas podía comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

En un segundo, él paso de ser la victima al espectador. Casi ya no encontraba diferencia alguna con sus películas de ciencia ficción e historietas. Un zombie hambriento se había lanzado a atacar a su hermanita, en este escenario, frío, oscuro, desolador. Recordó alguna vez haber oído en la escuela, de alguna profesora hacia algún alumno bocón, que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que desease. Y ahora lo comprendía. Así era como debía sentirse estar en una película de ficción de muertos vivientes y otros villanos. La adrenalina era tal como lo esperaba, pero el terror también lo era. ¿Y él lo disfrutaba? Para nada.

—¡No! ¡Jimmy no! ¡Déjame! —clamó Sarah, cubriéndose de sus ataques como era posible. Ahora era ella la que corría peligro.

Al oír los gritos de auxilio de su hermana, Ed se puso de pie con gran dificultad. Tenía mucho frío, y aún seguía afectado por los flujos de esos jabones, todavía escurriendo de su chaqueta, pero eso no importaba. Lo podría soportar. No importaba que ella lo hubiera atacado de la peor manera, él sabía que había sido porque estaba confundida, porque de alguna manera había sido engañada para atacarlo.

—¡Sarah! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Si. Definitivamente estaba viviendo una película. Doble D y Marie se creían los reyes de la ciudad. Su amigo, ahora como un científico loco que había caído en el lado oscuro, de alguna manera había logrado crear a su equipo de super villanos: el hombre lodo del pantano, y el pequeño zombie blanco.

Mientras tanto, Johnny llegaba al basurero.

Aquel puñetazo que había recibido de Jimmy lo había dejado fuera del juego por un gran tiempo, y todavía le dolía mucho. Pero todavía le quedaban energías para pelear, y además estaba seguro de que necesitarían de su ayuda.

El aroma de Ed lo llevó hasta el basurero. Todavía estaba muy oscuro, y veía aún menos con esa sandia en la cabeza, pero él pudo observar muchas cosas allí adentro. Jimmy amedrentaba a Sarah contra el piso. Eddy estaba gateando. Rolf y Kevin peleaban por alguna razón desconocida. Y los gritos de las hermanas Kanker surgían de alguna parte. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Dobl Nazz juntos, caminando hacia algún lado. No tardó en notar que él la estaba llevando a la fuerza.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría al principio. Se imaginó que Sarah de alguna forma había atacado a Eddy, y luego a Ed. Pero entonces Jimmy llegó y ahora la estaba atacando.

—¡Sarah! —exclamó Ed. Ella estaba en problemas y él no lo iba a dudar—. ¡Oye tú! ¡Déjala en paz!

Ahora vio a Ed tirarse contra Jimmy, tomándolo de lo que quedaba de sus frenos y arrojándolo hacia el otro extremo de la pista. Volvió la vista hacia Doble D.

—Sh, sh, sh, tranquila. No hables, no grites, no nada —le dijo a su rehén. Podía sentir claramente como ella temblaba. Estaba realmente aterrada.

«¡Infeliz! ¡Ya has ido demasiado lejos! ¡Déjala!»

Y esa voz no iba a callarse más. No importa, ya le queda poco tiempo.

—Maldición, nadie viene a jugar con nosotros —se quejó, mirando hacia todos lados. Ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo para él. Todos estaban ocupados arreglando sus asuntos.

Johnny observaba desde lejos a aquellos dos. Hasta ahora, solo se había centrado en encontrar a Eddy, como todos los demás, y luego a Ed. Había olvidado por completo al segundo de ellos. Pero ese no era el Doble D amistoso que conocían. Era un ser elegante, desquiciado, loco, pero era Doble D. Era y no era. Johnny estaba más confundido que nunca. Hasta alguien como él sabía que nunca se atrevería a hacerle algo a Nazz.

Volvió a ver hacia otro de los montones de chatarra. Marie Kanker se había asomado y lo había visto. Y luego, salió una mano blanca y la arrastró de vuelta a cubierto. Y los ruidos de pelea regresaron.

Ed estaba intentando contener a Jimmy de cualquier manera. Sarah estaba en el piso, alterada por las agresiones de su mejor amigo, pero dentro de todo se encontraba bien.

Johnny no lo dudó más.

—Bueno, a menos que alguien venga a entretenernos un rato, me temo que tendrás el honor de ser la primera. —Doble D la tomó de la nuca y asomó su cabeza al pozo.

La luz del cielo aún era muy débil y ella no logró ver mucho en ese pozo. Fue el hedor lo que la hizo vomitar, un putrefacto e insoportable hedor, imposible de soportar. Sea lo que sea ese líquido verde, estaba a menos de medio metro de los bordes. Borbotaba monstruosamente, listo para explotar.

Era peor que oler de cerca un cadáver, y eso que ella conocía muy bien la experiencia. Fue cuando tenía once años y había ido de campamento con sus padres. En un momento, ella resbala con una roca, rodando por un desfiladero —para ese momento ella acababa de superar la obesidad—, golpeándose cada musculo y cayendo sobre un cadáver en descomposición. Su nariz quedó pegada a la boca del esqueleto. Aun había algunas carnes siendo consumidas por gusanos. A causa de los golpes y la impresión, se quedó en esa posición por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que su padre la encontró y la rescató. El trauma fue muy difícil de superar.

Y todo eso regresó a ella con más intensidad en el momento en el que aspiró el olor de ese pozo. No podía comprender que era lo que quería hacer Doble D con eso. Sabía lo mucho que él odiaba la inmundicia, y sospechaba que debía tener un odio realmente inmenso hacia ellos como para haberse atrevido a utilizar eso.

Doble D sacó su cabeza de ahí y le quitó el pañuelo. Las arcadas le impedían pronunciar alguna cosa.

Nazz no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que habían hecho mal. En que se equivocaron con Doble D. Ella siempre lo había apreciado como a su amigo, porque de hecho para ella era un gran amigo. Le agradaba su compañía, y sus consejos. Incluso una vez llegó a preguntarse si sentía un poco de atracción hacia él. ¿Es que acaso se habrá cansado de esperar algo de su parte? No, no lo creía. Sabría si un chico gustara de ella, ese era uno de sus dones. Y además, así no es como él era. Algo muy malo debió haberle ocurrido a Doble D. Ella simplemente no podía creer que estuviera actuando por voluntad propia o por rencor así nomas. Era imposible que este fuera Doble D. Debía ser un impostor.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos? —espetó, al terminar de jadear. Fueron sus primeras palabras después de mucho—. ¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Doble D?!

Doble D lo pensó un segundo.

—Les quité las mascaras, ni más, ni menos. A todos, incluso a mí.

—Eres un bastardo. Tú no eres Doble D —prosiguió horrorizada—. ¡Dime que fue lo que hiciste con nuestro Doble D!

El chico la tomó bruscamente del mentón, acercándola a él.

—¿Ahora soy "su" Doble D? ¿Tienes que llegar a una situación extrema para intentar ganar mi confianza desesperadamente? —Toda sonrisa del muchacho se había borrado. Ahora tenía una mueca de fastidio. Giró el rostro de ella hacia donde estaba Kevin—. Ese gusano marrón al que siempre has preferido está manifestando su incompetencia y frustración a gritos. ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Ya no sirve? ¿Ahora es mejor correr a los brazos de Doble D?

—No... —balbuceó Nazz, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Sabes, durante mucho tiempo me he estado preguntando qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Ahora lo entiendo. Yo no estaba mal, Nazz.

—¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Suéltame! —No quería escucharlo más. Forcejeó un poco para intentar escapar, notando que no estaba ni cerca. Incluso intentó golpearlo de alguna manera, sin lograrlo. Doble D la sostenía muy fuerte.

—Eso se llama quitar una mascara —le dijo con tono sombrío. Entonces una voz se escuchó a metros de ellos.

—¡Déjala en paz, Doble D! —El gran Capitán Sandía al rescate. Ambos se giraron a ver al último en llegar. Eran Johnny y su tan fiel amigo Tablón.

Johnny presenció más de cerca a ambos. Doble D tenía una impresionante cara de muerto, y aquellos ojos lo hacían sentirse inmensamente vacío. Parpadeó fuerte para intentar olvidar esa sensación.

—Johnny... ¡Johnny! —exclamó Nazz, y el muchacho la vio mejor. Fue el rostro de ella lo que lo llenó de coraje.

—Oh, ya me había olvidado de ti, niño sandia. —Solicitó su aproximación con su mano izquierda.

—Dije... ¡que la dejes! —Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo, al comprobar que él la tenía al borde de lo que fuera ese pozo—. ¡No le hagas nada a ella! —Sabiendo que esto iba a tomar su tiempo, se quitó la sandía de la cabeza y la arrojó atrás. Así iba a ver mejor—. ¡Luchemos solo tú y yo, pero déjala a ella!

Doble D volvió a soltar una hilarante carcajada. Él tampoco esperaba que alguien apareciera. En los ojos del héroe pudo detectar una fuerte determinación y valentía. Perfecto. Era justo la persona que estaba esperando en ese momento.

—¡Tablón! —exclamó, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia él—. Dame a Tablón o ella cae.

Johnny sintió como su corazón se paralizaba al oír esa oferta. Su piel se estremeció. Su máxima debilidad...

—¿Estás demente?! ¡Jamás! ¡¿En serio crees que caeré en tu engaño?!

Se encontraba a por lo menos cinco metros de Doble D y Nazz. A menos que tuviera las habilidades de Flash, no iba a lograr rescatarla sin negociar. Pero... El sentido común le decía que por más que le entregase a Tablón, él la tiraría de todas formas. Pero demonios, él era el héroe. Él se había hecho cargo de las decisiones más difíciles hasta ahora. Él debería saber qué hacer en un momento como este. Todos los héroes sabrían siempre que hacer. Y quien no lo supiera, simplemente no era un héroe.

Doble D hizo un ademan de arrojarla.

—¿Quieres arriesgarte? —De esa manera despejó todas sus dudas: realmente iba a tirarla si no hacia lo que él ordenaba.

Johnny volvió a observar fijamente a Nazz. Ver sus ojos lo incomodaba por dentro, pero lo que lo agobió aún más fue verla meneando la cabeza. «No lo hagas, Johnny», significaba eso.

El chico comenzó a sudar a mares. No dejaba de titubear. Desde que tuvo a su compañero, no recordaba un solo día en el que por lo menos algún ignorante le repitiese lo mismo de siempre: "esa trozo de madera no tiene vida", "ya supéralo", entre otras barbaridades. Y él siempre se repetía a sí mismo que ellos no entendían nada ni podrían entenderlo.

Pero ella lo entendía. De alguna forma, sabía lo mucho que significaba Tablón para Johnny.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Él sabe que estamos esperando, no? —le dijo a Nazz.

Ella rogaba por dentro que no le entregara a Tablón, que no sacrificase a su compañero de toda la infancia por ella, quien después de tanto tiempo recién comprendía la importancia de ese trozo de madera. Le rogaba que buscase otra alternativa, otro camino, otra manera de detenerlo. Porque eso era lo que él no quería. Doble D no quería darles más opciones. Quería limitarlos, restringirlos en su propio juego. Aquella sustancia era terrible, pero ella encontraría la forma de evitar caer en ella, o en peor caso, salir rápidamente. Sabía que era casi imposible, pero lo intentaría.

—Yo... yo... —Desesperado, se volvió a Tablón, encaramado y firme en el extremo del trapeador que llevaba en su mano, con la misma expresión de siempre. Esa expresión llena de esperanza y optimismo, cuya sonrisa jamás podría ser borrada ni siquiera por la más corrosiva sustancia. Se giró a él en busca de aquella calmada voz con la que siempre hablaba. Desde siempre había tenido la sensación de que esa voz parecía más bien provenir de algún lugar recóndito de su lunática mente joven, pero él no lo creía del todo. Sabía que se comunicaba con alguien más, alguien con pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones.

Y ahora le clamaba por una respuesta.

Fuere cual fuere su origen, aquella voz se manifestó.

—¿Qué dices, Tablón? ¡No! No puedo hacerlo. Lo sabes muy bien —respondió entre sollozos.

Nazz observaba con gran expectativa. Él se estaba rompiendo la cabeza. Incuso su amigo le decía que lo hiciera, que lo arrojase. Tablón quería hacer el sacrificio.

—No puedo, Tablón, no puedo...

Doble D suspiro.

—Tienes diez segundos —le informó a Johnny, y ambos se sobresaltaron—. Diez, nueve, ocho...

Johnny cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No debía ser nada fácil tener que elegir a quien traicionar.

—Pero... amigo... —sollozó. Nazz sintió como su corazón se estaba por salir de su boca—. Lo siento, Tablón.

Al fin se decidió.

—Que lastima —se lamentó Doble D—. Ni el gran super héroe se dispone a ayudarte, nena. Parece que...

El grito de batalla de Johnny lo descolocó. Se volteó a ver como Tablón, por los aires, ahora se dirigía hacia él. Lo había arrojado, directo a su rostro.

Asombrado y satisfecho, Doble D se preparó y, cuando la tabla llegó a destino, la impulsó hacia arriba con un cabezazo, haciendo que ésta se elevara para caer justo en el pozo.

Y al mismo tiempo, arrojó a Nazz.

—¡Tablón! ¡Nazz! —gritó el muchacho, con lágrimas. «Ahí estaba su gran sacrificio», pensó Doble D, quien se encontraba en pleno regocijo ante la decisión del chico.

«Sí que das asco.»

Johnny se dirigió desesperado hacia el pozo, ignorando por completo a Doble D. En un momento escucha un débil y grave chapoteo, y su corazón se paraliza.

Llegó al borde y, al asomarse, vio el resultado.

Nazz había conseguido sostenerse de dos rocas que sobresalían. Una con una mano y la otra con la punta del zapato. Pero Tablón... Si no hubiese accedido a entregarle a la tabla, ahora quizá se hubiera salvado de haber caído en esa hedionda inmundicia mortal, incluso aunque eso implicase que ella...

Aquella imagen de su amigo flotando en esa cosa, con el cuerpo sumergido a la mitad y hundiéndose poco a poco, terminaron de destruirlo. Ni siquiera le importó haber vomitado todo lo que había comido desde hace dos días.

—No te preocupes, cabeza de kiwi. —Doble D le palmó la cabeza mientras reía a carcajadas—. Si no me lo dabas, la iba a tirar, eso era cierto. Pero no te dije que iba a pasar en el caso de que accedieras, como finalmente hiciste. Así que yo no mentí.

No escuchó ni una de sus palabras. Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en los de Tablón, esperando algún signo vital de él.

—Ya te sacaré de ahí, Tablón. ¡Solo espérame!

Johnny le extendió una mano a Nazz. Esta la tomó, y él puso su otra mano y comenzó a tirar. Con mucha angustia, ella se sirvió de él para escalar hasta la superficie. No fue mucha distancia.

Finalmente logra sacarla de ahí. Ella cae boca abajo, justo encima de él, aplastándolo. Mientras Doble D se retira hacia otro lado, ambos giran de nuevo al pozo y se acercan. Aún quedaba Tablón.

—¡Tablón! —exclamó el muchacho, arrojándose al pozo.

—¡Espera, Johnny! —Nazz consiguió sujetar su tobillo justo cuando se había arrojado, evitando así que cayera de lleno en la sustancia. El chico logró llegar hacia la tabla, pero su cabeza hizo contacto con aquel líquido verde pardo. Estaba muy atontado, pero con un gran esfuerzo, llegó a la pared y de ahí escaló de cabeza hacia la salida, mientras ella tiraba de él.

Logró sacarlo de ahí. Ahora estaban los tres a salvo.

Johnny se dejó caer al piso, gateando, amodorrado y aturdido.

—Tablón... Tablón... —La tabla ahora estaba recostada en sus brazos con medio cuerpo en un estado indescriptible. Johnny no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para lamentarse. Nazz se acercó hacia él y lo contuvo en sus brazos, o se tiró a los suyos, realmente no estaba segura. Se sacó el pañuelo que llevaba en su boca hasta hace un rato, e intentó limpiarle la cabeza. No sabía con qué cara iba a mirarlo mañana, si es que podía pensarse en un mañana.

—Johnny... —sollozó compungida—. Oh, Johnny, lo siento tanto...

Mientras se alejaba, Doble D observó cómo ambos se quedaban ahí sin hacer algo más. Cualquiera diría que habían tenido suficiente por hoy, pero él no. Sin embargo, más allá de eso, le pareció en cierto sentido admirable lo que habían hecho Nazz y el niño sandia. No fueron tan decepcionantes después de todo. Otorgarles el mismo destino que a los demás no sería justo, pero la vida misma ya era injusta.

Con las manos en la espalda, se paseó un rato por el lugar. Todo seguía como siempre. Kevin había apresado a Rolf contra el piso. Blandía ese mazo con fuerza, mientras que el otro hacia su mejor esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima. Víctor no estaba por ningún lado. Lee había salido volando de algún montón de chatarra. Marie la seguía buscando para golpearla. Ya casi la tenía. Su pista se encontraba casi borrada: ocho de las doce antorchas habían sido derribadas, incluyendo la de Kevin. Eddy ahora estaba intentando defenderse del frenético ataque de Sarah, mientras seguía resintiéndose de la boca con una mano.

«Felicidades, lograste lo que querías.»

«No, aún no.»

—¡No me importa Ed! ¡Yo solo quiero que arreglen lo que hicieron!

Eddy apretó sus puños intentando contener el deseo de sacarle un diente de una bofetada.

Jimmy le dio un golpe a Ed y lo mandó a volar, haciendo que se llevase puesto una antorcha. Sarah se volteó a ver a Jimmy y en cuanto vio lo lastimado que estaba —Ed no tenía otra opción—, volvió a salir disparada contra él.

—¡No toques a Jimmy, Ed! —vociferó.

Eddy corrió junto a ella para ponerle punto final al asunto.

—¡Fue Doble D! —exclamó, al tiempo que sentía como su mandíbula se desgarraba con el movimiento de los músculos.

La noticia hizo estremecer a Sarah, y de repente sus piernas ya no fueron capaces de seguir soportando su peso. Se dejó caer de rodillas. No podía asimilar eso.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste, ¡lo hizo Doble D! ¡Míralo! —balbuceó como pudo. Le giró la pequeña cabeza hacia él. Los estaba observando fijamente.

Aquello era algo que no podía concebir. Durante estos dos días no había pensado en él. Hasta ahora solo había tenido dos objetivos, atrapar a los dos Eds y hacerlos pagar. Ella siempre había creído que Doble D era inocente.

—Pero... ¡no puede ser! —exclamó conmocionada. Doble D volvió a sonreír, orgulloso.

Y es que para ella eso era simplemente impensable, inimaginable. Siempre lo había conocido como el único de los tres que valía la pena. Él iba a ser el destinatario de su carta de aquel día. Él era la persona que ella admiraba. Era su amor "no correspondido por ahora", como le gustaba llamarlo en sus cortos periodos de fantasía. Es por eso que no podía aceptar que el fuese...

—Relájate —le dijo desde allí—. Todos pensaron en lo mismo al verme.

Jimmy volvió a correr hacía Sarah, completamente violento y rabioso, y cuando estaba a solo un centímetro de impactar contra ella, de la oscuridad volvió a resurgir aquel animal benevolente. Víctor embistió al pequeño justo en la parte de los frenos, mandándolo a volar. Incluso Doble D se sorprendió de aquello.

Después, fue el violento Kevin, lleno de lodo y pis, el que apareció corriendo. Al parecer, Víctor estaba huyendo de él, y Jimmy se le había puesto justo en el camino.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen a Jimmy! —gritó histérica. Luego se giró de nuevo a Doble D y esta vez, lo observó mejor. Esa mirada ya no le transmitía la confianza ni la bondad que siempre había tenido, aquello por lo que ella se había fijado en él en un principio. Lo que recibía ahora era un horrible sentimiento de desolación y desesperación.

Volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez de angustia. Se sintió asfixiada y sofocada de solo verlo. Ese no podía ser Doble D, pero era Doble D.

Ed solo se quedó ahí preguntándose qué hacer. Edd bostezó.

Finalmente, la niña reaccionó.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Jimmy?! ¡Doble D! —rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho—. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

Doble D se echó a reír, observando como ella corría hacia él.

—¡Yo creía en ti! ¡Traidor!

—¡No, Sarah! ¡No vayas! —Su hermano mayor fue detrás de ella para evitar que Doble D le hiciera algo. Seguía tiritando, sintiendo como un malestar se intensificaba en su interior, producto del último ataque higiénico. Eddy supuso que después de ese baño ya no iba a ser posible utilizar su chaqueta.

Doble D esperó, como había estado esperado desde aquel jueves a la noche cuando fue liberado de la pequeña prisión despreciable en la que estaba, para sembrar su propia justicia. Esperó todo lo que había estado esperando para finalmente comenzar con el ritual. Y ese momento al fin llegó. Doble D esperó a tener a la niña a solo medio metro de él.

Y entonces, le disparó.

Aquella sacudida fue tan fuerte que la niña cayo de nariz contra el suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó Ed. Su grito fue callado por otra feroz embestida de Jimmy.

Sarah se incorporó como pudo para comprobar que había sido adherida al suelo. Mientras, Eddy corría hacia Doble D para intentar sorprenderlo. Y el zombie blanco se giró hacia Sarah para notar que ya estaba servida en bandeja.

El malevolente se acercó a la niña.

—¿Lo ves, Sarah? Así es como se siente cuando le mueves los cables a alguien sin su consentimiento. —Blandió una mano hacia el niño, que se aproximaba—. Mira a Jimmy. Ansioso por llenarte de cariño.

Cuando el niño estaba por atacarla, fue interceptado una vez más por Ed, quien volvió a derribarlo como un toro. Doble D lanzó un bufido al ver que su «villano» no estaba siendo para nada útil, cuando fue sorprendido por Eddy.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó mientras saltaba hacía él, dirigiendo su puño derecho.

Doble D lo detuvo con su otra mano con mucha facilidad, y lo hizo girar, haciendo girar a Eddy con él, y lo arrojó hacia atrás, hacía la montaña alta. Cinco metros arriba, Eddy cayó de cabeza contra un recipiente de pequeñas herramientas, vacía por suerte, y para no resbalar se tomó de un pedal de bicicleta que por pura suerte estaba enganchada a algo ahí adentro que le impedía moverse.

Doble D disparó contra Ed y contra Jimmy, quien había recibido otro duro golpe y justo se estaba poniendo de pie. Era incansable, sí, pero ineficiente.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué me hiciste, Doble D?! —le gritó Sarah—. ¡Libérame!

Haciendo caso omiso, Doble D ahora disparó contra las llamas de las cuatro antorchas que aún seguían de pie. Una vez que apagó la última, Eddy y los demás notaron ese tímido tono celeste revistiendo la superficie de cada uno de ellos. El cielo estaba adquiriendo un tono más claro y las nubes pasaban gradualmente a ser de color azul grisáceo.

—¡Kevin! —exclamó Nazz. Se había puesto de pie de un salto apenas lo vio pasar por al lado del pozo, persiguiendo a aquel pobre animal—. ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Y por qué atacas a Víctor?!

El muchacho sintió su corazón romperse una vez más. Allí estaba ella, pero ya no como él hubiera querido que apareciera. Porque Doble D le había mostrado la verdad. ¿O no era así?

—Nazz... —balbuceó, destrozado.

—¡Chico Kevin! —Rolf llegó y lo derribó de una patada. La chica exclamó su nombre. Víctor paso por al lado de Doble D y éste le disparó a las pezuñas—, ¡No! ¡Víctor! —exclamó, corriendo hacia él y siendo disparado también.

Johnny solo estaba allí, callado, con su amigo en brazos.

—¡Eres un maldito! —le gritó Nazz a Doble D, y se volteó a Kevin— ¡Ese demente me secuestró cuando me dejaste muy atrás! Y luego él me... ¡Me tomó como una rehén, enfrente tuyo y tú ni siquiera te giraste a verme!

—Ya te dije... que yo no te rapté —replicó.

Kevin sintió cómo todo daba vueltas. Se sentía descolocado, confundido, abrumado, vulnerable.

—Pe-pero... Rolf...

—¡¿Rolf?! ¡¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Rolf?! —vociferó ella. El granjero escuchó su nombre.

—Rolf ha sido enterrado desde el día de ayer por este malhechor de aquí. ¡Cuando salí de la tierra, aparecí en una extraña casa sin mis atuendos! ¡Así que Rolf no tiene ni idea de nada!

El lodoso volvió a balbucear, atontado, una incoherente expresión de confusión. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el malvado, que hace momentos lo había instado a seguir sus deseos interiores, le disparó a los pies para inmovilizarlo como a todos los demás.

—¡Kevin! —exclamó Nazz. Él ni se inmutó.

Alguien tarareaba una canción infantil desde otro lado. Todos se giraron a ver. Gracias a la incipiente iluminación del amanecer, vieron a Marie arrastrando con una soga a May y a Lee. Ahora ellas estaban atadas juntas, espalda con espalda. Su hermana mayor se veía aturdida, la menor seguía igual.

—Diablos —se lamentó Eddy desde arriba, al ver que el plan había fracasado.

—Cielos, ¡cómo pesan! Deberían reconsiderar hacer más ejercicio. No, tengo una mejor idea. Me llevaran en una carreta —sugirió Marie con una cínica sonrisa—. ¿Ven que hablando se llega a una solución?

Doble D dejó escapar una risita ante el estupor de todos los ahí presentes.

—Eres de lo peor, Marie.

«¿Por qué lo hiciste, Marie?»

Ella las dejó en la periferia del cuadrilátero, muy cerca de la esquina derecha del fondo, y se lanzó a los brazos de su príncipe negro.

—Me lo dicen todo el tiempo, Doble D —respondió. Su lívida nariz aspiró en el cuello de él el fuerte aroma de un perfume masculino muy caro.

—Dicen muchas cosas, nena —le dijo con delicadeza tras haberle dado un beso en el cuello. Luego la apartó de él.

—¡Doble D! —gritó Eddy, encaramado en la montaña—. ¡Tú y esa traidora de quinta se van a arrepentir!

Marie estaba a punto de subir por él, pero Doble D la detuvo y le dijo que lo dejara.

—Y bien, ¿van a decirme ahora como es que escaparon de mi pegamento?

Su acompañante se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lee y con algunos movimientos torpes, le extrajo del gran volumen de cabello un objeto largo y cilíndrico. Lee alcanzó a susurrarle algo a Marie y ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Aquí está! —anunció la fiel seguidora, mientras destapaba el termo y vaciaba el agua, liberando vapor al ser derramado—. Con esta basura fue que lograron salirse del Krankshaft. —Se lo dio a Doble D y éste lo apreció un pequeño rato.

Todo el mundo miraba con un callado rencor a los dos malvados. Ed estaba resfriado por el ataque, y desesperanzado, convencido de que ya habían perdido. Rolf se sentía más responsable que nunca. Sarah tenía lágrimas y el corazón roto. Jimmy seguía rabioso, intentando escapar de la sustancia. Kevin aún estaba perplejo, todavía procesando el haber sido engañado.

—Tú... asesinaste a... a Tablón. —Todos se giraron a verlo con asombro. Johnny aún seguía libre, aturdido por el material, pero libre. El chico izó a su amigo, ahora con medio cuerpo en estado de putrefacción—. ¡Mira lo que le hiciste! Pero ahora me las vas a pagar. ¡No te lo perdonaré!

—¡Johnny, no! —gritó Nazz, y se fue detrás de él. Alcanzó a ver cómo Doble D ponía una cara de asco, cerraba los ojos, y sonreía.

El débil puño del muchacho no llegó a destino: de un salto, Marie lo mandó de regreso a su lugar de una certera y limpia patada en la cara. Nazz llegó a tiempo para recibirlo con los brazos, evitando que se hiciera más daño con el piso.

Y Doble D les disparó a ambos también, de un sólo tiro, aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Nadie más que yo puede tocar a mi amorcito —advirtió Marie, con una mueca de victoria—. ¿No es verdad, bombón?

Entonces, todavía sin abrirlos, Doble D levantó el arma y disparó a los pies de Marie, ante el ahogado grito de Ed, Rolf y Nazz.

Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia donde estaba Eddy.

—Buen trabajo, Eddy.


	19. 19

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes que iban adquiriendo un color añil metálico. Era un triste y nuboso amanecer.

—¿Qué? —Eddy no sabía que decir. Lo único que entendía era que ese Doble D quería confundirlos de nuevo. «No, no de nuevo», decía.

«Eres un maldito.»

La conmoción invadió a los chicos, quienes ya no sabían en que o quien creer. Ocurrían tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que cada vez les resultaba más difícil distinguir lo real de lo irreal.

—¿Do-Doble D? —balbuceó Marie, quien ahora se encontraba pegada al piso.

En lo único en que casi todos coincidían era en el mismo final triste y desolador.

—Rolf no entiende nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir —dijo Rolf, afligido, recogiéndose los pelos con la mano.

—De no haber sido por él, ustedes no estarían aquí —sostuvo Doble D, señalando a Eddy.

Se escucharon murmullos y comentarios entre todos. Kevin permaneció en silencio. La verdad era que lo último que le importaba ahora era su exterior. Había sido humillado de una manera bastante cruel. Sentía tanta vergüenza que no era capaz de decir ni hola.

—No. ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Ed—. Eres un mentiroso.

A Eddy le atormentaba la idea de que de un segundo a otro, después de todo lo que había hecho para probar su inocencia, todo se desplomara. Podía verlo en los ojos de los demás. En cualquier momento, todo regresaría a lo que era el viernes por la noche: todos contra Eddy.

—¿Eso es verdad, Eddy? ¿Tú y él lo...? —cuestionó Nazz.

—¡No! —Eddy bajó de un salto hacia lo que quedaba de la pista—. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! ¿Le van a creer a este demente?

Si. Realmente le fastidió saber que aún había algunos que no creían en él. Ni siquiera exigía que le dedicasen una oración —aunque en otras circunstancias no le habría venido nada mal—, solamente que dejaran de verlo como a una rata miserable y mentirosa.

Los quejidos de Jimmy y el canto de los gallos allí en algún lugar del bosque fueron lo único que se escuchaba.

—¡Deja de mentir, cobarde! —volvió a gritar Sarah, señalándolo—. ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ¡Siempre nos has traído problemas!

—Doble D... ¿Por qué? —seguía murmurando Marie, lagrimeando.

Mientras Eddy intentaba rascar un poco de confianza de sus amigos, Doble D se acercó a ella.

—¿Dijiste algo, primor?

—Tú me... Me dijiste que me necesitabas... Que estaríamos juntos en esto... —Bajó la cabeza, y sus lágrimas cayeron en el frío piso de tierra, retumbando al aterrizar.

Escuchó a su yo interno, al original. Tal vez sí fue demasiado cruel con ella al haberla usado de esa manera, pero al menos le había cumplido su fantasía por un día. Y además él no quería arriesgarse.

«Insensible. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?»

Levantó su cabeza con sus dedos, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Y era verdad, Marie. Sin ti habría sido más difícil tenerlos a todos reducidos ante mí —le aseguró, echándose a reír—. Te echare de menos.

Marie vio como él se alejaba guiñándole un ojo y riéndose de ella, y se volteó a ver a sus hermanas. En especial a Lee, quien le asintió con la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia él.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un insensible, idiota! ¡Vas a caer!

Doble D aún no lo entendía de su yo antiguo. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto que la haya usado para algo? La hizo feliz por al menos unas horas. Y de cualquier manera eso no importaba. Él no tardaría en convertirse en solo el lado noble del malvado, el lado que solo permanecería allí y a quien nunca recurrirían. Y eso ocurriría cuando se acueste a dormir, una vez terminado con todos.

—¡Tienen que creerme! ¿Para qué querría yo traerlos a una trampa? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? —exclamaba desesperado—. ¿Para qué demonios querría yo hacer todo esto? ¡Me tendieron una trampa, por el amor de dios! No me digan que después de todo lo que acaban de ver de este loco de remate, sigan creyéndose todo lo que dice.

—¡No te creemos nada, Eddy! —bramó Sarah, con la voz casi afónica. Ya casi no le quedaban energías para seguir mostrando su descontento, pero lo estaba, vaya que lo estaba.

—¡Si! ¡De seguro ustedes tres estaban juntos y ahora quieres despegarte de él porque los traicionó! —siguió Johnny, quien también coincidía y hasta juraba que como de costumbre, el famoso trío era el único responsable de lo ocurrido. ¿Para qué creer otra cosa? Todo el mundo solía culpar a aquellos tres, y debía ser por algo. Según él, Doble D había sido la mente maestra, el autor intelectual de los crímenes, quien luego de quitarse la máscara, envió a Eddy a hacer el trabajo sucio. Y bueno, alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo pesado, por lo que envió a Ed también. Si tan solo Tablón estuviera con ellos aún... probablemente le daría la razón.

—Pero chicos, creo que Eddy dice la verdad —opinó Nazz, en un agónico intento por preservar la inocencia de Ed y Eddy. Supuso que después de todo lo que había vivido, lo único que podía hacer a partir de ahora era lo que ella creía correcto—. Cuando Kevin y yo...

—¡Cállate! ¡Esos tres creen que somos tontos! —repuso Sarah.

Kevin seguía meditando. Necesitaba restablecer todo su odio. Había cometido un severo error con Rolf. No había hecho nada, y él lo había atacado de gravedad. Nazz había sido una gran victima en este cuento. Y él... en lugar de ir a rescatarla, como un hombre... no, como un amigo debería hacerlo, solo fue y se dejó llevar por sus tontas emociones, terminando por hacer el ridículo persiguiendo a la cabra de su mejor amigo. Fue su oportunidad de demostrar cuanto le importaba ella, y la desperdició de la peor manera. Y todo gracias a esa escoria mentirosa de Doble D.

Rolf solo miraba nervioso, con un gran peso en su conciencia. Se había perdido muchas cosas esta noche. Algunas incluso de manera permanente, como Tablón, o el mismo Johnny, quien a partir de ahora todos podían jurar que no volvería a ser el mismo.

—¡Miren lo que le hicieron a mi amigo! —volvió a exclamar Johnny—. Por su culpa... Tablón... yo...

—Pero no fue culpa de Eddy. Fue... Fue... —Ed no pudo terminar la frase. Aún era incapaz de incriminar a su otro amigo, Doble D, quien ahora se encontraba observando y escuchando con una amplia sonrisa en su lúgubre rostro. Él había ganado.

—¡Fue de ustedes tres! ¡Ustedes volvieron loco a Jimmy! —volvió a acusar Sarah.

Rolf no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Oigan, ya basta! —El vozarrón recorrió todo el basurero de punta a punta, y hasta siguió de largo hasta el callejón. Unas aves que se encontraban reposando en el camino salieron volando. Todo el mundo hizo silencio y se volteó a ver al granjero, incluso Lee y Marie—. ¡El chico Eddy no hizo nada! ¡Tampoco Doble D! —exclamó con firme lentitud, como si su propia dentadura le pesara. Le tomó mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente dijo—: Todo esto... es mi culpa.

Sarah, Nazz, y Johnny se quedaron estupefactos, repasando una y otra vez esas palabras, a ver si lograban encontrarle sentido. Para ellos todo era muy confuso. Primero era uno, luego el otro y ahora era otro más. Los demás o ya lo sabían o no lo escucharon.

—Pero... Rolf. ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Nazz, intrigada. No se había olvidado de Rolf en todo este tiempo: luego de no encontrarlo en su casa en la noche del viernes, había dado por sentado que se había ausentado de su casa por unos días.

—Lo que oíste, Nazz. Todo esto es culpa de Rolf. Todo comenzó cuando se avecinaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi Nana y... —Dio un gran suspiro—. No, olvídenlo. Ya han tenido suficiente esta noche, no quiero aburrirlos con otras de mis tontas historias que solo le importan a Rolf —dijo, cabizbajo y derrotado. Sabía que si este era el final, al menos de consuelo, quizá no viviría para recriminárselo—. Rolf tenía un problema raro de insomnio y le pidió ayuda al chico Doble D. El prometió crear unas píldoras contra ese insomnio, y trabajó arduamente para tener preparada esa medicina para Rolf.

Kevin ahora había vuelto a levantar la cabeza para escuchar las palabras de Rolf. Rogó porque éste no se volteara a verlo. No sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no después de haber intentado asesinar a su cabra.

—Resulta que la medicina salió mal, y el chico Doble D se las tomó por accidente, quizás por el cansancio después de haber trabajado mucho para ayudar a Rolf —relató, bajando la vista. Él tampoco tenía la capacidad de ver a nadie—. Y esas píldoras lo transformaron en el malhechor que nos robó a todos hace dos noches.

—¡¿Ven?! ¡Eddy y Doble D son inocentes!

—Así es, Ed muchacho. Rolf es el único responsable aquí.

Johnny solo se volvió a Tablón. Su mejor amigo y compañero había dado su vida y él necesitaba encontrar a alguien a quien cargarle la culpa. Sin embargo, sabía de alguna manera que responsabilizar a Rolf no era correcto. Fueron esos Eds, no dejaba de repetirse. Esos Eds y en especial ese traidor de Doble D.

—Rolf... —fue lo único que salió de la boca de Nazz. Había estado en lo correcto con respecto a Dobl Eddy, sí, pero creer ello implicaba también la posible idea de que Rolf era el responsable de que ella haya pasado varias horas en cautiverio. No con intenciones, por supuesto, sino por un error que o bien cometió Rolf al trabajar sin descanso, o bien lo hizo Doble D por la misma razón. Pero era estúpido llamar error a algo tan noble y digno como eso. Las horas horribles se las tendría que deber simplemente a un accidente de los que solo ocurren y ya.

—Pero... pero... Eddy... Doble D... Jimmy... —balbuceó Sarah. Había sufrido muchas emociones en una noche—. ¡Dios! ¡Rolf, eres un tonto! ¡Un grandísimo tonto!

Doble D intercedió al fin.

—No, chico Rolf —habló imitando su acento, mientras se dirigía hacia Jimmy—. El responsable de que todos ustedes hayan terminado aquí, son ustedes mismos.

Doble D volvió a sacar la pistola. Con la punta, golpeó con rapidez el extremo del boomerang que colgaba de la espalda del niño. El objeto se desprendió y se elevó por los aires, desviándose hacia algún otro rincón del bosque gracias a sus propiedades aerodinámicas. Era un objeto que proporcionaba habilidades de acuerdo a la genética, pero también —en letras pequeñas— se ajustaban a las emociones del usuario en el momento del contacto. Por supuesto que le omitió este último detalle al mocosillo. De haberle dicho, no habría funcionado.

—Se preguntarán por qué fue que hice todo esto. Ustedes acaban de participar de un gran experimento natural.

Jimmy comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en su lugar, con fuertes espasmos que iban desde su cabeza hasta sus rodillas. Si no fuera por la firme adhesión de sus pies al piso, se haría mucho daño.

—¡Jimmy! —exclamó la niña. Johnny contemplaba la transformación asombrado; su sospecha había resultado cierta.

—Su tan hermosa amistad de la que con tanta elocuencia hablaban, me enfermaba de lo absurdo que era. Me había estado preguntando si es que realmente se trataba de una sólida red de lazos, o si por el contrario, era solo una gran mentira que se derrumbaría ante el primer soplido del lobo feroz.

El niño dejó de sacudirse y se desplomo como un muñeco, inconsciente. Los demás solo lo miraban de soslayo. Tenían toda su atención en Doble D, abrumados, y algunos, escépticos. Johnny apretaba los puños.

—Si tan solo uno de ustedes hubiera hecho lo correcto, muy probablemente habrían evitado este final.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Todo iba bien antes de ustedes! —soltó Johnny—. ¡Eres el culpable de todo lo que pasó!

—Claro —respondió con arrogancia—. Lo dice el que envió a su amigo a la muerte.

El chico bajó la cabeza ante la dura realidad. Podía culpar a cualquiera del deceso de Tablón, pero si él no lo hubiera arrojado, ahora estaría vivo. Pensó por un momento en como las cosas se habrían desarrollado si no se lo hubiese dado. Doble D indudablemente habría tirado a Nazz, y Tablón estaría ahora con vida, para repetirle por el resto de sus días la vergüenza que era como héroe al haberse negado a rescatarla.

—¡Lo hizo para salvarme, porque eso es lo que hace un amigo! —Doble D soltó otra soberbia risita ante los dichos de Nazz—. Si tú... Si tú...

Un amigo, o un héroe, se supone que deben hacer lo correcto, creía Johnny. ¿Pero desde cuándo se puede considerar correcto enviar a morir a tu mejor amigo? Esa idea era la que no dejaba de atormentarlo.

—¿Te digo algo, preciosa? —le dijo. Ahora todos, incluido Eddy, dirigieron su atención a ella. Marie volvió a lanzarle una mirada fulminante—. Tú siempre has sido la más sensata del callejón. ¿Por qué perdiste el tiempo siguiendo a ese perdedor?

Se estaba refiriendo a Kevin, quien contuvo el fuerte deseo de ir y reventarle la cabeza con el mazo. «Como si no lo hubieras intentado ya, amigo.» Doble D había hecho más que humillarlo. Doble D había hecho que él se humillase a sí mismo frente a ella. ¿Había algo peor que eso?

—Porque... —Nazz no supo que decir al principio, pero los ojos de todos fijados en ella la presionaron—. Porque creí que él sabía lo que hacía.

Eso terminó de derribar a Kevin. Fue un gran baldazo de agua fría en su espalda, solo que sin enjuagar su cuerpo. Esas capas de lodo las tenía merecido por estúpido. Seguía muy avergonzado como para levantar la cabeza y responder por sus actos. De nuevo se centró cuidadosamente en Doble D, procurando evitar la de los demás. Una gran llama volvía a surgir de su estómago, calcinándolo con furia. No, el sentía odio hacia ese loco de remate. Lo había engañado, manipulado con mentiras, y lo había hecho comportarse como un auténtico retrasado.

—Y eso es lo que pasa por seguir ciegamente a alguien que persigue a una cabra con un mazo —finalizó Doble D.

A continuación, fue la voz de Rolf la que intercedió.

—Víctor no tenía nada que ver en esto —expresó. El animal lo acompañó con otro balido—. ¡Pero de lo único de lo que Rolf está seguro es que envenenaste a Kevin con otra de tus mentiras!

Doble D comenzó a reír exageradamente ante el aturdimiento de todos los chicos, quienes aún no terminaban de comprender cómo fue que las cosas terminaron como terminaron.

—¿Ahora entienden por qué fueron derrotados? Yo no hice absolutamente nada. Solo robé unos objetos, y le enseñe a Eddy la confianza que sus amigos, los que ahora van a rogarle por sus vidas, tenían en él. Y luego secuestré a ese mocoso de ahí y le dije que su amiga se alegraba de no tener que soportarlo más. —Sarah liberó un fuerte grito ahogado—. A él no le gustó eso, así que no dudo en irse contra ella.

—¡Eres un...! ¡Eres un...! —Sarah comenzó a trotar hacia él, olvidando que estaba pegada al piso. Intentó darle con unos chorros de ketchup, pero él estaba lejos.

—Pero antes de que te indignes, hice algo parecido contigo y Ed —le dijo, recordando aquel queso vencido. Se volteó de nuevo a los demás—. Y también lo hice con Rolf y Kevin. ¿Ahora lo comprenden? ¿Enserio creen que yo manipulaba gente con poderes telepáticos? ¿O que era un maestro titiritero que movía sus lenguas con mi hilos? No, nada de eso. Esta es la realidad. Yo solo les mostré caminos alternativos, que buenos o malos, correctos e incorrectos, eran caminos. Pero nunca les obligue a seguir esos caminos. Hasta ahora, todo lo que han hecho fue por propia voluntad.

Ninguno de ellos podía desmentir sus palabras. Se esforzaban, pero sabían que al menos en parte, resumía con claridad todo lo que habían hecho. Nazz fue la primera en seguir a ciegas a Kevin cuando éste propuso salir armados a cazar a Eddy sin detenerse jamás a discutir si realmente había sido él, y para cuando ella se había dado cuenta de la verdad, ya era muy tarde. Kevin todavía no podía creer que había visto una puesta en escena, y había ido a buscar respuestas al lugar equivocado. Por otra parte, Sarah no aceptaría nunca haber tenido algo de responsabilidad por perder de vista a Jimmy allí en el bosque. Para ella todo era culpa de Doble D.

—Estos son los amigos del corazón por los que acabas de pelear, Eddy. Los mismos que volvieron a dudar de ti incluso ante los hechos, y los que volverán a dudar de ti en el futuro, suponiendo que tienen futuro, claro.

«¡No dejes que te engañe, Eddy!»

«¡Cállate!»

—¡No creas ni una de sus mentiras, Eddy! —le gritó Rolf.

A Doble D le sorprendió no oír más voces en escena que las de Rolf, Nazz, y el niño sandía en menor medida. Todos estaban encerrados resolviendo sus propios conflictos, pero al mismo tiempo, permanecían ansiosos de saber que haría Eddy ahora. Comenzó a caminar.

—¡Eddy! ¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó Ed. Creía que Doble D iría a atacarlo a él también pegándolo al piso, pero no era así. Tenía algo especial para él.

Retrocedió hasta el pie de la montaña de chatarra y de ahí destapó un pequeño recipiente de aluminio del tamaño de una caja de zapatos que desprendía un hedor tan potente que era visible como un gas verde elevándose hacia arriba, como humo de una chimenea.

—Los desechos de todo Peach Creek fluyen libremente en esta sustancia. Como sabrán, solo hay un túnel que transporta toda esa inmundicia a la planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales, ubicado a unos kilómetros de aquí. Pero para no tener que llevarlos de excursión hasta allí, niños, me tomé la libertad de desviar el recorrido del caudal hacía un punto más cercano. Ese pozo —señaló—, ahí está todo. Ahora observen este pequeño truco de química.

Doble D volvió a sacar el frasco de mentas que había guardado en su bolsillo allí en el bosque. Abrió la tapa y sacó un puñado de mentas. Eran de color verde marino.

—¿Qué va a hacer con eso? —se preguntó Rolf.

Todos hicieron silencio, curiosos. Doble D dejó caer el puñado sobre el contenido del recipiente. Éste comenzó a sacudirse con brusquedad mientras lanzaba borbotes verdes. Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah y Johnny sintieron una gélida brisa recorrer sus espaldas cuando vieron que de ese recipiente se iba generando una sustancia espumosa, esponjosa, desagradable de solo verlo: parecía una pasta de dientes verde pardo, pero gigante y putrefacta. Esa sustancia, ahora en un nuevo estado, al llegar a los bordes se expandió hacia todos lados. Un ligero olor pútrido invadió casi todo el basurero.

—Aprecien esta síntesis —anunció, volviendo a agitar el pequeño frasco—. Así que se dormían en Química, ¿no? Bueno, descuiden. Me aseguraré de que lo disfruten esta vez.

Eddy sentía como su estómago se revolvía. No había comido nada en más de un día, y aun así tenía un gran deseo de vomitar. Johnny le cubrió los ojos a Tablón y a Nazz, quien volvió a sentir nauseas al ver tal cosa. Kevin seguía mirando a Doble D, con la gran frustración de no poder ir y partirle la cara con el mazo. Marie volvió a girarse hacia Lee.

Cuando la reacción terminó, todos se horrorizaron con el resultado: se había formado una gran sustancia espumosa de color verde pardo del tamaño de una gran cama matrimonial.

Doble D tomó una botella de vidrio que se encontraba tirada a sus pies y la sumergió en la espuma. Tras unos segundos, retiró la botella y todos vieron como ahora el vidrio de la porción afectada se había vuelto verde y de él emanaban varios gases tóxicos.

Arrojó esa botella al medio de los chicos, entre Rolf y Jimmy. Todos se cubrieron la nariz.

—Maravilloso, ¿no? Imaginen que es el perfume de alguien. Lo más probable es que no presente quemaduras, o tal vez sí, no estoy seguro. Pero su hedor es la clave. Esta se impregnara en su cuerpo, y penetrará hasta el nivel más profundo, haciendo que el efecto, si lo quieren llamar así, sea permanente. Para no dormirlos con explicaciones, se los voy a resumir en una frase: conservaran esa peste hasta que se mueran.

El silencio atroz del basurero dio lugar a que se escuchara con gran claridad el ahogado y desesperado grito de Nazz.

—No... ¡Estás demente!

A ésta la siguieron las protestas de Eddy y de Sarah, quienes no podían concebir una vida de rechazo y alejamiento.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Ya has hecho mucho daño! ¡Déjame ir!

Doble D se volteó hacia Marie. Esta solo lo miraba, todavía lagrimeando.

—¡Estás chiflado! —aseguró Lee, detrás de ella.

Rolf había regresado a bajar la cabeza. Solo quería que todo terminara pronto. Ed fue el último en hablar.

—Por favor, Doble D. No hagas esto. —A él no le importaba mucho entrar en contacto con eso y sufrir sus efectos por el resto de su vida. Él ya apestaba, pero lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Lo que no podía aceptar era que los demás se vieran obligados a una vida de soledad por eso.

—¿Yo? Yo no haré nada, amigo mío —replicó Doble D—. Lo hará él.

Los chicos giraron su vista hacia donde señalaba el malvado. Era Eddy.

—¿Qué? No... Debes estar bromeando. —Se quedó paralizado en su lugar. Doble D se acercó tranquilo hacia él y tomó su muñeca.

—Si ya estás harto de tener que cargar con tanto, si ya te cansaste de que tus tan fieles amigos duden de ti y te tiren toda la culpa que les corresponde a ellos, ahora tienes la oportunidad de terminar con todo —le aseguró, como le había asegurado su hermano mayor hace mucho tiempo que ascender en la escala social valía la pena aunque tuviese que pisar cabezas de incautos en el camino. El fin justificaba los medios, y ahora estaba enfrente de otro de esos locos que lo creía.

Eddy volvió su vista hacia Ed. Lo miraba esperanzado. Confiaba en que haría lo correcto. No ocurrió lo mismo con los demás, quienes estaban expectantes, probablemente rezando por lo que fuera a hacer. Se le pasó por la mente que quizás debían estar más arrepentidos que nunca de haber dudado de él, ahora que el destino de todos ellos estaba en sus manos.

Mientras Doble D lo arrastraba del brazo hacia el pozo, Eddy volvió a ver a las Kanker: Marie los observaba, Lee había girado la cabeza atrás y May seguía con los ojos cerrados.

«¡Ojala nunca hubieses existido!»

Del público se escuchó nada más a Rolf, Nazz y Ed.

—¡No lo hagas, chico Eddy!

—¡Eddy, no le hagas caso a ese maniático!

—Él no lo hará, estoy seguro.

Los demás mantenían el silencio. ¿Qué era lo que podrían decir? Se habían pasado todo este tiempo culpando indiscriminadamente a Eddy, responsabilizándolo sin fundamentos. ¿Con qué cara iban a rogarle ahora que les perdonaran sus futuras vidas sociales?

Sarah tenía el orgullo elevado a niveles estratosféricos, y aun si su futuro dependiera de ello, no iba a rebajarse jamás a rogarle a ese patán.

Kevin se había vuelto a ver a los dos Eds ahí parados. Ese había sido otro de sus errores, quizá el mayor. Ha estado perdiendo todo este tiempo persiguiendo a esos dos torpes solo porque ese Doble D le había hecho creer que eran los culpables.

Eddy ahora volteó a donde estaban Nazz y Johnny. Éste último solo contemplaba el cuerpo de su amigo en sus brazos. Luego se giró una vez más a las Kanker. La cantidad que había bajo ese pozo era inmenso, y las mentas eran suficientes para bañar a todo el basurero entero en esa cosa. Quizás fue por eso que Lee le meneó la cabeza desde allí. Eso también iba a afectarles a ellas. Fue un espectacular intercambio de gestos: Eddy le dedicó una expresión de duda, intentando encontrar alguna firme razón por la que valdría la pena salvar a algunos de ellos, más precisamente los que volvieron a dudar de él, llegando a defraudarlo. Lee respondió señalándolo y pasándose los dedos índice y medio juntos por el cuello.

Al llegar al pozo, la curiosidad invadió a Eddy, impulsándolo a asomar su cabeza por ahí. Lo que había cenado el viernes a la noche terminó cayendo en la sustancia para mezclarse con sus residuos.

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas? ¿Qué los acabara y ya? Eso no tiene ninguna emoción. Se supone que deben vivir para sufrir su condición. —Abrió la mano del menor, colocó el frasco en su palma y la cerró con firmeza—. Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, Eddy. Lamentablemente.

Mientras su estómago seguía revolviéndose como un lavarropas, muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Eddy en esos segundos. Recordó que toda la vida había corrido detrás de la aprobación, en busca de un lugar donde ser aceptado y querido, y por eso se había hecho amigo de Ed y Doble D en primer lugar. Eran los marginados del barrio. En algún momento llegó a comprender que a veces simplemente era mejor dejar de intentar agradar a alguien y simplemente hacer de las suyas, y fue por eso que comenzó a obsesionarse con el dinero, llegando incluso a estafar a esos chicos en reiteradas ocasiones. Este Doble D le había dicho que fue por el rechazo de ellos que él terminó haciendo esas estafas sin que su conciencia se ensuciara, y que en proporción lo tenían merecido.

Después del suceso ocurrido con su hermano, todos habían sellado un pacto de amistad. O al menos eso creía. La fama en la escuela no tardó en llegar a causa de la victoria frente a su hermano, y mientras unos lo trataban con admiración, otros lo hacían con lo que él sentía, un pequeño resentimiento. Sin embargo, se había convencido de que solo podría tratarse de una envidia sana, y de que se les pasaría. Uno de esos casos era el de Kevin. Con él, las cosas habían estado bien al principio, aunque con el pasar de los días, su relación se fue enfriando, y Eddy no supo el motivo. Supuso que quizás había sido por sus acciones del pasado, ligadas al presente. Sabía que durante mucho tiempo hasta ese suceso, Kevin los había detestado más que nadie en el callejón por esas cosas que hacían, y no lo culpó por ello; no era fácil olvidar la cantidad de veces que se le había intentado pasar por encima.

«Para ellos nunca fuiste más que basura.»

Eddy reconocía que él no había sido el mejor de los mejores con Kevin y los demás. Pero lo había intentado.

Se giró a echarles un último vistazo a todos. Se veían miserables, abatidos, derrotados. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían tenido sus errores en el pasado: Ed había pecado de ingenuo; Rolf solía confundir mucho las cosas; Sarah era un altavoz con patas a merced de sus propios caprichos, pero porque aún era una niña; Jimmy un potencial estafador (gracias a Eddy); Johnny un lunático que ponía y sigue poniendo a un pedazo de madera por sobre cualquier otra persona, o eso pensaba; Kevin se creía mejor que los demás; y Nazz... bueno, de ella no se le ocurría nada, pero algún error debió haber cometido. Las hermanas Kanker brillaban por su persistente acoso a ellos, hasta ahora lo siguen haciendo, y lo seguirán haciendo hasta el final de la adolescencia. En cuanto a Doble D... el creía que no había ni un rastro de maldad en él. Hasta hoy.

«¡Siempre nos has traído problemas!»

¿Pero que había de él mismo? El maestro de las estafas, después de su hermano mayor. Si la vida terminara ahora mismo, él sería el primero en ser arrojado a las furiosas brasas del infierno. Ya no las hace, pero las hizo alguna vez y eso era lo que importaba. Eran antecedentes, y le gustase o no a alguno, no podían ser borradas de su carta de presentación.

«Pero si es así, ¿cómo pudiste pretender que no desconfiaran de ti luego de verte vestido de negro en una casa ajena, en un momento tenso como lo era ese?»

Su cabeza era ahora un cumulo de voces de su consciencia debatiendo en un juicio por una decisión interpersonal.

«No lo sé, demonios.»

«Lo sabes muy bien. Todos cometemos errores. Hasta Doble D los tiene. Errar es humano, Eddy.»

Orden, señores, orden.

«La fe ciega es algo reservado solo para personas espiritualmente buenas, y nadie aquí entra en esa categoría, amigo.»

«Errar es humano, todo el mundo se equivoca, y no por eso merece cargar con la inmundicia emanando de su cuerpo por el resto de su vida.»

Casi como un televisor defectuoso que cambia a cualquier canal, ahora vino a su mente aquella reminiscencia navideña. Bajo el vasto campo blanco a un lado del callejón, entre toda esa nieve había encontrado un árbol de navidad. Uno de sus focos se había apagado y necesitaba ser reemplazado. El repuesto se encontraba en su bolsillo, así que solo tomó el foco que tenía ahí y lo cambió. Doble D había hecho un fuerte acento en ese pequeño gesto, a lo que Eddy respondió que no había sido para tanto. Pero ahora lo comprendía. Ahora comprendía su significado, así como también comprendía el error que había cometido al robarse todos esos regalos, y como también comprendía el significado de la justicia divina luego de haberlos perdido y haber sido castigado por las hermanas Kanker.

—¿Qué estás esperando? No tenemos toda la mañana.

Por lo que simplemente, Eddy arrojó al piso el frasco entero. Todos ahogaron un grito.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré, señor correcto! No me importa lo que haya ocurrido antes, no me importa que hayan dudado de mí. Yo sé que cometí errores y que merecía ser juzgado. ¿Pero y tú? Que te crees tan moralmente superior a los demás, pero vas y engañas a todos con tus mentiras bajo la excusa de que es para hacerlos despertar y no sé qué bobada más. ¡No pudiste caer más bajo, Doble D! ¡O quien quiera que seas, porque mi amigo nunca haría algo como lo que tú hiciste! —recitó con suma vehemencia el buen Eddy.

Cuando terminó su declaración, vio como estaban todos y se sintió más fuerte ante las adversidades. Ed y Nazz lo contemplaban con ojos brillosos, Rolf sonreía de orgullo, Kevin seguía mirando con mucho desdén a Doble D, Johnny aún estaba cabizbajo, y Sarah estaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos rojos.

«Eddy, ¡bien dicho amigo!»

—Ese es mi hombre —señaló Lee. Luego llamó la atención de Marie para decirle algo.

—¡Ahora libera a todos o...!

Pero un puñetazo más a su desdichada mandíbula cortó el genial momento. De nuevo se escuchó otros gritos ahogados.

—Que decepcionante.

Eddy se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Un tornillo se encajó en una de sus palmas. Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir. De hecho, sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades contra él, pero no iba a ceder a sus deseos.

—¡Dije que los liberes! —Se lanzó contra él de forma bruta. Doble D respondió con un certero rodillazo al estómago. La sangre y el aire escaparon por la boca de Eddy, salpicando el pantalón del malvado. Sentía como su estómago se comprimía hasta no tener nada dentro.

—¡No! ¡Eddy! —gritó Ed.

Doble D le golpeó la boca con el dorsal de la mano, enviándolo a unos dos metros lejos. Eddy terminó rodando de vuelta, raspándose el brazo con la superficie del suelo.

Incluso Sarah y Johnny sabían que eso no estaba nada bien.

Ni siquiera con su hermano llegó a ser tan dañado por alguien. Sin embargo, Eddy volvió a levantarse para disponerse a atacar de nuevo. Estaba convencido de que así tenían que ser las cosas. Con mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

Intentó golpear a Doble D con una sorpresiva patada giratoria, pero recibió un duro puñetazo a la cara, y volvió a encontrarse con la tierra. Cayó acurrucado, sosteniéndose la nariz. La sangre le congelaba la cara gracias al refrescante viento. Doble D lo tomó de los pelos y lo hizo ponerse nuevamente de pie.

—¿Quieres una última oportunidad? —le preguntó, mientas por dentro, el benevolente volvía a manifestarse:

«No, no eres un monstruo. Eres algo peor.»

Eddy escuchaba con claridad, pero su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa. No iba a durar mucho más, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Si tenía que caer, lo haría de pie.

—Jamás...

Y esa había sido su última oferta. Doble D solo frunció el ceño. Lo golpeó en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediese. Eddy se volvió a lanzar hacia él con un rugido y un firme puñetazo, y Doble D respondió tomando su mano y girándola, haciendo girar también su brazo en una dolorosa luxación. Con la otra mano, empujó en el codo y en menos de un cuarto de segundo, Eddy estaba de vuelta en el piso, boca abajo.

«Puedes masacrarlo todo lo que quieras pero eso no va a darte la razón. Esta fue la máxima prueba de tu error.»

—Te he mostrado la verdad, y aun así quieres seguir apegado a tu dulce mentira.

«Después de todos tus engaños, no conseguiste terminar con la fe y la esperanza de mis amigos.»

Todavía con el brazo derecho de Eddy en su poder, Doble D flexionó su antebrazo y, ante los gritos de los demás, aterrorizados, comenzó a hacerlo girar hacia una dirección imposible.

—Oh ¡no! ¡Eddy! —gritó Ed.

«No lograste persuadir a todos para que siguieran tus reglas. Y mira quién es el que está perdido ahora. Sabes que ya no tienes nada.»

Imposible de girar sin romperle el brazo, claro. Eddy comenzó a gritar de dolor, pataleando, clamando que parara, y hasta insultándolo. Casi estaba a punto de acceder a hacer lo que él quería.

«Así que por favor, ten un poco de dignidad y acepta tu derrota.»

—¿Todavía tienes ganas de ser el mártir de los que te desprecian? ¿Eh? —escupió con molestia, ignorando por completo a esa voz. Eddy sabía que no tenía que acceder, pero el dolor era tan extremo que muy pronto perdería la consciencia. No debía, no debía.

«Deja en paz a Eddy. Libera a todos mis amigos. Libera a Marie y a sus hermanas.»

—¡Chico Eddy! —gritó Rolf.

—¡Déjalo, monstruo! —clamó Nazz, horrorizada.

«Y devuélveme el control de mi cuerpo.»

En un momento, un estremecedor crujido se escucha, y Eddy deja de gritar y de moverse. Doble D lo suelta, y se sacude las manos.

—Él no va a levantarse. —Suspiró. Haciendo caso omiso a los "eres un demonio", "maldito", entre otros fuertes insultos, se dirigió hacia el frasco y lo levantó.

Todo se había terminado. Ed se cubría los ojos, aterrado. Nazz estaba llorando. Rolf no dejaba de agarrase la cabeza y maldecirse a sí mismo. Johnny no sabía que sentir. Incluso Sarah se había quedado en shock. No le agradaba Eddy pero eso ya era demasiado. Doble D había ganado, y ahora, por los errores de todos, por la maldad de este último, motivado por sus ideales, o por lo que fuere, todos iban a ser condenados a una larga vida de humillación, rechazo y vergüenza. Eddy yacía en ese piso, casi inconsciente, lamentándose de como las cosas terminaron. Pero tenía un consuelo: saber que había hecho algo bien al final, que no hizo la diferencia, pero que limpiará su consciencia.

—Creo que este es el final, amigos. Perdonen a Rolf —pronunció Rolf, antes de quebrarse en llanto. Sarah también había comenzado a sollozar.

—¡No es justo! —gritó Johnny. Al menos para los demás, el creía que no lo era.

—Doble D... —masculló Kevin. La paliza que le había dado a Eddy no le había movido un pelo, pero le deprimía saber que todo se terminaba.

—¿Saben algo? El problema de este mundo es que nadie tiene agallas para hacer lo que se debe hacer. Ninguno quiere ensuciarse las manos —comentó Doble D. Salvo por el pequeño acto de rebeldía de Eddy, todo había salido según lo planeado, y él se sentía satisfecho. Ahora le pondría un punto final a ésta historia—. Si quieren que algo se solucione, resuélvanlo ustedes mismos.

Abrió el frasco y lo vació en su mano derecha, sin apartar la mirada de los demás. Ya estaba pensando en un lugar desde donde se vería mejor el espectáculo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo tan irreal que ninguno de los que estaban allí rechazó la idea de haber sufrido una ilusión a causa del agotamiento y la todavía presente penumbra.

Una papa cayó de algún lado y le dio en la cabeza.

«¡¿Qué?!»

Pero no fue ninguna ilusión. Fue real. Todos largaron gritos de sorpresa y asombro. Las mentas se cayeron de su mano.

Girándose hacia todos lados, encontró algo que lo hizo estremecerse de preocupación por primera vez: en donde hasta hace un rato estaban Marie adherida al suelo y más atrás Lee y May atadas, ahora se encontraba May, libre y de pie. Estaba liberando a Marie con otro recipiente de agua caliente.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —Otra papa le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que casi cayera. Se volteó a ver de dónde salía: Lee estaba agazapada tras la gran montaña de chatarra, sobre el lado derecho.

«¡Santo cielo!»

—¡Hola, tonto!

—No, ¡no puede ser! —exclamó Rolf, atónito.

—Qu... que... —Eddy solo alcanzaba a escuchar las voces, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Cómo es que...? —balbuceó el malvado. Ni siquiera el ser de su interior se lo creía.

—Por esto. —Lee sacó de su bolsillo la navaja que hasta hace un rato estaba en su poder.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo fue que...? —Se volteó a ver a Marie, quien ya estaba libre de nuevo. Lee se echó a reír, regocijante y victoriosa, ante la cara de estupor del muchacho.

—Sí que eres un despistado. Marie siempre ha estado de nuestro lado.

Eddy oyó con claridad lo que ella había dicho, y se dijo que no podía ser cierto. No se lo creía. Los demás abrieron la boca, en una mezcla de confusión y asombro.

—Pero... pero... —balbuceó Ed, quien tampoco podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Esa serpiente de siete cabezas del Planeta 45 le parecía más creíble que esto. Era tan increíble para ser verdad.

Secándose las falsas lágrimas, Marie le arrojó a Doble D una pícara sonrisa. El tardó en entender. Fue en ese momento, se dijo. Fue cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarlo. Solo unos segundos bastaron para tomarla. Solo un pequeño instante fue necesario.

—Ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo para encontrarte desprevenido, y caíste redondo. Todo fue un plan suyo —finalizó Lee.

May se fue directo a liberar a los demás con el recipiente de agua caliente, y Doble D fue tras ella. Cuando estaba por dispararle, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan fáciles al final.

No salió nada más que gotas.

—¡Imbécil! Gastaste tus doce disparos, ¿lo olvidaste? —le recordó Marie—. Tienes que recargar.

Y lo peor fue que eso quiso hacer. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, pero...

—Pero claro, no tienes esto. —Otros gritos ahogados se escucharon cuando de su bolsillo la chica sacó el recipiente de Krankshaft No.5 que hasta hace unos minutos estaba en poder de Doble D. Lo cual significaba solo una cosa...

Estaba desarmado.

Por eso fue que se había apresurado en reducirla en primer lugar, para evitar que por algún desafortunado impulso de compasión y culpa, ella terminara retractándose. Y además porque no quería compartir el botín con nadie más que con Eddy.

Pero ella se le había adelantado.

«No puedo creerlo, ella...»

May fue liberando a los chicos uno por uno, comenzando por Rolf y Víctor, y luego por Johnny, Nazz y Kevin. Rolf y Johnny, aún asombrados, fueron los primeros en lanzarse contra Doble D, quien favorecido aun por sus grandes reflejos, logró tomar al primero del brazo lastimado, levantándolo en el aire, haciéndolo girar y arrojándoselo al segundo.

Luego se volvió hacia Marie.

—Tú... —Ella tenía toda su munición. No, ella tenía más que eso. Se lanzó frenético hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás esperando, nenita? ¡Vamos! ¡Ven y golpéame si te atreves! —insistió ella, sin un solo gramo de miedo en su voz.

Golpear a una mujer con sus propias manos era uno de los actos que seguían siendo repudiados por cualquier facción de Doble D, y fue por eso principalmente que no atacó así a Lee en el bosque. Pero ella se lo exigía, y de repente ya no le parecía tan mala idea.

«Si llegas a tocarla te juro que...»

—¿Que? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Si solo eres una voz en mi mente! —exclamó, olvidando que estaba hablando en voz alta. Eso extrañó mucho a Marie.

—Oye, ¿con quién hablas? —preguntó curiosa. Doble D volvió a recuperar la compostura. Ella lo había descolocado. Eso era lo único que esperaba de todo ese montón de mocosos sin experiencia en la vida. Que alguien lo metiera en aprietos. Todo lo que no hicieron esos perdedores, lo hicieron ellas tres.

Lee llegó por detrás, delatándose al pisar sin querer un frasco de plástico. Doble D la escuchó y tuvo tiempo de agacharse para esquivar su proyectil, y fue ahí cuando se dio la vuelta y comprendió lo que se sentía perder todo: Todos estaban libres, corriendo hacia él, como una horda de muertos vivientes compitiendo por el único trozo de carne en kilómetros. Tuvo que volver a esquivar otro puñetazo de Rolf, que esta vez había rozado su gorro. Detrás de él venían de nuevo Johnny, Nazz, Ed y Sarah. Doble D se escabulló por detrás de la gran montaña y continuó zigzagueante por las acumulaciones que se encontraban detrás de ésta.

—«Una voz en mi mente»... —recitó Marie con lentitud, todavía extrañada por lo que acababa de decir... «Pero por supuesto». Eso confirmaba todo lo que ella ya pensaba, la razón por la que había hecho todo lo que había hecho. Esa no era solo una voz en su mente. Ese era el Doble D que ella conocía, y que ella quería. El buen Doble D que era amigo de todos, quien ahora se encontraba encerrado en su cuerpo, preso de su parte más oscura y ruin.

A May le había resultado extraño que ese chico empapado en lodo no hubiese salido disparado una vez liberado. Pero no le dio importancia; se estaba perdiendo la fiesta.

—¡Espérenme! ¡Yo también le quiero pegar! —Y salió corriendo hacia los demás.

Eddy apenas se lograba poner de pie. Su vista no estaba nítida y por lo poco que pudo ver, se había armado un revuelo en el basurero. Parpadeó un poco los ojos y pudo distinguir algo que lo asombro por completo: Todos habían sido liberados, de alguna manera. Ahora era Doble D quien estaba huyendo.

Sintió algo raro en su brazo derecho. Contempló con resignación cómo ahora se encontraba fuera de lugar: ese maldito se lo había fracturado.

Rolf, Víctor y Ed lo perseguían más de cerca que los demás. Ed le estaba perdiendo el paso. No dejaba de estornudar, y su resfriado iba en aumento, debilitando su cuerpo, pero él insistía en estar lo más cerca posible de su amigo.

Apenas detrás, se les habían unido Lee y Marie.

—Ese tonto nunca supuso que dentro de mi cabellera cabían perfectamente dos termos —comentó Lee mientras corría. Mirándola por el rabillo de los ojos, los dos chicos estaban asombrados por esa astucia. Su hermana apenas la había escuchado. Estaba emocionada—. Realmente eres de lo peor, Marie.

Detrás de ellos, iban Johnny, Sarah y Nazz.

—¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Tablón! —gritó con furia el muchacho. Lleno de coraje, solo pensaba en vengar a su amigo caído a como diera lugar.

—¡Nunca te perdonaré por lo de Jimmy! —exclamó Sarah, quien había olvidado que ese no se trataba del Doble D original, y al parecer no tenía intenciones de recordarlo.

Eddy intentaba regresar a la carrera. Sus piernas todavía le respondían, aunque respiraba con dificultad, y aún seguía con nauseas por haber olido el pútrido hedor de ese pozo. Ya le parecía ridículamente absurdo el que Marie hubiera podido vencer a sus dos hermanas así de fácil. Ahora lo entendía, así como entendía también cómo Lee parecía haberse tomado tan a la ligera la traición de su hermana: porque nunca fue una traición. Esos tres demonios lo habían planeado todo. Habían desarrollado un plan en paralelo, en secreto.

Por todo el basurero, bajo esas nubes grises, resonó una vez más esa odiosa carcajada que buscaba incesante a alguien de quien burlarse. Se reía de todos ellos. De su falsa ilusión de victoria. Se reía de la manera en la que ya daban por salvadas sus vidas y su amistad, sin saber que esto no era más que el comienzo de la vida misma. Si, él se reía porque ya había hecho lo que quería hacer. Ya les había enseñado sus duras realidades.

Víctor pasó a centímetros de él. Con un movimiento, esquivó a la cabra, quien siguió de largo.

A Eddy le llenó de coraje oír eso. Ese demente aún tenía la poca vergüenza de burlarse de los demás, aun cuando era él quien estaba huyendo.

—¡¿De qué te estás riendo?! ¡Doble D! —Y salió en su búsqueda, sosteniendo su brazo.

Aquella risa penetró con intensidad los oídos del lodoso y meado Kevin, dando de lleno a lo casi nada que quedaba de su orgullo. Ese maldito seguía riéndose de él.

—Doble D... —masculló, y luego rugió—: ¡Doble D!

Kevin fue detrás de Eddy para unirse a la persecución. Para cuando el último de ellos se unió, Doble D ya se encontraba en algún punto entre la gran montaña y la salida opuesta, la que apuntaba hacia el campo de maíz y la fábrica. Pasó por varios de los vehículos que fueron víctimas de la ira de Kevin, como ese Volkswagen 1500.

—¡Atrápenme si pueden! —exclamó, sin parar de reír. Era muy rápido, le llevaba más de diez metros de ventaja a Ed y a Rolf. Solo Víctor podía igualar su velocidad, pero era muy fácil de esquivar, y ya se estaba cansando—. ¡Pueden alcanzarme y golpearme hasta morir, pero eso no cambiara sus tristes destinos!

De seguir así, no lo alcanzarían más.

Más adelante, se alzaba lo que desde ahí parecía una barricada de automóviles de colores oscuros, que cerraba el paso directo hacia la salida opuesta. No lo habían visto hasta ahora porque de noche era prácticamente invisible, pero ahora, con la tímida luz del amanecer, se podía divisar. Sabiendo que no era una barricada en realidad, Doble D decidió meterse por un pequeño valle formado. En el camino, recogió trozos de chatarra abollados, y se los arrojó a los dos primeros.

—¡Todos ustedes siempre serán unos perdedores! —se escuchó dentro de todo ese montón de autos. Cuando habían llegado al pie de la barricada, uno de esos pedazos le dio en el brazo lastimado a Rolf y lo hizo retroceder. Otro impactó en los pies de Ed, haciendo que se desplomase. Eran muy pesados. Ambos quedaron atrás de Marie y Lee, quienes se treparon a saltos por esos automóviles. Víctor se escabulló también por el valle, perdiéndose entre los autos.

—Ten, Marie. Tu hombre quiere un poco de tu cariño. —Lee le lanzó la bolsa de papas que tanto había durado hasta ahora.

—Gracias, Lee —respondió, complacida. Ya no guardaba ni un poco de rencor. Su hermana mayor aún no podía creer que ese plan de fingir que seguían peleadas había funcionado a la perfección.

Una vez arriba, lograron observar que en realidad se trataba de una meseta de autos amontonados que se extendía unos veinte metros. Marie le arrojó a Doble D una papa y ésta tocó en su hombro. Apenas se tambaleó. La distancia entre él y los demás iba en aumento, los estaba dejando atrás.

Habiendo llegado al final de la meseta, Doble D desciende, gira hacia la izquierda y ve allí sobre el monte a Sarah y a Johnny, quienes habían subido por otro lado. La niña le arrojó un jabón y éste alcanzó a atraparlo para regresárselo a Johnny. Él se cubrió con sus brazos. Doble D se dio la vuelta y retomó el paso y, en cuestión de segundos, ya los había vuelto a dejar atrás.

Detrás de ellos dos, Nazz corría intentando seguirles el paso. Eddy ya la estaba alcanzando.

—Eddy, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, sorprendida de verlo aun de pie.

—¡Doble D! ¡¿Dónde está Doble D?!

Ambos continuaron adelante.

Kevin se había trepado por el otro lado, detrás de Rolf y de Ed.

—¡Ya ríndete, Doble D! ¡Entrégate y regrésame a mi amigo! —exigió Eddy.

—¡Tu "amigo" ya está muerto! —El malevolente estaba por dejarlos a quince metros de distancia.

May había llegado arriba de un salto, ubicando a sus hermanas, quienes ya se encontraban bajando. Saltando entre los techos, logró alcanzarlas rápidamente. Ya habían superado la meseta. Ella estaba a punto de arrojarle el pez a Doble D.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo Marie. May recordó lo que iba a pasar ahora—. Solo un poco más.

—¡Ven aquí, Doble Tonto! ¡Enfrenta tus problemas como un hombre! —gritó Kevin desde arriba. Johnny y Sarah se giraron hacia él, sin dejar de correr. Había dejado a Jimmy allí atrás, pero le prometió no tardar mucho. Quería asegurarse de que esa versión oscura de Doble D pagase por todo lo que había hecho.

—No te rindas, Víctor —exigió Rolf, viendo cómo Doble D se escapaba—. ¡Chico Ed!

Justo cuando comenzaban a descender, Ed se dejó caer, rodando cuesta abajo. Una vez abajo, se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y le dio un pulgar arriba a Rolf, confirmando que de momento se encontraría bien.

—Ay, ¡mi Ed! —expresó May, casi resbalándose con un envase de vidrio. Lee la sostuvo de la mano.

—May, prepárate. Está a punto —advirtió Marie. La rubia asintió.

Y esa fue quizás la más memorable genialidad que tuvo aquella chica desde su concepción, muchos años antes de que se le cruzara por la cabeza teñirse de azul, hasta el día de hoy, en el que por su mente ya fluían muchas emociones, pensamientos, e ideas que en conjunto, generaban maravillas o catástrofes, dependiendo de con cual pie se levantase cada día.

Ahí fue cuando Doble D cayó. Sus zapatos estaban atados entre sí.

«Oh cielos.»

Sus principales perseguidores hicieron un brusco frenado, sumamente sorprendidos por la abrupta caída del malvado, quien terminó rodando unos metros para detenerse y convertirse en blanco fácil.

—¿Pero que...? —comentaron Eddy y Nazz, impresionados. Johnny y Sarah supieron de inmediato lo que debían hacer.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Marie, al tiempo que le vaciaba toda la munición, todas directa a la cabeza, mientras éste apenas lograba romper sus cordones y ponerse de pie. May le arrojó ese pescado y Johnny un neumático que había tomado por ahí, y ambos le dieron de lleno en la espalda.

Eddy preparó la resortera y, usando su brazo sano y sus dientes, disparó todo lo que tenía. Solo llegó a darle una piedra al pie. Todavía seguía aturdido por los golpes. Montado en Víctor, Rolf estaba a centímetros de Doble D cuando tuvo que detenerse, y cubrirse por los proyectiles que los demás le arrojaban. Si se acercaban más, recibirían todo el fuego. Retrocediendo unos metros, Rolf encontró unos trozos de madera y se los tiró como lanzas a su espalda.

Cuando se le acabó la munición a Eddy, comenzó a disparar rolineras que había encontrado mientras se trepaba por una colina, llegando a acertarle más veces. Lee sacó varias manzanas de su cabello y se las arrojó directo a la nuca. Nazz le lanzó las piedras que aun guardaba en sus bolsillos, apuntándole a los pies. May extrajo una llanta entera medio suelta de un auto y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, desnucándolo. Doble D cayó hacia adelante, dando un giro y volviendo a reincorporarse para seguir huyendo.

Doble D había vuelto a correr, solo que cada vez más lento. Estaba cojeando. De alguna manera increíble seguía adelante, corriendo, recibiendo todos los golpes, dando la sensación de que era invencible de verdad. Pero todos caen en algún momento.

Kevin descendió de la meseta prácticamente arrojándose. Subió de otro salto a otra acumulación más alta, y con todo el rencor que le había guardado después de haberlo humillado de esa forma, dio dos vueltas sobre sí para arrojarle con toda potencia ese monstruoso mazo que había cargado desde su casa. El mazo golpeó en el dorsal de su espalda y rebotó, cayendo a un lado suyo, con una de sus púas pintada de rojo. Doble D cayó hacia adelante rodando, pegando un alarido.

Nazz y Marie ahogaron un grito.

—¡Te lo merecías, hijo de perra!

Cuando dejó de rodar y comenzó a gatear, se encontraba ya a solo metros la salida opuesta del basurero, aquella que nunca alcanzaría. Con un brazo rodeando su estómago y el otro avanzando, se dirigía hacia esa salida, solo esperando lo inevitable.

«Eso fue...»

—¡Esperen! —exclamó Rolf—. Quédense ahí.

A excepción de Marie, todos lo obedecieron. Sarah ya no se encontraba allí. Rolf le dijo a Ed que tenía que regresar por algo allá en la pista, y éste se ofreció a acompañarlo, a pesar de su malestar.

Bajo el plateado cielo, allí estaba el malvado Doble D, gateando como un muerto de hambre. Por un momento, Marie sintió compasión por él. Luego recordó que aún no habían terminado con él, que ese era el miserable que lo tenía preso en sí mismo.

—Te dije que ibas a caer —se mofó burlona.

Doble D tosió un poco. Sentía que sus pulmones le quemaban. Todos sus músculos le ardían.

—¿Qué fue...? —preguntó con dificultad.

—¿Te gustó? Yo lo llamo el nudo mágico, truco heredado de mi bello padre —respondió Marie con alegre orgullo, acercándose a él.

Doble D carraspeó un poco mientras seguía desplazándose con su brazo y sus rodillas.

—Tú... me tendiste una...

—Así es, cariño. Siempre he estado del lado de mis hermanas —aseguró, levantando su mentón con sus dedos para que la mire a los ojos—. Desde nuestro encuentro en tu casa supe que algo no andaba bien contigo. Tu rostro desaliñado y tus ojos plateados me hicieron darme cuenta.

El chico centraba lo que restaba de sus fuerzas para escucharla, y para no perder el conocimiento. Ella se reincorporó y continuó.

—Después, al haberme hablado así, sin tartamudear, continuaste delatándote. El Doble D que conozco siempre tartamudea cuando habla conmigo. Luego hiciste algo que a Doble D jamás se le habría ocurrido siquiera pensar. Querías acabar con los demás, con tus amigos.

«No... No lo puedo creer.»

Doble D formó una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de arrastrarse.

—Pero lo más evidente, lo que terminó de delatarte, fue lo atento que fuiste conmigo. Doble D siempre ha huido de mí. Tú en cambio me deseabas para algo. Así que fingí estar de tu lado, ganando tu confianza, para averiguar cómo detenerte y recuperarte. Me enviaste a llevar a Lee y a May a tu trampa, pero en lugar de eso les advertí sobre tu plan e hicimos otro plan, un contra-ataque.

Marie concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Deseaba ver la cara que hubiera puesto su «amorcito» al haber escuchado todo eso. De pronto, se le vino a la cabeza de nuevo aquella ocasión en la que todos en el barrio perseguían a los tres para asesinarlos a golpes —él la había hecho recordar allí en la casa—, y recordó además como fue que evitaron eso ella y sus hermanas, y cómo fue que, días después, en la escuela, Doble D se acercó a ellas, junto con Ed, para finalmente darles ese simple gracias. No habían logrado evitar que el hermano de Eddy los golpeara, pero la intención era lo que contaba para Doble D, y esa era otra cosa que a ella le encantaba de él.

—Tu... actuación... claramente superior a la mía, debo admitir... Una niña tonta y manipulable... Vamos... —Tosió con más fuerza—. Tal vez ni te costó trabajo.

—¿Te digo una cosa? No la pasé tan mal a tu lado, Doble D malvado. Has sido bueno conmigo en la casa y en el bosque, y me encantó haber jugado contigo por un día —confesó ella, honesta como nunca antes lo había sido—, pero yo quiero a mi Doble D de regreso.

El muchacho pegó otra larga y horrible carcajada. A ella le comenzaba a preocupar lo lastimado que estaba.

—Golpeaste a tus hermanas, secuestraste a Nazz y atacaste a los demás. Todo para ganarte mi confianza, ¿y qué hay de mi lado original? ¿Crees que después de eso, va a correr a darte el amor que jamás te ha dado hasta ahora? —Dio una risa más que, a diferencia de las otras, parecía tender a un lloriqueo—. Nunca sentí nada por ti, nada más que desprecio. Siempre fuiste tan vulgar y repugnante, solo que jamás te lo dije porque me dabas lastima. —Ella lo miró con los ojos rasgados y un nudo en la garganta, pero sin perder la compostura—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Por qué quieres traerlo de regreso?

«No sigas... por favor...»

«Oh vamos, sabes que es la verdad.»

Ella dio un suspiro casi quebrado.

—Porque yo creo que de eso se trata el amor. De hacer algo de corazón por otro... aun cuando el otro no siente lo mismo.

El soberbio semblante de Doble D cambió instantáneamente a uno de conmoción y consternación, borrando su sonrisa.

«Marie...»

«Ahora entiendo porque pensabas tanto en ella. ¡Es más ridícula que tú y tus valores obsoletos!»

Estaba por responderle. Deseaba reclamarle lo estúpida que era al haber sacrificado tanto por alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba, pero ella concluyó:

—Pero en cuanto a ti, te echare de menos, cariñito. —De nuevo con una radiante sonrisa, se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla—. Y por cierto, nadie nos obliga a ser bichos asociales. Simplemente la gente no nos cae bien, es todo.

Los chicos se habían quedado a distancia de ambos, preguntándose de que estarán hablando.

Sarah se encontraban regresando hacia la pista por Jimmy. En un momento, logra distinguir entre maquinas oxidadas las siluetas de Ed y de Rolf, y da un rodeo para esquivarlos. No quería tener que ir a pedirle perdón a su hermano. Le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo.

Mientras Marie regresaba con sus hermanas, era Eddy el que recién alcanzaba a Doble D.

—¿Qué cuentas, Doble D?

Eddy lo encontró como quizás nunca antes se lo hubiera imaginado: herido, gateando y jadeando como una rata que había recibido su castigo. No muy diferente a como se encontraba él: con la nariz y el brazo rotos.

—Eddy, mi buen amigo.

—No soy tu amigo. Soy amigo de Doble D, el cabeza de calcetín —respondió frío.

A Doble D le costaba cada vez más hablar. Los pulmones le ardían.

—Eres increíble —prosiguió. En ese momento, Doble D se desploma en el piso de costado—. Hiciste que todos me persiguieran a muerte haciéndoles creer que yo había sido el culpable. Secuestraste a Jimmy y lo volviste loco. Secuestraste a Nazz, la tuviste encerrada por horas y luego la tomaste de rehén. Enterraste a Rolf, casi matándolo, pero eso no te importó un bledo. Y después, le llenaste la cabeza de mentiras a Kevin para que nos atacara por alguna extraña razón.

Lo apreció de pies a cabeza. Ese no era su amigo, claramente. Pero a su vez sí lo era. Era una parte de él.

—¿Sabes? Creo que nunca terminaré de conocerte —finalizó.

No había mucho más que decir. Casi todo entre ellos dos ya se había dicho.

—Lo dice alguien que vivió para succionar los bolsillos de esos chicos —repuso desde el suelo—. Desde el día uno, siempre has sido enemigo de ellos. Ellos, quienes ahora te ven como a una especie de héroe por haberme detenido... y haber salvado sus tristes vidas... —Tosió, intentando incorporarse sin éxito—. Pero para mañana, todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad. Todos... todos se habrán olvidado de lo que hiciste hoy, y tú volverás a tu marginalidad... junto con Ed y conmigo. Volverás a ser el rechazado que tiene que llenar su vacío con dinero, y tarde o temprano... volverán a ponerte una cruz para perseguirte —aseguró Doble D, convencido—. Y entonces recordarás todo lo que te dije...

«Ya fue suficiente.»

Eddy solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Rolf tenía razón —dijo tras un silencio—. Eres un mentiroso.

Acto seguido, Eddy lo patea para asegurarse de que no perdiese la conciencia. Aún no.

—Chicos, todo suyo.

Detrás de él venían Rolf y Ed. Víctor los escoltaba muy de cerca. Llevaban una cubeta de metal que habían encontrado en el camino —no querían tocar la del experimento—, y el gas verde que emanaba de ésta indicaban su contenido.

—Abran paso, amigos —ordenó Rolf. Todos hicieron caso, con una mano en la nariz. Ese hedor volvió a marear a Johnny, y con la sustancia que aún quedaba en su cabeza, no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Nazz se acercó a él para ayudarlo a apoyarse en el piso. Kevin observaba desde la cima de donde arrojó su mazo. Ed estornudó un poco.

—Solo un poco más, chico Ed.

—El señorito espera su baño —indicó Eddy, señalándolo. Y se acercó una vez más hacia él—. ¿Listo para un buen lavado de cara?

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Doble D escuchó lo último, y desde muy en el fondo suyo, sonrió. La lección había concluido.

Eddy se corrió a un lugar con una fría expresión de victoria. Ed y Rolf elevaron el recipiente y vertieron la sustancia sobre el rostro de Doble D. Esa cosa aún estaba en estado líquido. Nazz y May casi vomitan al tan solo imaginarse lo que el muchacho debió haber sentido.

Fue muy rápido: Doble D comenzó a sacudirse entre espasmos, y tras unos segundos de sufrimiento, vomitó. Rolf identificó de inmediato las píldoras: un par de pequeñas cápsulas alargadas, cuyo color no podía apreciarse por el material en la que estaban bañadas. Eddy los pisó hasta enterrarlos. Doble D se sacudió un poco más, todavía con arcadas.

—In... salubre... —murmuró, para luego volver a caer, inconsciente.

El ambiente de pronto comenzó a sentirse vertiginosamente más liviano, liberándose de toda la presión. Fue como si una gran energía negativa desapareciese de repente, como si alguien hubiera destruido su origen. Ed, Eddy y Rolf a su lado, Marie del otro lado, con Lee y May atrás, Nazz y Johnny más atrás de los muchachos, y Kevin allí sentado en aquella cima. Todos se quedaron en sus lugares, viendo a Doble D, acabado, bajo las frías nubes matutinas y un sol que estaba por volver a salir.


	20. 20 (final)

Eran las diez de la mañana. El sol brillaba alegre y las últimas nubes se iban del cielo, dando lugar a un agradable domingo. Los pájaros cantaban y volaban con vehemencia, decorando un gran día, como si simplemente decidieran celebrar la misma vida, dichosa y colorida.

Tan cálida, la primavera iba mostrando su mejor rostro. Hasta parecía verano. Era como si por alguna suprema orden divina, las oscuras nubes de la madrugada hubieran sido despojadas con furia para dar lugar a tan deslumbrante mañana.

Todo allí afuera era muy lindo. Era una lástima que Jimmy tuviera que perderse ese bello día por estar reposando en su casa, recuperándose de los golpes que había recibido anoche.

—Y eso es todo. Pero lo que haya pasado con ese Doble Idiota y sus amigos no me importa. —Y le dio otra cucharada de sopa. Ya se estaba terminando.

Postrado en su cama, el niño le dio un sorbo, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sufrido atado en esa silla, en ese sucio lugar.

—Vaya... —se limitó a decir, cabizbajo. No había hablado mucho desde que despertó, y Sarah seguía creyendo que era por el agotamiento. Y no era para menos.

Solo le dijo a Jimmy que Doble D lo había vuelto una especie de zombie lerdo y bruto. Lo demás fue relatado tal cual ocurrió: ese idiota pegando a todos y sacándole el boomerang, traicionando a esa estúpida Kanker, masacrando al estúpido Eddy, y luego que las estúpidas Kanker lo habían planeado todo, y de ese enredo todos fueron liberados y persiguieron al idiota hasta detenerlo y hacerlo pagar.

—Esas Kanker se los llevaron a su casa, así que deben estar pasándola muy mal, espero —le informó, todavía muy fastidiada con Doble D. Creía que había sido personal, aunque no sabía explicar por qué razón. Estaba convencida de que a ella le había tocado la peor parte.

Pero Jimmy sabía que esa era solo la mitad de la historia. Hasta donde sabía, había sido capturado y golpeado por Doble D en el bosque, aquella noche, y luego preso en ese maloliente lugar. En algún momento, éste le incrusto en la espalda ese objeto extraño, y después todo fue confuso. Él se volvió ese zombie. Recordaba imágenes ininteligibles, borrosas, vagos recuerdos, como si de una pesadilla se tratase, en el que aunque uno no recuerde a la perfección cada detalle, es capaz de dar un breve resumen. Había atacado a varios de sus amigos —a Sarah entre ellos—, y se sentía muy responsable por ello pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Sarah le había relatado además todo por lo que ella había pasado (con Johnny) para encontrar a Jimmy, desde la parte de pasar por lo de las Kanker, hasta la parte en donde él aparecía, sin contarle cómo los había atacado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese imbécil allí en ese lugar? —cuestionó ella— Dímelo, así voy y le doy su merecido.

—Pues... —Estaba muy oscuro en ese lugar, y lo único que recordaba eran detalles de su breve conversación con Doble D. Él le había dicho cosas malas, feas, horribles. Jimmy no las creyó en un principio, pero a Doble D no le tomó mucho esfuerzo convencerlo por lo menos por un solo segundo. Y fue entonces cuando le clavó esa cosa—. Él me dijo cosas...

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Sarah, terminando de darle la última cuchara de caldo de pollo que ella misma le había preparado. Dejó el plato en la mesita de luz.

Lo que ese Doble D le había dicho, era que ella, Sarah, estaba ansiando el momento de quitárselo de encima para no tener que soportarlo más, porque ya se había hartado de tener que cargar con él y sus debilidades. Y que su secuestro había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, que ahí fue cuando ella por fin se cansó y se olvidó de él. Y esas fotos de ella con Johnny, y de los demás... Durante su estado de zombie, mientras su mente iba reproduciendo sus experiencias en formas de pesadillas, esas fotografías permanecieron allí detrás de la pantalla, presentes, como colocadas justo para la bestia que Doble D había creado en él.

De repente su mente entró en disonancia, en un conflicto entre lo que le había asegurado Doble D, y lo que ahora le había contado Sarah. Si tan poco le importaba él a Sarah, ¿Por qué ella se esforzó tanto en buscarlo, pasando por aventuras con Johnny, como enfrentar a las Kanker, ser atacados por las gallinas de Rolf y luego llegar al basurero para atrapar al responsable? Nadie haría todo eso por alguien que no le importa. Doble D había mencionado también las maldades que él le había hecho a los Eds, justificando el que ahora su mejor amiga lo abandonara. Quería convencerlo de que tenía potencial para poner en su lugar a esa «mocosa». Pero Jimmy también puede cometer errores. Todo el mundo los comete, y no por eso tiene que ser cruelmente condenado.

Y además, ¿a quién iba a creerle? ¿A su mejor amiga de la infancia, la cual siempre ha demostrado que mataría y moriría mil veces por él? ¿O a un loco de remate que robó y mintió a todos?

«Es obvio, tonto», pensó.

—Nada... Solo puras mentiras... —respondió al fin, fastidiado. Ahora iba comprendiendo el verdadero objetivo de ese Doble D. Quería romper el lazo que lo unía a Sarah. Pero no lo había logrado, claro que no. Ella y él eran inseparables.

—Bueno —dijo ella, inclinándose a darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Sarah se sentía más responsable por haber estado a punto de golpearlo para defenderse, allí en la acera, que por haberlo perdido de vista en un principio la otra noche en el bosque. Al menos ahí ella creía tener a quien culpar—. Debes dormir un poco. Si necesitas algo, estaré en la sala de estar, ¿si, Jimmy?

—Si —respondió, un poco más animado.

Sarah tomó el plato y se fue, cerrando la puerta. Ahora estaba solo.

Jimmy volvió su vista a la ventana. Con la tranquila calle de fondo, desde allí se podía ver colgado el mantel que ese ladrón le había robado a Sarah. Lo había encontrado en el fondo de un pozo de lodo en el basurero, según le contó ella.

Había pasado las peores horas de su vida, pero por suerte eso ya había terminado. Estaba feliz porque sabía que podía contar con una gran amiga como lo era ella, en cada lugar y a todo momento. Solo tenía que llamarla y ella llegaría de inmediato. Era de ese tipo de seres por el que él también sacrificaría mucho. Simplemente, su amistad era inmejorable.

* * *

Sentado en la acera, el héroe seguía lamentándose por la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Tablón ya no le respondía. Eso pasaba solo en tres circunstancias: si estaba dormido, si estaba inconsciente, o si ya había pasado a mejor vida, pero para él era evidente que no estaba dormido ni inconsciente, ya que nunca antes lo había visto así. Volvió a inspeccionar la mitad podrida de la tabla. Estaba verde, y tenía un par de moscas rodeándolo.

—Oh, Tablón —se lamentó, llevándolo a su pecho con sus brazos.

Cruzando la calle, sobre la acera, Kevin estaba sentado, todavía con varios litros de lodo encima. Tenía en sus manos la cadena que Doble Demente le había extraído a su amada bicicleta. Luego de haber detenido a ese loco y de que los Eds, Rolf y las Kanker se lo llevaran, mientras los demás abandonaban el basurero, Kevin se había quedado a explorar. Consideró que era lo más conveniente en ese momento, no solo por el hecho de que tenía mucho en que pensar, sino porque no quería tener que pasar por la incómoda situación de ver a Rolf o a Nazz. ¿Qué iba a decirles? El odiaba pedir perdón. No sabía además si Rolf lo entendería. Para él varios de sus animales eran como sus hermanos; vivía solo con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y Kevin, cegado de ira, le había querido dar en donde más le hubiese dolido.

Solo para intentar pensar en otra cosa, se giró a su izquierda. Allí sobre la acera venía Nazz.

Su corazón se detuvo bruscamente. No tenía caso negarlo, ella se veía radiante, más aun con el resplandor del sol sobre las edificaciones, bañando de luz su angelical rostro. Lo único que no estaba bien era su cara de consternación. Kevin se preguntó que sería lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza. Gracias a todos los dioses, desde los egipcios hasta los romanos, que ella nunca supo el motivo por el que él había atacado a Rolf. Y esperaba que nunca lo supiera. Tan solo de saberlo, ni él sabía lo que ocurriría.

Nazz pasó por detrás de él y siguió de largo.

Un poco fastidiado, Kevin intento convencerse de que así era mejor. Todavía no sabía que decirle. Y además, no todo estaba perdido. Regresando del basurero, cuando el sol ya había terminado de salir, Kevin cayó en la cuenta de algo realmente bueno. Doble D había mentido mucho, eso es verdad. Había mentido en eso de que ella tenía algo secreto con Rolf, lo que significaba que todo volvía a ser como antes, y eso era lo que él había estado deseando con todas sus fuerzas toda esa noche. Solo tenía que dejar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo por él, y en cuestión de semanas, todo habría vuelto a su lugar.

Nazz caminaba sin rumbo. Apenas volvió del basurero, se había encontrado con su casa hecho un desastre: tierra por todos lados, y un extraño agujero en su ropero. Le pareció raro y absurdo el que Doble D tuviese que haber cavado un agujero para robarle una simple cámara. Se pasó una hora entera barriendo las salas, se dio un baño y salió de regreso al basurero para buscar su cámara. Pero se detuvo a medio camino y se dio la vuelta. No quería volver allí, por lo menos no ahora, por lo que regresó al callejón y ahora está ahí.

—Johnny —saludó ella. Se sentó delicadamente a su lado—. ¿Cómo están Tablón y tú?

El chico mantuvo la cabeza gacha, refugiando su rostro entre sus brazos y el cuerpo de su amigo. Luego levantó la cabeza.

—Se fue... —balbuceó sollozando—. Se fue, Nazz... Y por mi culpa.

Y comenzó a sollozar, intentando no quebrar en llanto. Los hombres no lloran, o eso era lo que siempre decía su padre, además del clásico "Sal y haz más amigos de verdad". Pero él no lo entendía. Nadie entendería su dolor.

La chica le brindó su hombro para que se lamentase todo lo necesario. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Lo siento mucho, Johnny. —Y realmente lo sentía. De hecho, le sorprendía que él no la hubiese responsabilizado aún por su perdida, siendo que si no hubiera sido tan idiota y descuidada, quizás el desquiciado lado de Doble D jamás la hubiese raptado y ella no hubiera terminado en la difícil situación en la que terminó. Pero las cosas habían resultado así, y ya nada se podía hacer—. Sé que ahora mismo no debe importarte mucho esto, Johnny —comenzó a hablar, con la voz quebrada—, pero solo quería decirte... solo quería darte las gracias. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si tú no estabas ahí para ayudarme...

Johnny dejó de sollozar y se giró a ella, todavía con el dolor reflejado en los ojos. Ella prosiguió.

—Dios, ni siquiera sé cómo soy capaz de acercarme a ti así como si nada, luego de que por mi culpa...

—No —lo interrumpió él—. No fue tu culpa, Nazz. No digas eso. Fue una decisión que tomamos Tablón y yo. Él quería que lo arrojase... Y yo lo hice... Si no lo hubiera hecho... Si te hubiera pasado algo... él nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. En todo caso la culpa es de ese... de ese...

Johnny ya no sonaba como el Johnny de siempre, aquel niño austero, alegre e introvertido. Este Johnny ahora sonaba más maduro, más crecido, más serio. Ya no era un niño. Johnny parpadeó un poco para limpiarse los ojos. ¿Realmente la culpa había sido de Doble D? Ese era solo su lado malvado. Era incorrecto decir que fue su culpa. De hecho, era incorrecto hasta decir que la culpa fue de Rolf.

—Johnny, Doble D no tuvo la culpa de eso. Quiero decir, el Doble D que todos conocemos, no ese demente que hizo lo que hizo. Lo que dijo Rolf...

—Lo sé... —volvió a irrumpir el muchacho, aunque no lo conformaba eso. Era lo mismo que decir que Tablón había sufrido un accidente y había perdido la vida. Sin responsables.

Le dio una vista al claro cielo celeste, preguntándose qué es lo que le diría Tablón. Probablemente le diría unas palabras divinas de aliento y superación, como en las series de acción y ficción que tanto miraban. Algo como "no te rindas", "hiciste lo correcto", "sigue adelante".

«Sigue adelante...». Ojala fuera tan simple. Una vez había escuchado una canción que quería transmitir un sencillo pero significativo mensaje. Decir adiós era parte de la vida, era necesario para crecer. Para seguir adelante. No faltaba mucho para su cumpleaños número trece, y según esa serie que tanto le gusta a Jimmy, una vez cumplida esa edad uno ya no era más un niño.

Johnny permaneció allí, mirando la desierta calle, con ella recostada en su hombro.

—Quiero estar solo, Nazz —le dijo tras unos minutos.

Ella se secó los ojos con una mano y accedió. Se puso de pie para disponerse a marcharse, no sin antes haberle aclarado que estaría para él siempre que la necesite.

Antes de abandonarlo, se giró de vuelta a la otra acera. Kevin ya no estaba allí. Y ahora que lo meditaba, puede que no haya sido muy justa al haberlo juzgado así hace unas horas. Él estaba cometiendo una locura, sí, pero allí lo único que le parecía era que todos estaban locos, y que el contexto era tal que el simple acto de juzgar ya era injusto. Kevin estaba fastidiado porque le habían tirado toda la responsabilidad, y no conformes con esto, también le habían pedido soluciones. Ella le había recriminado el no haber accedido a ir en busca de Jimmy, y él le había respondido que ya tenía mucho en que pensar.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la única que esperaba más de él. Era el líder natural, habitual, no oficial, el que se supone que —en este caso— debía haber capturado al ladrón con sus propias manos, luego de haber batallado junto a sus amigos. Todos lo habían colocado en ese lugar. Lo habían hecho al no haber tomado por sus cuentas las riendas del asunto. Él lo hizo porque nadie más lo había hecho. Como en los viejos tiempos, él decía que había que perseguir además a Ed y a Doble D "solo por si acaso", y todos estaban de acuerdo. Pero nadie más que él quería hacerse responsable de las consecuencias.

Nazz se preguntó si aquello tuvo algo que ver con su futura perdida de raciocinio que desembocó en el violento ataque a Rolf y a Víctor. Lo que hizo en ese basurero fue algo muy estúpido, y ella no quería justificarlo para nada, pero tampoco creía que fuera correcto juzgarlo así de fácil. ¿Por qué lo había atacado en primer lugar? Era algo que debía preguntárselo ella misma, pero aún no se animaba.

Al lado de la casa de Johnny se encontraba la de ella, así que si quería podía hasta observarlo desde su ventana. Pero por alguna extraña y fortuita razón, no tenía ganas de entrar. Quería ir al patio trasero, a tirarse y no hacer nada más hasta mañana.

* * *

—Pues si no dejas de moverlo, te seguirá doliendo.

—¡Silencio! Está despertando —ordenó Marie. Doble D estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Con un gran bostezo, estiró los brazos hacia los costados, casi golpeando con la izquierda a Ed y a May. Conforme su vista iba adquiriendo nitidez, identificó a los allí presentes uno por uno.

—¡Doble D!

—¡Cabeza de calcetín!

—¡Doble D amigo!

Eran sus amigos, quienes presenciaban su tan esperado despertar de las tinieblas. De izquierda a derecha, estaban: May, Ed, Rolf, Eddy y Lee. Doble D se desperezó, sobándose los ojos con las manos.

—Chicos —pronunció levemente, con su amigable voz de siempre, y su amigable sonrisa de siempre. Sus ojos volvían a ser verdes y sus ojeras habían desaparecido casi por completo. Doble D había regresado.

—¡Doble D! —volvió a repetir Ed con alegría, lanzándose a sus brazos. Doble D sintió que se hundía en algo cuando su amigo se lanzó a recibirlo, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama.

—Uy... yo tamb... te extrañé... Ed... pero... no puedo... —Ed volvió a su lugar para dejarlo respirar, y liberó un fuerte estornudo.

Doble D se dio cuenta además de que en lugar de su refinado y ambicioso traje negro con corbata blanca, ahora llevaba una bata gris añil, y debajo de ésta, un montón de vendas y curas cubrían casi todo su cuerpo.

—Ay, ¡que tiernos! —opinó May.

—Vaya, vaya. Volvió el galán —comentó Lee, con un vaso con agua en sus manos. Tenía un tono más amistoso que en otros días. A Doble D se le detuvo el corazón por unos instantes. No estaba acostumbrado a abrir los ojos y ver a las Kanker en primera plana. No a las otras dos, al menos.

—Oh... hola Lee, hola May —saludó con nervios.

—A mí también me extraña estar aquí, amigo, pero solo mira mi brazo. —Eddy, quien llevaba una bata de color amarillo maíz, le mostró el cabestrillo en el brazo derecha que le habían diseñado las Kanker a base de vendas del botiquín de ellas. Llevaba también algodón en sus fosas nasales. Y él le había hecho todo eso. Sin embargo, así estaba. Alegre por verlo bien.

—Rolf también se encuentra bien —señaló Rolf, al lado de él. Tenía otra camisa, pero ahora en su brazo llevaba un torniquete con vendas para detener la hemorragia. Al ver esto, a Doble D le vino una gran oleada de culpa. Él (su lado más oscuro) había persuadido a Kevin para que le hiciera eso.

—Oh, Eddy, Rolf... Yo... yo no quise...

—Ni lo sueñes, Shakespeare —lo detuvo Eddy—. No intentes hacerte cargo de lo que hizo el demente de tu...

Eddy se detuvo en ese momento. Había recordado quien era ese demente. No era alguien nuevo, ni tampoco las píldoras con inteligencia propia, eso ya lo habían discutido. Ese ser era...

—¿…tu lado malo? —completó Lee con cautela.

—Así es... supongo que eso es verdad —admitió Doble D, quien hasta el día de hoy creía que existían en el mundo personas con bondad y otras con maldad. Él no quería creerse perfecto ni mucho menos, pero no imaginó que en algún lugar, muy en el fondo de su alma, existía alguien capaz de robar, enterrar, amenazar y destruir vidas. Eso lo decepcionó mucho.

—Ya, ya, Doble D. Lo que importa es que ahora todos estamos bien —interrumpió Rolf, luego de un incómodo silencio. Rolf no guardaba para nada rencor con él. Hasta le parecía estúpido siquiera pensar en ello.

—Habla por ti, charlatán —respondió Eddy, mostrando de nuevo su brazo, con Ed volviendo a estornudar. Lee y May soltaron una risa.

Doble D se sentía como si hubiese regresado de una gran odisea en un lugar muy, muy lejano, y fuese recibido por sus amigos y seres queridos, que con los brazos abiertos, lo esperaban deseosos de saber cómo había estado y que aventuras había tenido. A diferencia de lo que se pensaba, él siempre se había sentido más cercano a todos sus amigos del callejón —incluyendo a las Kanker— que a los otros niños del barrio y de la escuela. Hasta los veía más que a sus padres. Todo ese recibimiento hizo sentir extraño a Doble D. No se quejaba para nada, pero era raro. La única vez que los Eds y las Kanker se habían llevado bien había sido el día en que se conocieron, cuando ellas los recibieron con una agradable hospitalidad, para luego transformarse en un gran tormento para ellos tres.

Le deprimió pensar que toda esta acogida era más de lo que el merecía. Se le ocurrió que lo que dijo Marie sobre él no fue tan cierto después de todo.

—Marie... —mencionó de repente, girándose a los lados. Todos ellos se voltearon a él, sorprendidos—. ¿Dónde está Marie?

—Justo aquí, mi cielo —le contestó una voz de arriba.

Doble D elevó la vista. Pero por supuesto. Ella estaba sentada en esa cama, con él descansando en su regazo. Eso explicaba también los suaves masajes en su cabeza de calcetín.

Mientras los demás reían y comentaban alguna cosa sin importancia, él se quedó asombrado por el semblante de la chica. Nunca antes había notado lo atractiva que era.

—¿...bien, Doble D?

—Eh, ¿qué? —Doble D regresó a la tierra.

—Que lo pusimos a secar un rato —dijo May. Al ver la estupefacción en el rostro del chico, las tres rompieron en carcajadas.

—Marie, deja de hipnotizarlo —sugirió Lee.

—Te decíamos que acabamos de lavar tu traje y lo pusimos a secar ahí afuera —completó la menor entre risitas.

A Doble D casi le dio un paro de solo imaginar...

—Tranquilo, Doble D. Nosotros te sacamos esa ropa —le informó Ed, quien dejaba notar su resfriado. Era el único que conservaba su ropa. Hasta estaba más reluciente que de costumbre.

Doble D dio un respiro. En realidad, ese costoso traje negro tenía más manchas de sangre y basura que otra cosa. Se había revolcado en el suelo del basurero, y de seguro algunas gotas de esa asquerosidad parda habrían caído en él.

—Pero con este sol, no tardaría en secarse —estimó Marie, mirando a la ventana—. ¡Aunque te veías muy sexy de negro, bombón!

Lee y May estuvieron de acuerdo. Doble D rio con nervios, sin poder evitar sentirse alagado.

—Oye, ¿y recuerdas algo de lo que hiciste en tu modo sonámbulo? —preguntó Rolf.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerda, mira lo rojo que está —señaló Lee, riéndose junto a May. Ed se unió a las carcajadas.

Así era. Pero también se sentía a salvo. Después de tanto sufrimiento en ese lugar oscuro y desolado, donde nadie más que su facción malvada lo escuchaba, finalmente podía estar en paz... salvo por esa fuga de escape en su consciencia. A pesar de que todos le repitieran que él no tenía que culparse, sabía bien que ese había sido él.

Doble D bajó la vista al piso y vio a Víctor, recostado sobre una cobija en el piso, detrás de Ed. Estaba estirándose. Parece que hasta él había tenido su merecido descanso.

—Pues... bueno. Puede que les suene extraño, pero, si recuerdo lo que hice. Casi todo —informó con pena, chocando sus dedos índices.

—Oh, ¡cuenta! ¡Cuenta! —suplicó May, apoyándose en la cama.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Ed estornudó una vez más. Doble D carraspeó un poco.

—Bien. Creo que esta historia se remonta al miércoles en la escuela. Rolf se acercó a mí por...

—Sí, eso ya nos lo contó él —irrumpió Eddy—. Te ofreciste a crear una medicina contra su insomnio.

—Y fue muy lindo de tu parte, Doble D —sostuvo Marie, en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor. Doble D volvió a reír tímidamente.

Realmente había sido un buen gesto de él. Fue por eso que se había encontrado trabajando un viernes a la mañana mientras todos sus amigos roncaban. Él no había estado trabajando en eso solo porque amase experimentar. El motivo de su arduo trabajo fue para ayudar al prójimo. Para ayudar a un amigo.

—Sí, bueno. Me quedé velando toda esa noche creando esas píldoras. Les explicaré. Esas medicinas originalmente iban a ser... —Se detuvo al ver que estaba por entrar al complejo lenguaje técnico que nadie en esa habitación tenía ganas de comprender en ese momento—. Bueno, sedan todo el organismo de uno, haciendo que se canse más y más y finalmente caiga rendido.

—Lo supuse —afirmó Rolf.

—El punto es que tuvieron un efecto secundario. Mejor dicho, un error. Liberaban malos sentimientos al introducirse en el organismo —aseguró, pensando en toda la operación que llevaban a cabo en el complejo sistema nervioso—. Es decir, quien las tomase estaría de mal humor o deprimido mientras esperaba a que las píldoras terminaran de agotarlo. Sé que suena absurdo, pero así era.

Todos asintieron. Parecía que lo estaban comprendiendo.

—Ese era el defecto que guardaban. Uno normalmente sería capaz de controlar esos pensamientos con su mente, interponiendo los demás sentimientos. Eso en tanto se mantuviera despierto. Resulta que como yo no tenía insomnio, esas píldoras me encontraron durmiendo, sin defensa mental, y se apoderaron de mi miente, lo cual me hizo tener sueños raros, casi pesadillas. Y como llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien, en algún punto de ese sueño, mi cuerpo fue el que se despertó, piloteado por esos sentimientos negativos, dando lugar a ese ser que vieron en todo el día de ayer. A medida que los ciclos transcurrían, yo iba viéndome...

—¡Mas agotado! —completó Ed, quien se había guardado la explicación a la que habían concluido allí en el bosque.

—Exacto —afirmó sorprendido—. Eso era porque esos agentes continuaban en mi organismo consumiendo mi energía. Y llegó un punto de inflexión en el que terminaron de consumirlo, y yo no pude despertar más. En resumen, si Rolf los hubiera tomado, habría pasado varios días malos, para caer al final al estado en el que terminé yo. —Hizo un breve silencio—. No estoy seguro, pero creo que esas píldoras en realidad no consumían mi energía, sino que se la transferían a mi yo sonámbulo. Aunque eso no explica de dónde obtenía esa fuerza física, pero supongo que eso lo investigaré algún día —finalizó su explicación lanzando un gran respiro—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

May levantó la mano.

—¿Si, May?

—Yo no entendí nada.

Doble D puso una cómica cara inescrutable.

—Entendimos, Doble D, no te preocupes —le aclaró dulcemente Marie, quien había logrado captar bastante de su explicación. Mucho más que los demás, a juzgar por sus expresiones—. Ese malvado eras tú solo que sin el resto de tus sentimientos y pensamientos. La peor versión de ti mismo. Y al encontrarte mal dormido, esos sentimientos tomaron tu cuerpo y lo manejaron cual auto robado.

Doble D asintió con asombro. Por lo menos ella lo había entendido.

—De más está decir que su composición material estaba perfectamente diseñada para perdurar en el organismo por varios días —finalizó el genio.

Todo en la mente de Eddy terminaba de cerrar. No lo de los agentes que sedan el no sabe qué cosa, sino lo que su conciencia le había dicho allí en el basurero. Eso de que todos cometían errores. Eso abarcaba tanto desde la escala de la moral, hasta la de la inteligencia. Incluso alguien tan brillante como Doble D había cometido un gran error.

—Bueno... Rolf, disculpa que casi te condeno a varias noches malas. Quería intentar evitar esos efectos en las nuevas píldoras, pero eso te lo iba a decir una vez que las terminase.

—No te preocupes, Doble D muchacho. Lo que importa es que al final si lograste quitarme el insomnio. No de la manera que Rolf esperaba, pero me ayudaste —le aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

A Doble D le sorprendía el que Rolf se tomara tan bien todo lo que le había hecho. Luego entendió el motivo. Allí en el basurero, el granjero no dejaba de culparse por lo que había causado. De pronto, se vio a sí mismo enfrentado a un espejo, solo que con Rolf del otro lado. Habían tenido papeles muy parecidos: ambos habían trabajado intensamente, ambos habían tenido problemas de descanso, aquel accidente había surgido de la cooperación de ambos, y para finalizar, ambos quisieron hacerse responsables de las travesuras de ese ladrón. Era muy probable que en esta ocasión no haya nadie que comprendiera a Doble D más que Rolf.

—Como les iba diciendo, estuve todo el miércoles y el jueves trabajando en eso sin descanso. En algún momento del jueves por la noche, recuerdo que tomé un vaso de agua que se encontraba en mi escritorio, hasta el fondo —continuó, con vergüenza de haber cometido ese grosero error.

—Y no te diste cuenta de que en ese momento te habías tragado esa poción —continuó Ed, animado.

—Correcto. Ese era el vaso con esas píldoras que Rolf casi se tomó momentos antes. Luego de eso me quedé dormido en el escritorio, y desperté a la mañana siguiente. Continué mi trabajo y entonces me llamó Ed para contarme que su pistola de juguete había desaparecido.

—Si. —Ed sacó de su bolsillo esa pistola colorida que había reencontrado en el suelo del basurero—. Sí que fue una tragedia —comentó riendo.

—Espera —lo detuvo Lee—. ¿Despertaste en la misma posición?

Doble D lo meditó un rato.

—Pues ahora que lo pienso, Lee, creo que sí. Fue como si...

—Como si ese ser quisiera que él no se diera cuenta —completó Marie con indignación.

—Y lo logró, porque... nunca se me había ocurrido que yo era el ladrón —confesó, nuevamente sorprendido. Ese había sido otro golpe a su orgullo. Doble D se había burlado a sí mismo.

—Entonces, cuando el chico Doble D se quedó dormido, su lado sonámbulo rufián salió a robarle a los demás y a construir esos pozos en el basurero.

—Vaya, ahora todo tiene sentido —concluyó Lee, quien encontraba sorprendente el cierre de los hechos—. También fue en ese momento que te robaste nuestro perfume.

—Correcto —repitió Doble D, apenado.

Marie podía notar en su rostro la vergüenza que debía sentir. A ella no le parecía justo que él se hiciera cargo de lo que hizo su versión malvada, incluso sabiendo que esa era una parte del buen Doble D, una facción. Ella sabía que el original, el real, el que contenía a todas sus partes y a la sinergia, ese jamás lo habría hecho, y eso era lo que contaba. Porque según ese criterio todo el mundo podría llamarse bueno o malo, en función de la parte que se tomara en cuenta. Por no irse muy lejos, consideró a Lee como ejemplo. Aunque odiase admitirlo, su hermana mayor tenía un lado audaz, comprensivo, fuerte, y en el extremo del extremo, justo. Esa parte de Lee sin duda era más buena que la parte malvada de Doble D que robó y engañó a todo lo que respirase. Pero si volviesen a considerar no solo esas dos partes de ellos sino todo el ser de cada uno, su «amorcito» volvería a elevarse a los cielos acompañado de un coro angelical, mientras que Lee regresaría a los infiernos, a ser la temida Lee Kanker que todos en el barrio y en los salones aledaños al suyo respetaban con pavor.

—...buscarnos a nosotras, ¿no? —le dijo May a alguien, con cierto aire de molestia. Marie no había escuchado.

—Sí, pero eso ya lo hablamos. Déjalo —dijo Lee, tomando de nuevo el vaso. Se giró a ver a Eddy. Ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Por sus gestos, Eddy entendió que ella no iba a revelarles lo del espionaje de ellos luego de la reunión en lo de Rolf. Tal vez porque consideraba que ya habían tenido suficiente. Solo bastaba con mirarlos para darse cuenta. Estaban hechos polvo.

—Luego de esa reunión y otras cosas, pasé todo el día agotado y me fui a dormir a las ocho de la noche —prosiguió Doble D. Todos se acercaron a él, como niños ansiosos por oír historias de terror del abuelo—. Ahí fue cuando lo vi todo. Fueron imágenes difusas, nubladas. Era como una pesadilla. Vi que estaba agazapado en mi habitación y que de pronto salí y golpee a alguien que estaba ahí.

Eddy y Rolf se miraron. Doble D continuó.

—Supongo que ahí fue cuando golpeé a Rolf, ¿no? —ambos asintieron—. Ahí fue cuando lo golpeé y lo enterré...

—Por supuesto. Rolf nos dijo que hasta le quitaste la ropa. ¿Es eso cierto, Doble D? —preguntó Lee. Marie y May se giraron a verla con tal celeridad que sus cabellos se elevaron.

—Oh, es verdad. Eso fue sin duda muy extraño. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —siguió Eddy, muy curioso.

Era algo que llamaba la atención de todos. Doble D lo notaba al ver los ojos de todos sobre él, deseando saber la razón. Un golpe de angustia lo sacudió de repente. El sí recordaba a la perfección lo que ese malvado quería hacer con Kevin, Nazz y Rolf: una gran puesta en escena que hasta a él le avergonzaba rememorar. Sabía la respuesta, pero consideraba mejor no decir nada, para conservar la intimidad de Kevin y Nazz. Aunque le fastidiase saber que entre ellos dos se aproximaba algo, creía que lo correcto era guardarse eso para no perturbar su relación.

—La verdad... no recuerdo por qué lo hizo —mintió. Prosiguió antes de que le siguieran preguntando—. Luego no sé qué más vi. Vi imágenes oscuras, y luego, estaba de vuelta en mi cama, en pijama. Creo que ese loco se volvió a vestir para que yo no sospechara de que era un sonámbulo...

—Vaya, que astuto —opinó Marie.

—Y ahí llegó el chico Ed a por ayuda.

—Si —respondió Eddy—, y de ahí los dos fueron a buscarme.

—Sí, eso hicimos —reafirmó Doble D—. Él me había dicho que estabas en problemas y que todos te andaban buscando por algo que no habías hecho, así que salimos a buscarte. Me sentía mucho más cansado que en la tarde. Era agobiante... Nos pasamos toda la noche buscándote. En un momento decidimos detenernos un momento porque yo no podía seguir más, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desplomarme. —Notó como su manera de comunicar esa experiencia logró conmover a todos. Marie estaba a punto de decirle que parase, pero decidió no hacerlo—. Y ahí... cerré los ojos y terminó de dominarme...

En ese bosque, cuando se recostó (pensando en lo buen amigo que era Ed), sintió como se sumergía violentamente en un océano de agua negra. Fueron solo segundos en los que se ahogaba en esa oscuridad, y luego, nada. Hubo un gran momento de silencio. Los chicos recordaron que seguía después de esto.

—¿Y luego no volviste a despertar? —le preguntó Marie. Con la yema de sus dedos, hacía pequeños círculos sobre cada sien, liberándolo de la tensión.

—No —respondió Doble D, completamente aliviado por ese masaje. Había formado un tejado con sus dedos—. Todo lo que vi después de eso fue oscuridad, mucha oscuridad y fuego. Ese fue el punto de inflexión, cuanto mi lado oscuro terminó de tomar mi cuerpo. Vi imágenes, vi a Jimmy, al basurero. Me vi en una habitación oscura, luego en un túnel que parecía una cloaca amplia... Creo que fue al mediodía cuando conseguí recomponerme y poder ver y oír todo con claridad. Ahí fue cuando ese malvado intentó manipular a Eddy.

Eddy recordó una vez más aquel momento. Fue como si todo lo que conociese se viniera abajo, como si la esperanza de que todo se arreglara se derrumbara por completo, ante sus palabras. Pero todo eso ya había terminado. Es más, ya había quedado muy atrás.

—Y ahí llega nuestra parte, Doble D.

El muchacho volvió a largar una pequeña risa, contento de no tener que hablar de su primer encuentro con Eddy.

—Claro, Marie. Él llegó a casa y se cambió ese traje para intentar engañarla.

—Pero no lo hizo —prosiguió ella, sobre quien seguían fluyendo como agua las palabras del malvado.

Marie les relató a los demás todo lo que ese sujeto le dijo, con detalles, lujos, y una gran sonrisa maliciosa mientras lo hacía. Una vez terminado, todos estaban impactados. Doble D parecía un tomate con gorra.

—Vaya, Doble D —le dijo Eddy, riéndose con Ed y Rolf—. Sí que eres un campeón en esto, «te necesito, Marie». ¡Es genial!

—Ese es nuestro galán Doble D —sostuvo Rolf, con orgullo.

—Ya, chicos —respondió avergonzado.

—Cállate, Eddy, o te arrojó otra papa a los dientes. —Eddy cambió por completo su rostro. Ahora estaba muy amargado—. Es broma, tonto. —Ella volvió a soltar una risa junto a sus hermanas, y luego se relajó.

—Eso sí que fue innecesario —comentó con dureza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Siento mucho haberte golpeado de esa manera, pero Doble D seguía ahí, y de alguna manera tenía que convencerlo de que estaba de su lado —se defendió, haciéndole muecas de arrepentimiento.

Eddy intentó tranquilizarse recordando que todo eso fue necesario para engañar al Doble D sonámbulo y recuperar al real. Después de todo, ella había traído de vuelta a su amigo.

—Bien... Supongo que lo puedo dejar pasar... —admitió, aun con molestia.

—Rolf quiere saber cómo fue que ustedes hicieron ese plan tan maniático para atrapar al chico Doble D —irrumpió Rolf. Ed lo apoyó también. Aquella jugada maestra despertaba la curiosidad de todos, e incluso Víctor se puso de pie.

—¡Oh, claro! Fue todo idea de Marie —confesó Lee, dejando el vaso de agua que estaba tomando. Doble D volvió a mirarla, nuevamente impresionado—. ¿Les cuentas tú?

—Bien... —carraspeó un poco para dar inicio a su tan genial narración—. Luego de que Doble D me derritiera con sus dulces palabras, me contó lo que había planeado. Eso de llevarlos a todos al basurero. Me dijo que fuera y raptara a esa boba de Nazz para confundir a Kevin con no sé qué. Esa parte no la entendí.

—Pues eso si fue raro... —admitió Eddy, quien pensaba que ese Doble D la había secuestrado solo para saber que se sentía tener un rehén.

—Me dijo que la llevara al basurero, a una base que él había armado, y que la dejara en una silla. Y eso fue lo que hice. Volví al barrio y me pasé horas entre arbustos, buscándola. Estaba con ese otro zoquete persiguiéndolos a ustedes, muchachos. En un momento, ella se queda muy atrás, y yo aprovecho el momento para atacarla arrojándole una de esas papas sin que nadie viera —relató con ligero orgullo. Nazz nunca le cayó bien y esa no era una novedad—. La llevé a la base y la até a una silla. Sabía que de esa manera, él podría confiar en mí, al saber que me había atrevido a hacer eso.

—Ya veo... —dijo Doble D. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con hacer pasar a Nazz varias horas de angustia, conociendo a Marie, comprendía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

—Luego volví en busca de ellas y las vi ya en el bosque.

—¡Si! Te encontramos en un arroyo —recordó May, chasqueando los dedos.

—¡Si! En el camino fui pensando en lo que íbamos a hacer. Al encontrarme con ellas, les dije todo lo que él me había dicho que hiciera, y luego les conté lo que yo pensaba hacer. El plan era que yo iba a seguirle la corriente a Doble D, mientras Lee y May fingían morder el anzuelo.

—Correcto —confirmó Lee, recordando ese encuentro. Marie les había suplicado ayuda con ese caso, y Lee no quería dejárselo tan fácil. Quería sus disculpas por haberle faltado el respeto. Marie respondió que solo había sido una broma y que no fuera tan infantil. Y May interfirió una vez más solicitando cooperación de ambas, exigiendo que se dieran la mano y dejaran las diferencias de lado, especialmente a Marie, si es que quería ayudar a Doble D. Y así fue como terminó la pelea Kanker.

—Hasta ensayamos como íbamos a pelearnos, lo que íbamos a decir, lo que íbamos a hacer...—enumeró May con sus pequeños dedos, más alegre por haber participado de tan genial rescate que por su actuación en él—. Aunque varias cosas fueron improvisadas.

—¿Qué? Espera. ¿Me están diciendo que todo eso también fue actuado? —la interrumpió Eddy, recordando la violenta pelea que habían armado con Marie—. ¿Hasta cuando se dieron una paliza, se agarraron de los pelos y se revolcaron por el piso? ¿Hasta cuando esta insensible golpeó a Doble D? ¿Eso también fue actuado?

—Por supuesto —le respondió Marie, sin poder recordar eso de que se agarrasen de los pelos—. Doble D quería que atacara primero a May y luego a Lee, y yo se los dije. Y a partir de ahí, escribimos el guión.

—Así que mientras ellas dos se metían en la niebla, yo hacía como que perdía el control con él. Y se lo tragó todo, además de la paliza, claro.

Doble D no podía dejar de asombrarse. Realmente la actuación de las tres había sido espectacular, magnifico. Lograron engañar al diablo, y todo por haber hecho lo que nadie más hizo. Hicieron lo que toda su vida habían hecho: estar juntas.

—Pero... ¿entonces todo fue actuado? —preguntó Ed, quien recién se incorporaba al relato.

—Vaya. Hasta Rolf se lo tragó entero —admitió Rolf, Todos, excepto Ed, estallaron de risa—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Nada, Rolf, nada —respondió Eddy entre risas, y luego se dirigió a ellas—. Pero... esos golpes que se dieron fueron tan reales.

—Por supuesto, tontito. Es algo que siempre hacemos; pelear. Por una razón somos hermanas, ¿no? —le dijo Lee. Marie asintió.

—Pero... pero... Oye, ¡yo hasta te vi llorar! —dijo Eddy, señalando a May.

—¿A mí? Ah, es verdad. «¡Deténganse, por favor! ¡No!» —gritó May, llenando de lágrimas sus ojos en cuestión de instantes. Eddy y los demás sintieron sus oídos romperse. Se echó a reír mientras se las limpiaba—. ¿Ves? Así de fácil.

—Mis tímpanos... —lamentó Doble D.

—Oye, y siento también haberte gritado eso que te dije. Es que adoro el drama.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —admitió Eddy, rasgando los ojos. Esa frase que May le había lanzado sí que le había dolido, debía reconocer.

Doble D recordó la impotencia que sintió al no poder hacer nada en ese momento. Las palabras que ellas se dijeron en ese bosque habían sido realmente fuertes, y crueles.

«¡Mamá tenía razón, eres el error de esta familia!»

Y él creía que su relación fraternal estaba irremediablemente roto, y que la culpa era por supuesto suya, de su lado oscuro. Sospechó que de cualquier modo no debió haber sido nada fácil para ellas haber hecho eso.

—Y después, cuando se fueron... —Marie se llevó una mano a la cara. Solo Doble D alcanzó a ver su risa— Dios. Cuéntales tú, May.

—Oh, si —pronunció Lee, al ver lo que se venía.

—Cuando ustedes se fueron, y nos dejaron a mí y a Marie allí... —continuó, sin poder contener la risa. Era contagioso, casi hasta lograba hacer reír a todos menos a Eddy—. No se imaginan como nos reímos —dijo recordando como todos se iban tras Doble D, quien escapaba hacia el basurero. Una vez aseguradas de que se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente, ella y su hermana se rieron a carcajadas. Marie le aseguró que se habían creído todo.

—¿Se están... riendo de nosotros? —cuestionó Eddy.

—No de ustedes. Con ustedes —corrigió Marie, risueña.

—Entonces fuimos al paso dos: ir hasta el basurero fingiendo que ella había ganado.

—Si. Tenía conmigo una soga que tomé de la base de Doble D —relató de nuevo Marie. May quería que la atase ahí y la llevara arrastrando hasta el basurero. Marie le respondió que no se pasara de lista y que primero iban a llegar y después la iba a atar—. Nos fuimos hasta la entrada del basurero, esperando el momento indicado. Entonces até a May junto con ese pez y entré con ella.

Y ahí fue cuando volvieron a escena. Los demás habían llegado hasta el oscuro Doble D, con Nazz en sus manos. Rolf estaba en la otra punta del basurero defendiéndose de los ataques de Kevin.

—Y ésta, niños, es la mejor parte —anunció Lee, dejando el vaso de agua vacío—. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que él tenía un máximo de doce disparos en esa pistolita?

Ellos dijeron que sí.

—Bien... ese era un número aproximado. Le acerté por suerte. Luego de recargar el arma, se fue a entretenerse con alguno de ustedes, y yo me fui con Marie y con May a algún lugar en donde nadie nos viera.

—Nos ocultamos sobre una montaña de chatarra —prosiguió May—. Allí Lee nos advirtió sobre todo lo que le había pasado a Doble D y lo que había que hacer para que volviera a la normalidad.

—Nos dijo que ese Doble D tenía una navaja en alguna parte de su ropa, y que podríamos quitárselo junto con el Krankshaft para desarmarlo por completo —finalizó Marie.

—Vaya... —murmuró Doble D, desde el regazo de ella, recordando cuando el malo le había sugerido a Eddy que aun llevaba esa navaja consigo para intimidarlo—. Entonces... ahí fue cuando...

—Ajam. Ahí fue cuando planeamos el golpe final. Con la soga, volví a atar a ambas, haciendo como que les había ganado. Y fui directo a abrazarte —relató con malicia, ante la cara de asombro de los tres muchachos.

—Y Rolf creía... que todo se había perdido.

—Ya me parecía... Sabía que ella no podría con ustedes dos. Sin ofender —aclaró Eddy. Marie jugueteaba haciendo muecas, poniéndole una de molestia—. Pero, ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?

—¿Para que lo echaran a perder? No creo que les hubiese salido bien seguirnos la corriente. Además, todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas, así que ¿para qué cambiar el plan? —sostuvo Lee.

—Y además queríamos hacerlo solas. No porque seamos egoístas, sino para probar que podíamos sin ayuda —añadió May con orgullo. Por algún motivo se acordó de Johnny. Él las había liberado de las ataduras de Doble D en esta casa después de haber titubeado un rato. Si no lo hubiera hecho, las cosas habrían terminado muy mal.

—Si pero... —Pero no hubo nada más para decir. Sus habilidades de actuación no eran tan brillantes como las de ellas—. Bah, olvídenlo.

Rolf se sintió tonto ante la idea de que todo había estado calculado sin que él lo supiera. Había hecho un plan para atraparlo, pensando que gran parte del desenlace dependía de él. No obstante, se vio admirado por el papel de las hermanas Kanker.

—Luego ese Doble D dio su tiro doce conmigo —continuó Marie—. Y como ya tenía a todos, supuso que no iba a necesitarlo más, así que ni se molestó en recargar.

—Y después quiso que yo activara esa cosa verde —interrumpió Eddy, recordando con asco aquella sustancia.

—Ay sí. Eso fue asqueroso hasta para nosotras —señaló May.

—Sí, Doble D. Tu alter ego debió de odiarnos mucho como para intentar tirarnos eso —le dijo Marie.

—Y después May liberó a todos con estos dos termos —continuó Lee, señalando ambos recipientes sobre la mesita de luz. Fueron un regalo de una tía que vive en Sudamérica.

—Oigan, pero... ¿no podían haber intercedido más temprano? Si se hubiesen dado prisa desatándose, habrían llegado a detenerlo antes de que me quebrara el brazo —cuestionó, volviendo a enseñar su brazo.

—Es que estábamos muy cerca de él, Eddy —argumentó Lee—. Y cuando comenzó a golpearte por no haber accedido tirar esas mentas, se distrajo por completo contigo y aprovechamos la ocasión. Si lo hubiéramos hecho antes, él se habría dado cuenta y habría descubierto a Marie, le habría arrebatado el Krankshaft una vez notado que no lo llevaba consigo, nos habría pegado con él y todos habríamos pasado a ser historia. —Recordó lo complicado que fue planificar ese último paso, allí detrás de varios repuestos de autos amontonados y con el alboroto que todos habían armado—. Y además queríamos ver que era lo que ibas a hacer con esas mentas.

Eddy volvió a mantener silencio.

—Yo sabía... que no lo iba a hacer... —aseguró Ed, luego de otro gran periodo intentando entender la trama.

—Yo también, Ed —respondió Doble D. Todavía se sentía debilitado.

—Ese loco quería que de alguna manera nos destruyéramos entre nosotros —concluyó Eddy—. Hizo hasta cosas que ni Doble D habría pensado hacer.

—Y no lo logró porque lo detuvimos —afirmó Rolf con orgullo, golpeando puño con palma. Vio cómo las Kanker lo destruían con la mirada—. Bueno, lo detuvieron. —Y ahora sí sonrieron.

Todo resultaba impensable para Eddy, quien en un principio aseguraba y hasta juraba que las responsables eran las Kanker. Se imaginaba desenmascarándolas a ellas en la escena del crimen. A ellas, a Jimmy o a Kevin, quien por ese entonces había estado comenzando a darle mala espina por hablarle cada vez menos.

—Yo aún no logro comprender como es que ustedes sí pudieron y los demás no —admitió Eddy molesto—. Es decir... para detenerlo, ustedes tres debieron haber hecho algo que ellos no hicieron.

—Somos mejores, por eso —aseguró Lee.

—E hicimos algo... jugamos a su juego —continuó Marie, ahora seria—. Él quería que se mataran entre ellos, y ellos no quisieron. Pero nosotras no tuvimos problemas en hacerlo.

—O sea, jugamos sucio.

—Él dijo... que nadie quería ensuciarse las manos. Y fue eso lo que tuve que hacer para engañarlo. El trabajo sucio, golpear a mis hermanas, a Eddy, a Nazz y al pelonchas... —Marie se sentía incómoda por haber tenido que hacer esas cosas, lo cual encontraba muy extraño, ya que por lo general, jugar sucio era motivo de orgullo para las tres. Pero esta vez, se sentía como si hubiese hecho algo malo. No por los bobos del callejón, sino por Doble D y los que estaban en esta habitación. Y él ahí sobre sus muslos, observándola, podía saber en qué estaba pensando—. Creo que no había otra manera...

—No fue por eso —irrumpió Doble D con lentitud, llevándose nuevamente la atención de todos—. Lo vencieron porque no dejaron que ese maniático las separara. Permanecieron unidas. Se mantuvieron firmes ante sus engaños. A diferencia de los demás... que terminaron atacándose entre ellos y atacándolos a ustedes. —Se giró a Marie—. Algo me decía que no ibas a dejar que lo tuyo con tus hermanas se rompiera así de fácil.

Ella sonrió, recordando una vez más su pequeña discusión con Lee. Como en todas, la ira del momento le hacía perder el control, pero luego de unos minutos todo volvía a la normalidad, a tal punto que ya ni siquiera hacía falta acercarse a ella a disculparse, porque ambas sabían que solo había sido el momento. Lee tenía razón, los hermanos se pelean y eso era lo normal. Ellas se enfadan entre ellas, pero nunca dejarían de quererse por ello.

Doble D alcanzó a ver como una de las manos de Marie abandonaba su cabeza para secarse una lágrima, y regresar. En algún punto del relato, esos masajes se habían transformado en caricias sin que él se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Eddy comenzaba a caer en cuenta de cómo las cosas se habían distorsionado. Un ladrón había surgido como producto de un accidente entre dos chicos honrados, siendo este enemigo Doble D. Y las tan infames hermanas Kanker lo habían vencido por el bien del callejón. Eso estaba bien y ellas se lo merecían, pero era hora de regresar a la normalidad. Y la normalidad, para él, era que ellos y ellas no podían llevarse bien. No porque no lo quisieran —él no lo quería—, sino porque sabía que para el día siguiente, todo el mundo regresaría a su rutina. Solo le bastaba girarse a ver como Lee lo observaba. Dentro de unas horas volverían a ser el Coyote y el Correcaminos. Hay cosas que iban a cambiar a partir de mañana, pero esta no era una de ellas. Eso era lo que creía.

—Bueno, amigos, Rolf debe ir a seguir ocupándose de sus bellos animales. Varias de las gallinas de Rolf deben seguir correteando por ahí —habló el granjero, rompiendo el hielo—. No, Ed. Rolf agradece tu solidaridad, pero debes quedarte a recuperar fuerzas —dijo al ver que el Ed más alto se disponía a ir con él. Todo mundo sabe lo mucho que adoraba a las gallinas.

—Cuídate Rolf. No sabes cuánto te debo —se despidió Doble D. Ambos se tendieron la mano.

—Y por cierto, dejen reposar al muchacho Doble D todo el día, no lo presionen —aclaró antes de irse—. Nos vemos, chicos Eds y chicas Kanker. Vamos, Víctor.

Los ahí presentes lo despidieron al unísono. La puerta se cerró una vez que los dos salieron. Eddy se acercó a Doble D.

—Bueno chicas. Sé que han sido de ayuda rescatando a Cabeza de Calcetín, pero la tregua terminó. Vámonos Ed, Doble D. —ordenó Eddy.

—Pero Eddy... —pronunció Ed, consternado.

—Eddy, no...

—¡Óyeme! ¡¿Quién te crees?! —vociferó Marie—. ¿No oíste a Rolf? ¡Doble D tiene que descansar!

Eddy agradecía la mano que ellas tres les habían brindado, pero el mejor que nadie sabía que una unión entre ambos tríos no debía ocurrir, que las cosas eran como eran, y que ellos y ellas eran incompatibles. Y ya habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

—¡Pero yo digo que...!

—¡Si! ¡Solo míralo! ¡Está destruido! ¡Déjalo en paz! —la apoyó May.

Estaba por responderle, pero entonces vio a Doble D.

—No te preocupes, Eddy. Voy a estar bien —le aseguró, dedicándole una vez más una radiante sonrisa. Esa con la que siempre lograba tranquilizarlos, comunicándoles que él sabía lo que hacía. Y Eddy sabía que esa sonrisa era una señal de que todo iba a salir bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Eddy, acercándose a él.

Lee olfateó el ambiente. Algo se estaba quemando.

—¡May! ¡Las hamburguesas! —Lo habían olvidado por completo.

—Oh, ¡por Dios! ¡Por Dios! —May salió disparada hacia la cocina. Desde abajo se escuchó—: ¡Se queman! ¡Se queman!

Lee meneó la cabeza. El sabroso aroma del manjar alcanzó las narices de los tres Eds.

—Si... hamburguesas... —murmuró Ed, babeando. Un gran rugido proveniente de su estomagó resonó por todo el remolque. Eddy también sintió su estómago aullar.

—¡Están a salvo! —se escuchó de las escaleras—. ¡Las Kankerburger de todos están a salvo!

—¿Las Kanker qué? —exclamó Eddy, quien volvía a dudar de si darle un fin a la tregua. Había escuchado ese nombre alguna vez, en esta misma casa.

—Estamos cocinando unas jugosas y magnificas Kankerburgers con queso derretido y barbacoa para celebrar que logramos salvar a cabeza d... digo, Doble D —anunció Lee, entusiasmada—. Y apuesto a que no se lo querrán perder, después de haber pasado días huyendo y vagando por ahí sin comer nada, ¿o sí chicos?

Eddy intentó hacer oídos sordos al rugido que su estómago lanzó en ese momento. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que no debía acceder, que ese no era él, que no debía juntarse con esas horribles Kanker, pero se giró a ver a Ed, y él... se veía tan entusiasmado y hambriento.

—¡Por favor, Eddy! ¡Di que sí! —le rogó, al mismo tiempo que May regresaba a la habitación.

Ahora se giró a Doble D. Se veía tan tranquilo ahí en la cama, apoyado sobre Marie. Esa fue una imagen que jamás imagino ver. Él le dio una sonrisa y levantó el pulgar.

Si. Esas terribles Kanker habían pasado meses detrás de ellos, fastidiándolos, espiándolos, acosándolos y hasta burlándose de ellos. Pero no todo fue tan terrible como se pensaba. Doble D había intentado sellar una mejor relación diplomática al ir con Ed a darles las gracias en el recreo (Eddy no quiso ir), logrando que ellas dejaran de molestarlos un poco, aunque seguían siendo las mismas persistentes perseguidoras de siempre, y lo seguirían siendo mañana. Pero hoy era un día diferente. Doble D estaba perdido en su propia oscuridad, a punto de caer en el abismo para nunca más volver, y ellas lo rescataron.

Y mientras tanto, la otra parte de Eddy pedía a gritos un poco de carne.

—¡Bien! ¡Ustedes ganan! Nos quedamos —cedió al fin. May, Lee, Marie y Ed se emocionaron. La primera se dirigió a la ventana.

—¡Ey, Rof! ¡Hay hamburguesas para todos! ¡¿Quieres?!

—¡Soy Rolf, niña! —se escuchó allí afuera, seguido de otros gritos.

—Oh... bueno... —May se volvió de la ventana, diciéndoles que este le había dicho que tenía urgencia en irse a su casa por su rebaño—. Vengan, muchachos. —May salió de la habitación dando saltitos.

—¡Si! ¡Hamburguesas, Eddy! —exclamó Ed con alegría, saliendo también. Eddy y Lee los siguieron.

—Supongo que nos quedaremos un rato, ¡pero solo un rato! —Eddy intentó pasar su brazo con cuidado por la estrecha puerta. Su estomagó rugía con furia.

—Relájate, Eddy. Doble D está en buenas manos... —le aseguró Lee, antes de cerrar la puerta.

El corazón se le volcó a Doble D al darse cuenta de que ahora se encontraba solo con Marie.

—Vaya... tus hermanas... se están portando bien con ellos, Marie —inició él, para tener algo de qué hablar.

—Habla por ellas. Yo no voy a portarme tan bien —respondió con una malévola sonrisa. Se echó a reír al ver la cara de susto de Doble D—. Es broma, es broma. —Se relajó con un largo suspiro—. Cielos, Doble D. Creo que este es el mejor domingo que he tenido en años —confesó ella, jugueteando con los pocos pelos que sobresalían de su gorro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?... Oh, claro. —No había mucho que pensar. Ella tenía al chico que deseaba sobre su regazo. Supuso que después de haberlo ayudado, era lo menos que merecía.

Marie soltó una aguda risita. Se sentía ligeramente nerviosa.

Doble D sintió cómo una vez más volvía en el tiempo. Era cuando no tenía más de cinco años. Esos días en los que recién conocía a sus hermanos de la vida, Ed y Eddy, con los que jugaba hasta caer agotado. Y varias veces, por su complejo y limitado físico, había caído más temprano que tarde, y en ocasiones, con algún esguince. Recordó también como su madre se acercaba a su habitación y se sentaba en su cama. Él se recostaba sobre su regazo, y le relataba con emoción las aventuras y desventuras que había vivido en ese día, junto a sus dos grandes amigos. Todo eso mientras mamá lo escuchaba y le acariciaba con suma delicadeza su gorra, como estaba haciendo ahora Marie.

Y una vez más, vino ese sentimiento de culpa por lo que su sonámbulo había hecho. Él estaba en el basurero arrastrándose como un pobre diablo acabado, deslizándose como una serpiente, buscando hasta el final hacer el mayor daño posible, como esas palabras que le dijo a Marie. No iba a negarlo, a él no le gustaba verla sufrir. De eso se había dado cuenta en los últimos dos días. Y era peor cuando era él mismo quien la lastimaba de esa manera.

—Oye, yo... siento todo lo que...

—No lo hagas.

—¿Qué?

—No te disculpes. Yo sé que tú nunca serias capaz, y a mí eso me basta —le aseguró, con una encantadora firmeza en su voz, que hablaba de alguien que también había aprendido mucho en estas últimas horas—. Estoy segura de que tú jamás te atreverías a lastimar a nadie, Doble D.

—Oh... —fue lo único que pudo responder. Nunca antes había conocido ese lado de ella—. Vaya... Marie. Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos en esta situación. Quiero decir, yo... No sé qué me hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste.

Marie cerró con fuerza los ojos para no volver a soltar otra lágrima.

—No sé cómo agradecerte —concluyó con suavidad.

—Bueno... yo sí sé cómo —respondió más serena, y volvió a ser la misma Marie de siempre, arrojándole otra sonrisa pícara y lamiéndose los labios. Doble D volvió a ponerse rojo y sus latidos resurgieron cómo tambores. Ya podía verse a sí mismo bañado en lápiz labial. Aunque la verdad, después del último tormento, eso no hubiera sido peor.

—¿Qu-quieres... un...? —adivinó él. Ella rio.

—No, tontito. Solo es una broma.

Ahí iba de nuevo. Doble D ya lo estaba comprendiendo.

—Pues es una lástima. Pensaba darte uno... —pronunció con una mueca de confianza.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, en una cómica expresión de impacto, sintiendo cómo su corazón se paralizaba, y balbuceó alguna incoherencia.

—Es broma —finalizó él, intentando contener la risa.

—Oh, eres un tonto Doble D —confesó ella, y los dos rieron.

Si, se podría decir que Marie aprendió algo muy valioso ese fin de semana. Correr detrás de él, atormentándolo, era algo divertido. Pero era aún mejor compartir un tiempo de calidad con él, en el que ambos la pasaban bien. Y es que ella creía que lo más probable era que él no sintiera lo mismo, pero la vida continuaba. Ella era muy joven, y por lo tanto muy predispuesta a ilusionarse con lograr conquistarlo en el futuro, de alguna manera.

Le dio una mirada más. Estaba tranquilo, mirando hacía el horizonte por la ventana, pensando en quién sabe qué. Le había dicho a él en su casa, que el grupo de perdedores de sus amigos merecía hace tiempo un buen escarmiento. Eso sí fue verdad. Ella creía que ellos no valoraban a Doble D como ella. Quizás... quizás eso también fue lo que lo tiene hoy aquí, en ese estado. Abatido.

—Bueno, supongo que debes estar muy agotado y muerto de sueño y... quieres estar solo... —concluyó con resignación.

—No —repuso Doble D, todavía con algo de cansancio. Se giró a verla, directo a los ojos.

Ella también lo vio.

—Quédate.

Se lo suplicó en un suspiro, acompañado de una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió. Una excitante sensación de paz invadió a los dos chicos.

Doble D se encontraba pensando en que todo esto no habría ocurrido si él hubiese seguido su propio consejo y hubiese dormido mejor. Pero así se habían dado las cosas. Se sentía mal por un lado, pero por el otro también creía que había ganado, al haber descubierto todo lo que aprendió en estos últimos dos días.

«Si. Definitivamente tienes que dormir mejor», se respondió.

Miró una vez más a Marie. A diferencia de Eddy, él no consideraba que ellas fuesen lo peor del mundo. Era molesto lo que hacían con ellos, pero también agradable, en cierto sentido. Y además, todavía eran muy jóvenes. Uno hace muchas estupideces de niño. Pero lo que a él le importaba, lo que él consideraba crucial era quién era cada uno en los momentos difíciles, los momentos como este. Y ella lo había rescatado de la oscuridad. Ella, quien no creía en superficialidades, quien sabía admirar lo que se hallaba dentro de uno, quien guardaba a una persona dulce y sensible debajo de toda esa rebeldía.

Doble D se quedó recostado en sus muslos, en paz, pensando en que seguramente mañana estaría de nuevo corriendo y buscando un cesto de basura en el cual esconderse de ella.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo amigos y amigas. Si han llegado hasta aquí, no tengo mas que palabras de agradecimiento por seguir esta historia y acompañar a Doble D en su faceta mas oscura (o como a mi me gusta llamarlo: Doble D sin escrúpulos), al siempre leal Ed y al tan discutido Eddy en esta aventura.**

 **Recuerden, pueden encontrar esta historia también en Wattpad.**

 **Actualización: ya publique la secuela «Los juegos de Peach Creek», donde esta historia continua cuatro años después. Hay mas personajes, acción, problemas, salseo, torneos, deportes, carreras, dramas, sex*, peleas, disparos, etcétera etcétera etcétera.**


End file.
